


Honor Bound

by HikoCassidy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuyasha's dead, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 86
Words: 129,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikoCassidy/pseuds/HikoCassidy
Summary: Post-cannon. Kagome is faced with a harsh reality after Inuyasha dies unexpectedly, leaving her alone to defend their small child. Without any options left, she is forced to seek Sesshoumaru's aid.





	1. The Beginning Chapters 1-79

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has been posted on both fanfiction.net and Dokuga, under the author names HikoCassidy and Nom De Plume. This is not a stolen or plagiarized work.
> 
> This fanfic starts out with drabble type chapters, but grows into longer chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was originally started as a drabble series. Since I did not want to upload 79 separate chapters, I condensed them all into one. If you happen to like it, please review!

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.**  
  
Chapter 1: Goodbye

A lone woman and a small child knelt in front of a small grave marker under a large barren tree. The woman wore the usual red and white miko garb of this era, and the child wore a robe of red fire rat. The dark haired child with small dog ears on top of his head, turned and looked at his mother. The young miko turned to her son and smiled sadly.

"Come on Katsurou. Let's head home."

She stood up, and took her son's hand and began walking home.  
Kagome looked over her shoulder at the grave.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."

**Chapter 2: Prepared**

Inside their small, cozy hut, a small fire burned in the pit keeping the small family warm from the falling snow outside. Inuyasha and Kagome lay curled up under the thick fur blankets. Kagome cradled their small sleeping infant. The child's tiny, fuzzy, dog ears twitched every so often. Inuyasha gazed thoughtfully at his tiny son.

"Kagome, if something was to happen to me and I could not be here to protect you two, you must go to Sesshoumaru and claim pack rights. He will be honor bound to help you."

"Inuyasha don't speak like that."

"You must be prepared."

**Chapter 3: Questions**

Kagome slapped the side of her neck.

"Ah, Myoga. Just the demon I needed to speak with."

The squished flea demon in her palm looked at her with a tinge of sadness. The death of Inuyasha had affected everyone.

"Oh, Lady Kagome, how might I be of assistance to you?"

"What does it mean to claim pack rights?"

Myoga looked mildly surprised.

"Inuyoukai work within a pack system. Pack is kind of like… family. It is something of a hierarchy that is comprised of the Alpha, who is leader, and his subjects. The Alpha is sworn to protect his pack mates. Subjects are submissive to him, and he in turn takes care of them. To claim pack rights is to say that you have a place in someone's pack based on family or obligations. "

"Oh…Was Inuyasha considered an Alpha?"

"In a way, I suppose. He was over his own pack, like you and Katsurou. On a broader scale, he was not Alpha."

"Who is Alpha then?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

**Chapter 4: Heir**

"Myoga, why are so many demons attacking this village? Is it because of me and Katsurou?" Kagome asked.

Myoga looked a bit irritated. "You shouldn't have to be dealing with this alone. Sesshoumaru-sama should have stepped in years ago. Inuyasha constantly ignored the affairs and politics of his family, so this is not surprising."

"What is not surprising? The attacks?"

"Well, technically, Inuyasha was a prince and in second in command to Sesshoumaru-sama, the ruler."

"Ruler?"

"Oh yes, Sesshoumaru-sama is the ruler of the Western Lands of Youkai territory, just like his father before him. All of your problems stem from this fact: Katsurou is unofficially the heir to the Western throne. So it is not surprising that enemies of Sesshoumaru's empire are trying to attack him."

"What?! How is that even possible?"

"Sesshoumaru has not taken a wife, and has no children. Inuyasha was a prince whether he chose to acknowledge it or not, so because he had a child before Sesshoumaru, Katsurou is now next in line."

**Chapter 5: Loss**

Kagome watched her son sleep soundly in his bed of furs. She was at the end of her rope. She barely had time to mourn the loss of her husband, due to the constant threat on their lives. It still didn't feel like he was gone. She would often catch herself calling for him or turning to say something to him, only to be confronted with the awful, crushing truth that he was truly gone. It was times like this when it was late in the night and Kagome sat alone with her fears, that the loss of Inuyasha hit her the hardest. She had never felt so utterly lost as she did then. Kagome could barely sleep for fear of attacks during the night. It was her sole responsibility to keep this village safe. She could not bear the thought of others being killed as a means to get to her and Katsurou. They could not continue to live this way. They needed help.

**Chapter 6: Beads**

Kagome carefully picked herbs from her garden as she watched Katsurou play games with Shippou. It had been months since Shippou had visited due to his Kitsune exams. He was the only one who could keep up with Katsurou and his games. The other children in the village tended to avoid Katsurou. After a game of hide and seek, Katsurou sat down to eat an apple with a huge grin on his face. Shippou sat next to Kagome in the garden and together they both watched Katsurou.

"I know it was Inuyasha's, but was the subjugation spell necessary?" Shippou asked looking at the beads around Katsurou's neck.

Kagome felt shame coil in her chest. "I didn't want to, but as he gets older, he becomes that much harder to control during….that time of the month."

Shippou knew that she meant during the new moon.

"He loses himself to his demonic side. I didn't even think that would be possible since he is only a quarter demon but…I'm just at a loss as to what to do."

**Chapter 7: Talk**

Kagome walked through the village with purpose in her step. Other villagers avoided eye contact with her and quickly rushed out of her way. Once she had been loved in this village, now most villagers were resentful.

A petite, young girl, around the age of sixteen, was putting laundry out to dry, when Kagome appeared in front of her.

The girl's face lit up happily. "Kagome-sama! How are you today?"

"Rin, we need to talk in private right now."

Rin's jovial attitude quickly became serious.

"Alright, we can speak inside." Rin said as she put her laundry down and walked towards her small hut.

Kagome sat down at a low table inside her hut. Rin quietly began preparing tea.

"Rin, I need you to take us to Sesshoumaru."

Rin's hands froze holding the tea pot.

**Chapter 8: Bitter**

Rin looked over at Kagome. "Why?"

"Because only he can make these attacks stop! This cannot go on any longer; soon there will no village left!"

"What makes you think he will help you? Or if I can even lead you to him?" Rin asked rather bitterly.

"I am going to invoke pack rights. And Rin, I have no doubt you would know where to go to find him."

A look of pain crossed Rin's face. "I suppose you can claim pack rights because of Katsurou, huh?"

Kagome suddenly felt guilty for having to drag Rin through all of this. She stood and put a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin, I know you feel abandoned by him, but maybe this can be your chance to change things. You could come with us…"

Rin sighed heavily. "Alright Kagome-sama. Pack for travel, we'll leave in a few days."

**Chapter 9: Adventure**

Kagome and Katsurou met Rin at the edge of Inuyasha's forest. Kagome carried her yellow backpack across her shoulders along with her bow and a quiver of arrows. Rin also carried a pack on her shoulders as well as swords at her hip. Kagome was no longer the young naïve girl who rushed into battle with no proper training or skills. Once she had settled down with Inuyasha in the village, she was able to get proper miko instruction and hone her skills. Her power was vast and immense, yet she had needed training in order to be able to use it properly. Sango also was able to train both Kagome and Rin in hand to hand combat as well as sword play.

Sango and Miroku had understood their plight, and helped Kagome gather supplies for the trip. Kagome hated to leave them behind in the village, but they had a family now. As much as Kagome was loathe to admit it, they were protecting them by leaving. Kagome hated to leave her only stable home in this era; but also she hated to leave behind her only family.

Katsurou carried a small bedroll on his back and tried his best to look menacing and serious. Kagome had explained to him why they needed to leave and what needed to be done. He understood that their lives were in danger. Rin grinned at the sight of his fierceness and patted the five year old on his head.

"Are you sad about leaving the village, Katsurou?"

He smirked in a way that made Kagome's chest clench painfully. His mannerisms were so reminiscent of Inuyasha.

"Of course not! I am ready for an adventure!" He said excitedly.

**Chapter 10: Culture Shock**

The trio traveled down a beaten path through the infamous forest of Inuyasha.

"Where are we heading?" Kagome asked Rin.

"We are heading towards Sesshoumaru-sama's lands. He patrols it very often and as soon as we step foot in his lands he will know it. I assume he will confront us before we get too far."

"Oh…" Kagome said absentmindedly.

"Kagome, are you sure you know what you're doing? Do you know what you are asking for?" Rin asked.

"Rin, I don't have a choice in the matter. Only Sesshoumaru can help us or offer some semblance of protection." Kagome was becoming irritated with Rin. What did she expect her to do? She just hoped Rin could get past her bitterness where Sesshoumaru was concerned.

Rin adjusted her pack on her shoulders and gave Kagome a sharp glance.

"Kagome, youkai do not live like humans do. You will be thrown into an unknown world. You will have to adjust to their customs!"

Kagome laughed heartily.

**Chapter 11: Element**

"I am being serious, Kagome!" Rin shouted.

"Look, I know you are concerned, but trust me I have experience with it. You forget that I am not even from this time period! I am from a world that you could not even comprehend. I arrived here completely blindsided and I learned to adapt."

Rin huffed indignantly.

"But, you are right. I have no experience with youkai society or the politics that will be involved. I could be easily killed for not understanding custom."

Rin inhaled deeply then let it out slowly. Her frustration was born out of concern for Kagome and Katsurou. They were her closest thing she had to family.

"Why don't you teach me some things about youkai society? That way I won't be completely out of element." Kagome suggested.

Rin smiled, and the tension eased between them.

**Chapter 12: Care**

A day of traveling had passed and the small group settled down for the night.

Katsurou lay curled up, sleeping on his bedroll. Kagome and Rin sat around a small camp fire. They would take shifts keeping watch. The threats of youkai attacks were very much at the forefront of their minds.

"What was it like traveling with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

The fire light cast a warm glow on Rin as she smiled.

"He was always quiet and reserved, but he was very protective and…he cared."  


**Chapter 13: Dumped**

"What do you mean that he cared?"

"Well, when I met him, I was a small, malnourished, and beaten child. My family had been slaughtered by bandits. I was left alone to survive in a small village by foraging and catching fish out of a small reservoir the village used. I had stumbled upon him in the woods and offered him some of my food." Rin carefully left out the fact that Sesshoumaru had been gravely injured at the time. She knew he would be upset that she told anyone, and out of respect and love for him, she kept it between them.

"Later, wolf youkai had attacked that village and…I had been killed."

Kagome looked at her amazed, because in the seven years that she had been able to get to know Rin, this was the first time she had heard this story.

"Sesshoumaru-sama found and revived me. I willingly followed him ever since. That is until he dumped me in the village." She finished abruptly with a touch of bitterness.

**Chapter 14: Silent**

"It sounds like he cared for you a lot. Do you not think he left you in the village for a reason?"

Rin remained silent.

"Did he not bring you gifts and saw how you were doing?"

Rin pressed her lips together tightly and looked away from Kagome.

"I think he was protecting you like he always had. I know you wanted to stay with him, but I think he left you here because he genuinely thought it was in your best interest. I know that you are worried about Katsurou and I being immersed in youkai society, so is it so hard to believe that maybe Sesshoumaru feared the same thing for you?"

**Chapter 15: Submit**

Another day had passed, and they were quickly approaching Western territory.

"Kagome-sama, one thing that I think you are going to have a hard time with, is learning to submit."

"Submit?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Above all else, Sesshoumaru is Alpha, and he commands respect. When he tells you to do something, you do it without question."

Kagome cringed. Having been raised in the 20th century has definitely had an effect on her ability to socialize in the past. She is an educated woman who is not afraid to speak her mind, it certainly wouldn't be the first time that it had gotten her into trouble.

"Kagome, please just remember that there is a time and place to question him, but first you must earn his respect in order for him to listen to you. It is important to learn when to speak and when to remain silent and just do what he says. Sesshoumaru-sama rarely does things without reason, please remember that."

**Chapter 16: Nervous**

Katsurou jogged a circle around Kagome and Rin as they walked. The tension and nervousness between his mother and Rin was starting to get to him. Their nerves were causing him to be jittery. Katsurou had never met his uncle, but he was confused by all the conversation between the two women. Rin talked about how he was so compassionate and caring, yet also how very powerful and terrifying he could be. Their apprehension about meeting Sesshoumaru was very palatable to Katsurou who could easily sense their emotions.

"Mama, why are you so afraid of meeting uncle Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome looked down at her son's bright golden eyes, and his ears twitched nervously. Guilt jabbed at her heart for him. He didn't ask for any of this.

"Sesshoumaru never liked your father. They were always fighting. So there is a great possibility that he will refuse to help us."

"Oh…" Katsurou's small ears drooped.

"I believe he will help us. He will be honor bound to at least. You could both start by showing respect. Sesshoumaru-SAMA." Rin emphasized.

**Chapter 17: No Fear**

"Katsurou, when you meet Sesshoumaru-sama you must always show respect and strength at all times. Do not show him fear. Hold your head up high and do not hide." Rin instructed.

Katsurou stood with his back straighter and his chin held high.

"There ya go, Katsurou. You look very serious."

Kagome only looked on as a mother watching her child having to grow up way too fast.

Rin put a hand on his shoulder.

"You will be faced with many challenges if Sesshoumaru-sama decides to take you in. Many youkai there will not approve of you setting foot in that palace. You have to be strong. Do not ever let anyone make you think less of yourself. You will rise above them."

**Chapter 18: Followed**

The small group was getting closer to the edge of the Western Territory.

Kagome was getting more on edge by the minute. A calm breeze rolled through the open field they were crossing.

"Kagome-sama, what's wrong?" Rin looked around nervously.

"Do you think it's odd that we have traveled so far, but have yet to be attacked?"

Kagome closed her eyes. Her reiki spread out from her and flowed over the grassy field.

She opened her eyes and glanced at Rin. "They have been following us."

Rin looked behind them, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

She drew her sword and stepped much closer to Kagome and Katsurou.

**Chapter 19: Hiss**

"Kagome-sama, what should we do?"

"We draw them out. I will not allow them to follow us any further." Kagome looked down at Katsurou. "Katsurou, you must stay very close to Rin and I no matter what okay?"

He swallowed thickly, and nodded.

Kagome drew an arrow and notched it in her bow.

"Alright! Come on out whoever you are! This is getting old; so come on and attack us already!" Kagome shouted loudly.

Their eyes scanned the area all around them for any sign of movement. The three of them remained completely still for what seemed like an eternity before a dagger whistled past Kagome, cutting her arm. She immediately stood in front of Katsurou and held her bow at the ready position.

"Heh,heh,heh…"A hissing laugh surrounded them.

To their left, a tall, impossibly, slender youkai appeared before them. His body was covered in black scales, and his eyes were bright, red slits. His forked tongue flicked out of his wide fang filled mouth that stretched all the way across its wicked face.

Kagome immediate fired an arrow without preamble. It hit its shoulder and stuck. The snake youkai hissed in pain and narrowed its eyes at her. Kagome became alarmed. This was not just any rogue youkai. This particular youkai was strong enough to take a purification arrow to the shoulder and remain alive.

The snake youkai lounged at Kagome furious. Kagome dove to the right, and Rin dove to the left grabbing Katsurou with her. The youkai missed grabbing Kagome, and instead turned his attention to Katsurou and Rin.

Rin held her sword out in an offensive stance, and leaped toward the youkai. The youkai caught the blade with his forearm and used the momentum to throw Rin away from him. The snake's eyes focused on Katsurou.

Kagome sent a charged purification arrow right the youkai. He shifted just in time to avoid an arrow to the chest, and instead the arrow severed his entire arm.

The youkai shrieked in pain. Blinded by fury at the loss of his arm, he lashed out and snatched Katsurou up with his lone scaled hand.

Panic and unbridled terror filled Kagome.

"KATSUROU!"

**Chapter 20: Slice**

Kagome could not possibly attack the snake youkai fast enough to save her son. Time slowed for her as she scrambled to shoot the youkai with a purified arrow. The snake held her son by the throat and was shaking him. Katsurou was kicking his legs wildly in panic, desperately clawing at the hand at his throat to free himself.

A quick glint of light was all that Kagome saw, as a sword made a clean cut across the youkai's neck. The youkai's movements immediate stilled, and his head slid from his shoulders. His body pitched forward and Katsurou fell to ground gasping for air and sobbing.

Kagome looked to Rin, who still held the sword that was covered in the snake youkai's blood.

**Chapter 21: Close**

Kagome felt numb. She rushed over to Katsurou and swept him up in her arms and clung to him tightly.

"It's okay, Katsurou. He's dead; you're safe now." He shook violently as he clung to his mother.

Rin wiped the excess blood off her sword and sheathed it.

She grabbed both travel packs that had been discarded in the fight and slung them over her shoulders.

"Kagome-sama, we need to hurry. There might be more, and we are very close to Western Territory."

Kagome situated her bow and quiver across her back and carried Katsurou. They quickly began crossing the field again.

"How much further do you think it is, Rin?"

Rin eyed the thicket of trees that was only a couple acres away.

"Once we get past that tree line, there should be a small shallow river that we can cross. Once we're across, we will be considered within Western Territory."

"I pray that Sesshoumaru knows we're heading his way because we're being followed again." Kagome murmured.

**Chapter 22: Quick**

They easily passed through the thicket of trees without ambush. The river was in plain sight. It wouldn't take very long to cross it, but they would have to swim a bit. Kagome bit her lip, and looked to Rin.

"How can we swim across, when whoever is following us could easily kill us in the water?" Kagome asked.

"We either fight them here or risk the swim."

A branch snapped loudly. Kagome and Rin turned their attention to the thicket.

"Swim QUICK! Once we're on Western Territory, it will be considered an attack on Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed.

They dashed toward the shore.

**Chapter 23: Murky**

Kagome swung Katsurou around to her back, and ran towards the shore. Rin threw down both bags and dashed into the water. Kagome swam with her bow in one hand, and Katsurou on her back with his arms around her neck hanging on. They frantically swam in the dark, brown, murky water.

Kagome struggled to swim quickly with a panicked child clinging to her neck. She could see the shore not too far off. Rin had reached the shore first. She dragged her body on to the muddy bank and gasped for air from the intense exertion.

Kagome swam harder seeing the shore getting closer.

She gasped and inhaled water as something wrapped around her leg and violently pulled her and Katsurou under.

**Chapter 24: Crawl**

Kagome panicked. She and Katsurou were being dragged deeper under water. She flailed about trying to grab whatever was pulling her down. She really couldn't see in the dark water.

She managed to reach down and touch the slimy appendage that was wrapped around her ankle.

Reiki began to swell within her, and with a bright blast from her hand, holy energy shot towards her assailant.

The shriek could be heard underwater, and Kagome was quickly let go. Kagome wasted no time swimming to the surface.

Kagome and Katsurou gasped for air.

Rin saw them surface and raced into the water to help them. They all crawled ashore.

Rin was still ankle deep in water when Kagome called out. "RIN, WATCH OUT!"

**Chapter 25: Disintegrate**

Kagome set Katsurou down and raced toward Rin, as the large snake youkai started to coil itself around her.

"He isss oursss. Give ussss the boy and we'll let her go…" The youkai spoke with a forked tongue.

Kagome grabbed her bow and notched an arrow, when the snake screamed.

Kagome saw a blur of white, and the snake youkai began to disintegrate.

Rin collapsed in a heap on the muddy bank.

"Rin."

**Chapter 26: Melt**

At the sound of Rin's name, Kagome looked behind her. Sesshoumaru stood on the bank with Bakusaiga in his hand. His focus was entirely on Rin. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"How long have you been there?! Surely you knew we were fighting youkai all the way here?!" Kagome shouted.

Rin sat up gingerly, as the snake had broken a few ribs. All of the bitterness that she had harbored over the last few years, seemingly melted away as she looked at him standing there.

As much as she would hate to admit, she had no control over the smile that spread across her face. Only she could recognize the hidden concern on his face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you."

**Chapter 27: Less**

Sesshoumaru's attention slid to the small less-than-hanyou boy. The boy stared at him with wide golden eyes. The boy snapped out his awe struck stare and stood up. He straightened his back and held his head high.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama for saving my mom and Rin." Katsurou said clearly, and then bowed deeply. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the odd, young child. His attention returned back to Rin.

"Why are you in the Western lands?"

Kagome helped Rin stand up. "We are here to ask for help. I know that you are not ignorant of our plight, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said pointedly.

"This is my son, Katsurou. Your nephew, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said as a way of explaining.

Sesshoumaru slightly raised his lip in disgust. "The half-breed reproduced. Why does this concern me?"

**Chapter 28: Rights**

Kagome tried desperately to quell the anger building up at his statement.

"It concerns you because we are constantly being attacked by your enemies! Everyone is out to kill us! We desperately need your protection. Katsurou needs someone to train him and…"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"This is none of my concern."

"Oh yes, it is too your concern!" Kagome shouted and pointed a finger at him.

Rin watched the conversation go on between them and knew it was quickly getting out of hand.

Sesshoumaru turned around as if to walk away.

"I claim pack rights!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and a vicious snarl ripped from this throat.

**Chapter 29: Family**

"How dare you!" snarled Sesshoumaru. He stalked towards her menacingly.

Kagome held her ground as he towered over her. She felt his turbulent youki invading her personal space.

"Katsurou and I are your blood family. It is within my rights to claim pack status." Kagome said using her best impression of "cool, calm, and collected".

He stared down at her with narrowed amber eyes. Sesshoumaru was beyond furious. His miscreant half brother never fails to cause him endless grief.

His eyes traveled over her small form, searching for any kind of deception. He had not detected any lies from her so far. She looked like a drowned rat. Her hair clung around her face and neck, and her clothes stuck to her very lean body. She looked very malnourished and haggard. She had dark circles under her eyes. It was clear that she had not been sleeping.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome had played this conversation out in her head many times, yet this one question threw her for a loop. A knot caught in her throat. Shouldn't he already know?

Katsurou watched the whole interaction between his mother and his uncle. He became uncomfortable when he felt distinct stress and grief come off his mother in waves. He quietly walked over and took her hand in his.

Sesshoumaru eyed the quiet less-than-hanyou boy. It was obvious he was trying to comfort his mother.

"Inuyasha was killed three years ago, on a new moon night. He died protecting his son." Kagome choked out.

**Chapter 30: Underestimate**

Sesshoumaru was stunned to say the least. Admittedly, he had heard that his brother had been killed, yet he figured it was simply a rumor. Inuyasha, while a fool, was indeed hard to kill. How could any enemy of his kill him?

"He died a human." Sesshoumaru stated more than questioned.

Kagome simply nodded.

Sesshoumaru had grossly underestimated how eager his enemies were to attack his extended family. Inuyasha had not been seen as part of Western politics since he was a very small child. He had been eager to abandon his duties as a son of InuTaisho. Inuyasha severed all ties with the West a long while ago, so Sesshoumaru was somewhat surprised that the less-than-hanyou child was targeted at all. This could mean serious political unrest between his allies, and possibly a war in the future.

**Chapter 31: Blemish**

Sesshoumaru contemplated his options. He wanted nothing to do with Inuyasha's widow or their weak child; yet he knew that if he did not offer protection, they would soon be dead. If he were to walk away from blood family, and leave them to die, he would be seen as a traitor to his remaining family and subjects. He would be considered weak-minded, and unable to lead. His lip lifted in disgust. If his nephew were to die, it would blemish his reputation and his honor. It is shameful to abandon family, no matter the cost. He only wished Inuyasha had understood that lesson.

He did have the option to leave them to die. Eventually the exhausted miko would fall, and his nephew would be ripped apart. He could walk away from this situation, and finally be rid of his father's mistakes.

He glanced at Rin. She stood next to the child, holding an arm across her ribs. Despite the pain, her body language spoke of defiance. Her eyes bored into his, as if she knew what he was thinking. Her brown eyes narrowed, as if daring him to leave them. It was almost comforting in its familiarity, yet unsettling how well Rin understood him.

As easy as it would be to simply turn around and leave, Sesshoumaru refused to make the same mistakes that both his father and Inuyasha made.

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru will accept you and your son into his pack."

Kagome looked up at him surprised.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we are forever in your debt. Thank you." Kagome bowed deeply.

Kagome turned around and happily smiled at Rin.  
Rin's jaw was set; her whole demeanor was rigid.  
Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru. His attention was clearly on Rin.  
"What about Rin? Can she be pack too?"  
"She is already pack."  
Rin's head whipped back in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Then why did you ditch me..." Rin was interrupted by Kagome's hand on her shoulder.  
"Let's discuss this later, okay? We should really get a move on before it gets dark."

**Chapter 32: Manners**

The adrenaline from the fight with the snake youkai was beginning to wear off, and it left Kagome feeling drained and exhausted. A small piece of the burden on her shoulders lifted when Sesshoumaru agreed to help them. It was obvious he was angry about it. It was no comfort to her that there was no way he was going to accept them unless she threatened his honor.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, would you mind getting our bags? We had to ditch them because of, you know, the snake youkai..." Rin said while pointing across the river. Sesshoumaru briefly questioned his sanity before leaping across the river.

He returned and dumped them at Rin's feet.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned around and started walking away. Rin immediately picked up their bags and started following after him. Kagome smiled at Katsuro and took his small hand in hers.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome started, then quickly remembered her manners. "Ah...-sama, how far away is your castle?"

He spared them no glance. "Three days travel."

**Chapter 33: Oji**

  
They had been traveling about four hours before Kagome and Rin started to drag behind Sesshoumaru and Katsuro. Their clothes were still wet from crossing the narrow river, and exhaustion was quickly getting the better of them. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru showed no signs of stopping. Katsuro quickly picked up on his mother's and Rin's inability to continue.

Surely, Sesshoumaru had noticed their discomfort, so why had he not stopped? Katsuro made up his mind and gathered his courage. He squared his shoulders and held his head high.

He jogged up to Sesshoumaru's side. Katsuro looked up at him, reached out and gently grasped his hand. Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped and looked down at him.

"Oji-sama, mama and Rin-san are very tired. Could we make camp for today?"  
~~~

Oji- means Uncle in Japanese, not to be confused with Ojii, which is Grandfather.

**Chapter 34: Innocent**

Sesshoumaru stared down at the small child holding his hand. He resisted the urge to jerk his hand away.

He took the chance to study the child closer.

The boy was definitely Inuyasha's offspring. Katsuro shared his father's ears, however instead of long silver hair, his hair and ears were black, much like his mother's. Narrowed amber eyes met innocent honey. The child's eyes struck a chord of familiarity in him. His eyes were of his grandfather's, golden and sharp.

He briefly wondered how his mother would react to seeing the less-than-hanyou child.

Kagome looked up from concentrating on moving her feet to find Katsuro holding Sesshoumaru's hand. White hot fear coarsed through her. She remembered Rin's advice about personal boundaries. She scrambled to them and fell to the ground next to Katsuro. She jerked him away, startling both of them.

"A thousand apologies, my Lord, he did not know he should not touch his Alpha without permission." Kagome said as she pulled Katsuro down into a low bow.

**Chapter 35: Honorable**

Sesshoumaru looked down at the young boy and his mother bowed low on the ground.

Her actions surprised him.

The miko had certainly changed her attitude since the last time he had encountered her. She had always been strange and unnatural. Her clothing had always been revealing and foreign. Her language could also be confusing and lacking in sense. Worst of all was her bold attitude and complete lack of respect for her superiors.

Her past actions made him think of her as nothing but a disrespectful child.

However, bowed low before him now, was an adult. She was a woman, who continued to fight, despite how ill she looked. She was muddy, wet, and bruised. She looked malnourished and ready to collapse, yet she did not once protest or ask to stop. She simply dragged her feet, moving forward.

Sesshoumaru decided that perhaps, Kagome was honorable.

**Chapter 36: Soft Spot**

"Hn, set up camp." Was all Sesshoumaru said before he turned and leapt into the nearby trees and disappeared into the forest.

Kagome sighed. Both her and Katsuro sat up.

"Katsuro, you must be more careful around Sesshoumaru-sama."

Katsuro wrapped his arms around his thin mother. He buried his nose in her hair. She smelled of sweat, dirt, and river water, but under all that he could still faintly smell her favorite scent, lavender.

"I'm sorry, mama. I'll remember my manners next time." he whispered into her ear.

"It's alright, Katsuro." Kagome hugged him tightly.

Rin stumbled over to them.

"Good job, Katsuro! There's no way we can continue on like this. I do believe, he has a soft spot for children in need." She said smiling.

**Chapter 37: Fire**

Night had fallen, and the small group sat around a roaring fire trying to warm themselves. All of their outer clothing had been hung up to dry. Thankfully, their extra clothes had not taken a swim in the lake. Katsuro slept on his bedroll, near his mother, snoring peacefully.

"Rin, where do you think Sesshoumaru went?" Kagome asked softly.

Rin frowned and poked at the fire with a stick. "Who knows. Hopefully, he'll return soon. Or not." She shrugged.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Rin was definitely still bitter.

At that moment, Kagome felt a tingling at the back of her neck. She felt a powerful youki wash over them. Her own reiki rose in response, letting her know how close it was to them. Both Rin and Kagome snapped their necks to the left of the campfire, as it made its presence known.

**Chapter 38: Slice**

A large deer was dropped unceremoniously near the fire, startling Rin and Kagome. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed brightly in the fire light.

"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said weakly.

Rin got up to fish out a knife to skin the deer, but Sesshoumaru stopped her.  
"Sit down."

Confused, Rin resumed her spot by the fire. Sesshoumaru knelt over the deer and preceded to skin it and cut strips of meat. Skinning animals was not a favorite pasttime of Kagome's, an act that usually sickened her. Yet, Kagome sat meserized as she watched Sesshoumaru methodically slice the deer to pieces with his claws. His hands were covered in blood, yet his haori remained clean.

He skewered the meat on sticks, then handed them to Rin to cook over the fire.

Kagome was shocked, then, that after he was done, he licked his hands free of blood. His eyes met hers as she watched him. Kagome flushed and quickly turned away.

**Chapter 39: Tingle**

Kagome woke up the next morning, feeling better than she had in a very long time. Sesshoumaru sat with his back against a tree. His eyes followed her as she set a pot over the fire to prepare tea for breakfast. Rin and Katsuro continued to sleep soundly as Kagome bustled about in the early morning light.

Sesshoumaru could tell she was feeling better, yet she still had a ways to go before she looked healthy again.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her. She wondered what he was thinking about.

She knelt down in front of him, offering him a cup of tea.

He took the cup from her hands and in that brief moment they touched. Her swirling ever present reiki reached out to his youki and intermingled. Sesshoumaru was shocked to realize the vast amount of power this young woman contained in her small frail body. She had definitely changed a great deal since the demise of Naraku.

Her power had left a pleasant tingling along his skin. She was weak and sickly now, but soon she will regain her strength. Perhaps, allowing her to join his pack will be more beneficial than previously thought. She smiled at him warmly as he drank the mild tasting tea.

"Uh...Thank you for that wonderful deer last night. It will keep us feed for a few days."

"Hn."

Kagome resumed her morning routine.

Sesshoumaru absently rubbed his hand where she had touched him.

**Chapter 40: Delicate**

After traveling for another day, Rin finally spoke up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could you find us a source of water so we could bathe? I'm sure we are abusing your  _delicate_  nose with our stench."

Kagome threw a sharp glance at Rin. She had warned Kagome to be more respectful, but Rin had been trying her hardest to be anything but respectful.

What did she think she was going to accomplish by antagonizing him?

The other day she seemed so grateful to him, but her resentfulness had obviously returned. Kagome looked between Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Sesshoumaru stood unnaturally still, clearly not appreciating her attitude. Rin held her head high with a defiant smug look across her face. Kagome worried that his generosity depended on Rin's good behavior. He definitely cared for Rin's welfare, but probably could care less what happened to herself or Katsurou.

A loud snarl brought Kagome's attention back to Sesshoumaru. Before Kagome could process his movement, Sesshoumaru appeared before Rin. He stood towering over her.

"Hold your tongue. You are not a child, so do not act like one! Show respect!"

The blood drained from Rin's face. She looked away from his angry eyes, and had the decency to look ashamed.

**Chapter 41: Blur**

Kagome was surprised to find themselves in front of a hot spring a few hours later. Rin was probably right: they did smell. She smiled. A chance to relax in peace is just what she needed.

Katsurou grinned. "Mama! It's a hot spring."

With obvious glee, he took off running to jump in, clothes and all.

"Katsurou, NO!" Kagome yelled, and quickly managed to grab the back of his collar before he dove in.

"Good grief! Change out of your clothes before you get in! You know better." Kagome admonished him.

Rin remained silent, and moved to set up camp just out of sight of the spring.  
Sesshoumaru took up his usually residence under a tree, doing his best to ignore everyone around him.  
Katsurou quickly divested himself of clothing and jumped into the spring.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and listened as Kagome struggled to wash her son's hair, while Katsurou happily splashed about.  
It had not been long before Sesshoumaru heard Kagome yelling after Katsurou.

"Katsurou, wait! At least put some pants on!"

A silver blur streaked past Sesshoumaru.

**Chapter 42: Teenager**

Kagome gave a sigh of relief as she sank into the warm spring water. She closed her eyes and tried her best to relax her nerves.

The water sloshed around her as Rin joined her in the water. Kagome opened her eyes as she felt Rin get close to her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-sama. I've been a real ass, haven't I?" Rin whispered.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, Rin you have. Your age is showing."

Rin have an indignant snort. "I am an adult by  _our_  time period's standards, Kagome-sama."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, then you should act like it. Sesshoumaru-sama is going out of his way to help us, and we need it desperately. I am doing my best to make sure he continues to look at us favorably. I do not have the luxury of pride anymore, Rin."

Rin was silent for a few minutes as she washed herself with Kagome's handmade soap.

"You know you need to talk to him, right?" Kagome glanced at her.

Rin ignored her suggestion and leaned in close again.

"When are you going to tell him about Katsurou? It's almost the new moon." Rin whispered.

**Chapter 43:** **Subjugation**

Sesshoumaru was trying his best to keep his rage contained. He kept a blank face, as Katsurou laughed and climbed all over him.

He stood with his right arm straight out while Katsurou swung around his arm like it was a tree branch.

Kagome and Rin chose that moment to grace them with their presence.

Rin tried her best to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter, and Kagome simply stood there with her mouth open. Kagome thanked the gods and any ancestors who might have been listening, that her son had a least put on his pants.

Katsurou hung from Sesshoumaru's out stretched arm and grinned.

"Alright, Katsurou, time for..."

"Why." Sesshoumaru cut her off.

Kagome looked at him confused.

"Why is he wearing subjugation beads?" Sesshoumaru seethed.

It had occurred to her that his beads had been well hidden under his red haori, but now were as plain as day.

Sesshoumaru glared at her with contempt.

**Chapter 44: Excuse**

Katsurou immediately realized his uncle's attitude had changed. He dropped from Sesshoumaru's arm and scurried to hide behind Kagome.

"It's something I needed to talk to you about. It has to do with Katsurou's new moon..." Kagome tried to explain.

"No excuse!" Sesshoumaru roared. Rin and Kagome were stunned.

"It was of little consequence that you had put these cursed beads on Inuyasha, because he was an idiot. How could you have put these on your child, like a collar on a DOG!"

**Chapter 45: Legitimate**

Sesshoumaru's words wounded her greatly. Kagome took a calming breath to keep from screaming back at him.

"Listen, Sesshoumaru-sama. First of all, you will not degrade Inuyasha in front of his son. Inuyasha needed those beads because if he lost himself to his demonic side, we needed a way to protect ourselves. Second, you have no idea what we have been through these past years, and how dare you judge me for my decisions." Kagome said clenching her fists.

"With all due respect, Sesshoumaru-sama, there is a legitimate reason we had to put those beads on him." Rin piped in.

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth. "Take. Them. Off. NOW!"

"No!" Kagome shouted. Katsurou clutched tightly to his mother's legs.

"Remove them from his body, or I will!"

**Chapter 46: Control**

"If you so much as lay a finger on his body, I'll put beads around  _your_ neck, and sink you to the bottom of the ocean!" Kagome snarled. Her reiki flared, swelling to fill the area. Sesshoumaru's youki rose in answer to her dominating reiki.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red, and he bared his fangs at her.

"I would like to see you try,  _miko_!"

Rin stepped in between them holding up her hands.

"Enough! Stop it right now!" She pleaded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please calm down. You need to hear us out. Katsurou is not your average hanyou. He needs help controlling himself." She explained.

Sesshoumaru sneered. "Not surprising, his  _father_  couldn't control himself either."

Rin glared at him.

Kagome's reiki blazed in anger.

Sesshoumaru shifted his focus to Katsurou. He was hiding behind his mother, clinging to her legs.

He willed himself to calm down. Frightening the child was not his goal.

Katsurou peeked around his mother's legs. Sharp, defiant eyes focused on Sesshoumaru.

Not an average hanyou indeed.

**Chapter 47: Uneasy**

The four of them fell into an uneasy silence. Sesshoumaru turned away from Katsurou's haunting eyes, and resumed his spot under a tree.

Kagome began to prepare leftover deer meat for dinner and put a pot over the fire for tea.

Rin laid out their blankets for the night, and packed away any unnecessary items for the night.

Kagome approached Sesshoumaru and sat down in front of him. She offered him a cup of tea, to which he ignored.

She let out a tired sigh.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, tomorrow night will be the new moon. I would like for you to see what happens to Katsurou for yourself. After that, I will gladly remove the beads. I do not wish for him to wear them either."

**Chapter 48: Clean**

She was not apologizing for her actions, which definitely irked Sesshoumaru. She was, however, asking for understanding. How could she put the subjugation beads on her child? Inuyasha was an adult, who understood the meaning and consequences of the beads. Does the child understand as well? Exactly how much does the child take after his father? The fear and anxiety in the miko's pleading was very real. Which made him pause in thought; what happens on the new moon that has them so frightened?

She looked so pitiful and tired sitting before him. Despite how frail she looked, power lurked underneath the surface. She smelled clean from her bath with an underlying hint of lavender, her reiki giving her scent a kind of sharpness to it. It was strange and not unpleasant.

He stood abruptly, startling Kagome. He turned to leave their campsite.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you going?" Kagome asked curiously.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to bathe as well."

Kagome blushed, as he strode past her.

**Chapter 49: Absorb**

The group remained tense throughout the next day. The sun was close to setting and Katsurou was becoming anxious.

"Miko, remove the beads. This Sesshoumaru will handle it."

She sighed with defeat.

Kagome pulled her son into a fierce embrace.

"Katsurou, I'm going to take off the beads." Her hands went to his beads around his neck, but Katsurou backed away.

"No!"

Sesshoumaru watched curiously. The child preferred the beads?

"It's alright. Sesshoumaru-sama is here to help us."

Kagome slowly lifted the beads over his head with a small discharge of reiki. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock; for just a split second, he could have sworn that small bit of reiki ran across the child's body and absorbed the miko's reiki.

"Miko, did you see that?"

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"Huh? See what?"

**Chapter 50: Elven**

Kagome's attention was brought back to Katsurou, when she felt the first stirring of his youki rising. She stepped away from him.

His entire person pulsed with energy. His transformation happened in a wave that started at his head and went all the down his body. His black hair faded to silver. His dog ears, disappeared and were replaced by elven shaped ears. His eyes bled to red; a purple stripe appeared on each cheek.

He cried out as his nails grew into sharp claws. He dropped to a crouch and snarled at them, showing his fangs.

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide in shock. The child had not reverted to a fully human state, like his father did. Instead, he turned completely demon.

Katsurou was consumed by demonic bloodlust.

Mindlessly, he launched himself at Rin.

**Chapter 51: Claws**

"Katsurou NO!" Kagome shouted.

She quickly grabbed a hold of his arm, swinging him away from Rin. Katrourou slashed at his mother with his claws. Blood ran down her face from claw marks.

Kagome struggled to contain him, while unsuccessfully avoiding injury to herself.

"Katsurou, please stop." Kagome pleaded.

Katsurou only snarled and snapped his fangs.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through to them.

He pushed Kagome away and snatched her son up by his throat.

"Sesshoumaru! Please, don't hurt my son!" Despite her hopes and Rin's reassurances, Kagome feared terribly for Katsurou. She felt so panicked and helpless, watching her son dangle by his throat.

Tears spilled down her bloodied cheeks.

**Chapter 52: Rabid**

Katsurou snarled and gnashed his teeth like a rabid wild animal. He clawed at the hand around his throat.

"Submit." Sesshoumaru demanded.

Katsurou screamed and started thrashing. His youki grew and surrounded the area.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red. "You insolent child, SUBMIT!"

Sesshoumaru's youki rose. Wind whipped around the area. Energy crackled in the air.

Kagome felt like she was drowning in the overwhelming youki.

Her child continued to struggle, trying to compete with the youki trying to dominate him.

Sesshoumaru snarled, and his youki rose again. The ground cracked beneath them.

Kagome could feel more than see, the moment Sesshoumaru's enormous energy crashed down on her son.

**Chapter 53: Crush**

Katsurou screamed. A rush of wind and dust washed over them.

The youki slowly receded away, like a tide rolling back out to sea.

Sesshoumaru set the small child down.

Kagome knelt and grabbed her son, holding him tight. "Katsurou! Are you alright?"

She brushed his silver hair out of his face. Bright golden eyes looked back at her.

His small clawed hand reached up and touched the bleeding wound on her cheek.

"Mama, did I...did I do this to you?"

"No, Katsurou. I'm alright." Kagome said while looking him over for wounds.

Katsurou leaned in to his mother. "You're lying." he whispered.

"I know."

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru. "How did you do this? How was this possible?"

He did not answer her, because he himself had no idea how it worked. He only acted on instinct. Katsurou had been out of control and needed to learn to submit to his Alpha. How was the child able to gain control of his demonic side, when his father could not?

Sesshoumaru looked on with rapt interest. "Katsurou, you will learn to control yourself."

"I will, Oji-sama."

Kagome looked into her son's clear eyes, his silver hair falling in his face. She was struck by how much he looked like Inuyasha.

Kagome choked. She crushed Katsurou to her chest, and sobbed.

**Chapter 54: Options**

"Katsurou."

The youkai child pulled away from his mother, and turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"You need to commune with your beast. Tonight, we shall hunt."

Katsurou looked confused. "Oji-sama, what is my beast? I don't know...How do I do that?"

Guilt and shame lanced through Sesshoumaru, so severe that he almost turned away from the child. It was obvious that this child had little experience and certainly no guidance when it came to his demonic abilities. How could he not know his own beast? Youkai children are born with the innate ability to be in touch with their true demonic nature, their beast. Children are meant to learn how to commune with one's beast through parental example. For inuyoukai, it strengthens the bond between family and loved ones. A youkai's beast was a part of their true self, their essence, their soul.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist in anger at himself.

Rin watched as the emotions played all over his face. She wondered if he even realized it.

Sesshoumaru had to recognize that he had failed this child miserably. He was their Alpha, their Lord, their family. He had purposely allowed this child to suffer because of his blind arrogance and hatred toward the child's father. His mother could care for Katsurou in all ways, but this one. Even if his father had been alive, they would have struggled to help him.

Sesshoumaru debated what to do. His options were very limited. It was now clear to him why his enemies sought to kill this child. The child could be considered a legitimate heir to the West, particularly with his demonic abilities. He suddenly felt ill. The most logical thing to do, and one that his advisors would agree with, is to claim the child as his own adopted son, and make him the official heir. The child, and consequently his mother, would gain a lot more privileges than simply being considered part of his personal pack.

On the other hand, if the child became his, then he would be openly declaring war on the snake tribe. Although, Sesshoumaru supposed, that was inevitable. They showed no fear of personally attacking him within his lands. They had already declared war, long ago, by killing Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw in anger. The snake tribe would pay dearly for their insolence.

Were there truly any other options? He could leave them, but that was out of the question. He and this child were the last members of his father's lineage. He  _refused_  to let the child die due to his carelessness. He might have despised Inuyasha, for many reasons, whether due to his hatred of Izayoi, or the hanyou's own stupidity; but this child was innocent.

Sesshoumaru thought on his own father. His respect for him remained strong, despite how much he disagreed with him before his death. His father would want Sesshoumaru to take care of Katsurou.

His instincts shouted at him for him to claim Katsurou as his own child. The need to right his wrong was so great, it was consuming him. He looked to Katsurou's mother. Her face was bloody and tear stained.

His shame knew no bounds.

Would the miko even allow him to adopt Katsurou?

Would she allow him to be his father in the eyes of the youkai world?

**Chapter 55: Consent**

Time was unfortunately slipping by them. Sesshoumaru needed Katsurou to be fully demon in order for to claim him as his son. This child needed him in ways, he had yet to realize.

Sesshoumaru walked the distance between him and Katsurou, and knelt down. He looked straight into the child's eyes, completely on level with him.

Kagome and Rin could hardly believe what they were seeing.

"Katsurou, as your Alpha, this Sesshoumaru should have stepped in to instruct you. It was my duty, and responsibly, and I ignored it. I seek to right the wrongs done to you."

Kagome and Rin's mouths fell open in blatant shock.  
Sesshoumaru's eyes focused on Kagome.

"Miko, I would like to officially claim Katsurou as my son and heir. Do I have your consent?"

Kagome was dumbfounded, however disbelief quickly turned to rage.

**Chapter 56: Interest**

How  _dare_  he want to claim Katsurou for his own? Kagome seethed.  
Her reiki rose with her anger. Sesshoumaru felt the familiar tingling sensation across his skin, which quickly turned to burning. Katsurou simply looked between them, confused.

"Miko!" He barked. "Calm down before you hurt the child!"  
Kagome stopped. He was right. How could she have forgotten about Katsurou?  
She took a calming, deep breath, and the reiki subsided.

"Sesshoumaru, why do you suddenly have an interest in him, much less want to  
adopt him? Is it because you know he can become fully demon? You couldn't care less about him before!" Kagome accused.

Sesshoumaru tried his best to remain calm. He, for once, deserved her attitude.

She was absolutely right, after all.

**Chapter 57: Replace**

Sesshoumaru realized that convincing the child's mother, might be more difficult than he imagined.

"This Sesshoumaru did not realize the extent of the problem. Obviously, Katsurou has abilities that need training in order to be in control. He cannot get the help he needs from you or anyone else. If he becomes my son, he will be protected in a world that does not understand him yet. He will not be welcome among humans or demons. As my heir, I can fully provide for him."

"He is not, nor ever will be  _your_  son! He is Inuyasha's son! You cannot replace him!" Kagome raged.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words. How could he convince her that it was in their best interest? She was obviously still grieving her husband. She wanted to keep Inuyasha's memory as a father alive and well in Katsurou. This, he could understand.

He was fighting an uphill battle, and losing quickly.

**Chapter 58: Trust**

"Miko, it would be in Katsurou's best interest to take this opportunity." Sesshoumaru tried to explain.

Kagome glared at him. "I don't care. This isn't right, and I don't trust your intentions at all."

Katsurou grabbed his mother's hand. She looked down at her son, her heart full of turmoil.

"Mama, it's alright. Oji-sama will never replace Papa, but Rin-san said we should trust Oji-sama no matter what. I think we should. I...don't know how to describe how I feel, but this  _feels_  right."

Sesshoumaru eyed the young boy. He too, could feel the familial blood calling to him. If only he and Inuyasha had felt this way. What could they have accomplished if they had worked together? It was a shame that so much hatred had existed between them. He refused to regret his past actions, however.

Kagome looked unsure. "Katsurou..."

Rin put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I think you should let him, Kagome-sama. This is...very  _important_  to Sesshoumaru and Katsurou."

Kagome put her hand under Katsurou's chin, and turned his head to look her in the eyes.

"Katsurou, are you certain this is is what you want?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Listen to me. Never forget your father. Never forget your heritage. Be proud of who you are, Katsurou. Others might refer to Sesshoumaru-sama as your father, but always remember who your real father was, the one who sacrificed so much for us. Your true father was Inuyasha, and he was a great man."

Katsurou nodded. "I will never forget Papa. I will make him proud of me!"

Kagome squeezed his hand tightly.

**Chapter 59: Swear**

Kagome sighed in defeat. Tears slowly rolled down her face. What would have Inuyasha thought? Would he have hated her for her decision?

She wiped away her tears quickly.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru-sama, I consent to it, but first I need your word. Swear to me, that you will not harm him or abuse your rights over him. I will not stand by idly while you make him some kind of pawn in your political schemes."

"This Sesshoumaru swears."

Kagome continued. "Also, I must retain my rights as his parent. I have the final say when it comes to how he will be raised."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I will agree to that, miko, but I ask that you respect my wishes as his adoptive father."

Kagome frowned. "That sounds...reasonable." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, if we are going to be co-parents, then you have to quit calling me miko. My name is Kagome."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru stood. He deftly untied his armor and set it on the ground. He held out his hand to her. She looked at him cautiously. He waited patiently.

She tentatively put her hand in his.

He pulled aside the left lapel of his haori, exposing his chest. He gently tugged her closer to him. He placed her hand on his chest over his heart.

Kagome looked bewildered. What in hell was he doing? She could feel his warm skin, and the soft thump of his heart. She felt her cheeks flush. She had not touched anyone this intimately since Inuyasha had died.

"Let it be known to all. This Sesshoumaru vows on his title as Lord, his lands, his family, and ancestors, that he will take responsibility for his nephew, Katsurou. I vow to never abuse the relationship between us. I will teach him as his Alpha should, but I will treat him as my own son." He looked down at Kagome. His golden eyes met her sad, blue, watery eyes. He could hear her heart racing, and see a flush of pink creeping up her neck. He couldn't help wondering how beautiful she would be once she became well again.  
He realized then, how close, and  _personal_  they were getting. Kagome watched as his eyes studied her intently. Slowly, before she could observe it, Sesshoumaru had let down his guard. His sincerity showed openly on his face. He placed his right hand over her own on his chest.

"This Sesshoumaru, also vows to protect the Shikon Miko, Kagome, and to respect her wishes as Katsurou's mother." He declared.

Kagome felt the truth in his words. His words resounded around them with a sense of finality.  
His youkai flared bright and surrounded Kagome. His youki crawled down her arm and slowly spread across her body. She felt no pain at the intrusion, but rather a soft warmth. Her reiki swirled about, intermingling with his youki. Sesshoumaru felt her reiki seeping into his body. The familiar pleasant tingling sensation spread outward from his chest.

Her hand on his chest glowed brightly, then quickly spread to cover them both in a bright light. In a quick flash, it had subsided.

"It is done."  


**Chapter 60: Numb**

  
Kagome dropped her hand numbly as Sesshoumaru stepped away from her.

"Katsurou, it is time to meet your beast."

Katsurou squared his shoulders. "I am ready, but," He furrowed his brows. "I don't know what you mean."

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the top of his head. "This Sesshoumaru will help you."

The youki between Sesshoumaru and Katsurou grew and swirled around them.

Rin grabbed Kagome by her arm. "Come on, we should move back."

Katsurou's eyes grew wide as Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red. His face elongated into a snout.  
The young youkai's eyes turned crimson, then he quickly followed his uncle's example.

**Chapter 61: Black**

The ground shook, as the youki exploded around them. Sesshoumaru sprang into the air as a giant demon dog.

Kagome stood in shock as she stared at her son. He too had changed. Standing in place of the small boy, was a much larger dog demon. Katsurou resembled his uncle greatly.

Kagome marveled at how fearsome her son looked. His eyes glowed red and his tongue rolled out his mouth full of gleaning teeth. The only difference between them was that Katsurou was significantly smaller than Sesshoumaru, and surprisingly, he retained a bit of Kagome's looks. Katsurou's long ears were black. Kagome couldn't help but think that Inuyasha would have been proud.

Together, they flew through the air, their energies intertwining. They spun around together, then fell and disappeared into the forest.

Rin tugged at Kagome. "Come on, let’s go back to camp. They're gonna be a while."

**Chapter 62: Custody**

Kagome sat on her bedroll, staring into the camp fire. Things were spiraling out of control quickly. Had Rin been right? Did she truly know what she was getting herself and Katsurou into? Her chest tightened with anxiety. Could she trust him?

"Kagome-sama, do you realize what Sesshoumaru-sama has done tonight?"

Kagome focused her eyes on Rin, sitting across from her. She shook her head 'no'.

Rin got up and walked around the fire to sit next to Kagome.

"Look at me!" Rin shook her lightly. "What Sesshoumaru-sama did tonight was very serious."

"I know. He took partial custody of my child." Kagome said dully.

"No! I mean yes, he did do that. But that's not all! Kagome, the vow he made to you was very sacred. I know you  _had to have_  felt the finality of that vow, if even I could feel it."

Kagome looked completely unconvinced.

Rin continued on. "The vow he took was very similar to a samurai swearing fealty to his lord. Kagome, he basically vowed to serve you and your son. It is not a vow many make, particularly those of his rank and power."

Kagome looked doubtful.

"Kagome-sama, at the very least, your son now has a place in youkai society, where he did not previously belong."

**Chapter 63: Ours**

Kagome stayed awake all night waiting for them to return. It had not been long after the sun had risen, that Sesshoumaru stepped through the line of trees and into the campsite. Katsurou was cradled in Sesshoumaru's arms. His small hand was curled into Sesshoumaru's fur. The small boy had reverted back to his usual appearance, no longer fully demon.

"Katsurou!" Kagome jumped up.

"Miko, he is just asleep."

Kagome met Sesshoumaru halfway, and took Katsurou from his arms. She laid him down on her pallet, and brushed his shaggy black hair away from his face.

Something caught her eye. A blue crescent moon sat between his eyebrows, matching Sesshoumaru's own markings.  
"A...moon?"

"He is now an official heir to the western throne. Everyone who sees him, will know he is mine."

"Ours." Kagome added.

Sesshoumaru felt strangely prideful of that statement. He looked into her tired eyes. Three long claw marks ran across her cheek, marring the softness of her face. He reached out to her and softly pulled her to him.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He placed a hand on her injured cheek. A blush covered her cheeks, most appealingly. He leaned down close to her face. He could hear her heartbeat race.  
She closed her eyes, unsure of what else to do.

He gently ran his tongue across her clawed cheek.

Her eyes flew open. "ACK! What are you doing?!" Kagome hissed at him as she backed out of his grasp.  
She put a hand to her cheek. It tingled warmly. She couldn't feel the burn of the claw marks anymore. Did he just...heal her?  
"Hn. Sleep, miko. We will travel later."  
She was completely confused. Her heart was pounding, and she was trying to figure out why.

What did she think he was gonna do? Kiss her? Was she...disappointed?  
Kagome laid down on her pallet, and pulled her son close. Her mind raced for a good while, before she finally succumbed to sleep.

**Chapter 64: Answers**

After several hours of sleep, the group resumed their travels.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how much further is it to your castle?" Kagome inquired.

"We are not going to the fortress just yet."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Then...where are we going?" Rin asked.

"I seek answers."

"Ohhhh." Rin said with a realization.

"What, where are we going, Rin?"

Katsurou looked between the two women curious.

Rin smiled. "We are going to visit Bokuseno-sama."

"Who?"  


**Chapter 65: Muted**

  
Night had fallen by the time Sesshoumaru stopped the group, deep in a forest surrounded by tall magnolia trees. The trees were so tall and dense, that it was pitch black within the forest.

Kagome and Rin had been holding on to Katsurou and following him, since he could see in the dark better than they could.

"Hn." was all Sesshoumaru said as he came to a stop.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama, I hate to sound useless, but we can't see well enough to gather firewood for camp." Kagome explained.

"Katsurou, let's go." Sesshoumaru motioned for the child to follow him. They seemingly melded into the forest.

Rin and Kagome blindly clung to each other, and awkwardly lowered themselves to the ground.

The forest was eerily silent. They could clearly hear one another breathing.

"This doesn't feel right." Kagome whispered.

Rin slowly drew her sword. The seemingly muted sound of metal as her sword left its sheath, resounded loudly in their ears.

**Chapter 66: Splash**

Kagome stood and drew an arrow. She couldn't see anything, effectively blind, but she could feel them slowly closing in around them. Their demonic aura was invading her senses.  
Rin and Kagome rose and stood back to back.

Kagome notched her arrow and drew the bow back. She heard a soft slithering movement to her left. She pivoted and fired her arrow; its blaze of holy power illuminated the area. The youkai to her left fell, dead, burned from her reiki.  
Four snake youkai remained.  
Rin lunged at the youkai closest to her. The snake youkai easily leapt over her. He did not count on, however, Rin anticipating his movement, for when he landed, and turned toward her, she already had her sword stabbed through his throat. He clawed at the sword in his throat. Blood bubbled around the wound.

Rin flicked her wrist, and severed his head. She didn't see his death, but rather felt his warm blood splash across her body.

**Chapter 67: Forest**

  
Kagome and Rin froze, listening for the remaining youkais' movement.  
**_CRACK_**  
A low wooden whine came from above them.  
Together, they looked around blindly. To Kagome, it sounded like an old creaky house. The sound started low, then rose to a loud cacophony of noises.  
The canopy above them became restless with movement. They could hear the branches whipping around wildly. It sounded like they were caught in a wind storm, but they felt no wind.  
Alarmed, Kagome notched another arrow and let her reiki fill it. The area brightened with her power.

For a split second, Kagome and Rin watched as a snake youkai was dragged into the tree canopy, screaming, only to be silenced a moment later. The remaining youkai were already dead on the ground.  
Kagome groped blindly for Rin. She caught her arm and pulled her close.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Now would be a great time for some help!" Kagome called out to the now seemingly silent forest.

**Chapter 68: Firewood**

****  
  
A strong hand reached out from the dark and clamped down on Kagome's upper arm. She sucked in air to scream involuntarily. Another hand covered her mouth.

"Miko, do not scream." Sesshoumaru said quietly in her ear.

Kagome let out a whoosh of air as she relaxed. She turned and grabbed his arm, unable to see him.  
"Is Katsurou alright?"

"Hn."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we were attacked...snake youkai..." Rin started.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware."

Small arms wrapped around Kagome's legs.

"Mama, we got the firewood!"

Kagome smiled, "Good job, Katsurou! Let's hurry and get it started, because we can't see a thing! Sesshoumaru-sama, what is with this forest? It's freaking me out! Can you see the snake youkai? They're all dead right?"

Katsurou and Sesshoumaru stared at the dead bodies.

"Yes, they are definitely dead."

"Well, fantastic."

**Chapter 69: Counselor**

Firelight illuminated the surrounding area, revealing tall imposing trees leaning  
over the small group. Four snake youkai lay dead on the ground. Kagome, Rin,  
and Katsurou sat around the campfire, while Sesshoumaru examined the bodies.

One body was decapitated and another one was purified. The other two bodies  
were impaled through with roots and branches. A strange sense of pride filled  
him, knowing that Rin and Kagome were capable of defending themselves, even  
when blind. Although, it was very apparent they had help.

A wizened old face appeared in the large magnolia tree behind Kagome.

"It appears they are from the southern snake tribe, Sesshoumaru."

At hearing a voice behind her, Kagome slowly turned around to see the face in  
the tree.

She shrieked and scrambled away.

Kagome held a hand to her chest, her heart thundering. "What the hell!?"

Rin smiled broadly. "Hello, Bokuseno-sama!"

"He's the one we're here to see?" Kagome asked incredulous.

"Miko…" Sesshoumaru growled full of warning.

"Kagome-sama, Bokuseno-sama is a very wise tree youkai. He was a good  
friend of the great Inu no Taisho, and a trusted counselor of Sesshoumaru-sama's."  
Rin explained by way of introduction.

"It is nice to meet you Bokuseno-sama." Kagome said and bowed  
politely.

Bokuseno's eyes traveled around the group, and his gaze fell on Katsurou. His  
branches rustled, and a branch that resembled a hand appeared.

"What interesting company you keep: your child, the Shikon Miko,  
and...hmmm." Bokuseno trailed off, his branch scratching his chin in  
thought.

Katsurou jumped up and bowed slightly. "Hello! My name is Katsurou!"

Bokuseno narrowed his eyes. "Sesshoumaru is your guardian, but...Inuyasha  
was your father. How very interesting…"

**Chapter 70: Leap**

"Bokuseno, you once told me that when a hanyou becomes overcome with his demonic side, he would eventually lose his human self. However..."

Bokuseno cut Sesshoumaru off, "The child becomes a demon, fully aware of himself hm?"  
Sesshoumaru looked annoyed.

Bokuseno ignored him. He lowered his branches. "Katsurou let me see you. Climb amongst my branches."

Katsurou looked back at Sesshoumaru for permission. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes slid toward him, and he nodded approval.

Bokuseno's branch arm reached out toward Katsurou, and with a small leap, he jumped up and caught it. Katsurou swung himself up and scampered up his limbs.

The old wise tree chuckled.

**Chapter 71: Compensate**

"In all my two-thousand years, I have never seen such a thing." Bokuseno murmured.  
Kagome became alarmed. "Wait, seen what?"

All of their eyes were on Katsurou as he gleefully leapt through Bokuseno's branches.

"Sesshoumaru, can you feel it? It's there, but...lying dormant."

Kagome stood, obviously losing her patience.

"His reiki." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Katsurou has holy powers? How is that even possible?" Rin asked.

"Katsurou's youki and reiki are at war with each other. His energy is very unbalanced. This explains why he is able to become a full demon." Bokuseno explained. "At the new moon, magic energy is thinner, which explains why some hanyous become human. For a normal youkai, this has no effect, but for Katsurou, his demonic energy dominates and over compensates for his holy energy, resulting in a full demonic transformation. He will never lose himself, because his reiki protects his human soul." Bokuseno explained.

**Chapter 72: Swing**

Katsurou laughed joyfully as he swung from branch to branch. Bokuseno would toss him high in air, and Katsurou would fall and catch the next branch, and continue swinging.

"He has so much potential. The strength this child has...it will be unrivaled." Bokuseno's voice rumbled through the forest.

"How?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He must learn how to bring his energies into harmony. His youki is obviously his dominant energy, but if he trained his reiki, in theory, he should be able to harness the power of them both. Perhaps even, he could bring on his change to full demon, without the aid of the new moon. Maybe he will be immune to reiki attacks. The possibilities are endless. Time will only tell."

Bokuseno lowered his branch arm, revealing Katsurou hanging upside down on it.

Katsurou grinned.

"Bokuseno-sama is so much fun! Sesshoumaru-sama you should join me!"

Bokuseno's branches shook as he laughed. "Oh, don't worry child, he has had plenty of practice."

Sesshoumaru gave him a glare that if looks could kill, Bokuseno would have been set ablaze.  
Kagome laughed so hard, she snorted.

**Chapter 73: Foolish**

Bokuseno gazed upon Sesshoumaru's sleeping party, and marveled at how much Inu no Taisho's son had changed. His father must be laughing from the afterlife. Sesshoumaru sat at the base of his trunk.

"You took the child as your heir." Bokuseno ventured.

"Hn."

"Your father would be immensely proud. You have restored honor to your family."

Sesshoumaru grimaced. He would rather not discuss his father, the half-breed, or all the obscene amount of trouble his family had caused him. He closed his eyes, in hopes of ignoring the bothersome tree.

"Will you mate your heir's mother?" Bokuseno wondered.

Sesshoumaru gave a low, rumbling, growl as a warning.

"That is usually what is done when one is unmarried, and has claimed the son of his brother's widow as his heir."

"This Sesshoumaru has no interest in the miko."

"Hmm, even if you know that any offspring between you two will be quite...powerful?"

Sesshoumaru ignored his question and instead trained his eyes on the sleeping miko. She was laid out on her pallet, with her body curled around her son. He could still see the dark circles under her eyes. Her dark hair fanned out, limply around her. The angles of her face were much sharper than he remembered. She was obviously ill, but he couldn't quite figure out why. She did not smell like normal ailing humans. She did not stink of decay either.

"Bokuseno, what is wrong with her? She appears to be ill. She sleeps poorly, and hardly eats. Yet, I do not smell sickness on her. Why can I not smell decay on her?"

The old tree youkai rumbled, and shook his branches in thought.

"You are correct. She is ill, but not dying." Bokuseno eyed the miko. "Perhaps, even...not aging or at least...very slowly."

Sesshoumaru turned around sharply to look at him.

"Is she human?"

"Hmm, I believe so. She has many secrets, Sesshoumaru. I would advise you to find them out quickly. It is important to know what you are bringing into your household."

"Hn."

"Also," Bokuseno said gently. "She may be ill because she is still mourning her husband's death."

"It has been three years."

"Hmm, but do you not remember when your mother mourned the loss of your father?"

"Yes, unfortunately, she wailed most dramatically for quite a while."

"Oh Sesshoumaru, have some compassion. You know loss keenly too, do you not? Were you not upset when the girl died in the underworld? Did you not feel the loss of your father? Surely, you can think of at least a few warriors, who fell on their swords after finding out their mates had fallen in battle? Some cannot live without the other."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Such foolishness."

**Chapter 74: Credit**

The next morning, the small group packed up camp. Sesshoumaru turned to leave, eager to return to the fortress.  
"Oji-sama, please wait!" Katsurou pleaded. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look at him, waiting.  
Katsurou took his pause as permission. He ran to Bokuseno's tree, and threw his arms around its wide trunk.

"Thank you, Bokuseno-sama for helping mama and Rin-san. Goodbye! I'll come visit you!"  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in speculation.

Kagome smiled and held out her hand to Katsurou. He ran to her and grabbed her hand, and they continued on.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were centered on the child. Katsurou was certainly more observant than he had given him credit for.

**Chapter 75: Fetch**

They traveled throughout the day in relative silence, which thankfully gave  
Sesshoumaru time to ponder his heir's problems.

His musings were interrupted by the miko, of course.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I've been thinking back to last night, and it has been  
bothering me. If you knew that snake youkai were nearby, then why did you leave Rin and I alone?"

"Katsurou was their target. This Sesshoumaru removed him from the situation."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in irritation. "That's great and all, but it would have been nice if..."

Katsurou cut in. "Mama, I'm bored, can I play with the ball?" He looked up at her with big, round eyes. "Please?"

Kagome sighed. "Katsurou, I'm too tired to play."

Sesshoumaru looked in their direction, curious. "A ball?"

Katsurou looked to Sesshoumaru excited. "Yes, Oji-sama, mama will throw the ball as far as she can, and I will run to try and catch it." He looked back at Kagome. "Please, mama? Can I at least play by myself?"

Kagome smiled wearily. "Alright sweetheart." She dug through her bag, until she found the small rubber ball that she had brought to this era so many years ago for Shippo.

Sesshoumaru eyed the brightly colored ball, obviously worn from use.

"This Sesshoumaru will play this game with you."

Both Rin and Kagome looked at him surprised. Katsurou gave a shout of joy. He rushed over to give Sesshoumaru the round, rubber ball. Who looked at it, and squeezed it, feeling the foreign material.

Katsurou looked at him eagerly. Sesshoumaru tossed the ball.

It sailed clear out of the field.

Kagome and Rin watched with a grimace at how far he had thrown it. Katsurou did not hesitate and dashed after it.

It seemed like a good half hour before, they distantly saw Katsurou's head pop up from a hedge of bushes with twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. "I got it!" He yelled to them. He swiftly ran back to them with ball in hand.

"Wow, Oji-sama, you really threw it far! I didn't manage to catch it." He bent over and put his hands on his knees. "It took me forever to find it!"

Sesshoumaru held his hand out for the ball again. "Perhaps, you just need to become faster. This time I will run with you. Use your nose to find the ball." He pulled his arm back and tossed the ball once more.

**Chapter 76: Fortress**

****  
  
They continued traveling on past dusk. Katsurou had gotten sleepy, and Rin had pulled him on her back to carry him. Kagome rolled her shoulders, trying to ease her aching muscles. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are we getting close to the fortress? I am starting to feel like we are going in circles."

He looked back at her. "Miko, we will arrive soon. It lies past that tree line."

To the tired travelers, that distance seemed so far away, yet it only took them about an hour to reach it.  
They stepped between the trees, and Kagome only saw an empty clearing.

"Aw, come on, where is..." She stopped mid-sentence, when the air around them shimmered with youki. Kagome looked on in awe as the giant fortress walls appeared before them. Kagome could only marvel at the kinds of magic it would take to hide a whole fortress. She had not even felt the youki in front of her. If youkai could do this, perhaps there were more youkai around in her time than she had previously thought.

As soon as they entered the fortress the walls, three servants followed by Jaken, came rushing towards them.  
Sesshoumaru spared them no glance and kept walking.

"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama! Oh! Rin!" Jaken squawked excitedly upon seeing her.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin cried. She rushed to squat down and hug his small body.

"Take Rin, the miko, and the child to the family quarters, and attend to their rooms immediately." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Hey! I do have a name! It's Kagome! I'm getting tired of being called  _the miko_." She protested.

Jaken looked between them, and his eyes settled on Katsurou. "My lord! You have declared an heir!"

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned back to look at them. "Yes, Katsurou is my heir. Treat him as such." He turned back around and continued walking towards the great palace.

Kagome marveled at how immediately, she could hear servants whispering, gossiping.

Sesshoumaru ascended the stairs and great massive doors were opened for him.

"Jaken, come, there is much to discuss."

**Chapter 77: Squalor**

Kagome looked around in awe as they walked through the palace. The servants lead them up many staircases, and down long hallways. The entire palace was saturated in youki. Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's very power in the walls. It was strangely comforting.

The servants finally stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors. They pulled them open, and ushered everyone in. Furs and tables lined the floor, in what Kagome assumed must be the living room.

"This is the den. The family bedrooms and the lord's bedroom lie down that hallway." Rin whispered to Kagome, as she still had a sleeping Katsurou on her back.

"Please sit, while we prepare your rooms." An older female servant said to them.

Kagome and Rin gladly sat down on the plush rugs, taking a moment to bask in the feel of resting. Rin carefully laid Katsurou down, and he blissfully continued to sleep.

"Ugh, he could sleep through a storm." Rin said, as she rubbed her shoulders, and eyed Katsurou enviously.

Kagome laughed softly. "Sesshoumaru-sama wore him out playing fetch."

Rin smiled. "That was probably his intention."

Kagome looked around her and marveled at the sheer finery of the room. Large spiraling dog demons had been expertly carved into large pillars around the room. Living in the palace would be such a dramatic difference from the near squalor life that she had had while living in the village.

Rin smiled at Kagome's wondrous expression. "Just wait till you see the bathing quarters. You wouldn't believe it, but there's running hot water!"

Kagome nearly swooned at the idea.

**Chapter 78: Informant**

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk, and frowned at the amount of paper work that had accumulated while he had been gone.

"Milord, if I may ask, why did you claim the half-breed's son as your heir?"

Amber eyes glared at Jaken from across the desk.

"The snake youkai tribes are declaring war on the west."

Jaken became visibly distressed "Wha..wha..what!? Why would they do something so foolish?"

"They have been trying to assassinate Inuyasha's child, an indirect heir to the west. They were successful in killing Inuyasha, so they are narrowing down the number of successors to this Sesshoumaru."

Jaken sputtered in disbelief. "Inuyasha is dead?! But our informant told us everything has remained the same in their village!"

Sesshoumaru stood abruptly. "Jaken, send word to my advisors, that there will be a war council at sunrise."

Jaken gripped his staff. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Also," Sesshoumaru smiled. Jaken paled quite a bit for one so green. "Tell the informant, and Kagome, that I wish to have a meeting with them in the courtyard."

"Uh..uh..right away, Sesshoumaru-sama."

**Chapter 79: Tribe**

Kagome sat at the table, slumped over tired. Rin had taken Katsurou to bed an hour before, but Kagome remained wide awake. A maid knelt at the table, and Kagome slowly looked up to see her. She was surprised to find a very kind looking, older woman. Her hair was very red, with small triangle shaped ears on top of her head. It only took her a moment to realize, the maid was a kitsune. Kagome's heart faintly longed for her Shippo.

"My lady, you look exhausted. May I help you to bed?"

Kagome smiled. "No, it's alright. I'm tired, but my mind is very much awake."

The maid placed a paw over her hand. "Perhaps, I could bring you some mild tea?"

"I would like that very much."

The maid rose to leave, when Kagome stopped her.

"You have been very kind to me. May I ask what your name is?"

The maid smiled gently. "I am Maiko." She knelt down once more. "I have heard many great things about you."  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Eh? From who?"

"Shippo-chan." Maiko leaned closer. "He obviously loves you very much."

Kagome's heart swelled with happiness.

"Is he doing alright? I haven't seen him in a while. He's been so busy with his exams."

Maiko smiled. "Yes, he is doing quite well. He is quickly working his way through the ranks, and he is now the youngest ranking kitsune in our tribe."

"Oh! So that's how you know him!"

"Yes, he officially joined our tribe last year."

"Maiko-san, would you mind letting him know that I am here now, the next time you see him?"

"Anything for you, My Lady." She paused and considered her next words. "I do not mean to speak so plainly with you, I mean no disrespect." Maiko bowed her head.

"Oh Maiko-san, it is alright. I am rather unused to this...environment anyway."

"I must say, thank you. It is not many, be it youkai, human, or miko, who would stop to help a small kitsune kit. You have my gratitude and upmost respect."

Kagome blushed. "I..uh..thank you. It's really..."

The large oak doors to the den swung open.

"Miko! Miko!" Jaken squawked annoyingly.

Kagome and Maiko both rose from the table.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, holding her forehead. His yelling was making her head hurt.

"Sesshoumaru demands that you attend a meeting in the courtyard."

Kagome groaned. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now! You insolent girl!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

She grabbed him by the lapel of his haori, and pulled him close to eye level.

"My name is Kagome. Use it!" Reiki crawled across Jaken's skin and slightly burned him.

"ACK! LET ME GO!" He flailed in her grasp. Kagome dropped him promptly.

"We mustn't make Sesshoumaru-sama wait. Lead the way, Jaken-san." Kagome said sweetly.

 


	2. Traitor

**Traitor (Chapter 80)**  
  
Servants opened the large wooden doors to the palace, and Kagome and Jaken entered the courtyard.  
She was immediately surprised to see a large gathering of youkai. Kagome followed Jaken as he entered the crowd.

"Get out of my way, you lazy worthless soldiers!" He shouted at them. The soldiers seemed to respect Jaken, about as much as he respected them. They all slowly moved, creating a pathway to the center. Kagome secretly hoped a soldier would kick him.

They finally reached Sesshoumaru who had been given a wide circle of room around him.

He held a cat youkai by his throat, who hung limply in his grasp. Sesshoumaru's eyes alighted on Kagome. He flung the youkai at her feet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's going on?" she asked bewildered.

The cat sat up and glared maliciously at her.

"He is a traitor of the West!" Sesshoumaru shouted. The crowd around them erupted into angry shouts and growls.

"Miko, this cat was supposed to be informing this Sesshoumaru of the wellbeing of your village. He spread lies to this one's trusted vassals."

The air left Kagome's lungs. This was why Sesshoumaru never checked on them. He had been counting on this spy to keep tabs on them, and he had been purposely lead astray. Sesshoumaru had been led to believe that everything had been okay. Kagome stared at this despicable youkai, realizing that because of him, no one had come to their aid.  
They might have had help long ago, if not for this cat youkai.

_Inuyasha might even be alive_. Hate quickly consumed her thoughts.

"Are you going to kill him?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru could feel her anger building, her reiki skimming across his skin.  
"Yes."

Kagome stared down at the youkai with such unbelievable hatred. The youkai showed no remorse. He even had the nerve to look defiant. Kagome had such a violent urge to wipe that smug look off his face that she had to clench her fist to stop herself from acting on it.

Sesshoumaru observed her reaction. He knew then that he was right to have her there to witness this punishment. He had this strange need to prove to her his strength, his protection over those he considered pack; probably because he had already failed them once wanted her to see what he did to traitors. He wanted to see her face  
when he systematically ripped this traitor apart by hand.

She stood very still with a rigid back. Her fists were balled at her sides. It was obvious, she was angry.  
Kagome's reiki began to rise to dangerous levels. Sesshoumaru did not know whether to be amused or annoyed as the soldiers closest to them, began to move uncomfortably under the onslaught of her reiki. Apparently, it would please Kagome very much to watch the traitor die, and he was eager to please her in this way.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I have the honor of killing him?"

The traitor turned to look at the miko. A malicious smile broke out across his face.

"This weak miko wishes to kill me? She couldn't even save her mate from dying! I watched as she tried in vain to keep him alive! She's worthless!" He threw his head back and laughed.

Kagome spun away from the cat demon, and spied the crowd around them, searching. Her eyes alighted on a soldier, with a sword on his hip. She marched up to him and yanked the sword from his waist. The soldier immediately  
caught her arm, stopping her. "My lord!"

Sesshoumaru gave him a glare, which made him drop his hold on her. Kagome pulled the sword from its sheath, and dropped the scabbard on the ground. She leveled the sword at the traitor.

"My lord, do I have your permission?" She asked, her eyes searching his. She needed this. She needed revenge for Inuyasha. She hoped it would help her sleep at night, knowing that she had killed someone responsible for his death.

Intrigued, Sesshoumaru nodded, giving his consent. This was a side of the miko, he had never seen before. She was so very angry and...beautiful in her vengeance.  
The traitor looked petulant. "Truly, oh mighty lord Sesshoumaru? You are allowing a human woman to do your dirty work?" He mocked.

Kagome stabbed him in the chest, pinning him to the ground. He snarled in pain. "Is that the best you can do bitch?"  
Kagome smiled viciously. The sword in his chest began to glow. Her reiki rose to a suffocating level. The cat youkai gasped for air like a fish out of water, struggling to breathe.

The surrounding youkai took several steps back in fear. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes dilated. The reiki danced across Sesshoumaru's skin in a most delightful way. He closed his eyes, and basked in the pleasure. When had her power become so intoxicating to him?

The wound in the traitor's chest began to sizzle and burn. His mocking glares quickly turned to panic. He started to claw desperately at his chest to remove the glowing blade. Kagome obliged him removed the sword with a jerk. The youkai immediately began to try to escape, but found he was unable to move, held in place by her reiki.

"Oh no, are you trying to run away from this weak miko?" Kagome taunted.

She tilted her head up, looking down at him.

"You know how Inuyasha died, don't you?" Kagome accused, while walking around to his side. "You watched, and did nothing to save him. You did nothing to save a prince of the West. You betrayed your allegiance and your lord. So you would know that he had sustained a neck wound, which caused him to bleed out. He died an honorable death while protecting his child. You, however, will not be so fortunate." She slid the sword up and along his body. "I believe you should suffer the same way he had." She drew the sword's tip across his throat agonizingly slow.

The traitor spit at her. "Just do it, bitch!"

She stabbed him on the side of the neck, effectively slicing his carotid artery. The traitor cried out in pain. "You stupid whore! I won't bleed out from a simple neck wound."

"You're right. Normally this wound wouldn't be enough to kill you. However, I have found that when I inflict a demon with reiki, the wounds do not heal as quickly." Kagome brought up the blade glowing with holy aura to her face. She examined the long blade dripping with his blood.

A look of panic passed over his face. "Perhaps, you will not die from just that wound." Kagome slashed across his groin, severing his femoral artery. Blood quickly pooled beneath him. He began to feel weak, as his blood fled his body.

"Who paid you?" She demanded.

The cat spit at her.

She drew the sword down his chest, slicing as she went. His skin sizzled and burned from her reiki. He screamed and writhed on the ground.

"The southern snake lord!" The traitor cried out.

"What are his motives?" Kagome asked in a cold voice.

"He..he...wishes to weaken the western kingdom! I swear I don't know anything else."

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru, standing behind her. He opened his eyes and focused on her. Her reiki flowed around her, making the air crackle with energy. She looked radiant, and utterly powerful.

"He's speaking the truth." Sesshoumaru said eying the supine traitor.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, would you mind cutting out his tongue?"

His eyes darted to Kagome, impressed. She was certainly not the same girl, who fought alongside him to defeat Naraku.

Kagome turned back to the traitor in time to watch his face turn to horror. She heard Sesshoumaru say in a gruff voice behind her, "It would be my pleasure."

Sesshoumaru brushed past her to walk around to the front of the traitor.

"I was telling the truth! I don't know anything else!" he begged.

Sesshoumaru smiled and grabbed his jaw, and forced his mouth open.

"Too little too late." Kagome said bitterly. She closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru jabbed his claws in the liar's mouth, and ripped out his tongue, while his garbled screams filled the air. Sesshoumaru stepped away and carelessly dropped the offending appendage on the ground. Kagome lifted her arm, and with it a current of her holy powers flowed outward and lifted the traitor off the ground. Blood poured from his body as he hung in midair.

"Now you will watch helplessly as I crush your heart before your eyes. After you die, I will remove your head from your body, and place it as a marker to all who dare to betray the West. You will die in humiliation." Kagome declared.

The traitor's eyes widened in horror, and he gurgled weakly his protests, choking on his own blood.  
Sesshoumaru watched as her reiki rose and flowed around her. Her travel torn miko clothing whipped around her as her power rose. He watched fascinated as her power channeled through her arm, and swarmed out toward the traitor. Her reiki invaded his body through his gaping bloody mouth. His body writhed in uncontrollable pain as her reiki burned him from the inside out. Kagome held out her hand open palm up. She held him suspended in air for another moment, before she clenched her fist, crushing his heart. Blood spewed from his mouth, and his protests stopped.

Kagome threw his body to the ground. Sesshoumaru bent down, and ripped the dead traitor's head from his body. He turned to a soldier closest to him. "Place his head on a spike outside the gates. Let it be known how the West handles betrayal." The soldier took the head by the hair, and disappeared into the crowd.

Kagome bent down and picked up the forgotten scabbard, and sheathed the sword once more. She approached the soldier she took the sword from. The soldier back away from her with his hands up. "Uh, no it's alright, my lady. You can have it."  
Kagome held it out to him. "Are you sure? I didn't mean to steal your sword..."  
"Please my lady, consider it a gift. I will get another one."  
"Oh, well, thank you very much." Kagome said, then gave a small bow. When she looked up, the soldier had disappeared, along with much of the crowd. Surprised at everyone's quick disappearance, she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Is it alright if I retire for the night?"

"Hn."

"That's great, because Rin told me you have hot water here, and I do believe I could use a bath right about now."

Together they walked side by side back toward the open doors of the palace. As they ascended the stairs, Kagome began to feel lightheaded. Her vision swam, and she tripped. Her sword fell from her grasp and clattered on the stone steps. Sesshoumaru turned and caught her arm. "I'm so..." Kagome faltered. He watched as she began to collapse, and swiftly swept her up in his arms.

Her vision was dimming.

"Kagome. Kagome!"


	3. Exhaustion

**Exhaustion (Chapter 81)**

Sesshoumaru stared down at the miko in his arms. How could she display such tremendous power just moments before, and then in the next moment, have her body become weak and exhausted? He growled in annoyance. A servant appeared at his left awaiting instruction, "My lord?"

"Send the healer to my quarters." He ordered. The servant bowed and quickly disappeared. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her thighs, and adjusted his hold on her. Her face rested against the pelt on his shoulder, her dark hair spread out, mingling with his white fur. On the surface, she smelled of dirt, blood, and the forest, but underneath the obvious, she smelled softly of lavender and the sharp bite of her reiki. Why was that simple scent so pleasing?

With a slight huff of irritation, he carried her upstairs.

By the time, he had arrived in the family den, the healer was there waiting for him.  
He continued down the long hallway and into Kagome's room, the healer close on his heels. He gently laid her down on the futon on the floor. The healer immediately knelt down next to her, and began looking her over. Sesshoumaru sat down near the futon and patiently folded his arms into his sleeves.

Kagome's breathing remained shallow and raspy. Where had the life gone from her? When she had been in command of her power, she was full of life. Her eyes had shown bright, blue, and clear. Her cheeks had been flushed, and determination had shown on her face. Now the powerful, mysterious miko was lifeless and drained of color. She was a shadow of her former self.

Hanako lifted up each eyelid to peer at her pupils.

"What is wrong with her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The lean and willowy, moss colored youkai, turned her head to look at him.

"She is not obviously ill and there is no disease present in her body. She is, however, suffering from severe exhaustion and malnourishment. I will fix her some sleeping potions, and order a maid to attend to her to make sure she eats."

"Hn."

The shoji door slid open, and Maiko popped her head in. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kagome's prone body. "Oh! Kagome-sama!" She rushed to her side, and knelt down next to the pallet. Maiko lifted Kagome's limp hand it in her paw. It alarmed her to find it cold and clammy.

"Hanako, what happened to her?"

The healer raised an eyebrow at Maiko's obvious affection for the miko.

"She collapsed. Her body is weak, which is not surprising considering she's human." Hanako rolled her eyes. "She just over exerted herself."

Maiko softly brushed the hair out Kagome's face, wishing she could help her.

"Kitsune" Maiko whipped her head up and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You will attend the miko, and make sure she eats. Use force if necessary."

Maiko bowed her head. "As you wish, my Lord."


	4. Endless

**Endless (Chapter 82)**

Kagome looked around frantically. The youkai had led her too far into the forest, and away from her family. She raced back to the village with her bow in hand. A sense of dread filled her the closer she got to the village.

"Inuyasha! Where are you? Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. She couldn't find him in their small home or with the other villagers. Just down the path from her home, she was alarmed to see a blood trail. Kagome gripped her bow, ready for a fight, and quickly followed the trail. The Goshinboku came into view, and with it Inuyasha's red clad form hunched over near the base. A snake youkai stood behind him with sword raised high.

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome screamed, and shot an arrow at the youkai. The youkai exploded in a burst of holy flame, and disintegrated. Kagome rushed to her husband's side. Katsurou wailed and clawed at his father's shirt.

Inuyasha held his son with one arm, while his other hand covered a wound on his neck. Kagome knelt next to him. The sight of his neck wound terrified her. Blood seeped from between his fingers. "Inuyasha! Oh god, I'm so sorry. Be calm and let me heal you."

His eyes slowly looked up at her. His vision was dimming. Kagome covered his gushing neck wound with her hands, sending her reiki flowing into him. He rested his forehead on her shoulder. A warm, comforting sensation filled his body.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha gasped.

"Shhh Inuyasha. Save your energy. Don't talk."

Inuyasha leaned back to look her in the eyes. He placed his bloody hands on her cheeks.

"I love you Kagome." He gasped.

Tears flowed down Kagome's eyes. "I love you too Inuyasha. Just please hang in there."

He rested his forehead against hers. Kagome focused all her energy into healing him. If he could just make it another few hours, he would turn hanyou again, and everything will be alright.

"Inuyasha? Are you feeling any better?" She couldn't feel him bleeding anymore.

She shook his shoulders. "INUYASHA!" His head fell back limply.

Their small son wailed and thrashed between them.

Kagome clutched Inuyasha to her chest and screamed. "INUYASHA! Wake up please! You can't leave me!"

_Something was shaking her._

"Kagome-dono."

Silver hair and stark amber eyes filled her vision, so familiar but not at all. The pain never lessened, never eased. Would death even bring her relief from this endless suffering?  
Sesshoumaru's concerned face swam into her vision. "Wake up."


	5. Secrets

**Secrets (Chapter 83)**

She gasped in a large breath of air. A sob choked her. She reached up and hastily wiped the tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome-dono."

Kagome blinked her vision clear, and looked to her right where Sesshoumaru sat next to her bed.

"You had a nightmare." He stated plainly. He remembered such actions from Rin after he had first revived her. She often dreamt of wolves and her family's death.

Kagome inhaled a shaky breath. "His death. I dreamt of Inuyasha's death."

"Hn."

Kagome looked around her room. How did she get here?

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two days."

She sat up abruptly, only to clench her head in pain. "Two days?! Where is Katsurou? Is he alright?"

Sesshoumaru looked over her form, searching for any obvious signs of illness. Everything about her was an enigma to him.

"He is in the gardens with Rin."

Kagome visibly relaxed. "What time is it?"

"It is just after noon."

"Ah...I suppose I should get up and be useful huh?" Kagome said lightly.

"This Sesshoumaru has questions for you."

Kagome glanced at him, slightly concerned. He looked oddly comfortable. She realized with a start that he was not wearing his usual attire and armor. He only wore a grey hakama and dark blue kimono. Kagome looked down at herself, in speculation. She had been changed out of her normal clothes, and put into a clean sleeping yukata. She pulled her lapels together nervously, suddenly feeling exposed before him.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"You keep many secrets."

The miko's attention seemed drawn to her blankets. Her nervousness was palatable.

"We all have secrets, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Your mannerisms are odd. Where do you originate from?"

Kagome took a deep breath. She knew this would eventually come up. She had to learn to trust him, no matter how much of her rebelled at the thought of telling him her secrets.

"It is difficult to impart this information. If anything should happen, my family will be in danger. Can anyone hear us in here?"

Sesshoumaru looked most perturbed. "No one can hear us, these rooms are heavily warded."

Kagome observed the room, feeling the demonic aura in everything. "Well, that's a relief..."

Sesshoumaru was losing his patience. "Kagome-dono." He warned.

Kagome looked startled and stared at him intently. Since when did he start actually calling her by her name?

"I am from 500 years in the future. I fell down my family's well, and I ended up here."

Sesshoumaru studied her intently, trying to discern any kind of deception. She was being completely truthful. His mind quickly reevaluated everything about her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem surprised."

"You are being truthful. It explains a lot of your eccentricities."

She laughed. "I suppose I might seem rather odd."

"You were a miko dressed in whore's clothing."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in irritation. She pointed a finger at him. "Hey! You are being extremely rude! I'll have you know that in my time, those clothes were perfectly respectable."

"In  _your_  time, that is fine, but you are in our time now. You will dress to reflect that."

"I admit that during my travels to defeat Naraku, I did not dress to reflect this era, but since I have been living here permanently, I have adapted." Kagome huffed. Her feelings were slightly hurt even though he was right.

Sesshoumaru eyed her reaction. He had clearly upset her. He stood up and looked down at her.

"This Sesshoumaru will provide for you." He walked to the shoji door and slid it open. "We have much to discuss concerning Katsurou. Your maids will see to you, and they will escort you to my office." He left before Kagome could protest or ask questions. She flopped back down on her futon in a huff. The door opened once more.

"Go away Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome whined.

Kagome sat up when she heard a slight chuckle. Maiko knelt near her futon and set down a tray of food.

"I am so glad to see you awake, my lady."

Kagome's mood instantly got better.

"Hello Maiko-san. I'm sorry I am still lying about in bed..."

"Nonsense! You need as much rest as you can get! However, you do have a meeting to attend to, so while you eat lunch, I'll prepare your robes for you."

Maiko set the tray of food down on a nearby table, and went to a rather large wooden chest.

Kagome eyed the food skeptically. Her stomach turned at the thought of food. Would demons even know how to cook for a human anyway? Her thoughts immediately went to Sesshoumaru's dark, dangerous eyes watching her as he licked his fingers clean of blood.

Her attention was brought back to Maiko, who knelt next to her. "Kagome-sama, you have to eat."

Kagome frowned. "I'm just...not that hungry."

"I have been ordered to see to it that you ate. Even if I have to force feed you."

Her ire rose. "How dare he order me around like that? Who does he think he is?" She fumed.

Maiko placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome-sama, I am sorry, but I must be frank. You are weak, malnourished, and severely lacking in rest. Sesshoumaru-sama ordered it because he is trying to care for you."

Kagome's anger deflated. "I just...things have been very hard for me since Inuyasha's death." She covered her face with her hands. "I even dream of his death. Over and over, I watch him die. I just...can't stand it anymore."

Maiko's face wilted in sympathy. "I am so sorry my lady. The healer has prepared a sleeping potion for you to take, so hopefully you will rest more."

Kagome sighed. "I hope it helps. I'm almost afraid I have conditioned myself to be this way."

The kitsune twitched her ears in question. "How so?"

"Since Inuyasha's death, I have had to be constantly on guard for attackers. My friends have tried to help, but they have their own family to take care of, and I could not bring myself to endanger them anymore. How could I rest when my child could be killed while I slept?"

Maiko pulled her into a fierce embrace. She ran her claws through Kagome's hair soothingly. "Kagome-sama, you must realize that you are safe here. This is your home now, it is your refuge. Allow yourself to relax, because Sesshoumaru-sama will always protect you and your son."

Kagome took a deep breath, and did her best to release all her tension. Maiko was right. This was her home now. She could let her guard down. Could she ever learn to relax again?

Kagome pulled away from Maiko, and smiled. "Thank you so much Maiko-san. So what's for lunch?"

"I am so glad you asked, my lady."


	6. Educated

**Educated (Chapter 84)**

Kagome followed close behind Maiko as she led her through the palace. She wondered how she was ever going to find her way around when the palace was this enormous. Kagome moved stiffly and shuffled her feet. She was wearing the most elaborate kimono she had ever had the privilege to wear while it was slightly cumbersome to move in, Kagome was secretly excited to wear it. The kimono was made of silk, and altogether it consisted of four layers, with a loose outer robe draped around her shoulders, and a bright red obi with a small bow in the back completed the look. In the future, this kind of kimono would cost a fortune. Kagome had no doubt this is what Sesshoumaru had meant by "providing" for her.

Maiko abruptly came to a stop at the end of a hallway. Kagome stumbled clumsily in her kimono. She could feel Sesshoumaru and another youkai on the other side of the shoji door.

Maiko knelt and slid the door open with a crack.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his desk. "Ah, finally."

He eyed Kagome's new appearance as she shuffled into the room. The attire she wore reflected her new status, and her position in his household. The black kimono with bright red flowers adorning the sleeves, complimented her rather well. Her hair had been pulled up in a simple bun, revealing her slender neck. He appreciated the symbolism of submission, whether the miko realized it or not. Overall, he would have to admit that he found it pleasing.

"I take it you have eaten?" He asked.

Kagome flushed, embarrassed. "Yes I have."

"Hn."

"Sesshoumaru, you dog! You did not tell me how beautiful she is!" a gruff voice exclaimed.

Kagome's attention was brought to the far corner of his office. A rather ancient looking youkai rose from his cushion on the floor. He seemed hunched over, which was an odd sight for a youkai. His bushy grey eyebrows hid much of his eyes and his complexion was surprisingly rather tan.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Shikei no Miko."

_Shikei no Miko?_ Kagome looked bewildered.

"Ah, you have not heard the nickname the palace has given you?" The old youkai chuckled. "I find it rather fitting considering your brilliant display a few days ago."

Her nick name was the Miko of Execution?! Kagome felt sick.

Sesshoumaru growled a warning to the youkai. The old youkai paid Sesshoumaru no mind and pulled at his long beard in thought.

"Ah yes, humans do not look upon executioners very favorably. Luckily for you, demons have quite a bit of respect for such a title."

Kagome frowned.  _Not very favorably_  was putting it lightly. People in this era saw executioners as more than taboo, they were outcasts and untouchable. She certainly hoped the nickname would not stick. Would other humans even allow her to heal them, if they heard?

The youkai shuffled closer. Upon closer inspection, Kagome realized that his hunch back was really a turtle shell.

"My lady, let me introduce myself, since this insolent pup will not do it for me." He bowed slightly. "My name is Tortuga. I am an advisor to his lordship."

Kagome smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tortuga-sama. My name is Kagome." She thought he had a rather kind face, maybe because his facial hair reminded her so much of her own grandfather. The more she looked at him though, the more she realized that he must be a foreigner. All the youkai that had human forms that she had ever seen, had very Japanese like facial features, however Tortuga did not.

"You are not native to here, are you?"

"Oh ho ho. You are quite perceptive, Kagome-sama. I come from mystic faraway lands, you could not imagine."

Kagome stifled a laugh. "I bet I could guess. You have traveled across many oceans correct?"

Tortuga stroked his beard. "Indeed. I traveled quite a bit when I was a young lad."

Kagome racked her brain for a country name that would be old enough for him to recognize. "Is your homeland near Haiti?" She ventured.

He paused and looked at her in wonder. "My dear, you are correct. While I have mostly lived on the mainland, we often traveled to islands nearby, and the humans referred to it as Haiti. How could you know such a thing?"

"Well, I..."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his paper work.

"She's from 500 years in the future." He answered for her.

Kagome gasped. "Sesshoumaru-sama! How could you?! I told you that in secret."

How could he betray her so easily?

Sesshoumaru only narrowed his eyes at her in irritation.

"How were you going to explain that you knew that information?"

Kagome opened her mouth, but she had no excuse.

"Lying will not work here. Next time, do not divulge information so freely, if you cannot explain honestly how you knew it." Sesshoumaru said harshly.

Kagome felt humiliated, but this was a lesson that she had to learn the hard way. He was right, she should be more careful with her words.

Tortuga quickly realized how distraught Kagome had become.

"Kagome-sama, I would never betray your trust. You have my word."

Kagome found sincerity in his words and no disbelief. "Are you not surprised? You actually believe me?"

Tortuga laughed. "You are being honest, but also you are not the first time traveler that I have met in my lifetime, dear."

Kagome's mouth hung open. Truly? There are others like her out there? Her mind raced with questions to ask him.

Tortuga paused as if something just dawned on him. "This means you are very educated then?"

Kagome laughed, and her tension eased.

"Yes, I am very educated. Reading, writing, math, history..."

"Math?" Tortuga asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her, fascinated at this bit of information.

"Oh, uh, the study of numbers. I can do very complicated calculations with numbers."

"You are truly amazing, Kagome-sama, not only beautiful, but intelligent. What a rare find!" Tortuga gushed.

Kagome blushed. It was not often in this era that someone would appreciate her education, other than herself of course. She really couldn't tell if Tortuga was being genuinely nice, or just sucking up to her.

" _Tortuga_." Sesshoumaru growled in irritation.

**A/N- Since I had someone mention Sesshoumaru's use of the suffix -dono, I feel the need to explain this a tidbit further. The use of -dono by Sesshoumaru is definitely marking a change in his attitude toward Kagome. He is addressing her like an equal. The suffix -dono can be used between colleagues who are both of very high standing. The suffix -sama is a very humble (and in a way, kind of groveling) way to address someone with extreme respect, and really draws attention to the fact that the person being addressed is of a higher social standing. The use of -dono (which can be also be considered another way of saying lord) is a respectful way to address someone who is off high social standing, but without drawing attention to the difference in rank and without the groveling. Dono is not really used much in modern language, except perhaps between business associates, however it is appropriate for this time period.**


	7. Yin Yang

**Yin Yang (Chapter 85)**

Tortuga ushered her to sit down in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. He eased himself down next to her.

"Oh yes. I suppose we should discuss what this meeting is about. We need to have a plan of action for your son. He needs to be taught how to control his abilities." Tortuga explained.

"I have been thinking about what Bokuseno-sama said, and what comes to mind, is the mainland philosophy of Yin-Yang." Kagome suggested.

Sesshoumaru and Tortuga looked at her questioningly.

Kagome reached over and snatched a piece of parchment paper from the desk, and grabbed a small brush. Sesshoumaru scowled at her actions, but kept quiet. She dipped the brush in his inkwell.

Kagome pulled back her sleeve with her left hand, and began to draw a circle.

Both youkai leaned over to watch her draw a curious circle with two halves, one black, and one white, with a dot in each half.

"Yin-Yang is a philosophy focuses on how opposite forces can be interconnected, such as where there is dark, there will also be light. One cannot exist without the other. They are two sides of the same coin. If you can find balance between the two, there is harmony."

"That is an excellent way to describe your poor son's problem." Tortuga pointed out.

"If we could just teach him how to merge the two energies, maybe that would give him control." Kagome offered.

Sesshoumaru leaned back. "He needs demonstration and example in order to learn control."

Tortuga stroked his beard again. "You are both correct; however we have no one that can teach him how to control youki and reiki at the same time."

"You cannot teach him?" Sesshoumaru asked astonished.

"I appreciate your faith in my abilities my lord, but I have no experience teaching a youkai how to channel their own reiki. However, there might still be a way for us to teach him."

"How?" Kagome piped in.

"Young youkai children learn through example. They feel their parents' youki and try to imitate it. In your son's case, he has had no one as an example. Perhaps though, if he could feel what youki and reiki feel like when it is in balance, then he can learn to imitate it."

"How do you propose we do that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You and Kagome-sama must meditate together, and learn to bring each other's energies into balance, without one of you dominating the other. You two must become the living embodiment of this 'Yin-Yang'."

Kagome looked alarmed. "How will I be able to do this without harming Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru felt confused by her question. She had already shown that she could shield him from the harming effects of her reiki. Did that mean she shielded it on purpose or just without thought?

"As if you could harm this Sesshoumaru." He scoffed arrogantly.

Kagome scowled. She felt tempted to see if she couldn't fry him, if just a little bit.

"Children!" Tortuga shouted. "Do you see my point? Both of your energies are at odd even as we speak! You must learn to respect each other's abilities for the child's sake."

He shook a knobby finger at both of them. "Tomorrow at dawn, we will begin training, so get your act straight!"

Kagome groaned. So much for sleeping in, she thought.


	8. Ingenious

**Ingenious**

Later that afternoon, Kagome was escorted out into the gardens to greet her son. Her mind was filled with worry and questions. She had never heard of a demon and a miko being able to combine energies in this way. Could it even be done?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a shout, "Mama!"

Kagome whipped around just in time to catch her son as he leapt at her.

She spun him around, and he laughed happily. Katsurou squirmed as she rained kisses all over his face.  
"Katsurou, are you doing alright?"

He gave her a toothy grin. "I have been having lots of fun! Rin has been playing ball with me!" His eyes became round. "Mama, there is so much food here! I ate so much; I thought I was going to barf!" He said excitedly.

Kagome set him down, and ruffled his hair. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama is taking care of us, so slow down with the food, no need to get sick."

Kagome's heart hurt to hear her son talk about food scarcity. She had never experienced hunger or starvation as a child, and if she had raised her son in her own time, Katsurou wouldn't know it either. Unfortunately though, rural village life could be difficult, particularly if the crops failed. Kagome felt proud that she was able to feed him during such times, but it did not mean that he did not know what true hunger was.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin called. She came running up to them.

Her brightly colored yukata had grass stains, and she looked winded.

Rin smiled happily, and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"I am so glad you are feeling better. You had us worried there for a moment."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone."

Rin pulled back and held Kagome at arm's length. "Your maid is amazing! You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you. I'll be honest, as much as it will take some getting used to; I am excited to wear such gorgeous clothing. These robes are extraordinary, even from where I'm from." Kagome admitted.

Rin looped her arm through Kagome's, and they proceeded to walk around through the lush gardens. Katsurou jogged around them, eager to play.

"Katsurou, why don't you find the ball, and we'll play some more." Rin suggested.

He quickly dashed off the pathway and deeper into the gardens.

Rin leaned in close to whisper.

"Sesshoumaru is certainly showing his affection for you." She eyed Kagome's kimono.

" _What?_ Hardly Rin. You should have seen him in the meeting this morning. He barely tolerates me."

Rin laughed softly. "I hope you will be able read him as well as I can someday, Kagome-sama."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Unlikely."

"Have you heard what everyone is calling you? The Shikei no Miko. That's pretty amazing!"

Kagome groaned. She really didn't appreciate being referred to as an executioner.

"So, I take it you heard what happened?"

"That you executed a traitor in a most glorious fashion? Yes. It was an ingenious plan on your part I must say."

"Rin, I tortured someone, then gruesomely killed him. I don't see much genius in that." Kagome said solemnly.

Rin shook her head. "Kagome-sama, you must learn to start thinking like youkai. What you did was display your power in a way that solidified your place within this society. It is seen as admirable to avenge those who have wronged you. Everyone has been talking about it as a noble act in defending the West. You might not like the new nickname, but it is a respectful one."

Kagome still did not feel convinced.


	9. Kata

**Kata (Chapter 87)**

At dawn the next day, Kagome entered the dojo. She softly toed off her slippers and bowed respectfully to the dojo. Her eyes scanned the room appreciatively. Sesshoumaru's personal dojo was quite impressive and a little intimidating.

The room was massive with gleaming, polished wood floors. Swords and weapons of all kinds lined the walls. She walked along the right wall examining the weapons, until she found another door. She faintly heard movement coming from inside the room. She carefully put her ear to the door, only to hear soft footsteps.

Kagome looked around, and without seeing anyone, she quietly slide the door open, just enough to peek inside.

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the room, wearing only his hakama. Kagome blushed at the sight of his naked chest. She was slightly surprised to see red stripes that mirrored the ones on his face, along his forearms and wrapped around his torso. Her eyes followed a stripe that curved around his side and down his hip, disappearing into his pants. She swallowed hard. What was wrong with her? Kagome immediately feel guilty for marveling at his body. He appeared to be practicing kata movements with exact precision and fluidity. Normally when practicing kata, there would be another person there to act as either aggressor or the defending, however he stood alone. Granted, she had no idea what sword technique he was using, but it was obvious he was playing the part of aggressor. She couldn't help herself as she watched entranced as he moved beautifully through complicated maneuvers. The difference between Inuyasha and his brother's fighting techniques were night and day. Inuyasha had not been given any formal training, so he mostly swung his sword around wildly with brute force. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, moved with the knowledge of hundreds of years of practice and devotion to his art.

"Admiring the lord, I see" A gruff voice whispered in her ear. Kagome jumped around, startled to find Tortuga laughing at her. "You do know that he knows you have been here the whole time right?"

Kagome's face turned bright red.

Tortuga fully slid the shoji door open with a large crack. "Come on, Sesshoumaru! It's time to meditate with Lady Kagome. Oh and for her sake, put a do-gi on!"

Kagome wanted to die. Her whole body flushed with embarrassment. What was she thinking? She got caught ogling Sesshoumaru of all people!


	10. Game

**Game (Chapter 88)**

Kagome followed Tortuga back into the main room, and sat down on the floor per his instructions. Sesshoumaru joined them a moment later. Kagome raised an eyebrow in speculation. He had simply put on a haori, but did not tie it, and left it open leaving his torso open for all to see, particularly Kagome. She tried her best to avert her eyes from his well-defined muscles. Why did he have to be such a show off? Then again, Kagome was a living breathing woman, right? Any woman would have stared, right? Right. Kagome tried to convince herself.

Tortuga tugged at his beard, while eyeing them both. "Oh, I'm sure today will be very productive."

Sesshoumaru simply scowled at him.

"Alright, children. Sit seiza and face each other."

Sesshoumaru knelt in front of Kagome, and she turned to face him.

They stared at each other for a few minutes because Kagome became flustered.

"Now what?" She demanded.

Tortuga chuckled. "I want you two to close your eyes and hold each other's hands."

Kagome felt a surge of panic. As if he would even want to touch her, much less hold her hands. As far as she could tell, no one touched Sesshoumaru, not even Rin.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Her whole demeanor spoke of nervousness. She obviously had no qualms admiring his body, but she would not touch him? She confused him greatly.

"Are you unwilling to touch this Sesshoumaru?" He asked bluntly.

Kagome scoffed. "That is not the problem!" She thrust her hands out for him to take. Sesshoumaru took her hands in his rather nonchalantly. She could only stare at him in wonder. She was acutely aware of how strong his hands felt holding hers.

Kagome thought that this must be some bizarre dream.

Tortuga put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Lady Kagome. He won't bite unless you want him to." He winked at her.

Kagome glared over her shoulder at him. Pervert!

Sesshoumaru snarled. "Enough! Get on with it!"

"Calm down both of you. You are no fun! Now close your eyes and focus on your own energy. You must learn to share your energy with one another. You must become  _equals_."

Their eyes slid shut. Kagome immediately felt his youki rise, and run along her body. It was an unpleasant sensation, making the hair raise on her skin. She brought forth her own reiki and let it flow over his body.

Sesshoumaru felt her reiki creep up his arms, leaving the familiar tingling sensation that he found pleasant. However, her power quickly rose to match his, giving him an adrenaline rush he was not expecting.

"Yes, find a balance. You are close." Tortuga piped in.

Kagome felt elated. That wasn't nearly as hard as she was thinking it would be. She focused on matching his power.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. This felt very wrong. His body ached with the need to overpower her. His instincts screamed at him to make her submit. He was her Lord, and her power would  _not_  take precedence over his.

His youki rose until it smothered hers, crashing down on her like a wave.

Kagome gasped at the painful way his youki was suddenly attacking her body. Why was he doing this? If he thinks he's better than me, he's in for a shock, she thought.

Kagome dug her nails into his hands, and brought forth reiki, pouring more into his body. She pushed her reiki until it started to drown out his youki.

Her reiki was no longer pleasant feeling, the sheer force of her energy made his skin burn hot. He snarled at her. His energy rose higher, and beat back her reiki with force. Kagome cried out in pain. The muscles in her arms convulsed. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru looking at her with bright red eyes. He bared his elongated fangs at her.

What was wrong with him? What happened?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, stop it." Kagome said weakly.

His eyes widened. She dares to command me? His youki crashed into her once more, making her gasp for air.

He was trying to dominate her, Kagome realized with a start. Why was he making this so difficult? This was not what was supposed to happen, but if he wanted to play that game, she would oblige him.

She gripped his forearms and sent a wave of reiki pouring into him, driving his youki back.

"Do you even know what it means to be equals?!" Kagome shouted at him.

Sesshoumaru snarled and knocked her on her back. He was quick to straddle her waist. "Submit!" He growled in her face.

"I will never submit to you, you asshole!" Kagome shouted in his face. His youki beat on her in harsh waves, choking her. Kagome grit her teeth, and called forth more reiki and pounded her fists into his chest. This time she was not holding back, or shielding him from harm. The skin on his exposed chest split under her fists, and his skin sizzled and burned where she touched him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and roughly pulled them above her head, preventing her from injuring him further. He gnashed his fangs, and his face began to change shape. Kagome stared at him frightened. She had been in this position before, and knew things would get much worse from here. Kagome bucked her body and thrashed under him, trying to get away.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Tortuga shouted. A loud crack resounded, as he wacked Sesshoumaru clear across the back of his head with a bokken.

Kagome watched as his face returned to normal. She didn't think she would ever be so happy to see his amber eyes staring at her. Blood dripped off of his chest down onto hers. Sesshoumaru pulled himself off from on top of her. He reached over to Tortuga and grabbed the bokken, and snapped it in half with one hand. The shattered wooden sword clattered on the dojo floor.

"You are both too immature to do this correctly!" Tortuga berated them.

"What? He's the one who started it!" Kagome exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

Sesshoumaru growled at her baring his fangs.

Tortuga pointed a finger at her.

"You provoked him! Instead of calming him down, you only escalated the problem!"

Kagome stood up with her fists balled at her sides. "It is not my job to calm him down. I don't even know what provoked him!"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, his violent, angry youki snapping around her. "I am not one to be  _controlled_ , miko." He spit back at her.

Kagome could not take any more of his attitude. She grabbed him roughly by his open haori, "Then learn to control  _yourself_! I am done! I will not have anyone treat me this way!" She shoved him away from her with enough of her energy that it made him stumble back a step.

Kagome shoved her way between Sesshoumaru and Tortuga and escaped out of the dojo.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N-**  Thank you everyone for all the nice reviews!

Seiza- sitting on your knees


	11. Ridiculous

**Ridiculous (Chapter 89)**

Tortuga watched Kagome run away with dismay. Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but Tortuga stopped him. "You were wrong to force yourself on her like that. Do you have no self-control?"

"My instincts were…very persuasive. She does not submit." Sesshoumaru lamely explained.

"And she will not ever submit. She is a strange woman with foreign ideals. She is obviously very intelligent, and considers herself on equal standing with a male. She will not submit by way of force. You must convince her to respect you through other means. Earn her trust, and she will happily submit to you without any fight." Tortuga pulled at his long white beard and slid a sly glance at Sesshoumaru. "Are you wishing to mate her?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

"You know, that is the logical thing to do in this situation. Many even speculate why you haven't made her your wife yet. You both share custody of a child, it only makes sense. Why it is rather expected that a pack member would marry a sibling's widow, there is no shame in that." Tortuga watched him closely for any reaction. Sesshoumaru would not meet his gaze.

"She is still mourning the half-wit. It is unlikely she will mate anyone anytime soon." Sesshoumaru offered.

"Word is quickly spreading about her brilliant abilities, and what kind of children she could have. It will not be long before other nobles are throwing themselves at her for a chance to court her. When she is ready to remarry, is she going to turn to the first prince who can be civil to her and give her attention? I am unwilling to believe that you would allow such a gift to slip through your fingers. Not all youkai are as socially and emotionally stunted as you are, it would be easy for someone else to garner her favor."

"I have no need for a wife." Sesshoumaru growled.

"You, my lord, are ridiculous."

Tortuga folded his arms into his kimono sleeves and huffed. "My lord, as your advisor, I suggest you to go apologize to her."

Sesshoumaru threw a sharp glance his way, his displeasure evident.

The old turtle gave him a pitied expression.

"You have to remember that she is  _not_  a youkai. It is obvious that she is pretty ignorant of our ways and is trying her best with only half-assed information. Go easy on her and give her a break. Teach her our way of life, so that she understands her own actions. And while you are at it, I suggest that you get to know her, and spend time with her, really listen to what she has to say. If you can learn to view her as an equal, the faster you two can accomplish this goal."

Sesshoumaru scowled at Tortuga. He hated to admit it, but his advisor was right. She needed lessons on youkai, if only that she can properly raise her son.

"I should kill you for your insults alone, you old bastard."

Tortuga chuckled. "My lord, such empty threats. There is a reason why I have been around so long. I am more than often right and you know it."


	12. Infirmary

**Infirmary (Chapter 90)**

Kagome jogged through halls, having no idea where she was going. If only she could find the main entry way, then she might be able to find her way back to the family wing. It was a good thing that Maiko was watching Katsurou, because it would be a while before she found her way back. The hallways all looked the same to her. Should she have taken that right a few corridors back?

Kagome stopped and sank against the wall. Her body hummed with energy. She waved her arms around trying to get rid of the fidgety feeling she had in her arms and legs. Why did he have to become so violent with her? The abusive youki had left her feeling dirty and slightly violated. Any other miko or monk would have sat for days under a cleansing waterfall trying their best to rid themselves of this youki. Unfortunately, she had no such luxury, and really she should get accustomed to this feeling anyway.

She scanned the doors in the hallway, trying to find some sort of direction.

Her eyes alighted on a sign next to a door:  _Infirmary_. Ah perfect, perhaps something good could come out of this horrible morning, she thought.

Kagome carefully slid the shoji door back and peered inside. The room was rather large, and the floor was covered with pallets. The scent of medicine and herbs was strong in the air. How these youkai could stand the strong smell was beyond her.

There were ten soldiers in differing degrees of injury laid about the room. A female youkai, whose skin color appeared to be green, looked up from a patient to notice Kagome. She wore a simple beige kimono with an apron covering her front. She had soft brown hair that was braided down her back. Her eyes were a startling shade of green.

"My lady, are you injured?!" The healer exclaimed having noticed the blood stains on Kagome's chest.

"Oh, no I'm fine, actually I was wondering you could use any help? I have a lot of pent up energy, and I'd like to burn it off."

The healer and the patients looked at her in horror. Kagome quickly realized how that must have sounded.

She held up her hands in a sign of peace, "No, no, I mean I would like to help you heal these patients."

They all visibly relaxed.

The healer smiled rather condescendingly. "My lady, that is a kind offer, however your holy energy would only serve to harm these soldiers."

What was this youkai's problem? What did she ever do to her? Whatever she might have done to offend this healer, she certainly did not appreciate her attitude.

"I can assure you that I have done my fair share of healing youkai of all kinds. I know how to heal without causing harm."

The healer raised her nose up at her. "Very well, would any of you care to have the miko heal you?"

Kagome's heart sank as the soldiers averted their eyes and remained silent.


	13. Scars

**Scars (Chapter 91)**

Kagome turned to the healer. "Excuse me, may I ask what your name is?"

"Hanako, my lady." She said without looking up from her patient.

"My name is -"

"Kagome. Yes I am aware." Hanako said rudely. Kagome pursed her lips in irritation.

Kagome walked around to where Hanako sat next to her patient. He was covered in deep lacerations, which Hanako was trying to bandage. His head and right eye were covered in bloody cloths. The soldier looked at Kagome with his one eye. "Shikei no Miko-sama." He said acknowledging her in a gruff damaged voice.

Kagome smiled kindly at him. "I suppose you already know my name. What is your name?"

His eye looked to Hanako with uncertainty, and then slid back to Kagome.

"Muijin."

"Muijin-san, it is nice to meet you. What happened to your eye?"

He grimaced, "Clawed out."

Hanako lifted the bloody rag over his eye to reveal the ruined mess that was once his right eye. "Unfortunately the damage is too great. He will lose the eye."

Kagome knelt beside him and placed a gentle hand over his hand closest to her. "Muijin-san, may I have permission to heal your eye?"

He raised a thumb in Hanako's direction. "Well she believes my eye is lost, so what do I have to lose?"

Kagome leaned over him and removed the rag covering his injured eye.

"Muijin-san, just try to relax." He closed his left eye and nodded.

Kagome placed her hands over his right eye. Reiki flowed easily from her, and spread out across his face, focusing on his damaged eye.

The horrible pain in his right eyed faded immediately, his face tingled soothingly. His whole body felt warm and relaxed, like floating in a warm bath. His body was more importantly pain free. He let out a sigh of relief. Hanako clutched his forearm alarmed. "Is she hurting you?!"

Kagome glared at Hanako. Several of the other patients had sat up in their beds to watch.

Muijin chuckled softly. "No, it feels amazing."

Kagome gave a lop-sided smile. She kept one hand covering his eye, while the other hand hovered and moved across his body.

Hanako observed the exchange with interest. The worst of his deep gashes began to heal before her eyes. Kagome remained over him for about a half hour, before Muijin lifted his arm and carefully pulled her hand away from his eye.

He looked at her with both eyes, blinking them quickly. Kagome sagged with relief.

"I am so glad your eye healed, however there's a good chance it will still scar."

Muijin laughed heartily and sat up, grabbing her hand. "My Lady, I love my scars, but I would have dearly missed my eye. You have my eternal thanks."

"You are most welcome, Muijin-san." Kagome said sincerely. She turned to the other patients looking at her with intense interest.

"Well, would anyone else like to be healed? Perhaps only Muijin-san is brave enough."

Soldiers stumbled and fell over themselves to get to her first.


	14. Tennyo

**Tennyo**

It was well past noon, by the time Kagome found herself escorted back to the family wing. Maiko greeted her at the door with a look of concern on her face. She eyed the miko up and down. What could have happened to make Kagome's clothing covered in blood splatters? "What happened?"

Kagome laughed, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm alright. I just stumbled upon the infirmary, and wanted to help."

Maiko looked at her skeptical and took a tentative sniff. "But, Kagome-sama that is our Lord's blood on your chest..."

Kagome looked down at herself startled. She knew that she had injured him, but she did not realize that had been walking around all day with his blood on her chest. It was no wonder the soldiers were so timid.

"Oh, that, well needless to say training did not go great."

Maiko stared at her open-mouthed. She had been able to injure Sesshoumaru? Did she fight her way through several soldiers,  _and_  Sesshoumaru? She at least smelled that way.

"You visited the infirmary?" Her mind caught up with what Kagome was saying.

"Yeah, I healed a few patients, but Hanako-san was pretty rude..."

Maiko smiled sheepishly. "Hanako is not so bad. She is really quite lovely once you get to know her. Wait, did you say you healed youkai?!" It was unheard of for mikos to be able to heal youkai. Did her reiki not burn them? She leaned in and whispered. "Are you a tennyo?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly."

Maiko gave her a sly look. "Did you heal Sesshoumaru-sama?" She wagged her eyebrows.

Kagome stopped, ignoring her insinuations. "Uh, actually, no." She had been busy healing the soldiers, and she didn't even give thought to how badly she had injured him. Surely, he would have healed himself by now right?

She could only hope.


	15. Glass

**Glass (Chapter 93)**

**"No! I don't want to!"**

**"You have to!"**

Kagome and Maiko whipped their heads in the direction of the shouting. It was clear that Rin and Katsurou were fighting. Maiko gasped when she heard the sound of glass breaking. What in the world could they be fighting about? What broke?

Kagome marched up to her son's bedroom and slid open the door with a loud crack.

Katsurou stood on a low table with a cup in his hand about to throw it. His angry narrowed eyes glared at Rin across the other side of the room. Broken tea cups lay strewn about her feet. They both whipped their head around when Kagome entered the room.

"Katsurou, get down this second! Were you going to throw that tea cup at Rin? Shame on you. What has gotten into you?" She demanded.

Katsurou jumped down off the table, and glowered at his mother. Kagome yanked the cup from his grasp. "Why have you been throwing cups at Rin?"

"She says I have to go to my lessons! I don't want to!" He pointed at Rin accusingly.

Kagome looked at Rin surprised. "Sesshoumaru-sama hired an instructor for Katsurou?"

Rin crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, but he refuses to go! I am tired of his tantrums. You handle it!"

She easily side stepped the glass on the floor and left, leaving Kagome and her son alone.

Kagome knelt down next to Katsurou. "Your behavior is unacceptable. It is never okay to throw things at people, simply because you are angry at them. I will not tolerate tantrums, and I am most certain Sesshoumaru will not either. Why will you not go?"

Katsurou pouted. "I just wanted to go outside and play."

Kagome sighed. "Katsurou, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. We all have responsibilities that we must honor. Having lessons is going to be one of  _your_  responsibilities. You are getting an education! This is wonderful. You have will have the opportunity to learn so much! Even I went to school when I was your age."

Katsurou looked at her puzzled. "School?"

"Uh, yes, it is a place where lots of children have lessons and learn together."

"Oh..." He said quietly.

"In fact, I continued my lessons while I travelled around with your father. Getting an education is very important, and there's a chance that one day you will take Sesshoumaru-sama's place as ruler. You need to study so that you can become a wise Lord."

"Really?" His eyes grew wide.

"Yes. Now Maiko-san will take you to your lessons, and when it is over you will clean up your mess, and then go apologize to Rin."

"Yes, mama." He shuffled off toward the door.

"And don't let me ever catch you throwing things in the palace!" She admonished him.

Kagome ushered him out into the den. Maiko gently took his hand and led him out of the family quarters. Kagome watched them leave, feeling sadness creep in.

Rin looked up at Kagome from a nearby table. "I'm sorry Kagome-sama. He was being such a brat!"

Kagome smiled. "I don't blame you. It's not your place to parent him."

Rin's face fell. "Oh Kagome-sama, I don't mean that. You know I love you both and you're my family."

"I know, Rin."

Rin went to hug her, but stopped her at arm's length. "Is that… _blood_  on you?"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, it's a long story. I could certainly use a bath now. Would you care to join me?"

Rin laughed. "That does sound rather nice" She put her arm around Kagome. "Okay let's go, but you _have_  to tell me what happened."


	16. Bath

**Bath (Chapter 94)**

Kagome sighed with relief as she eased herself into the warm pool of water. Rin had explained that there were several different bath houses, but this particular one was for family. The room was sectioned off into areas for washing, and another area for a shallow in ground pool. Kagome had not been expecting a large stone in-ground pool, but rather large basins to sit in and soak.

Rin leaned back against the pool wall next to Kagome. "I told ya, it's pretty something right?"

Kagome looked around her surroundings, fascinated with the whole room. "It's pretty amazing that they have running hot water."

Rin regarded her with one eye open. "I always assumed everything was heated by magic, or perhaps fox fire. Who knows?"

"Really fox fire?" Kagome asked incredulous. All she had ever seen of fox fire had been from Shippou, and his fire was far from impressive.

"Oh yeah, they use it quite a bit throughout the castle. It burns like fire, but without the smoke. You know youkai tricks and all."

They were both silent for a moment, before Rin disrupted the peace.

"When are you going to talk to him?"

Kagome gave an exasperated groan.

"You really need to talk to him considering what you did this morning."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "What?! Why does everyone act like this is my fault? He should talk to  _me_  and _apologize_! Why do I have to go crawling back to him?"

Rin scowled. "Kagome-sama, be reasonable. It is both of your fault, but who is more likely to try and fix the problem?"

Kagome frowned. "Me."

"Exactly, and did you not say you managed to hurt him?"

"Well...yeah I did, but he was getting out of control!"

"You could have stopped it."

Kagome rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"How do I stop him? I don't have any idea what I'm doing wrong."

Rin put a hand on her shoulder. "You really don't know anything about dog demons do you?"

Kagome threw her hands up, splashing water. "Apparently I don't!"

"I have no experience with using either youki or reiki, but from what you described I can kind of figure out what happened. You see, Sesshoumaru-sama is more than a Lord, he is our Alpha. He is driven by his instincts to always be in control, to be our leader. During your session this morning, you tried to compete with him. You were, in his mind, trying to overpower him. He of course responded in kind."

"It certainly did not take much to threaten him."

"Next time, try this: instead of rising to his level, lower yourself, so that he has to match your energy. When all else fails, act submissive."

Kagome covered her face with her hands. "That's easy for you to say. This is all really confusing."

"It's alright, Kagome-sama. You'll get it eventually." Rin laughed.


	17. Burned

**Burned (Chapter 95)**

Sesshoumaru paced around his chambers in a rage.

How could he have allowed himself to become so injured? Blood dripped down his chest from wounds that refused to heal. His head ached from the constant pain. Muscles strained as he attempted to heal himself with sheer willpower, yet it only resulted in more pain.

He had been such a fool to assume that the raw power that he had witnessed used on his enemies, could not or would not be used against him. He had played with fire, and had gotten burned, quite literally. He could only blame himself for his injuries. Her reiki had been tolerable, before he had pushed her. She was powerful, but her petite body gave the false image of weakness. Was that why the need to suppress her power had been so compelling?

Sesshoumaru shoved a wooden trunk out of his way. He picked up a nearby table and threw it against the wall, destroying it. Why he could he not get her out of his head? All he could see was her frightened face as she struggled beneath him, her small fists pounding on his chest in panic, her lean body pressing intimately against his as she struggled beneath him. Her bright blue eyes wide in fear as she was very well aware of what he could do to her. Warmth spread through his body at the thought of it. Arousing thoughts, he refused to give credence to plagued him ever since. Why didn't he accept her fear as submission? Why was that not enough? Was it because despite her fear of him, she continued to fight?

A cup found its way into his clawed hand. He threw it across the room shattering it.

He was supposed to protect her; instead he was causing her more pain. Why did his chest ache pitifully with guilt?

Since when did he care at all?


	18. Lock

**Lock (Chapter 96)**

Kagome awoke with a start. Her heart was pounding in her chest. What had caused her to wake up in the middle of the night? Something felt...off. Reiki flowed outward from her in search of the source.

A loud growl reverberated through the room, followed by a loud crash. What on Earth?

She rolled out of bed and grabbed her sword hanging on the wall. With soft footsteps she padded down the hallway, following the sound. It wasn't coming from Rin or Katsurou's room. It was coming from the room at the end of the hallway.

Sesshoumaru's quarters.

Adrenaline rushed through her. Was someone attacking Sesshoumaru?

She rushed to his door, and tried to pull it open. The door refused to move, not even an inch. Kagome reached out with her reiki, seeking the source of the lock. She was surprised to find the door heavily warded, effectively sealing it.

A frown marred her face. Putting both palms against the door, she began pushing her reiki against the seals, hoping to break them. Snarls could be heard coming from behind the door.

Suddenly with an audible 'pop', the seals gave way. Kagome flung the door open, her sword drawn and at the ready.


	19. Tea Pot

**Tea Pot (Chapter 97)**

Candlelight gave the immense dark room a warm glow. Kagome held her sword up in a defensive position in anticipation of an attacker. Her eyes scanned the room for any sign of Sesshoumaru. She could feel his youki saturating the room, reaching out to her. It wrapped around her familiarly, mingling with her reiki. It felt…miserable.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A menacing growl filled the room. Kagome whipped her head around looking for the source, but could not see in the dim light. Glancing around the room, it appeared to be completely trashed. Furniture lay strewn about the room in pieces, glass shards covered the floor. Kagome tiptoed around the debris and walked closer to the bed on the raised platform toward the back stone wall.

She could faintly see a figure standing with his back to her. She inched closer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you alright?"

He quickly turned around and snarled at her, his energy crackling in the air around him. Long silver hair glowed in the candlelight as it floated around him. Black anger consumed him. How dare she enter his sanctuary? Could he not be left to his pain, alone, but with dignity?

Kagome involuntarily took a step back, when she realized his eyes were bright red. She slowly sheathed her sword and set it on the ground.  _Act submissive. Act submissive._  She repeated to herself until it became her mantra. She drew in her reiki as much as she could, leaving his youki in control. Her cerulean eyes scanned his form, focusing on the blood that dripped down his chest until it pooled at his hakama. He had not changed from the training outfit he wore from earlier that morning. The haori hung limply around his shoulders, exposing his bleeding wounds. Her heart clenched in panic. Why didn't he heal himself?

"Oh, Sesshoumaru..." She started to say but then paused. "Wait, is that a tea pot in your hand?"

He glanced down at his hand, slightly bewildered. When had he picked up the tea pot? Irritation gripped him, and he smashed the tea pot in his grip. Had he lost all sense of control?

**"Get. OUT!"**  He bellowed at her. The ceiling and walls rattled with the force of his command. Harsh youki lashed out at her, pushing her back.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and gave an exasperated sigh. "What is it with Inu youkai and smashing things when they are angry?" She advanced on him ignoring everything in her that told her that he was a dangerous killer and unpredictable. A low growl emitted from his throat at her approach. The hair rose on the back of her neck.

"Please let me heal you. I... I had no idea..." Kagome pleaded holding her hands out to touch him.

He backed away from her. "Do not touch me,  _miko_." He spit the word 'miko' from his mouth as if it were vile poison. Kagome dropped her hand reaching toward him. What had she done? Did she just ruin the best thing that has happened to her since…since…

Sesshoumaru watched as despair filled her sad, beautiful, blue eyes.


	20. Stubborn

**Stubborn (Chapter 98)**

Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"I am so sorry. I did not realize the damage I had caused. Please allow me to at least fix it." She inched toward him.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need your  _help_."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Why did he have to be so stubborn? She advanced on him, and to his surprise, pushed him back onto his bed. His eyes lost their redness, and his blood pooled elsewhere with the implications of their situation.

"Listen here, stubbornness isn't going to get you anywhere. Just...please allow me to fix my mistakes." She wrung her hands, pleading with him.

It disturbed him that she was able to break past his barriers with general ease. Could this be a result of their training? What else will come of their ill-fated exploration?

Her soft eyes glowed in the candlelight. She bit her lip, pulling it into her mouth; concern for him written all over her face. Why did this matter to her? What could she possibly gain from barging into his personal quarters? Sex? Wealth? Status? Was this part of her plan, to injure him, only to use her powers as a bargaining chip? No one ever did anything without an ulterior motive.

"You healed our soldiers." He pointed out.

Kagome looked taken back for a moment.

"I did. I needed an outlet for all that energy you riled up. I figured it might as well be of some good use."

"Yet, you did not see to it that I was healed first." He pointed out.

Guilt seized her chest. Maybe he had a right to be mad at her.

"Did this Sesshoumaru not heal you when you were injured?"

She face turned red at the memory. "You...you did, but…" She sighed. "You are right, Sesshoumaru-sama. I should have healed you first, but in my defense, we were so angry with each other. I believe you have avoided me as much as I have avoided you today."

He jaw clenched. She was, of course, correct. He had been avoiding her like a plague.

"Quit being a pain in the ass, and just let me heal you!" Kagome shouted.

"Alright." He said simply. Whether or not she had a hidden agenda, did not change his need to be rid of his pain. Or perhaps her determination to heal him was becoming endearing.

"And you know what else...wait did you agree?" Kagome stared at him stunned.

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself."

The futon sank under his weight as Sesshoumaru moved across the bed until he sat with his back against the stone wall. His heated eyes watched as Kagome crawled on all fours across the thick, dark, fur blankets to reach him. He swallowed back a rush of arousal at sight of her. It was apparent that she had not changed clothes for her invasion. She still wore a thin sleeping yukata, tied loosely around her middle, leaving very little to the imagination. Her long black hair flowed freely around her, instead of the more proper up-do she had been wearing lately.

_She would make a beautiful bed partner._

He instantly loathed himself for such thoughts. He would  _not_  venture down that path.


	21. Healing

**Healing (Chapter 99)**

Kagome sat in front of Sesshoumaru with her legs curled under her. The candlelight illuminated a small blush across her cheeks. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed her hand as she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to use reiki to heal you, so please don't get angry." Kagome said softly.

"Hm."

Kagome reached out and gently touched the scorched skin around his right collar bone. Her feather soft fingertips lingered on his skin as reiki flowed outward from her fingers, and his pain faded. His flesh melded back together, and blisters from burns disappeared to leave soft pink skin before her eyes. His natural ability to heal was astounding, and really all she had to do was remove the residual reiki that prevented him from using his youkai abilities to heal. She watched as Sesshoumaru visibly relaxed, and his eyes slid closed.

Her power on his skin was intoxicating. Why was it so pleasurable to him?

Sesshoumaru let out a low rumble from his chest, not unlike one her old house cat, Buyo, would make.

Kagome immediately pulled her hand away, afraid that she was hurting him.

His amber eyes opened half-mast to look at her. The look on her face spoke of concern and worry. For  _him._

"Kagome-dono." He spoke softly.

It was not often that others expressed such consideration for his well-being. Having thought about it for years, he considered Rin's selfless acts of concern for him the reason that drove him to revive her. Many of his vassals simply follow him because they were loyal to his father. Even fewer of these demons would care about his personal wellbeing; much less sacrifice themselves in any way for him. He knew that Rin would die for him, and that changed  _everything_.

He took her hand and placed it back on his chest, holding his large hand over hers.

"It still hurts?" She asked confusion clear in her voice.

"Hm." He was fully healed, but he was not one to deny himself such a simple pleasure.

Kagome began to feel exhausted. She had used a great deal of her energy the day before, and she needed to recoup. Her eyes drooped wearily.

Sesshoumaru was not surprised when he could feel her energy diminishing. Kagome let out a small gasp of alarm when she was suddenly pulled into his lap. He looked down at her, admiring how beautiful she was, and how her heart raced because of his forward actions.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her voice squeaked out nervously. She was definitely not an innocent, naive, virgin. They were being inappropriately intimate. What was she thinking, when she crawled across  _his bed_? Did she lose her mind? He might not be fond of humans, but he was still a  _male._ Would she even mind if he wanted something more between them?

"Relax, we have much to discuss." His warm voice rumbled between them.

Kagome's heart was hammering in her chest. How in the hell was she supposed to relax when she was laid across his lap?!

Not knowing what else to do, she tentatively rested her cheek against the fur on his shoulder. His fur was softer than any fur pelt that she has ever felt. Without thinking about what she was doing, Kagome rubbed her face in the fur. It reminded her of pressing her face against a fresh pillow or satin sheets. She thought it might have smelt of dog, but really it carried the smell of the forest; a scent of earth and pine needles.

Sesshoumaru immediately froze. Was she... scent marking him? He knew he was being rather forward with her, given she was in his lap, in his bed, and wearing very little; but her move was much more intimate.

Kagome pushed herself away from him, eyes glancing away. "Oh my, I am so sorry. I...uh...look its soft and...I did not mean to rub my face all over your lovely pelt there..." She rambled. He relaxed. She had no idea what she had been implicating. Tortuga had been right. She is ignorant of demon...everything.

He tugged her back to him. "It is of no consequence."

She laid her head back on his pelt once more. Why was she still sitting here? His youki surrounded them, strong and solid. Her limbs felt heavy, and lethargic.

"Tortuga has brought it to my attention that you lack certain knowledge of demon mannerisms and etiquette."

Kagome smiled weakly. "Yes, I admit I am really lost around here. Rin has tried very hard to help me to understand, but really I have no idea."

"Hm. It is a serious issue that we must address. How else will you raise a demon child?"

"You're right."

"Did your  _husband_ not teach you our ways?"

Sesshoumaru immediately regretted mentioning the dead idiot.

Sadness weighed down on Kagome at the thought of Inuyasha. The emotion poisoned the atmosphere around them.

"He strived to be accepted among humans, and lived his life accordingly. He almost never explained anything about demon behavior. I kind of wondered if he even knew about those things himself." Kagome said softly.

"He was raised by his human mother, so it is not surprising."

Their conversation lulled into a comfortable silence. Kagome's thoughts centered on what her dead husband would think of her in this situation. She had no doubt that if Inuyasha had ever seen her in his brother's lap, blood would be shed. But...Inuyasha was not here, and she had to stop living in the past.

Kagome's yukata had ridden up to reveal a generous amount of her legs. Sesshoumaru's eyes wandered to her exposed flesh; perhaps if he shifted her he could see more of her beautiful ivory skin.

He yearned to run his hand up one of her smooth legs. She felt so warm and soft against him. Her power hummed against him, comforting his body. Why did he feel these urges? Why did he care about her at all?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what did I do to upset you this morning?"

He had no answer. She challenged him, and he felt threatened? His instincts had moved him to make her submit? She refused to submit? His mind raced with possible answers.

Kagome pulled on the lapels of his haori to help her sit up to look him square in the eyes.

"We have a serious issue with communication. We are terrible at it. I know it is not in your nature to speak much, but I need you to communicate with me. We are like two generals fighting in the same army, yet we do not speak. We will lose the war because we have no idea what the other is doing, thinking, or planning. Please work with me, not against me."

"This Sesshoumaru will try to...speak with you more often."

Kagome graced him with a beautiful, illuminating smile. Her gaze turned more expectant. "Well? Tell me what I did! I really do not want a repeat of this morning."

"You would not submit. Whether you realized it or not, you were presenting a challenge to this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's demeanor wilted, and she laid back against him. "Rin mentioned something about that. How are we going to accomplish this when I have to have my power on par with yours? There is no submission allowed in this."

Sesshoumaru felt ill considering what he was needed to say.

"Kagome-dono," He placed his hand against her cheek. "This Sesshoumaru apologizes for his actions this morning."

Kagome marveled at his words, and the sincerity pouring from him. Since when did Sesshoumaru apologize for anything? If she didn't know better, she would think that he had taken a romantic liking to her. But she knew better, his hatred of his brother and human mother ran very deep. He cared for Rin, but she was somehow the exception, maybe because she had been a child.

"Apology accepted." She placed her hand over his, leaning into his touch. "Thank you for everything." Kagome closed her eyes and sank into his fur. Sleep was threatening her. He was so solid, and warmth surrounded her. For the first time in ages, she felt completely safe and protected. Her body relaxed. What would anyone think if they came in and saw her in his lap like this?

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She wondered out loud.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to answer honestly, either for her or himself.

"You are a part of my pack, and it is my duty to care for you."

She offered no reply, and remained quiet until he could tell that her breathing had evened out.

Kagome slept soundly against him, snuggled into his fur. What was he going to do about her? Marriage held no appeal to him, and it was highly unlikely she would agree to it anyway. Too many women had tried their best to seduce their way into his life, and he had no patience for it. Anyone interested in bedding him, also had aspirations to his wealth and title. He had slept with his fair share of women, but none of them held any significance to him. All relationships had to be held at arm's length, for he knew they all had ulterior motives. Would time reveal Kagome's hidden motives as well?

Looking down at her, he thought it strange how relaxed her body had become. Was she so trusting of him or just exhausted? Whether or not he could trust her or not seemed irrelevant, when the problem still remained. Given enough time, some other lord would take her as a wife. She would be an invaluable asset in the coming war, and he was not willing to give her up without a fight. His chest hurt at the thought of another lord taking Kagome from him.

The corners of his mouth turned downward in a frown. Did he unknowingly set himself on the path to marriage by agreeing to adopt Katsurou?

He pulled her up into his arms and eased off the bed.

Kagome was fast asleep as he carried her down the hallway. Maiko stepped into the hall, mouth agape in shock as she watched Sesshoumaru carry Kagome from his chambers back to her own. Her lord shot her a rather silencing glare as he stepped into the Kagome's bedroom, the door sliding closed behind him.


	22. Discouraged

**Discouraged (Chapter 100)**

Kagome sat on her knees across from Sesshoumaru. He stared back at her with a blank expression. Despite having spent the night healing Sesshoumaru, she found herself back in the dojo the next morning. She never felt so embarrassed. How could she have fallen asleep on him last night?

Tortuga paced around them with a watchful eye. It was painfully obvious that something had happened between his Lord and Lady, but what? By scent alone, he could tell they had been quite intimate. Kagome's scent covered Sesshoumaru. Perhaps a wedding was closer in the future than previously thought.

"My lady, quit stalling and begin."

"You want me to go first? Will that not...upset him?" Kagome asked nervously.

"If it does, he has to get over it." Tortuga barked back.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows in agitation.

"Well, alright..."

Sesshoumaru took her hands in his, and waited. Moments ticked by.

" _Kagome-dono_."

She jumped. "Okay, Okay."

Kagome tentatively reached out with her reiki, allowing it to flow up his arms.

Sesshoumaru responded in kind. She resisted the urge to shiver, as his youki invaded her personal space. Together their energies mingled without incident.

"It is not enough, more." Tortuga commanded.

Sesshoumaru steadily poured more youki into her. Kagome flinched as his youki grew in strength. He paused in his onslaught, having felt her hesitation. His energy caused her pain?

She tentatively raised her power to meet his.

Tortuga could see their energies slowing dancing together. It was obvious Kagome was timid. Their energies were not quite equal.

"More Kagome-sama." He urged.

Was she not close enough in power? Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru looking very relaxed with his eyes closed. He seemed alright.

She let her power surge forth, uncontrolled.

Reiki overpowered youki. A low growl filled the room.

"Control it Kagome-sama." Tortuga piped in.

She reigned in her reiki, doing her best to dampen it. Youki surged in response. Kagome winced as youki flowed into her, while she held back her reiki.

Tortuga watched as the reiki became dominated.

"Cease. You are out of balance."

Sesshoumaru pulled his youki back, watching relief flood her face.

Kagome groaned loudly and flopped backward on the floor. She covered her eyes with her arm.

"How are we ever going to accomplish this?"

"Do not be so foolish." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

Kagome sat up and narrowed her eyes at him, anger quickly rising to the surface.

"What he meant to say," Tortuga cut in." Is that this kind of meditation requires a lot of practice, and perhaps years of study to obtain. It is unlikely that you will find balance between each other any time soon."

Her body slumped over.  _Years_  of practice?

"Let us try again." Sesshoumaru offered.

Kagome sighed and returned to her position in front of him.

He took her small hands in his once more.

"Do not get discouraged. This Sesshoumaru does not give up so easily."

Kagome could not help but smile.


	23. Cowards

**Cowards - 101**

Sesshoumaru looked down the long table at his advisers and generals. Everyone wore grim expressions, and the tension felt in the room was palatable.

"My lord, I think we all agree that you should wait to find out more information about where they are attacking."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze at Tetsuo, an advisor left over from his father's reign.

"The snakes have attacked members of this household. This Sesshoumaru will not allow this slight to be ignored!" He barked at them.

"My lord, we simply we do not know how many there are, or how many allies they have amassed." Another general argued.

"Do we want to go to war so soon? It was just 60 years ago since the last time war was on our lands." An advisor to his left said.

Sesshoumaru ire was rising. What good were his advisors if they cared nothing for the protection of their kingdom?

"You are all cowards! You have become complacent in the peace that Sesshoumaru has won for us." Tortuga shouted, silencing everyone. Sesshoumaru looked to Tortuga surprised.

"The snake tribe has been bold and careless. War is clearly their intention, and we should not wait around till we are on the losing end of this war." Tortuga glared down the table, while others shifted uncomfortably under his stare. He looked to Sesshoumaru, "My lord, my advice is to send out spies to gather information. We need to know how dire the situation is. Also we should send out a request to our tribe allies; they will be needed soon."

Sesshoumaru's anger faded slightly. There was a reason Tortuga sat to his right. His advice was sound, but a problem lied in his intelligence system. After a spy had misled him, he was cautious about anyone else. Who else in his command might be selling him out to the enemy?

"Do as Tortuga instructed." Sesshoumaru commanded. "However, I will scout the land myself."

They all shared uneasy glances. "Once word gets out, you will be needed here to see to the allies. Do you know of anyone else that you might trust to this job?"

His mind wandered to the possibilities. Who might be willing to do this job, yet did not have any investment in either side?

"Who is the fastest courier we have?" He asked the group.

"That would be... Sano, my lord." A dark haired inuyoukai suggested.

"Send him to find a youkai slayer by the name of Kohaku. Send the slayer to me."

They all bowed. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"


	24. Bored

**Bored 102**

Kagome wandered the gardens listlessly. She was bored.  _Extremely bored._  It was the middle of the afternoon, and she found she had nothing to do. Katsurou was in his lessons, and Rin was somewhere in the expansive gardens, picking flowers for her room. She longed to have some kind of purpose or a job. Servants did most of her usual household work for her. She never imagined that living with Sesshoumaru would be this...comfortable. Looking down at her extravagant kimono, she never felt so...useless.

She felt a touch at her elbow, and she startled. Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru at her side. How in the hell did he manage to sneak up on her like that? She held a hand to her pounding heart.

"Kagome-dono."

"Ses…Sesshoumaru-sama, you startled me! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He looked momentarily lost for words, obviously apologizing being none of the options.

"Walk with me." He simply said before stepping around her to continue down the path.

Kagome shuffled her feet along trying to keep pace with him; her geta shoes making soft clacking sounds.

"We have been here for a few weeks now; is anything going to be done about the snake tribe? Are we going to war?" She asked what had been weighing on her mind.

He spared her no glance. "Yes, we are gathering our allies." His mouth formed a hard line. Kagome could tell he was upset. She put her finger to her mouth in thought. "Considering the danger they possess, I assumed you would go kill them all by yourself."

His jaw clenched in irritation. "That is what this Sesshoumaru intends to do, but the war council wishes to find out more information before going to war."

"And you are actually listening to them?" She asked with her mouth hanging open in mock shock. He remained silent.

"Well, that does sound like the most rational thing to do, but I think I would still prefer to go kill as many as possible." Kagome said off handedly.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her surprised. Where had the pacifist miko gone that had once traveled with Inuyasha?

"I mean, I'm sure it is important to not go into battle blind to the situation, but attacking now would sure make me  _feel_  better."

Sesshoumaru felt...he didn't know how he felt. Elated? Relieved? Pleased? Someone else felt his frustration. He did not like idly sitting around, perhaps neither did the miko.

"My advisors insisted that I do not go on a killing spree."

Kagome looked up at him. His amber eyes lacked the usual cold glare, and instead held mirth. He was  _joking_ with her. The shock of that realization brought a bright flush to her face.

"Well, I'd say that's generally good advice." She quipped back at him.

Sesshoumaru took stock of his companion momentarily. She looked quite regal, with her silk kimono, and her long black hair pulled up with pins. Anyone might guess that she was simply a noblewoman, someone's wife; a frail female. Yet underneath her beauty lay a sharp wit, and strong current of power.

To his utter amazement, he found himself appreciating her company.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask something of you?" Kagome asked softly. Her bright blue eyes searched his face hopefully.

He yearned to touch her, to pull the pins from her hair and run his fingers through her thick locks. He wanted to feel her soft body against his. How had he gotten to this point? Was he no better than his father? Perhaps the acceptance of their inevitable marriage is what allowed him to be more welcoming to his growing feelings for her. Kagome paused in her stride beside him, looking at him curiously.

"You may ask." He finally answered.

"I am dying from boredom. Is there anything I could help with? A job I could do? I am just used to –"

Sesshoumaru grabbed a hold of her arm. "You are ill?" His eyes were wide with concern.

Kagome put a reassuring hand over his. "No, I'm just fine. I'm sorry I used a phrase that is unfamiliar. I am just used to fighting to survive. Here I am…quite comfortable, but I need something to do, to occupy my mind." She desperately hoped he would understand.

He gave her a long reproachful look, then took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. Together they began walking once more.

Kagome's heart sank. Discouragement colored her whole person.

"There is a small mountain of paperwork that needs tending to..."

Her whole face lit up with obvious happiness. Sesshoumaru marveled at her ability to switch between emotions so quickly.

"I would be delighted to help you with that, Sesshoumaru-sama! Thank you so much!"

His gaze softened on her. "The quiet solitude of court life does not compare to traveling the countryside and facing your enemies in battle."

Kagome smiled and squeezed his arm appreciatively. He understood.


	25. Ragamuffin

**Ragamuffin - 103**

Katsurou stood on a stool in the middle of the room. Large bolts of heavy fabric covered the floor.

"Quit moving or I'll pinch you!" A sharp old lady youkai snapped at him.

Katsurou eyed her with disdain. She was odd looking, and really creepy in his opinion. He assumed she was a spider youkai considering she had a few extra arms and too many eyes. Katsurou flattened his ears against his head in displeasure. He had no idea that getting a new wardrobe would take this long!

"When I am through, you will look like a prince!" She boasted.

Katsurou frowned. "My dad's clothes were just fine and  _he_ was a prince."

The seamstress rolled her eyes. "You looked like a ragamuffin!"

Katsurou let out a low menacing growl. "There is nothing  _wrong_  with my father's clothes. He was given those clothes by my grandfather, and they protected him all his life. He even defeated Naraku wearing those clothes!"

The seamstress paused in pinning the fabric. It was as if it just dawned on her just who she was speaking to.

"Inu no Taisho gave your father that robe?"

Katsurou puffed out his chest. "Yes."

"A thousand apologies my lord, I did not realize how much they meant to you." The seamstress groveled. She knew what would happen; if word got back to Sesshoumaru that she had been disrespectful.

"Keh." Katsurou crossed his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps, I will make you something special then." The spider youkai offered.


	26. New Attire

**New Attire - 104**

Kagome and Rin sat around a small table, quietly drinking tea. Fox fire crackled in the fireplace, giving the den a soft green glow. It was quite a domestic scene. Kagome would have never thought that she would find herself relaxing in Sesshoumaru's home, much less even in his presence. Her fingers tapped against her cup. Her foot bounced up and down. Sesshoumaru looked up from his paper work to stare at her. Her constant movement was getting on his nerves. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. He could feel her nervous energy

"Kagome-dono." Sesshoumaru said from his desk near the far wall.

She looked up startled from her tea.

"Cease your movement."

"What?" She looked bewildered.

Rin snickered. "Kagome-sama, your impatience is showing." She reached over the table and took the cup from Kagome.

She turned red. "Uh, I'm sorry. I am just excited to see Katsurou."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in speculation. Kagome couldn't help thinking that his expression was rather endearing.

"Do you not trust the expertise of this one's seamstress?"

"Oh no, it is not that. I am just excited."

Sesshoumaru's gaze turned toward the door.

The large wooden doors pulled open to reveal a strange old woman, who was very obviously a youkai. Kagome immediately assumed that she was a spider youkai. A shiver went down her back just at the thought of it. Her past with spider youkai was not very pleasant.

"My Lord, I have finished the heir's new wardrobe!" She announced proudly. She clapped her middle two hands together, given that she had two extra sets of arms. Four servants flowed into the room carrying bundles of clothing.

"You can see that they have been finely crafted with the utmost care." She looked behind her. "Now, now, my young lord, do not be shy. Please show everyone your new attire!"

Kagome leaned over trying to see around the seamstress. Katsurou stepped around the spider youkai and stood in front of everyone.

He had on a white kimono, much like Sesshoumaru's usual attire, with dark blue hakama pants. The sleeves had small blue maple leaves adorning the ends.

Rin clapped her hands together excitedly. "Katsurou, you look amazing!"

Kagome stared at him. She felt odd seeing her son in his new clothing. He looked wonderful, and every bit the prince he is now. Yet, a part of her missed the bright red clothing he had been wearing for so long. Life with Sesshoumaru was slowly changing every aspect of their life. Would her young son even remember their life together as a family with Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru stood up from his desk to examine the material more closely.

A servant held out another kimono for him to see. He ran his hand over the material looking for flaws.

Katsurou approached his mother. "Mama, do you like it?"

Kagome smiled. "You look so refined. I think it suits you. The seamstress did a very good job, don't you think?"

The spider youkai gave a toothy smile. "A thousand thanks my lady for your generous praise. However, I do have one more surprise for the little prince."

Katsurou turned around to look at her, curious.

A servant appeared carrying a bright red bundle. The seamstress took the material and held it out to show. Kagome recognized it instantly.

"The little lord mentioned how much this fabric meant to him, so I decided to make it a haori jacket for him to wear. It, like his other clothing, has been enchanted to repair itself. It will grow with him, and of course it retains its ability to repel fire. Do you like it my lord?"

Katsurou grasped the material, examining it. She had sewn Sesshoumaru's family crest, a crescent moon, on the back of each sleeve and under the neck collar. He quickly put on the haori to show everyone.

Sesshoumaru eyed the clothing with appraisal. It filled him with a sense of pride to see his young heir dressed in his house's colors, and adorned with his family crest. Is this what it would feel like to have his own children; to take pride in raising them and providing for them? It surprised him to find contentment in their happiness.

His eyes left Katsurou and centered on his mother. Her face was lit up with joy. Her aura exuded excitement. She laughed at her son as he struck foolish poses in efforts to make her smile. He resembled Inuyasha so much it was undeniable that he was his son, despite that fact that the child lacked the telling familial silver hair. Dressed as he was, Katsurou looked very much like a child stuck between Inuyasha as his father, and Sesshoumaru as his adoptive father.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His eyes slid toward Kagome who stood at his side. She looked rather beautiful in her navy blue kimono with golden flowers that covered the fabric; it made her eyes appear that much bluer.

She smiled up at him. "I wanted to thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. This has been a wonderful gift."

His chest tightened with feeling.

"Hn."


	27. Restless

**Restless - 105**

Katsurou peaked outside his room and down the hallway. He rubbed his tired eyes with both hands. He couldn't sleep. It was getting closer to the new moon and he was starting to feel restless. His heart raced, and his palms were sweaty. His little feet padded their way down the hallway and into the great room of the den. Curious eyes focused on the green fire blaze in the fire pit.

His intimidating uncle sat on a pile of furs with one leg drawn up, resting his arm on his knee. Large fluffy fur spilled over his shoulder and pooled around his body. Katsurou debated retreating to his room.

"Katsurou." His uncle's voice startled him in the quiet, darkness of the room.

The boy crept closer to Sesshoumaru. "Yes, Oji-sama?"

His amber eyes slid toward Katsurou. "Why are you not asleep?"

Katsurou crawled onto the thick furs toward where his uncle sat. He boldly pulled Sesshoumaru's fur up and over his shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep. It is getting closer to...when I change."

"Hn."

His small hands curled into his uncle's fur pelt, bringing it closer around him.

"Why couldn't  _you_  sleep?" Katsurou asked.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. For a moment, he was reminded of Rin when she was a child. She used to sit with him like this in front of the camp fire. She would tell him about her day, and he would listen. He missed the simplicity of that life. The boy leaned over to get a better view of his face, obviously expecting an answer to his question.

"I was thinking of the impending war." He answered truthfully.

Katsurou's eyes grew big. "War?"

"There are enemies who wish to defeat this Sesshoumaru. They killed your father, and were trying to kill you as well."

"Why? What have we ever done to them?"

"Most likely nothing. Perhaps they once feuded with my father, or they simply want our land. This Sesshoumaru is unsure of their true motives."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the small boy. His body had become very still, and nervousness and anxiety came off of him in waves. He reached out and pulled the child closer against his body, keeping an arm around him.

"This Sesshoumaru will protect you and your mother."

His large round eyes looked up at him. "Rin too?"

"Always, Rin."

Katsurou curled into his uncle's side, taking comfort in his promise.

"Oji-sama, what was my grandfather like?" Katsurou asked softly against his fur.

"Hm. The great Inu no Taisho was a wise and powerful leader."

"There has to be more to him than that. Tell me a story about him."

A soft laugh rumbled through Sesshoumaru's chest. His eyes focused on the green glow of the fox fire. Memories flooded his mind as he thought back to his late father.

"There once was a powerful dog general that caught the eye of the most dangerous Lady Inuyoukai in all the land..."

Sesshoumaru's soft, deep voice filled the room as he told stories of the glory of Inu no Taisho.


	28. Words

**Words - 106**

Rin knew that he had been watching her for a good while. Sesshoumaru had not approached her for the entire time she had been gardening. She could feel his familiar youki nearby, causing her hair to stand up on end. She couldn't feel the youki of other demons, but she could always feel his. Kagome had even suggested that it was because they were connected through Tenseiga. She'll probably never know.

She sat back on her haunches and dusted the dirt off her hands.

"How long are you going to stand there watching me?"

Silence was his reply.

Rin sighed. "If you would like gardening lessons, all you have to do is ask."

"Do not be foolish." He appeared beside her.

Rin gave a half smirk. "Is there anything I can help you with my  _Lord_?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Walk with me."

Rin stood and brushed off the dirt from her apron.

They walked through the vast gardens in relative silence.

"You are angry with me."

Rin couldn't stand to look at him. She gritted her teeth. "Yes."

"Explain."

Rin took a deep breath trying to calm down, yet before she realized it words poured from her mouth.

"You abandoned me! You said you would come back to see if I had made my decision to go with you or stay, but you made the decision for me!" She fought the tears welling up in her eyes. "If I was such a burden, then you should not have given me such false hope of you ever returning!"

Sesshoumaru stopped and stared at her. She covered her face as she lost the battle to contain her tears. He tugged on her forearms to pull her hands away from her face.

"Rin."

She jerked out of his grasp.

"No! Look I admit I was jealous of Katsurou. I mean, you took him in and made him your family with very little effort. I just...I…You are my only family, but it has become clear that you do not feel the same way. I thought you cared about me. Maybe I was only just an obligation; a sad abused orphan that you took pity on." Rin rambled as she sobbed.

Sesshoumaru could not stand to hear anymore. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on top of hers. The feel of her warmth, the beating of her heart, reassured him that she was alive and well. He would never forget the feeling of hopelessness and soul-rending regret as he held her dead body in his arms; and he would never forget when he brought her back to life and her eyes opened and looked at him. If only he could use words to convey his feelings toward her.

"You have said many things, but even you do not believe what you have suggested. This Sesshoumaru has many regrets, and not speaking to you on this matter is among them."

Rin clenched her fist in his kimono. He was right, she didn't mean half of what she said. "Why?"

"The old woman had told me that it would be in your best interest if I were to stop visiting. My presence made the villagers distrust you. She had been rather adamant that you were happy there. Why would she deceive this Sesshoumaru?"

Anger welled up in her again. "You are such an idiot! You should have spoken to me! I tolerated life there, but I did not want that life by any means. I refuse to be just some villager's wife. I wish to be more!" She wiped the tears from her face. "Kaede-sama didn't approve of you, so it is not surprising that she persuaded you to leave me alone."

Regret and shame filled him for having been deceived. This seemed to be a reoccuring problem.

"I am sorry, Rin." He said quietly.

She took a deep breath, and let the tension drain from her body. She might be angry, but she would forgive him.

"You may not be family by blood, but you will always be mine." Sesshoumaru rumbled into her ear.

Rin smiled and wrapped her arms around him, finally returning the embrace.


	29. Paper

**Paper - 107**

Sesshoumaru slid back the door to his study. The prospect of being trapped in his study with his never ending paperwork made him ill. The thought to have sake brought up to his study crossed his mind. He figured it would only work for so long before it became undignified.

"Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome called from behind his desk.

His thought process completely derailed at the sight of her. He stood in the middle of his study staring at her, not knowing what to do. His desk was completely clean of all the piles of scrolls and papers. Next to his desk were several shallow boxes, where the paper had been sorted into. A great sense of relief flooded him. He didn't care if she had done the paperwork or simply set it on fire, either way it was done.

Kagome paused in her writing, brush in hand. Did she upset him? Why was he looking at her that way?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't mean to...I promise I didn't mess anything up. I had Tortuga-sama help me sort everything."

He felt speechless. He had been mentally preparing himself for this slow torture, only to find that the miko had saved him from it. The poor woman looked at him like a startled animal, caught by a predator.  
Kagome watched his every movement, anxious of his potential anger. He kept a rather neutral look about him, as he walked over to the desk and began to examine her handy work.

"You have been responding to inquiries about trading merchants?" He asked as his eyes flitted over what she had been writing.

Kagome set down the brush. "Yes, Tortuga informed me that all trade negotiations must be met in person, and not through correspondence. He showed me how to formally respond to their letters, so you can respond to more pressing matters. You have quite a few merchants begging for your favor, you know."

His mouth turned downward.

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru is aware."

Kagome leaned on her elbow and looked up at him.

"Why won't you allow merchants?"

Sesshoumaru sat down in front of the desk, and propped up a knee.

"There are much more pressing matters."

"Like war?"

"Hm."

"But then, why are they dated several months back? Even last year? Is there a reason you are avoiding them?"

A disgruntled look passed over Sesshoumaru's face.

"This Sesshoumaru was trained as a warrior..."

Kagome leaned over the desk to peer at him. "You weren't prepared for the..." She waved her hand around searching for the word. "...court life?"

He looked away uncomfortable.

"Why not just have someone else do the paper work for you? Perhaps Jaken?"

Sesshoumaru let out a small huff. "Usually it is the Lord's duty to take care of such matters."

Kagome smiled warmly and reached across the desk to touch his hand. His eyes widened at her soft touch.

"I understand how all this can be a bit overwhelming. I know that you think it's your job, but you can accept help. This castle wouldn't function without the work of others. Just appoint someone else to deal with the merchants. You need merchants for economic progress. It will be beneficial to the kingdom in the long run."

"Do not presume to tell this Sesshoumaru how to run his kingdom." He groused.

Kagome sat back in her seat, ignoring his remark. "There's also a matter of these  _requests_..." She leaned over to a stack of papers and removed one. She held it up for him to see. "They are suggestive to say the least."

Sesshoumaru peered at the paper, obviously from a neighboring kingdom. He slid his hands into his sleeves, crossing them over his chest.

"So? This Sesshoumaru is an eligible bachelor."

Kagome snorted. "That is putting it lightly! These lords are offering anything they can to entice you to marry their daughters. I didn't even know you were looking!"

He huffed again. "I have no interest in any of them. Refuse them all."

Kagome sighed and looked at the paper again. "You know I kind of feel sorry for these women. They seem to be nothing more than a bargaining chip."

Sesshoumaru gave a short bitter laugh. "Do not pity them, Kagome-dono. They, too, want to sink their teeth into my wealth and lands."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru from across the desk. He was so terribly handsome. It was no wonder that women were throwing themselves at him, yet from the obvious bitterness in his voice, it was clear that he had had bad experiences before. Kagome felt her feelings for him shift. He was the half-brother of her husband. He was the enemy, and occasionally an ally. He was mysterious and dangerous, yet kind when you least expected it. Before he was not a tangible real person to her; now she could see him. Bit by bit, she was learning to see the person underneath the cold facade.

He stood in one swift movement and turned to leave the room.

"This one will handle the merchant problem." He said before he closed the door behind him.

Kagome picked up her brush to resume writing.

"You're welcome." She grumbled to herself.


	30. Gifts

**Gifts - 108**

Tortuga watched his Lord pace back and forth across the library. "My Lord, may I be of some assistance?"

A low growl filled the room, giving voice to his irritation. "Kagome-dono has done a great deal of work to put the kingdom's affairs into order."

Tortuga pulled at his long beard. "Hmmm, yes she has."

"How does this one normally reward a servant for good work?"

The old turtle youkai raised an eyebrow. "I did not realize that she was a servant, and to think all this time I assumed that she was a powerful ally and part of the royal family."

Sesshoumaru snarled and dark red flashed across his vision. All playful banter drained from his adviser. The threat of violence filled the room. "She is not a servant."

"Then, my Lord, what is she?"

Confusion broke through the anger. Sesshoumaru blinked a few times. She had many titles, and the senile old turtle was well aware of them. Why did he keep him around anyway?

Tortuga watched as Sesshoumaru took a few strides to cross the room to a low table. Like an impatient child, he threw himself on the floor. Tortuga trailed behind him, and with leisure settled at the table across from his lord. Sesshoumaru snatched the slender sake bottle that a servant had brought up earlier and poured himself a drink. He tossed the sake back, allowing the sharp bitterness of demonic sake to slide down his throat. The old turtle furrowed his brows to the point that his bushy eyebrows obstructed his view. Pulling the bottle closer, Sesshoumaru went to pour himself more.

Tortuga deftly plucked the bottle from his grasp. "Sesshoumaru, you must learn to be more careful with your words. If she would have heard you say that, she would have been very upset."

Sesshoumaru lifted his lip, showing fangs.

"Stop being so childish, answer my question. If she is not a servant, then what is she?"

A silver eyebrow rose in question. "An ally."

Tortuga let out a huff of air that lifted his long thin beard. "That's it? An ally? Why bother with a gift anyway. We haven't given any of our other allies gifts of gratitude either."

"Cease being obtuse. She has many titles that you are aware of. What is the point of this question?" Sesshoumaru growled, exasperated.

Tortuga only chuckled. "My boy, are you not trying to think of a way to thank Kagome-sama for helping you?" His lord only scowled. Tortuga continued on. "She must mean more to you than simply an ally. Treat her as such. Give her something meaningful."

Sesshoumaru tapped his empty cup on the table. "Are you suggesting that I court her?"

"My lord, I-" Tortuga paused as Sesshoumaru snatched the sake bottle back, only to take a swig directly from the bottle.

"Very well. What does one typically give as a gift?"

Tortuga's gray eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Women enjoy all kinds of things: flowers, sweets, jewels, money, and clothing. Take your pick." He suggested.

"And which of those would you choose to give her?" Sesshoumaru asked, staring into the sake bottle.

"None of those things."

"There lies the issue. She is no ordinary woman."

Tortuga smiled with a glint in his eye. "I am glad that you realize that. Now -" He stopped. Coldness swept through him. The rise of power could be felt in the room, heavy and thick.

A snarl ripped through the otherwise quiet library.

"Did you know that she was coming?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his meddling adviser.

Tortuga held up his hands. "No, my lord, she did not send word. This is unexpected."

Sesshoumaru slammed the bottle on the table, and stood up.

"Have Kagome-dono and Katsurou sent to the throne room."

"Yes, my lord."


	31. Her

**Her - 109**

Kagome sat slumped over a low table in the common dining hall. Her mouth felt dry as she stared at her lunch with no enthusiasm. Mackerel and rice, again. Her stomach rolled at the thought. Sighing, she sat down her chop sticks and pushed her bowl away. She missed eating with friends and family; having bubbly conversation while enjoying good food. Here, she just felt...lonely. Other youkai roamed about the hall, laughing as they shared stories over their meals. For the most part, youkai tended to stay away from her. She supposed it was out of fear of Sesshoumaru, or perhaps her own reputation kept others away.

Oh, what she would give to have a home cooked meal surrounded by her family. Her mother would love to see Katsurou.

Kagome swallowed a large lump in her throat.

"Kagome-sama!"

Her head whipped around to find who was calling for her.

Rin tore into the room in an uncoordinated sprint, her feet sliding across the floorboards.

Kagome stood quickly. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Rin ran into Kagome and grabbed her arm to keep steady. "She's here! You gotta hurry, we -" Rin started.

Maiko slammed open the dining room door with a loud snap. Her maid dashed around, looking back and forth, eyes searching for Kagome.

"Kagome-sama?!" Maiko's eyes alighted on her charge's bewildered form. "Thank goodness I found you, we must -" Maiko exclaimed shuffling up to them.

"What the hell? Who's here?" Kagome looked between Maiko and Rin. They both opened their mouths to speak, but stopped and turned their attention to the entry way.

Jaken parted the crowd, squawking as he went. "Move out of my way, you idiots!" He waved his staff around, threatening to hit anyone in his way.

The few youkai in the dining hall sneered at him as he passed.

The small obnoxious youkai wasted no time approaching them.

"Miko, you've been summoned to the throne room. I would advise you to not keep her waiting." With that he turned around quickly disappeared out of the hall.

Kagome looked between Rin and her maid. "Who is she?"

"Sesshoumaru's mother." Rin said softly.

"The honorable Lady, Manako." Maiko finished.


	32. Arrogant

**Arrogant - 110 &111**  
  
Maiko shuffled Kagome toward the throne room with Rin following close behind them.

Kagome gave a sideways glace to Maiko and muttered, "I didn't even know he had a mother! I mean, I know he had one, but I guess I didn't think she would still..."

"Be alive?" Maiko finished for her. "Who do you think holds the position of Lady of the Western Lands?"

Kagome flushed with embarrassment. "I don't know, I guess I assumed that since his father..."

"It matters not. She commanded an audience with you, so prepare yourself." Maiko pushed her toward the large oak doors.

"She can just do that?"

Rin stopped behind them. "Of course she can. She is co-ruler, second only to Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What is she like? How do I talk to her?"

Maiko looked away, and picked at something on her apron. It was obvious she would get no answers from her. Her servant's discomfort did nothing to ease her nerves. Her stomach felt knotted and anxiety coursed through her. They didn't have to tell her that it was important that she make a good impression.

Rin pulled her into a tight embrace. "You can do it. Just remember, she is  _just_  like Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered against her ear.

Was that supposed to make her feel better?! What kind of advice was that?

If she were to go by Rin's suggestion, then Kagome knew that she had to put her foot down from the beginning, and let the Western Lady know that she was not one to be trifled with. It was a real possibility that if his mother was anything like Sesshoumaru, then she knew that was about to be bullied, or coerced into something.

The doors swung open and Kagome walked confidently into the throne room.  
  


The throne room was magnificent.

Kagome could understand why most business transactions happened here. It was an obvious sign of wealth. Deep blue silk draperies hung from the walls, and white marble tile with gold inlays lined the floor. She found the tile surprising, because it was so nontraditional. It was incongruous to the rest of the palace, which featured all hardwood floors.

Sesshoumaru's mother sat on a bench on top of a dais. She had no idea what she was expecting his mother to look like, but the beautiful youkai who gazed back at her was surprising. Her hair color was similar to her son's, but much lighter, closer to a stark white, than silver. She wore an elegant crimson three layer kimono, that made her glowing yellow eyes much more pronounced. Fur draped around her shoulders and pooled at her feet.

Kagome held her head high. She refused to cower or appear weak in front of the Lady of the Western Lands. She shuffled lightly, and held her hands together in a polite manner. Her eyes scanned the room for Sesshoumaru, but found him absent.

A guard that she had never seen before appeared to Kagome's right.

"The Shikon Miko, widow to Prince Inuyasha, and mother to the heir, the Lady Kagome." He announced, then bowed and left the room.

A slight stinging sensation ran up her back, as the pressure of Lady Manako's youki rose around her. Like a wave it crashed down on her, trying to smother her under its weight. Her limbs felt heavy and numb. She fought the rising panic as her chest hurt, and it became difficult to breathe. It seemed as though the immense youki had driven the oxygen from the room.

If it were not for her training with Sesshoumaru, she might have been driven to her knees by the sheer force of it. However, now she was used to the feeling of such enormous power. She would not be bullied. Reiki rose up around her like a bubble of protection, pushing away the ill effects.

She approached the woman on the dais, and bowed respectfully. Lady Manako raised a delicate eyebrow in question. Kagome smiled despite herself. It was remarkable how much the Sesshoumaru resembled his mother.

Cool citrine eyes examined her from head to toe. Kagome shifted awkwardly under her stare.

"Shikei no Miko. Why is it that you are here?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "My Lady, you summoned me here."

Lady Manako shot to her feet. "You are disgusting! From the moment you walked through those doors, you have been arrogant and disrespectful!" Her voice boomed across the room.

Kagome took a step back. Her eyes wide with shock. "I did not mean to disrespect you."

"Yet, you continue to show me defiance! You refuse to submit to me in my own home!" The Lady of the Western Lands shouted and pointed an a clawed finger at her.

Kagome felt her ire grow with every accusation. She clenched her fists. "Lady Manako, the last time I checked, this home belonged to Sesshoumaru-sama."

Lady Manako stalked down the steps toward her, anger rolling off her in waves. Kagome blinked and the daiyoukai was in front of her. Fury burned from her eyes, as she grabbed Kagome by the throat.

"Not only are you arrogant, but you are a fool! I should kill you for your offenses!"

Kagome gasped and reach up to pry her hand from around her neck. Her delicate clawed hand was like a steel trap around her throat. Her sharp claws dug into the side of her neck. Hot, white panic stabbed through her. She couldn't breathe. Spots were beginning to dance in front of her vision.

Reiki swelled up in her, ready to attack.

"If I feel so much as a flicker of your reiki, I will snap your neck." Lady Manako said softly.

Kagome closed her eyes, and painfully willed her reiki to subside. How could this meeting have gone so badly?

"I have ruled these lands for many generations. My insolent son did not gain these lands through his father, but through  _me_."

Manako let go of her throat, and Kagome crumpled to the ground gasping for air. Hard indifferent eyes looked down on her.

On all fours, she took several a deep breaths. Her throat burned with each breath. Shame filled her. His mother was right, she had assumed too much. Rin was always reminding her to act submissive. Why couldn't she ever learn?

Kagome knelt and bowed her head to the floor. Lady Manako stared curiously at her prostrate form.

Silence stretched between them for several moments.

"A thousand apologies, my lady, I did not know." Her voice rasped.

Lady Manako lifted her nose, and eyed her. "You speak the truth. Now rise."

Kagome rose from the ground, and stood before her.

"Why are you here?" Lady Manako asked once more.

"I sought aid from Sesshoumaru-sama, in order to protect my son." Kagome held her bruised throat as she spoke.

Lady Manako folded her arms into her sleeves. "I had been informed of the hanyou's death." Her eyes softened a degree. "It is...devastating to lose a mate. You have my condolences."

The sincerity in her words confused Kagome, given her violence against her person only moments before.

"I…uh...thank you."

"I have heard many tales of you and your son's exploits, but I do wish to see for myself."

She bowed her head. "I understand."

"It is abundantly clear you  _do not_  understand. As a miko, you are uneducated in the area of youkai manners. You will have to learn these things before you mate Sesshoumaru. Who knows how many wars you would start." The Lady quipped.

Kagome snapped her head up. "Wait...W-what?!"


	33. Manners

**Manners - 112**

"Mother."

Lady Manako's gaze shifted from the startled miko to her son, who had appeared to her right. A slow smile spread across her face. Her whole face softened minutely, as she took in the form of her son.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. How nice of you to join us." His mother drawled.

Sesshoumaru looked between his mother and Kagome, and knew he had gotten there too late. Despite her calm demeanor, Kagome looked as if she had been manhandled. Her neck revealed bright red marks, and the beginnings of bruises. Her carefully put together kimono was rumpled, and pulled out from her obi in many areas. There was no doubt that his mother had just tried to strangle Kagome, but how she remained alive was a mystery. There was no doubt that Kagome was very powerful to have angered his mother and lived. His gold eyes moved from Kagome to his mother.

Kagome watched with curiosity as they did not greet each other with an embrace or physical contact, as a human would, instead their energies reached out with familiarity. Sesshoumaru's soft red energy flowed from him to mix with his mother's purple energy. The act was nonthreatening, and anyone who could sense their energies would know that they were equals. There was no power play involved. If she squinted and tilted her head slightly, it would almost seem...loving. Or perhaps his mother had done more damage to her than she thought.

Why couldn't Sesshoumaru treat her like that? They would have already been able to instruct Katsurou if he had acted like this toward her.

Lady Manako looked around Sesshoumaru and Kagome, in an exaggerated manner.

"Where is the heir?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "He's..."

The doors to the throne room swung open with the help of a servant.

"He's here!" Rin announced as she lead Katsurou towards the adults.

Katsurou walked in with his head held high, but confusion colored his face. His eyes darted around the room until they alighted on his mother.

A big toothy grin broke out across his face. "Mama!"

The small boy ran to his mother and threw his arms around her mid-section. Kagome smiled and patted his head. Rin trailed after Katsurou and approached the group.

"Gobodo-sama." Rin said, while bowing deeply.

Lady Manako lifted a delicate white eyebrow. "Ah, finally someone with manners. I am glad to see you well, young one." Her gaze shifted from Rin to the child in red.

Sesshoumaru watched his mother's reaction with rapt attention. Her sharp eyes widened and her mouth hung open with a slight intake of breath.

"You did not tell me."

Her son remained silent on the matter. He knew that she had to see for herself. She had to see to remove any doubt of Katsurou's lineage.

"Katsurou, this is Sesshoumaru-sama's mother, Lady Manako." Kagome introduced.

The small boy stepped forward and bowed respectfully. He stood upright and looked at Lady Manako. His small black tuff of ears twitched. His uncle's mother smelled like him, and he found it strangely comforting. He knew that she was pack.

"Come closer, let me know you." She commanded.

Kagome froze. Her maternal instincts screamed that her son should not go anywhere near the powerful youkai. What would she do to her son?

A strong hand settled on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to her right to see Sesshoumaru at her side. Was he telling her it was okay? Would he protect Katsurou from his own mother?

Katsurou stepped out of Kagome's reach and went to his family's matriarch.

With a faint whisper of silk, Lady Manako knelt down to his level.

Her clawed hand reached out and grasped his chin gently.

"You resemble him so much."

"I am often told I look like my father."

Lady Manako smiled sadly. "Dear child, you look so much like your grandfather, that it hurts my heart."

Katsurou felt her heartache. He threw his arms around her neck and hugged her fiercely. His mother gasped and covered her mouth in shock at his boldness. Rin put her hand in Kagome's and squeezed. The miko looked to her young friend, who smiled reassuringly.

Manako chuckled, and wrapped her arms around the child pulling him closer. She gathered him into her arms and stood.

Kagome could not believe her eyes. Her son looked so content in her arms. Katsurou laid his head down on her shoulder and relaxed. She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

Lady Manako looked down at the child in her arms. He looked so human with his mother's dark hair. Yet the small adorable puppy ears on his head gave his heritage away. His eyes were so striking, as if they did not belong on a human. When she looked at him, she saw Touga looking back at her. She combed her fingers through his wild hair, brushing against his soft hanyou ears. She did not realize until that moment, how much she missed having Sesshoumaru as a small child.

She leaned her head down and nuzzled the top of his head with her cheek. Her youki spread out and blanketed him. He smelled like Sesshoumaru did when he was a small child: of sweat, dirt, and mischief.

"I shall spend the afternoon getting to know my grandchild." She motioned to Rin. "You too, girl." Lady Manako said walking towards the large oak doors. Rin squeezed her friend's hand once more before letting go to follow Katsurou.

Kagome startled forward. "W…Wait!"

Lady Manako turned back to look at Sesshoumaru. "Tomorrow, I will begin lessons with the miko."

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru for help, but he simply nodded in agreement with his mother.


	34. Precocious

**Precocious - 113**

Manako strode out of the throne room carrying her grandchild. The human girl trailed behind them, remaining silent. It was promising that her son's pet was here. As a child she had helped Sesshoumaru learn compassion, and helped him mature. Because of her efforts, Manako found her favorable. It was not surprising to find that the girl had befriended the miko. The human would serve as an important ally.

Katsurou frowned against her shoulder, and tugged on a pointed ear. Her attention focused back on the child in her arms.

"Don't ever hurt her again." He whispered against her, his tone full of threat.

She tossed her head back and laughed. This child was certainly precocious.

Rin tilted her head in question at the strange interaction between the two.

"Oh, Katsurou, you are so delightful! We are going to have so much fun together." His grandmother said as she patted him on the back.

He pulled back away from her to look into her eyes. "I mean it." His expression was solemn and serious.

His grandmother studied him for a moment. "Very well. I will not harm her again."

He huffed in appeasement, and laid his head back down on her shoulder.

"Um, Gobodo-sama, may I ask why you wanted my presence?" Rin asked as she shuffled to Manako's right.

The Lady daiyouaki gave her a sideways glance. "My son needed a moment alone with the miko."

"Oh..."

Rin thought back to the meeting that had just happened. Why would Sesshoumaru need Kagome alone?

Manako watched with amusement as realization crossed the girl's face.

"Then you approve of?" Rin trailed off.

"Yes."

A huge smile spread across Rin's face. Kagome wouldn't stand a chance against Gobodo-sama's scheming.

Manako regarded the girl's smile.

An ally, indeed.


	35. Toxin

**Toxin - 114**

Kagome watched with a sense defeat as Sesshoumaru's mother carried her son off to who knows where. A warm hand slid into the collar of her kimono around the back of her neck, and she flinched in pain. She took a step back out of Sesshoumaru's reach.

"You are hurt."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, your mother was not very friendly."

"She must like you."

A harsh laugh erupted from her mouth. "Like me?! She tried to kill me."

"Yet, you are alive."

Sesshoumaru watched her clench her fists, her anger obvious.

"Will Katsurou be alright around her? She won't hurt him will she?"

"Hn. She will protect him. He is her first grandchild."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't mean to be rude, but technically he isn't related to her. Why would she accept him?"

"My father was her mate. Any offspring of his, she would consider her own."

That didn't make any sense to her at all. If that was true, why was Inuyasha abandoned by his family after his mother died? Did Manako not consider Inuyasha a child of her mate's? There that word was again.  _Mate_.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her once more. Her neck was bruised, and had bleeding lacerations from where his mother's claws had scratched her. He placed his hand against her injured neck, feeling the toxin his mother had left behind. He would not be surprised if she left had her poison on purpose, just so that he would have to remove it.

Kagome brought up her hand shoo him away.

"Stop it, it hurts alright?" She said taking a step back.

Sesshoumaru caught her hand, and pulled her closer to him instead. His eyes glowed dark amber. His focus on her was unnerving. Her small hand remained trapped in his hold.

His mother's remark came floating back to her conscience.  _Sesshoumaru's mate._

Kagome swallowed thickly, and placed a hand on his chest.

"You need to explain some things to me. Your mother seems to be under the impression that I will mate you."

Sesshoumaru did his best to not let his irritation show. Damn her for revealing his plans too soon. He had hoped to convince her to mate him eventually, but now he had to change his plans.

He leaned down over her, and buried his face in her neck.

She immediately stiffened in surprise. Her skin became flushed and her heart pounded in her chest.

"Hmm." He murmured against her bruised skin. "I will explain the situation."

Kagome clenched his kimono lapels. "What situation? What are you doing?"

He brushed his lips against her neck.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His tongue darted out to run along the dark lacerations. He regretted that the only time he has been able to taste her was when she had become injured. However, he was more than willing to help. Her holy energy gave her such a sharp, clean taste that combined with her gentle soft scent of lavender, he felt like he could lavish her for hours. Unfortunately, his mother's poison remained on her skin, and fouled his experience.

Warmth spread out across her neck, the pain slowly ebbing away. Kagome closed her eyes, and tilted her head back, baring more neck for him. He snaked his arm around her back, supporting her. She relaxed into his hold, leaning closer against him. A rumble of approval filled his chest. His youki spread across her as her neck healed under his ministrations. Faintly she thought, she found his youki pleasant. His youki was not burning her like it usually did. It was so purely  _him_ , that she found it comforting.

Her scent had become thicker, heady, and more feminine. Sesshoumaru realized with a start that she must be aroused. He slowly pulled away from her to look down at her flushed face, her soft lips parted, her eyes closed in pleasure.  
He longed to close the distance and kiss her. He could not allow himself to; for fear that it would push her away.

Her eyes slowly opened to gaze up at him. He watched as her throat moved as she swallowed.

"You have a lot to explain." She said softly.


	36. Me?

**Me? - 115**

Kagome's mind raced. Why would Sesshoumaru's mother want us mated? Did she not hate humans? She hated Inuyasha right?

Sesshoumaru had suggested they take their conversation to his office, away from any eavesdroppers.

He looked at her from across his desk. The poor miko was beside herself. She fidgeted and wrung her hands, before she laid them flat on the table.

"Why does your mother believe that I will marry you?" Kagome asked evenly.

Sesshoumaru poured himself a cup of sake, and tossed it back.

"It is not just my mother, it is everyone."

Kagome sat up alarmed. "What?! Why?"

"This one did not expect...certain consequences of making your son my heir. It is often customary that if a brother should die, then his other brother might mate his widow out of duty to keep the family line. However, it is not mandatory. The problem lies with you."

Kagome pointed at herself. "Me? What have I done?"

Sesshoumaru stared at his empty cup. "You are considered very valuable. You would be a powerful asset to any kingdom. Others will eventually seek to mate you, and claim your abilities as their own."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Most assume that will we mate for the benefit of our kingdom, given that I have already claimed Katsurou." Sesshoumaru looked up at her to see her eyes wide fear. He didn't wish to scare her away. He needed her to agree to it eventually.

"I'm just a miko. What is so different from before?"

"Your ability to pass on your holy energy to your offspring is extremely enticing to others. I have no doubt that is why my mother wishes for our union."

Her mouth hung open, dumbfounded. "She already knows that about Katsurou?"

"Do not underestimate my mother. Her currency is information, and she is quite wealthy."

Kagome rubbed her forehead.

"Kagome-dono, this one understands that this situation is not to your liking, but know that you will never be forced to mate anyone that you do not care to, including myself."

Her mind was reeling. She didn't want to mate anyone! Inuyasha would surely hate her forever if she mated Sesshoumaru. She wished things were simpler. She would be lying to herself if she didn't acknowledge that she felt attracted to him. If life were different, then maybe, in time, she would have willingly chosen him.

Kagome stared down at her hands in her lap. "What do I do?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru sat back and regarded her. "You don't have to do anything."

"But won't that make me a target?"

"Yes, but you have my protection. You could remain a widow for the rest of your life if you so choose. You will, however, be tied to this pack, and consequently, this Sesshoumaru, until you remarry."

A thought crossed her mind. "Do you think that's why the snake tribe is after us? So they can get to me?"

"Hn. That is a possibility, but I find it unlikely."

"Oh..." She said softly. Her hand rubbed against the healed skin on her neck.

She looked so beautiful. Silky strands of her hair had escaped from her careful up-do and now framed her face. She seemed so lost in thought as she stared at the sake bottle. He wished he could make this easier on her, but life was cruel more often than not.

"Kagome-dono..."

His office door slide open with a loud crack. Kagome whipped around to look at Tortuga in the doorway.

"The slayer you summoned is here. The guards are unwilling to let him past the courtyard."

Kagome turned back around to see Sesshoumaru pinching the bridge of his nose and screwing his eyes shut.

"A slayer?" Her interest piqued. "Who?" Kagome demanded.

Sesshoumaru did not reply, but simply got up to the leave the room. Kagome grabbed his sleeve as he passed her. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He paused and his eyes slid down to where her hand remained on his sleeve.

"Who is it?" She demanded looking between Sesshoumaru and Tortuga.

Why was it important that she know? It didn't matter.

"Kohaku." He answered, pulling his sleeve from her grasp as he left.


	37. Slayer

**Slayer - 116**

When Sesshoumaru had stepped outside into the courtyard, Kagome was right on his heels.

A tall dark-haired man in sleek armored clothing, stood surrounded by several armed guards. A large menacing sickle-like weapon, reminiscent of a kusarigama, rested on his back.

His hair was long and pulled high into a pony tail.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is all this necessary?" The man asked gruffly.

Sesshoumaru waved his hand, and the guards scattered.

"They are correct in being cautious around a taijiya."

The man smiled. "I suppose that is a compliment."

Kagome strode up behind Sesshoumaru.

"Kohaku-kun?"

He turned his head slightly to the side to regard her. It had been several years since they had last seen each other. He was no longer the scrawny young teenager. He had grown taller, and broader. Light stubble covered his jaw.

"Ahhh, Kagome-sama?"

Her smile broadened and reached her eyes. "I am so glad to see you!" She stepped around Sesshoumaru and looped her arm around Kohaku's. "How have you been?"

Sesshoumaru could not believe how laid back Kagome was being with Kohaku. She practically draped herself all over him. Perhaps the reason she was reluctant to take a mate was not because she was mourning her dead husband, but rather that she had taken a lover.

"I have been fine."

"You must be tired from traveling. Come inside and rest a bit." Kagome offered.

She looked so concerned for his welfare, that Sesshoumaru felt sick.

Kohaku looked at Kagome with confusion. He placed a hand over hers. "Sesshoumaru-sama has requested my presence. I would like to know why." He stated while looking to the daiyoukai for answers.

"There is business that we must attend to."

"Well, we can discuss that together over tea." Kagome said flippantly, doing her best to herd the two males inside.


	38. Guest

**Guest -117**

Kagome had insisted that they speak with Kohaku in the family wing, which irked Seshoumaru to no end. The den was a private place, only meant for family. Yet, she had no qualms bringing the slayer there. Her arm remained around his forearm as she led Kohaku though the palace. He longed to pull her away from the slayer. Her scent mingled with his now, and it  _bothered_  him. She touched him so openly and with familiarity. His eyes narrowed on the man with distrust. He would not admit he was envious of the attention the slayer was getting. He was  _not_  some jealous fool.

The three of them entered the family wing and sat down at a low table.

"So Kohaku-kun, have you been to see your family?"

"Yes, Sango has filled me in on what's been going on for the past few years."

"Oh...that's good. I know they miss you a..." She stopped when Kohaku grabbed her hands, holding them tightly.

"Kagome-sama, I am so sorry! I had no idea what had happened! Why didn't you send for me? Inuyasha...If..." Kohaku blurted out, his eyes shown of regret. Sesshoumaru looked away from the display with disgust.

Kagome pulled her hands free of his and placed her hand on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched.

"It's not your fault Kohaku-kun. I didn't want to involve anyone else." She said quietly.

Kohaku let out a deep breath. He knew that her love for Sango and her family kept her from seeking outside help.

"Kagome-sama, why am I here?"

Kagome dropped her hand from his shoulder. "I…uh…actually I have no idea why you're here. Sesshoumaru-sama?

The daiyoukai in question glared at both of them. "If you two are done. There are important matters to discuss."

Kohaku gave him his full attention, while Kagome glared back at him.

"The Western Kingdom is on the verge of war. The snake tribes have been gathering allies, and are preparing to move against us."

Kohaku scratched at the stubble on his chin. "I have seen some things around your territory."

Kagome leaned forward and waved her wrist in a circle. "And? Go on."

Kohaku remained silent and locked his gaze solely on Sesshoumaru.

"He wants to be paid for his information." Sesshoumaru explained after a moment.

Kagome gasped. "What?! Kohaku-kun! How could you?"

The slayer shrugged. "Information is valuable, Kagome-sama. I have to feed myself, somehow."

The large wooden doors creaked open, drawing their attention.

"Kohaku-kun!" Rin shouted excited.

Everyone at the table turned to see Rin push open the big wooden doors to the den.

Her eyes brightened when she spotted Kohaku. She dashed over to the table and sat down next him.

"Rin-chan?" He asked incredulous.

She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a fierce hug. His face turned red at her unabashed affection. Sesshoumaru could not believe this. Even Rin showered him with intimacy. He wanted to rip his arm off for touching either woman. Kagome could not help but notice the irritated look that passed over Sesshoumaru's face. What was his problem?

"It has been so long since I have seen you! What brings you here?" Rin asked as she pulled away to look at his face.

Kohaku could not believe his eyes. The last time he had seen Rin had been four years ago. They had been somewhat close when they were younger, finding friendship during the times of Naraku. They had gotten to know each other more later on when he would visit his sister. He had always felt fond of her, because she had known him during his darkest hours. She had lived while others had not been so fortunate.

She looked at him now with a broad smile and happiness that reached her eyes. She looked beautiful in her green kimono. Her shiny dark hair remained long and flowing down her back. When was the last time he had seen her so...content?

"I don't know. Sesshoumaru-sama was just about to tell me why I'm here." Kohaku said giving the daiyoukai a pointed look.

"You are to go to the outer edge of our territory to the east. There have been some reports of the snake tribe attacking the villages there. Go and see what their movements are, then report back to this Sesshoumaru."

"I am not a subject of yours to order around. It will cost you."

"You will be compensated."

"I expect at least 100 - "

"I will go too." Rin interrupted.

Everyone stared at her.

"No." Sesshoumaru snapped, while Kagome asked, "Why?"

"I want to be useful. I know how they fight, and I am familiar with their strategies." She explained.

Kohaku looked dubious. "Rin-chan, there is no need. I have plenty experience defeating all kinds of demons."

Rin crossed her arms over her chest. "You have not been a target of theirs for several years. We have. It is possible that I will notice something that you will not."

Kohaku wiped his hand down his face. He wasn't super keen on helping Sesshoumaru in the first place, but given he knew he would pay, it would be worth it. The last thing he wanted to do was have Rin tag along. He would have to worry about keeping her alive the whole time.

"She has a good point. I think she should go." Kagome offered.  
Kohaku gaped at her. "No, absolutely not." Looking at Sesshoumaru he said, "Look, if you want me to do this, fine. But I refuse to take Rin with me. She'll be too much of a liability."

Sesshoumaru saw the blazing hope in Rin's eyes, but he could not help but wish that she would stay.

"Hn. He will go alone."

Rin's face screwed up with anger. She slammed her fists on the table, and stood. Without looking at her personal traitors, she left the den. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru for his blatant disregard for Rin's feelings. As much as she wanted to argue the point, she knew that it would not be the end of it.

Kagome sighed. "Well Kohaku-kun, I think you should stay the night here and tell us what you have witnessed. Tomorrow you can set off in the morning. You could use the rest and a good meal."

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist, and glared at the infuriating miko. Kohaku did not miss the daiyoukai's growing anger.

"Ah, perhaps I will just leave now. It will be quicker." He suggested.

Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. You will be more use to us when you have had a good night's rest."

Kohaku and Sesshoumaru both knew that she was not going let this go.

"Then could you have someone show me to the  _guest_  quarters?"

Kagome smiled happily. "Of course!"


	39. Steed

**Steed - 118 & 119**

It was an hour before dawn, when Rin snuck into the stables. Even in the dark, she could make out the form of the large two-headed dragon. She carried her lantern over to their stall and called out softly to the dragon. "Ah-Un...Ah-Un..."

Both heads turned to see her. She smiled as the dragon ambled over to her.

"We're going for a trip. Hang on a second; let me get your saddle."

Rin turned away from the beast, to gaze at the wall of mounted saddles. Looking around she found one that resembled the closest thing that she could remember from when she was a kid.

She reached up to gently drag the huge saddle down. A hand clamped down on her wrist, startling her. Reacting on impulse, Rin twisted her arm within the assailants grasp, then jerking her left wrist out of its hold, then rearing back with her right hand to punch the stranger in the face. A large hand caught her fist inches from her attacker's throat.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru's voice came to her.

Relief flooded her. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to hit you."

He released her and eyed the massive saddle that she had been trying to get off the wall.

"You were taking my personal steed?"

"I...uh..." She sighed. She knew she could not lie to him. "Yes."

"Why?" he asked simply.

"I want to go with Kohaku-kun. I want to help."

The last thing he wanted to do was allow her to go with the slayer. Was she not happy at the palace? Did he not take care of her well enough? Could he rely on her to take care of herself? Would he be sending her to her death?

She had always done what he asked, even if it meant heartbreak. Now she stood before him with strong determination in her eyes. Could he refuse her?

He reached up and pulled Ah-Uh's saddle from the wall. The dragon waited eagerly while Sesshoumaru buckled the saddle to its back.

"Does this mean you won't stop me?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru turned and began to head back to the palace proper.

Stopping, he said, "Do as you wish."

 

**Rider**

At dawn, Kohaku left the confines of the palace to find Kirara. The small fire cat had waited patiently outside the walls of the fortress while he dealt with Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Kirara."

The fire demon cat jumped on his shoulder and purred in greeting.

"Sorry it took so long, I -"

A strange roar had interrupted him. Kohaku turned and looked up in time to see a large two-headed dragon sail over the fortress wall.

What in the world? He vaguely remembered the dragon from somewhere. It was Sesshoumaru's right?

It wasn't until the dragon landed next to him, that he noticed that it carried a rider.

The rider wore a dark blue kimono and hakama. He wore a sword at his hip, and a bamboo hat obscured much of his face.

Kohaku raised a hand to the scythe on his back.

"Easy. It's alright. It's just me, Kohaku-kun."

The rider took off the hat, revealing a beautiful young woman.

_Rin._

He ran his hand over his face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming along."

"No, you are not. This is not some kind of game, or fun adventure. This is dangerous." Kohaku insisted.

Rin swung her legs over the side of the dragon, and hopped down to the ground. She marched up to him full of righteous anger.

"How dare you insinuate that I have no idea what I am doing. Where were you when Kagome was trying to fend off a horde of demons trying to kill her son?"

"Rin-chan, I was -"

"You weren't there!" She shouted and jabbed at finger at his chest. "I can tell you where I was. I was right next to Kagome killing demons!"

Guilt stabbed at him so fiercely, he choked on his next words. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You have no right to order me around. I will go with you whether you like it or not." Rin said with an air of finality. She turned around and climbed up on the back of Ah-Un.

"I suggest we get a move on if we want to get anywhere near the border by tonight." She added.

Kohaku stared open-mouthed at the fiery woman atop the dragon. Rin had always been headstrong, but she seemed entirely different now. How much had changed since he had been away?

Kirara jumped off his shoulder, and transformed into her big cat form. He threw a leg over her side and took to the air.

Rin quickly followed.


	40. Push

**Push - 120**

Kagome woke up the next morning to Maiko prodding her to get up. After getting dressed, her maid shuffled her downstairs to the dojo.

She had begun to loathe these meditating practices. They never worked. Every time they would get close to a safe balance, something would trigger a response from Sesshoumaru, and it would end in disaster. She was sure this time would be no exception.

Sliding back the dojo door, she found Sesshoumaru already sitting seiza on the floor. She was not expecting, however, his mother to be accompanying them.

"Ah, the sleepy miko has finally decided to join us." His mother intoned.

Kagome debated for a moment, just turning around and leaving. She took a deep breath knowing she had no such option.

She approached the pair and bowed. "Good morning, Gobodo-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin had instructed her to be more polite, thus she now referred to her as honorable mother. Kagome quickly sat down in front of Sesshoumaru, ready to get this over with. He held out his hands for to take. She softly laid her hands in his. His hands were warm, and the hum of his underlying youki familiar.

Kagome glanced around the room. "Where is Tortuga-sama?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "He's helping Rin with her provisions."

She grinned. "Ahhh, so you let her go?"

"She does as she pleases." He answered vaguely.

Her heart swelled with tenderness for him then. She squeezed his hands smiling with gratitude. He opened his eyes to see her glowing happy face.

He felt smothered by an emotion that affection was too weak of a word for.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day for idle chit-chat." His mother barked.

Kagome threw a dark glare her way, to which Manako seemed unaffected.

They both closed their eyes to begin the meditation. Kagome felt the familiar ick of his youki as it crawled up her arms, giving her goosebumps. Slowly, it spread out across her body, making her feel somewhat suffocated.

Sesshoumaru felt the moment she pushed back against his youki. The warmth of her reiki flowed down his body. He felt surprised that he felt no need to extinguish it. The reiki was now a feeling that he simply saw as an extension of Kagome.

"More, miko." His mother ordered.

Kagome frowned but followed her suggestion. She let her energy well up within her, before she let it spill out and over to him.

Sesshoumaru did not need prompting from his mother, and increased his youki to match her energy.

Kagome could feel that they were close to a fine equilibrium.

"More!" His mother barked. Kagome hesitated; they were so close, why push it?

Neither of them listened to Manako. They hovered at the line of harmony.

Manako frowned.

Kagome gasped when dark youki spilled down over her, like torrential rain in a storm. It wasn't Sesshoumaru's youki that choked her now, it was his mother's. The weight of two strong youki was too much for her. She took a deep breath and reached inside herself for that pure line of energy, and yanked it to the surface.

The air crackled and snapped with the raw energy around them. Her reiki pushed back against Manako's reiki, leaving Sesshoumaru's energy at her back. Kagome opened her eyes to see Manako's red eyes on her, furious. Sesshoumaru's eyes were angry as well. His fangs showed from his snarling mouth.

With a pop of air, he withdrew his youki from her, and the energy around them exploded.

Kagome cried out as blast threw her across the room, tumbling until she hit the opposite wall.

Sesshoumaru slid backward, his claws digging into the polished wood floor.

The place where they had been sitting was now a massive hole in the floor.

Kagome laid on the ground stunned. Her vision swam, and she felt nauseous. What happened?

A growl filled the air. Kagome rolled over and sat up holding her head.

"Sesshoumaru, I..." Manako started.

"How dare you." He grit his teeth, trying to control his anger. She had no right to do that to either of them! His mother had gone too far, and had injured the one he had sworn to protect.

Manako tossed a look over at Kagome. She looked so pathetic. She could smell the blood from where she was standing.

Bakusaiga appeared at her neck, and her eyes slid back to the sword at her throat. He watched in satisfaction as his mother's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Get. Out." He said with deadly calmness.

His mother turned to leave, but paused before she stepped through the door.

"I'll see the miko this afternoon." She said with a flourish, then door snapped shut behind her.

Sesshoumaru lowered his sword, and walked over to Kagome.

She touched the back of her head, and came away with blood.

"Damn it! Why? WHY did she have to do that?" She seethed. He knelt next to her, and gently felt for the wound on her head.

"It's a small abrasion. It'll heal quickly."

Kagome glanced his way. "You're not going lick the back of my head are you?"

He smirked. "No, this wound can heal on its own. However..."

"No! That's okay."

Thoughts of him holding her while he kissed her neck flooded her head. Heat crept up her neck. She felt faint and she closed her eyes, swaying.

"Can I just lie down?" She asked.

"Hn."

He slipped his arms under her knees and around her shoulders, and picked her up. The motion made her head pound.

Kagome vowed she would not throw up on Sesshoumaru.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The infirmary."

She was okay with that. She could handle dealing with Hanako, if it meant she could make her head stop hurting.

She relaxed against him. His fur was so soft against her face. She ran her fingers through the white fur on his shoulder, loving the downy feel of it.

"You're so fluffy."

Gold eyes slid down to her. "I could kill you for saying that."

"Hmm...yes but you  _probably_  won't."

He refused to admit that she was right.


	41. Unfortunate

**Unfortunate - 121**

Sesshoumaru's mother made good on her promise that afternoon.

Kagome, with bandages wrapped around her head, sat among furs and pillows scowling at Lady Manako as she calming sipped her tea. His mother had insisted that they meet in her personal quarters, instead of the den.

The miko's fury had not abated since that morning, and her head throbbed from her injury.

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked, having lost all patience with the daiyoukai.

The demoness leveled her eyes at the miko over her cup of tea.

"You are in dire need of instruction, and I am here to help you." She explained, taking a dainty sip from her cup.

Kagome wanted to slap the cup right of her hands.

"Help me? You call this helping?" She said pointing at her bandaged head.

"Yes, well, this morning did not go as planned. It was regrettable."

Kagome grit her teeth, but knew that was probably as close to an apology as she was likely to get.

"May I ask why you interfered?"

Manako slowly blinked at her. "I wanted to see what would happen." She took a sip from her cup. "It has been ages since I have felt a holy energy like yours. I wanted to explore it. You were holding back so much for Sesshoumaru, that I felt like it wasn't enough."

Kagome threw her hands up. "You are impossible! I am so confused. I thought you wanted me to mate Sesshoumaru? Why do you keep trying to kill me? Is it because I'm human? Is it because everyone thinks I should mate him?" She rambled.

Manako set her cup down and looked genuinely surprised.

"I don't want to kill you. What made you think I would hate you because you are human?"

Kagome's mouth opened and closed, unable to formulate her words.

"I...I…just thought because of Inuyasha..."

Manako tilted her head to the side. "What about the hanyou?"

"Inuyasha always told me that youkai ostracized him, not to mention the hatred between him and his brother."

Manako reclined back. "Ah, that is most unfortunate."

Pure rage bubbled up within Kagome, and came spilling out.

"Unfortunate? Inuyasha was tormented and neglected by his family, and you consider that  _unfortunate_?!"

The daiyoukai's eyes narrowed. "Your anger is misdirected."

"How so? You could have helped him!"

"You are only partially correct."

Manako's nonchalance withered and a deep sadness crossed her face.

"Allow me to explain. It happened about 200 years or so, give or take. I cannot remember anymore..." Manako began her tale.


	42. Humanity

**This chapter is a flashback.**

**Humanity - 122**

A beautiful woman sat at an altar, praying for her dead lover. Elegant silk robes covered her and pooled on the floor where she knelt. She rocked an infant against her chest.

The hair rose on the back of her neck, and she knew she was not alone.

"Human." A gentle voice spoke out behind her.

The princess turned around to face her intruder.

Terror filled her. She couldn't breathe.

Touga's wife stood on the balcony behind her. Her unearthly white hair settled around her shoulders. She looked so cold and emotionless, so unlike her dead mate.

She knew she must be there to finally kill her. Did she mourn Touga as she did? Could she blame her for wanting to kill the mistress responsible for his death?

"I have come to retrieve the child."

She clutched the baby to her chest so fiercely he cried out. His cries were jarring against the otherwise quiet of the night.

"No. You will not take my child from me."

The ethereal youkai raised an eyebrow. "He will be raised as my own son."

"He is  _my_  son!" The noble woman shouted.

"You will teach him the ways of youkai? You will defend him when others despise him?"

"I will do what I must for my son, but he will be raised with his fellow humans."

"He is not a human. He will be powerful."

"I refuse to have him raised with youkai! I have seen enough brutality. Who will teach him  _humanity_?"

"Very well. You are refusing my help?" Manako asked.

"Yes, please, just leave us alone. Touga trusted me to take care of him, so I shall."

The room reeked of negative emotions; a mix of shame, regret, grief, and fear.

This was the woman who her mate had found favor with? How disgusting.

"What is the child's name?"

Izayoi looked up from her infant with a tear-stained face, "Inuyasha. He named him Inuyasha."

"Take care of him, Izayoi." She commanded.

The distraught woman didn't see or hear the demoness leave.


	43. Dating?

**Dating? 123**

Kagome's heart hurt after hearing Manako's story. She could understand why Izayoi would not give up her child. She would have never given up Katsurou. Yet she could also understand why it upset Manako to be denied. She thought that Izayoi should have given him to her for the better future she would have given Inuyasha.

"You would have treated him as equally as Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"No. I expect much more from my first-born heir. His responsibilities would not have been the same as Inuyasha's. Despite what you may believe, I would have cared for him as my own. His mother would not let me teach him the life skills he so desperately needed."

"I...had no idea." Kagome stared blankly.

"I am not a villain in your story. As his grandmother, I wish to help raise Katsurou and teach him the things that I was not able to impart to his father."

Kagome wanted to believe her, but she still had questions. "Inuyasha's mother did not live long, and left him alone at a very young age. Why didn't you help him then?"

Manako ran a finger around the rim of her cup. "Did he not have his human family? Izayoi continued living a life of privilege, so she must have had relatives who could have cared for him. Why didn't they rescue him? Hm?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but realized she was right. Inuyasha had been abandoned by both sides of his family.

"I will admit I was very prideful. She refused my help, so I turned a blind eye to the whole situation." Sesshoumaru's mother explained.

Kagome gripped the fabric of her kimono in her lap. "Inuyasha was just a  _child._  He had no say in anything of this, yet he was the only one hurt by it."

"He was _not_  the only one affected by our actions! I could have just killed them both and rid myself of any obligations. Yet, I did not. Others called me generous for letting them live, especially when I failed to bring the child home. Here is a lesson to you about our family structure." Manako leaned in to look her in the eyes. "You could say pack is family, but it is  _more_ than that. A strong pack ensures our survival. Touga and I had made a pack with our son, and while my mate was allowed to have more females, he should have consulted with me. The new female should add new strength to our pack, should help our pack grow. Instead he hid her from me, because she was human and weak."

Kagome cut in, "You are not convincing me that you have no problem with humans."

Manako narrowed her eyes. "Izayoi was weak _minded_ , miko. He made brought another female into our pack without our consideration. Touga dishonored her by not bringing her to live with us. It wasn't until later that I realized Izayoi had no desire to be a part of our pack. She could not stand living with youkai, but would gladly spread her legs for one!"

Manako's words were harsh, but Kagome was starting to understand why.

She felt bad for both women involved. The demoness grabbed her hand, startling her.

"We could sit her all day and discuss what ifs. What Touga, Izayoi, and I should have done differently in order to avoid Inuyasha's fate, but that wouldn't get us anywhere. I can't change the past, but I can change the future. Katsurou will not share the same fate as his father. He will be cared for by his pack. He will grow to be a great warrior and learn to take care of himself. I swear to you, that as part of his pack, I will devote my life to him."

Tears fell from Kagome's cheeks before she could stop them. She so fervently wanted to believe every word the demoness said.

Manako dropped her hand, and looked away from her. It was so unusual to see tears from someone who was not a child. Are all humans this emotional?

"I fully accept you into our pack, because you are  _not weak._ You will bring strength to our pack, family, and kingdom. I will instruct you in our ways so that you will not share the same fate as Izayoi."

Kagome felt in awe of Manako's words. She felt her sincerity, but she still felt a small measure of distrust. Was she being honest with her? She would have to ask Sesshoumaru about it. When had she begun to trust him so completely? She had to qualms about putting her life in his hands.

She wiped her face with the back of her hand, embarrassed for show of emotion.

"Now that we have this understanding, we need to discuss your manners." Manako started.

The miko frowned. No one likes being told they need manners.

"Now, now miko..."

"My name is Kagome, please use it."

Manako gazed blankly at her for a moment, deciding her next words. "Very well, Kagome. Your manners might be wonderful by human standards, but by youkai standards, you are a walking insult."

Kagome pursed her lips together and frowned.

"Do not be so easily offended. That is why we are here. I am to  _help you_."

The miko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right. Thank you."

The powerful demoness daintily held her sleeve back and she poured herself another cup of tea.

"Lesson one: be careful of whom you share your affections. Typically, any light touching, hand holding, or embracing is considered flirtatious, and could be seen as a desire to court. Keep in mind that familiar touching is to be reserved for pack and family. When you are formally introduced to another noble, simply bow graciously, and avoid eye contact. Looking certain youkai in the eyes could be seen as aggressive or a challenge, particularly with females. Keep in mind, that when visiting a noble in their own home," Manako paused to give her a pointed look, "to keep your energy coiled tightly around you, even if their power beats down on you, just bear it. Remember this is not an act of submissiveness, just courtesy."

Kagome put a finger to her chin, thinking. "I can see how rude I was when first met you."

Manako hummed in agreement and folded her arms into her sleeves.

"You mentioned courting? What is that exactly? Oh, wait, is it like dating?"

Manako stared at her, unsure of her odd choice of wording.

"You don't know what that means." Kagome rubbed her head. "You know where you get to know someone before you agree to marry...uh mate them?"

"Yes, that would be courting. Between nobles it can be a very serious matter. Alliances are very important, and arranged marriage typically forms the needed bond between allies."

Kagome immediately thought back to how many times she had touched Sesshoumaru and how intimate that must have been for him. Who was she kidding? Even for her modern standards, they had been very intimate. Oh no, if judging by youkai standards, she must have seemed very forward with Kohaku. It's no wonder that Sesshoumaru seemed so uncomfortable during the meeting. It wasn't just her either; Rin happily threw her arms around him. Knowing what she knew now, she wondered if Rin did all that on purpose. Did this mean Sesshoumaru was jealous? Surely not, no way would he feel that way about her…right?

Manako watched with interest as Kagome's face turned red.

"Are you thinking of my dear son, Kagome?"

Kagome waved her hands in front of her body. "N…No, nothing like that!"

"LIAR!" Manako shouted and pointed at her. "Lesson number two: most youkai can smell when you are lying!"

Her face burned and she covered her face with her hands. Sesshoumaru's mother sat back in her furs, looking like a cat who ate the canary.

"Ah, so refreshing…young love. I take it you have starting  _dating_  my son?" Manako's eyes gleamed with interest.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "No!"

"So scandalous!" Manako admonished, giving her a sly knowing look.

"We are not courting or dating or anything else! He said that others will assume we are, but I had the choice."

"Ah, so, he did not ask you to court him?"

The miko fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "Uh…no."

Manako pouted. "He's so unromantic!" Then her expression brightened. "Oh, but you could ask  _him_!"

Kagome covered her face again and groaned at her predicament.

His mother laughed and clasped her hands together. "This is going to be so much fun!"


	44. Chapter 44

****  
  
Gone  (124-128)  


Night had fallen and Kohaku could barely make out Rin's form as she sat across from him in the small cave they had found. They had silently agreed to not start a fire, since it might draw unwanted attention. They had hardly spoken at all on their day's journey. It was obvious she was still angry with him.

The large cumbersome dragon laid against the fall wall with Rin resting against its flank. Her eyes remained closed, not asleep, but alert.

How in the world was he going to carry out this reconnaissance mission with her tagging along?

They were just an hour or so outside of the border, and only a few miles outside of the nearest village. He had explained to Sesshoumaru the night before that he while traveling, he had come across a few abandoned youkai and human villages. Youkai tended to live in seclusion, but if you knew where to look, you could find them. A southern kitsune clan that he had liked to trade with had disappeared. Their homes had been burned to the ground, their treasures ransacked. He had hoped they had escaped whoever had attacked them. He could only guess because he did not find any bodies. War between clans be it youkai or human were very common, but these villages seemed different. There were no evidence of survivors, or occupied territory. They were just...gone.

It was clear that whoever was on the warpath, was setting their sights on Sesshoumaru's territory.

Kohaku stood, gaining Rin's attention. "I'm going to go scout a head and see how the village is doing. I'll return soon."

Rin jumped to her feet. "I'll go too."

Kohaku scrubbed his face with his hands. "Rin. No. Stay here where it is safe. I'll be back quickly."

Rin clenched her jaw. "What is your problem!? I am here to help!"

"No, you are here to...I don't know, get out of the castle. I have no idea what you hope to accomplish here, but I'm trying to keep you alive." Kohaku pleaded.

Frustration stewed in her until she felt sick. "Alright, Kohaku-kun, it is clear I am not wanted here. I will leave."

Kohaku gave a loud sigh of relief. "Good. Go back to the castle. I know they're worried about you."

Rin gave no response. She patted the side of Ah-Uh rousing him from his nap.

She took them by the reins and led them outside of the cave.

"Let's go Ah-Uh."

He felt bad pushing her away, but he wanted her safe. He could not afford to have another death on his conscience.

Rin looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes held such intensity that it unnerved him. Kohaku watched as she disappeared into the sky without another word.  
  


**Eerie**

Kohaku sat atop Kirara as they flew low through the forest. He clenched the fur on Kirara's back. The determination he saw in Rin's eyes remained in his thoughts. She was so beautiful, as she sat atop her two-headed dragon, so in control of her environment. If he were any other normal man, he would ask her to marry him, but he wasn't normal. He traveled so much, he barely had a home. He would never be able to provide for a wife and family. If that wasn't bad enough, he was damaged spiritually as well. Haunted by ghosts of his murdered family and clansmen, he rarely slept. His dreams were filled of horrors committed by his own hands. Sleep was something he paid a heavy price for.

What woman would ever want him as a husband?

His musings stopped short, as he realized that even in the dark, the air was hazy and thick.

He coughed harshly trying to clear his lungs. His eyes watered and burned. Something was on fire. He urged Kirara to fly higher above the trees to see where the smoke was coming from.

The sight before him shocked him. Flames lit up the dark night. The village was on fire.

He pulled his mask over his face to keep out the fumes.

Who was behind this, the snake tribe or someone else?

They landed on the soft grass on the outskirts of the village. Wind shipped the flames around spreading the fire further. He could feel the heat from it. It was too quiet. The only sound was of a roaring fire, and huts collapsing. Usually when there was a fire in a village, there was a certain amount of chaos expected. No one stood in the streets. No one carrying pails of water rushed to dump it on flames. He stood in the middle of an empty town that was simply burning. It was eerie. A terrible feeling gripped him.

"Kukuku...a sslayer..." A voice said behind him.

Kohaku slowly turned around to see a youkai that its top half was humanlike, and its bottom half was a snake. He could only make out the thin narrow slits of its red eyes.

Kohaku drew the scythe off his back. "Are you responsible for this?"

"Did I beat you to thisss town? Aww did the little slayer wish to kill some demons? Too bad I got them all." The snake taunted.

"Why did you kill them? Why this village?" Kohaku demanded.

His forked tongue slithered out of his mouth as he hissed. "Now why ssshould I tell you anything? I'm just going to kill you, so why wassste my time?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin stood outside of the village watching it burn. She was not surprised. The snake tribe had tried to set Kagome's house on fire, as well as the rest of Kaeda's village on a few occasions.

Looking at the ground surrounding the village, it was easy to follow their tracks if you knew what to look for.

Rin drew her sword.

"How preciouss, a little girl. How about a little tasste?" A voice hissed at her from the darkness.

She knew he had been there. He didn't exactly cover his tracks.

The youkai approached her from the left, slithering up in front of her.

Rin gave him no warning. She leaped forward stabbing him through the chest. His eyes widened, his pupils blown.

He grabbed a hold of her, snarling, trying to bite her. "I can sssmell him on you. That dog ownsss you."

Rin grit her teeth and using both hands yanked the sword straight up from his torso and out the side of his neck. The youkai bellowed with pain and rage. His claws dug into her as he clung to her. She couldn't let him bite her. Rin brought her leg up and forcefully kicked him off of her. She raised the sword up in the air with both hands, then with a powerful downward slash, she removed his head from his neck. His hot blood sprayed across her. With a thud, the youkai's head rolled in the grass beside her.

She spit his poisonous blood from her mouth. Kneeling down, she wiped her sword off on the dead youkai's clothes.

Glancing at the tracks again, she knew there were more. Kohaku must be deeper in the village, or perhaps he stayed within the treeline to avoid being seen. She could only hope he had remained hidden.

Rin pulled a scarf out from inside her kimono top, and wrapped it around her face covering her nose and mouth.

She had a job to do.  
  


**Venom**

Kohaku swung his powerful scythe around, sending it flying towards the snake youkai after him. The snake slid to the side dodging it, but Kohaku was right behind his weapon. He anticipated the snake's movement, jumping in the opposite direction and catching the snake by surprise.

He dove forward cutting off the snake's right arm. He was too close though, and the youkai grabbed him with his left arm, pulling him close.

"Iss that the best you can do ssslayer?" The snake sneered.

His mouth opened wide. His fangs, thin and needle-like, glinted wet in the fire light.

"No!" Kohaku shouted. Pulling his short sword from its sheath, he swung up and sliced off the youkai's head. The youkai continued to give a sickening hiss as his head slid from his shoulders. Lifeless eyes stared at him from the ground. That was too close. These youkai were not mindless oni that he could easily kill. Perhaps Rin was right. He had underestimated them.

His stomach dropped. He shouldn't have let Rin go off by herself!

He took a step back away from the body.

Hisssss.

Kohaku bumped into something solid.

Strong arms wrapped around him. His eyes widened with horror. He could feel the forked tongue flicking against his ear. "Oh, Ssslayer, we are not done with you yet."

The man struggled in the grip of the youkai, desperately trying to free himself. The snake opened his mouth revealing his fangs dripping with venom.

"Now, now human, if you continue to ssstruggle, the more thiss will hurt. But admittedly, I like it when you sstruggle."

Kohaku threw his body left and right, thrashing, trying to free himself.

The youkai hissed against his skin before he bit down on his shoulder.

"Arghhh! Stop!" Kohaku cried out. His armor did nothing to stop the fangs from piercing his skin.

The snake had been right, the more he struggled, the more his skin tore against his fangs. Vaguely, he could feel the venom pouring into him. His skin  _burned_.

"Kohaku! No!" Someone yelled from far away.

He felt the youkai's hold on him loosen.

Weightless.

Then darkness.  
  


**Anti-venom**

Hot ash rained down on Rin as she traversed her way around the village. Sweat rolled down her forehead causing her to swipe at her stinging eyes. The fire had spread across the village, destroying everything its path. The small wooden homes were collapsing one by one around her.

She rounded a corner, side stepping burning debris. Her breath caught in her throat. Kohaku struggled, trapped in the arms of a large snake youkai. The man's muscular frame was nothing against the unnatural strength of the youkai. His legs kicked against the solid front of the snake to no avail. The thick corded neck of the snake reared back, and even from a distance she could see his fangs.

She gripped her sword, dashing forward. The snake tore into his shoulder, missing his neck.

"Kohaku! No!" She screamed.

Rin leapt on the back of the snake, causing him to pull his fangs from the slayer's body.

She pulled her sword up and over the youkai's head to bring it across his neck. The youkai dropped Kohaku to reach up to grab at the girl on his back.

She was quicker, and grabbing a hold of her blade with her other hand, she yanked her body backward, taking his head with her.

Its headless body slumped to the side. She crawled to Kohaku. He laid on his slide, breathing in shallow gasps.

"Kohaku! Kohaku! Answer me! Open your eyes!"

"Rin...chan?" He asked softly.

She brushed his hair out of his eyes, and he could barely open them.

His pupils were normal, which was a good sign. She unbuttoned his collar, allowing her to gently pull his armor away from the wound. The sight sickened her. His shoulder looked as though a crude knife had hacked at it. She would make that youkai regret his actions.

She stood and put two fingers in her mouth, giving a shrill whistle.

Ah-Uh soared down out of the sky landing next to them.

"Oh, thank you, Ah-Uh!" Rin exclaimed. She rushed to the bags of supplies tied to his back. All manner of items fell to the ground when she turned the bags upside down. Time was crucial. Her eyes alighted on a small vial and cloth bandages.

She settled back down next to Kohaku and gently lifted his head. She used her teeth to pull the cork from the tiny vial.

"Kohaku, this is anti-venom. You must drink it." She opened us mouth and poured a little in. "Come on, Kohaku. You need to swallow." She rubbed his throat, trying to motivate him to swallow. After a few moments, he began to drink the medicine. She leaned over to listen to his labored breath. The venom was beginning to paralyze his lungs. He began gasping for air, like a fish out of water. His eyes were wide with panic, and he clutched at his chest.

She poured more into his mouth. "Hurry Kohaku. You don't have much time. You'll quit breathing if you don't get this in you!"

His throat was slow to move, but it did. After he had swallowed the last of the anti-venom Rin set about dressing his wound. Digging around in her supplies again, she found a small bottle of sake. She uncorked it, and poured the alcohol over his wound. Kohaku remained still, his eyes glazed over. Rin chewed on her bottom lip. That had to have hurt greatly, and for him to show no reaction was troubling. She finished cleaning his wound, then wrapped it tightly knowing from experience that she must wrap it like you would a sprain to avoid any unnecessary spreading of venom.

The gaping wound would need stitching. Hopefully, once his breathing became easier, she would move him to a safer area.

Looking around her, she spotted the snake's head. Its mouth remained curled into a snarl, but its eyes were dull and lifeless. She picked it up by its dirty hair to examine it closer. Picking the head up by its disgusting hair, she examined it closer. She felt nothing but spite for the creature.

"You'll do just fine, you ugly asshole."

She pulled a small obsidian arrow tip from the inside of her kimono top, watching it glint dangerously in the firelight.

Turning the head over, she shoved the shard into the bloody stump of its neck. She tossed the head in a bag and tied to the side of Ah-Uh.

Rin knelt next to Kohaku to listen to his breathing. His chest fell in even breaths, but it sounded ragged. At least he had stopped gasping.

If he could survive it, Kohaku was in for a rough night of illness. Truth is, she had no idea if the anti-venom would work at all.

Kagome had insisted on taking some venom from a snake they had killed months ago, believing that maybe someone would be able to make a medicine that would counteract the poison. They had for the most part forgotten about that vial, but Rin had remembered before they left to grab it. She had brought that vial of venom with her to the palace, in hopes that it would be useful. Fortunately for them, Sesshoumaru's family specialized in poison, and Tortuga knew exactly what to do with the venom. Before Rin had left with Kohaku, he had given the anti-venom to her with a word of caution.  _"Do not use this unless you believe death is inevitable. This particular potion had not tested on humans yet. It should work on youkai just fine, but I am not sure how effective it will be for you. The snake's venom is youki based, and the medicine should dispel it from the person's system. Stay safe, and don't do anything that would force you to try it."_

Rin had no other option. It was either try it, or risk losing Kohaku, and she refused to give up on him.  
  


**Fever**

Ah-Uh had stood watch over Rin as she monitored Kohaku's health. She had managed to drag Kohaku further away from the burning village. They had both become covered in soot. His condition had slightly improved. Thankfully, his breathing had evened out, but he remained unconsciousness. Rin knew they had waited long enough and he needed to be moved to a safer place. She felt certain that no other snakes would be joining them, but she would rather not bet on it. After calling for Kirara, she appeared from the forest, much to Rin's relief. The large cat sat down next to Kohaku and nudged him with her nose.

"I know Kirara. He's very sick." Rin placed on cool hand against his forehead. "We need to move him. Can you help me?"

Kirara grabbed onto the back of his armor with her teeth and lifted him up into the air and placed him on the back of Ah-Un. Rin sat behind him and pulled him up against her front. His head lulled to the side. She held the reins under his arms. This position was awkward, seeing as he was so much larger than she was. She just didn't have an effective way to transport him.

"Uh...Ah-Un, Kirara, could you guys find us a safe place to camp? I can't see past him." Kirara growled in what Rin assumed was an affirmative answer.

After an hour of flying, they finally set down in a forest next to a flowing creek.

Her arms ached from holding Kohaku up. Her fingers were numb from holding the reins so tight.

"Kirara, help me! I can't hold him up any longer."

The big cat grabbed the back of his armor and gently slid him off the dragon to lay on the ground. Rin slid off Ah-Uh and sprawled out on the ground next to Kohaku, shaking out the numbness of her arms. She willed her body to get moving again, she couldn't afford to rest.

It only took her an hour to get camp set up with a fire blazing. She peeled her blood soaked kimono and hakama off, leaving her juban on, so she could wash it later. Rin sat herself against the flank of Ah-Un and laid Kohaku's head in her lap. She carefully undid his bloody bandages and began stitching the gashes on his shoulder closed. His shoulder was a mess and it was almost dawn before she finished. She positioned him down on his back on a make shift pallet. He still had not woken up, and it worried her. She knew that he would be sick, but for him to stay unconscious this long, worried her. Her eyes were heavy, burning, and tired.

Rin was thankful that she could rely on Kirara and Ah-Un to keep watch. Her eyes drooped a few times, before she succumbed to sleep.

**"Stop! No! Don't!"**  
  
Rin's eyes flew open, and she drew her sword defensively. Kohaku was rolling around on his pallet. His eyes were open, but unseeing. Her heart was racing and she felt foolish having drawn her sword.  
"Make it stop!" He cried out. His hands clawed at his chest. His back bowed against the blankets.  
Rin rushed to his side and grabbed a hold of him to keep him still.

"Kohaku! It's okay. It's me, Rin. Calm down. You don't want to open your stitches."

She pulled her hands away from his body shocked. He was burning up!  
Rin grabbed a few rags and went to the creek and dipped them in the frigid water. She placed one on his forehead and one under each arm. Kohaku stilled in his sleep, his body flushed with fever.

Rin took her clothes to the creek and did her best to rinse them of dried blood, before hanging them on a branch to dry.

She sat back down next to Kohaku to watch him. She wiped his face and neck down with a cool rag, doing her best to bring his fever down. His eyebrows furrowed, and his jaw clenched as she touched him. Was this the fever or nightmares?

Eventually, he settled down, and he didn't feel nearly as hot as he did before. She pulled out another blanket to cover him, when she noticed he was shivering. Perhaps his fever had broken and he was cold? She wasn't sure. Rin lay down beside him, curling into his side, offering her body heat. She pulled the blanket over them. He mumbled, and tossed his head left and right.

Rin placed a hand on his chest. "Shhhh, be still. You're alright."

"Onee-chan?" He asked weakly.

Rin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He thought she was his sister. Was it a dream or his fever?

"No, it's Rin."

His teeth clenched. "I'm sorry."

Was he saying that to her or his sister?

"It's alright, Kohaku-kun. Rest easy now."

He stilled, and his breathing evened out. Rin closed her eyes and prayed that he would be alive when she woke.  
  
  



	45. Play Time

**Play time- 129**

Kagome sat in the garden soaking up the morning sun. A gentle breeze rustled her hair, and it was pleasantly warm. It was the start of a beautiful day. Katsurou had been too restless and full of energy. His transformation would happen that night, and it always agitated him. His grandmother had saved him from his lessons and brought him outside to play.

Lady Manako stood in a blue kimono and long fur with a small wooden sword in her hand. Katsurou stood several feet away, brandishing his own small-sword. She took a step and lounged at him. He dove to the right and rolled away. He leapt forward to make a jab at her, only to be knocked aside by her sword. Round and Round, they went sparing. Katsurou laughed joyfully at the fun he was having.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru approach before he sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hn."

Kagome clenched her fists into her kimono as her son got knocked down. Katsurou grinned and jumped back up, ready to attack again.

She let out a breath; she didn't realize she had held.

Sesshoumaru's arm slid around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Her heartbeat sped up, and her face flushed. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

After speaking with his mother, she had a whole new perspective on these encounters. While he might seem apathetic at times, his actions spoke loudly of other intentions.

He leaned in close to whisper into her ear. The light scent of lavender and  _Kagome_  surrounded him.

"Do not worry. She is only teaching him."

"Teaching?"

"Hn. Swordplay."

Her mouth formed an "oh" as she watched them play.

Kagome's concern was unfounded; Sesshoumaru knew what his mother was doing. She had played this game with him when he was a child. Katsurou didn't realize it yet, but his grandmother was imparting ancient knowledge to him. Every step she took, and forced Katsurou to take, were important. She was molding him into an excellent swordsman. The strategies that she was teaching him now would be second nature to him when he was older. He will have learned to think and move swiftly; lessons that Inuyasha had sorely missed.

Lady Manako dropped the play sword after Katsurou had made a move to knock it out of her hands.

"ACK! You have beaten me! Have mercy, great lord!" She said, falling to the ground clutching her chest. Katsurou pointed his wooden sword at her face.

"Surrender!" He demanded.

His grandmother growled back. "Never!"

She pounced on him, dragging him to the ground.

He squealed with laughter as she ran her fingers over his ribs tickling him.

Kagome laughed softly at their antics. She did not realize when she had done it but she had leaned into Sesshoumaru, and he had not moved to withdraw his arm from around her.

They sat together, as though they were a couple, and she…didn't feel upset about it. Instead she felt lighter, and happier than she had in many years. It was a beautiful day, her son was happy, and she allowed herself to live that moment. For a few precious moments she would not think about the looming war, or the threats to their lives.

She felt… _content_.  
Was this to be her future? Sesshoumaru had said that she had options. She could stay a widow until she died.

But…

Did she really have that choice, especially when her heart felt differently?


	46. Fish

**Fish - 130**  
  
Kohaku pried his eyes open. It felt like he had sandbags over his eyes. His shoulder hurt terribly. What happened? Where was he? He looked over and it took him a minute for his mind to process what he was seeing. A beautiful woman was lying next to him. He pulled away startled, and he forgot how to breathe the pain in his shoulder was so intense. The pain resided after a moment, and his mind cleared enough to wonder why Rin was sleeping next to him.

Rin opened her eyes and stared at the injured man. "Kohaku-kun, how are you feeling?"  
"I think I've died." He croaked out.  
She smiled radiantly. "Well, no, I hopefully prevented that." She said, sitting up. The blanket slipped from her frame, and Kohaku could see that her juban had opened as she slept. He quickly turned away and hissed in pain from the sudden movement.

Rin's face turned red, and she pulled her juban closed. She jumped up and disappeared for a moment.

A water skein was put up to his lips. His mouth was so dry he could have cried with happiness as the water touched his lips.

Cool, refreshing water poured into his mouth, and he never thought water could taste so good. He drank so eagerly water dribbled down his chin.

"Slow down, or you'll make yourself sick." She chided him. He stopped and took a deep breathe, looking around him. The sun was shining and he could hear birds singing in the trees.

"What happened?" He asked bewildered.

Rin moved about the camp site, stirring the fire back to life. "You were poisoned by a snake. You're lucky to be alive."

He had a hazy recollection. He remembered the forked tongue against his neck and not much else.

"Then how am I alive?"

"I gave you the anti-venom. I'll be honest, I didn't know if it would work."

"You knew they were poisonous and you didn't tell me?" He glared at her.

Rin stopped mid motion of what she was doing to stare at him. "Oh, you didn't know that? I thought you knew everything!" She said bitterly. "You wouldn't have listened to me anyway. You completely disregarded my help."

He couldn't bear to look at her, shame gnawed at his gut. He knew she was right. It was his own damn fault he got injured.  
Using his left hand, he carefully pushed himself up. He stared at the vice-like bandage on shoulder.  
"Who killed the demon that bit me?" He asked while peeling the bandages back to look at the damage.

"I did." Rin answered as she put a pot on the fire to boil.

"What? How?" He asked incredulous.

Rin gave him an irritated glare. "I am not defenseless. You have not been  _listening_  to me. I have experience  _killing_  these demons. Why is this shocking to you?"

He eyed her sword lying near them. It was clear that this woman was not the same girl he knew from before.

"Who taught you?" He asked.

"Sango-san."

"Ehhh?! But, she has children and..."

"Your sister is a mother, not an invalid. She works hard to maintain her fighting ability." Rin said dryly.

Kohaku shut his mouth. He assumed that since she had married and settled down, that she would also quit the taijiya lifestyle. It was clear that he had lost touch with everyone. When had he retreated so far away from life in general?

He stared down at the the neat, even stitches across his shoulder.  
"Oh...who stitched me up? I have to thank them for the fine job they did."

Rin shuffled about the camp, shaking out blankets and folding them up.  
"I did." she answered quietly.

His eyes widened. "You did all this by yourself?"

Her attention snapped back to him. "Of course not! Kirara and Ah-Un helped me."

Both youkai turned their attention to him, as if to agree with her. Seeing their expressions made him laugh, which turned into a groan of pain. He hunched over clutching his shoulder.

Rin appeared at his side, concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Kohaku swallowed dryly, seeing her so close to him. "Ah, yeah. I shouldn't have pulled my shoulder too much."

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "Be careful you don't open your stitches. You were fortunate to be unconscious when I worked on your shoulder. It was pretty bad." She stood and began rummaging through her bags. "I can give you some pain medicine."

She knelt next to him and began rubbing a salve on his shoulder. He grit his teeth against the pain. "I'll make up a drought for you that will help the pain, but will probably put you to sleep."

He grabbed her hand, stopping her. "No! I mean, that's not necessary." Kohaku insisted.

She paused in her ministrations to look him in eye. "Is it because of the nightmares?"

He jerked away from her. How did she know? Did he have a fit while he was passed out?

Kohaku snapped. "It's none of your business!"

Rin scowled and stood. "Whenever you care to talk about it, I will listen."

She turned around and began tying back her sleeves.  
He watched her confused. What was she doing?

"Ah...uh...wh...where did your clothes go?" He asked. Why was she just wearing her juban that only came down to her mid-thigh?  
She walked the short distance to the creek and quietly slid into the cool waters.  
Kohaku took an agonizingly moment to stand himself up so that he could see what she was doing.

She stood very still in the middle of the water.

With a sudden flash of movement, her hand darted in and grabbed a fish by the tail. She threw it on the bank, and locked eyes at Kohaku. The fish floundered on the bank between them.

"My clothes were covered in blood, so I washed them." She said simply.  
He stood only in his pants, his top had been pulled down to expose his chest. Kohaku had certainly changed from the small awkward boy who visited every once in a while. Rin couldn't help notice he looked like a man now. When had he become so muscular? She supposed that what happens when you wield such an enormous weapon as he did. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away from him.  
Kohaku was pretty amazed that she could catch fish this way. He couldn't help but admire her toned arms and legs, and wondering what her thin white juban hid from his view.

She threw another fish onto the bank.

When had she become so strong and independent?

Kohaku wished he could have taken back all that he had said to her.

"I..."He closed his eyes. "Thank you for saving my life. I'm sorry I was such..."  
"An asshole?" Rin finished for him.  
He scratched the back of his sheepishly. "Yeah."  
"I'm tired of people questioning my worth. So if you still want to talk down to me like a child, then I have better things to do than to stay here and nurse you back to health."

Kohaku pointed a finger at her, "Hey, I don't need help!" He immediately regretted it as he had thrown up his bad shoulder to point at her. He winced holding his arm.

Rin stood in the thigh deep water and gave him a blank stare.

"Okay! You are completely right. I need help. Happy now?"

Rin began wading through the water to reach him. "No, my services come with a price. You owe me."

Kohaku gawked at her. "I owe you?!"

"Yes." She said simply.

He raised an eyebrow at the woman who had changed so much he didn't recognize her anymore.

"As payment, you will talk to me."

He barked out a laugh. "That's it?"

"You will tell me about your nightmares." She said looking at him coolly.

"No. Something else."

"That is what I want."

She reached the bank, and Kohaku held out his good arm to help her up.  
Rin stared at his out stretched hand for a moment before pulling herself out of the water.  
Despite her avoidance of his help, he still tried to steady her on the slippery bank. She glared and pulled herself away from him.

"Idiot! I don't want you to pull out your stitches!" She barked.

How could he ever make it up to her? He supposed he should try to stop acting like an asshole around her.

"I have questions too." He added looking at her back.  
Rin looked behind her and gave him an appraising look. "If you are honest with me, then I will be honest with you."

Could he tell her everything? Could he tell her the horrors he experienced and the nightmares that haunted him? He never even spoke to his sister about these things. He had locked them away a long time ago to keep his sanity. His face reddened at the thought of speaking so intimately with her.

He stood there and stared at her as she picked up the two fish and carried them closer to the camp fire. Her long, wet, bare legs held his attention.

His gaze traveled up her body to her beautiful, blushing face colored with irritation.  
"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to gut these fish for me?" She snapped at him.  
She swiped up her hakama and shook it out. He could vaguely hear her grumbling as she hastily pulled it on and tied it.

Kohaku smiled and sat down to begin descaling the fish.


	47. Splintered

**Splintered - 131**  
  
The setting sun illuminated the dojo in red and orange hues.

Katsurou stamped his feet against the hardwood floors. He felt itchy and caged in. His mother stood next to him, a pillar of support, while his uncle and grandmother watched, waiting.

He knew the moment the sun had set. His body burned, and his energy pulsed out of control. His vision turned red.

"Mama, please..." He wanted her away from him. He could  _hurt_  her.

"It's alright, Katsurou. Don't be afraid." Her soft voice floated through his last bit of consciousness.

Manako's eyes widened as she watched her grandchild turn from a hanyou to a full demon. His power was raw and unrestrained. The room crackled with dark energy. His dark hair faded until it became silver. His eyes were blood-red.

Sesshoumaru made a move to grab the child, but Manako pushed him aside. Kagome remained next to him; despite that she knew her child was not in his right mind.

Manako swept the child into her arms and held his struggling snarling body.

Kagome watched in amazement as she felt the demoness's warm energy wash over them. It wasn't harmful or threatening, but it worked. Slowly, her son's clear amber eyes peeked over his grandmother's shoulder to look at her. Once again, he was able to stay in his demon form without losing control.

Katsurou laid his head on his grandmother's shoulder, disappearing into the thick white fur surrounding her.

"Thank you." He whispered against her.

Manako smiled, and ran her fingers through his long silver hair. She never thought that her heart could have this much affection for another being again. Looking at him brought back memories of her mate, of their hopes and dreams, and the wanting of more children that were never meant to be. It filled a void in her knowing that this child was a descendant of Inu no Taisho.

Touga had splintered their small pack when he took Izayoi as his wife. The only family she could call her own was Sesshoumaru, but this child gave her hope. A feeling of rightness washed over her. Kagome and her child would strengthen their pack, and make it whole again.

She narrowed her eyes at her son.  _If only he would pull his head out of his ass, she could have more grandchildren!_


	48. Cacaphony

**Cacaphony 132**

Rin pulled the straps tight against Ah-Un. It had taken little time to tear down the campsite and pack everything back on to the large dragon. The area glowed with red and orange light as the sun was setting. They had already wasted enough time resting; they would have to move after nightfall.  
They had only managed to scout a small portion of Sesshoumaru's borders, but something told her, that the rest of the territory would be in just of bad a shape.

Kohaku lifted a bag of supplies with his good arm, but she could hear his heavy breathing. It was obvious that he had not fully recovered from the poisoning. His face was pale and strained. Sweat dripped down his face and neck. Rin scowled just watching him help her. He needed to rest.

Rin reached into her bag and pulled out two very thick arm guards. Kohaku paused for a moment to watch her slide her arms into the strange contraptions.

The guards looked heavy and cumbersome. Why would she choose to wear armor like that?

Rin's eyes trailed up from her guards to meet his curious eyes.

"What?" She asked flatly.

He wanted to say, "You are so tiny, and those guards are huge!" or "You could have used a lighter material and still have protection." Or "You're beautiful even with ugly arm guards."

Instead Kohaku shook his head. "Who made those?"

"The metal smiths at the palace made them for me. I designed them myself." She held up her forearms, showing the armor off proudly.

"Oh…is there a reason they are so big?"

Rin gave a small smile. "Snake protection."

Kohaku tilted his head to the side. "Well, if you say so."

She patted the side of her dragon. "Come on, let's get going. We still have a lot of ground to cover."

Throwing a leg over the saddle, she smirked as she held out a hand to Kohaku.

"You're riding with me."

His mouth hung open, and he held up his hands. "No way, I can ride Kirara just fine."

"Meowr." Kirara spoke up.

They both looked at the tiny cat demon sitting on Ah-Un's rump. Kirara tilted her head, and used a hind leg to scratch behind her ear.

"She says don't be an idiot. You'll open you're stitches." Rin laughed while petting the fire demon.

Kohaku frowned. "I can take care of myself, you know."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. Let's go already."

He swung his scythe around, and clipped it to his back before climbing on behind her. His uninjured arm circled her waist. Ah-Un's muscles bunched under them, gathering power. He pulled her sharply against his chest, as they soared into the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin twisted around in the saddle, looking back and forth across the night sky.

"What's the matter?" Kohaku whispered against her ear.

"Nothing. I just realized that tonight was the new moon."

She hoped Katsurou was doing alright. She loved him dearly, and hated to see him in such pain.

"Yes, it will make scouting much harder, but it will help keep us hidden." Kohaku said looking down at the passing landscape.

The night was clear, and even without the moonlight, it was not hard to spot a village. Youkai homes, even at night, hummed with activity. It was encouraging to see that the snakes had not yet gotten so deep into their territory, only around the border.

"Kohaku-kun, tell me about your nightmares."

The arm around her waist tightened.

"You won't like what you have to hear. What if it changes your opinion of me?" He asked, leaning forward into her.

Her hand rested over the large hand over her abdomen.

"I know about your past. You forget that I too have experienced tragedies in my life. Do you really think I would hold it against you?"

His heart pounded in chest. He felt sick. Since when had he felt such tremendous anxiety?

"It's just us up here. No one else can hear us." She said reassuringly.

"I...I..." He swallowed thickly. "I'm haunted by the ghosts of the family and clansmen that I have murdered."

"How so?" Rin had seen many spectacular things her life, but she had doubts.

"Every time I fall asleep, they are there. I relive killing them. I am drenched in their blood. I have no control; I can't stop it. I beg for their forgiveness and mercy, but they never listen. Their sliced, dead bodies pull at me." He stopped talking, feeling nauseous.

"What do they say?" She asked softly.

Tears threatened his eyes. "They ask me how I could do that to them. They say I'm worthless and I should join them in death. My father...he never speaks. He always turns away disgusted with me. They shout murderer." Shame washed over him.

"Tell me about your parents." She said with tenderness.

Kohaku blinked at the abruptness. "What? Why?"

"I don't know much about you. What was your childhood was like?"

"Oh..." He thought back to his mother. "My mother died when I was pretty young. An outbreak of fever swept through our village, and my mother caught it. I just remember her being so strong, and the love between my parents was very clear. Looking back on it now, she flirted and teased my father a lot. I don't know how he got past her dying." He took a deep breath and let it out.

"My father was incredible. He kept on going for us and the village."

"You admired him a lot." Rin noted.  
"Yeah. He was a great leader of our clan, just like my grandfather before him. Everyone looked up to him and respected him. He trained us to be strong warriors..." He trailed off, lost in his memories. Bright sunny mornings, the smell of the river, the sound of birds singing...  
"While he might have been tough on us, he was always joking and laughing. As our clan leader, he was always busy, but he always found time to take me fishing in the early morning, just the two of us. He...loved us very much." Kohaku continued. Remembering the happy times with his father made him feel...lighter. He expected to feel the insurmountable guilt crash down on him again, but...it didn't.

"Knowing how much your father loved you, do you think he would be infuriated at what Naraku did to his son and daughter?" Rin asked. She often wondered what her own father would have thought about her current lifestyle and the events that led her to Sesshoumaru. What would her father think of her fearsome protector? What would he think of Kohaku?

"Of course! My father would hunt him down and slay him!" Kohaku said harshly with conviction. He could almost see his father now, sitting in their home, tying his armor on, dressing himself for battle. He would make a vow to his ancestors that he would avenge the wrongs done to his family and clan. He would have done whatever it took to kill Naraku. His father had been  _so strong_ , only to be killed by his own child.

"You helped finally end him, along with so many others who've been wronged by Naraku. Do you think if he could see you now, that he would be proud of the strong taijiya that you have become? That you carry on your clansmen's heritage by traveling everywhere to help people in need?" Rin leaned back against him, wishing she could comfort him. "I think he would be very proud of you." She whispered.

Kohaku grit his teeth. "I killed my father, Rin. I tried to kill Sango too! I had become a monster!"

"No! It wasn't you! You were a child being controlled by Naraku. You must let go of this guilt!"

"How can I do that when they haunt me? I can't...I can't sleep, Rin. They always find me."

Rin could feel his body trembling. The hand she held shook.

"It will get easier. I can help."

He pulled her tighter against his chest and dipped his head down over her shoulder.

A bitter laugh ruffled the hair against her ear.

"How do you know? Why do you even care?! Why are you  _torturing_  me with this?!"

"I know because I had the same problem too. I can see how sick you have become." She said firmly. The dark circles under his eyes, the hollowness of his cheeks, his unkept appearence, his attitude, all pointed to symptoms she was all too familiar with.

"Sick?" He asked incredulous. " _Sick?_  I am  _cursed_!"

"Kohaku-kun, you are not cursed."

He scoffed against her hair. "It sure feels like it."

"Kagome once explained it to me like this. Your mind is stuck in one place, forcing you to relive horrors and tragedies. It is hard to live in the present because you keep seeing delusions of the past. She said that oftentimes soldiers from war would have the same sickness."

He had known many soldiers who had been through war, but none of them seemed to suffer as he did.  
"Do you believe her?"

"Yes. Kagome-sama is from a place where medicine is very advanced. She speaks the truth."

"If I do have this illness, will I ever get better?"  
A glimmer of hope emerged in his otherwise dark existence. Could he dare to hope for more than this miserable existence? He could be free to live life again. Did he even remember what life was like without shame?

Rin smiled. "Yes, but recovery is sometimes painful. Kagome-sama always said that talking about what you've experienced helps further the healing. I know it helped me."

Kohaku's racing thoughts paused. "You had this?!"

"Yes, I -"

Kirara's head snapped up from its resting place. "Meowr!" Her ears twitched, and her focus remained ahead.

Ah-Un tossed its heads back and forth getting their riders' attentions.

"What is it?" Rin asked the youkai.

They kept their attention forward.

Rin looked around them, trying to see any threats in the pitch darkness.

"What do you think..."

"Shhh...listen carefully. Can you hear it?" Kohaku whispered against her ear.

Rin stilled herself, focusing purely on her hearing. Far off it sounded like a dull roar. There was yelling? Clashing of metal? It was too jumbled together to tell.

"A battle." Rin answered.

"Yes."

They sailed over farm land and small homes, until they saw the issue. Snake demons were flooding into the small town. Their hisses could be heard even from far in the air. But unlike the last desolate villages they had seen, the inhabitants were alive and fighting back.

Swords and spears clashed in the night. Fire burned in a few homes, illuminating the struggle.

"Ah-Uh, land! I need to help!" Rin shouted against the cacophony of war.

"No! Rin, we should stay out of this!"

"Kohaku-kun, stay with Ah-Un, and don't open your stitches. I'll be back." She wrenched herself out of his hold, and jumped down as the dragon neared the ground.

"Rin! Rin!" Kohaku called after her, but in a blink, she was gone.


	49. Marriage

**Marriage - 133**

Kagome sat at her small desk in Sesshoumaru's study. It was a beautiful morning, and she couldn't help but stare out the window. Birds were singing and bouncing around in the trees. Maybe she should eat outside for lunch? It felt like such a waste to be stuck inside on such a sunny day.

She leaned forward to rest her cheek against her fist. Her gaze wandered to the grumpy daiyoukai intimidating the room. He sat, lounging behind his desk reading a scroll. One might think he was relaxed, but Kagome knew better. He looked more like a caged tiger, or a bow-string pulled tight; restless and full of tension. She imagined that if he were the type to fidget, then he would be pacing around the room or taping his foot excessively. Instead, he remained still, with his eyes glued to the document in front of him. His aura spoke of a very different demeanor.

She had a feeling it had to do with Rin leaving with Kohaku. He wouldn't admit it, but he worried about her.

"Um...Sesshoumaru-sama, are you alright?"

His gold eyes slowly slid in her direction, but he said nothing.

Kagome grabbed her brush as if to look busy. His gaze was unnerving!

"I...uh..."

The door slid open with a resounding crack. Sesshoumaru scowled and set his paper down to look at his mother.

"Good morning!" Manako said cheerfully.

"Good morning , Gobodo-sama." Kagome answered quietly.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru growled.

His mother swept into the room, her long fur and kimono trailing behind her. She stopped in front of his desk. "Sesshoumaru, is that anyway to speak to your mother?" She chided, before turning to Kagome, "Why do you let him speak to me like that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes,. As if she could control anything Sesshoumaru does.

Manako pulled a small folded paper from within her kimono, and held it up.

"I am here to inform you that you are going to attend the Yuudai kitsune wedding tonight."

Sesshoumaru snapped his attention to Kagome. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

A chill ran up her back. She jumped up waving her hands in front of her.

"No, no, no. I declined that invitation!"

"I know. It's a good thing I caught it before it was sent out! It's only for one night, and I have already planned your accommodations."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What?! You read all the outgoing mail?"

Manako turned her nose up. "Of course."

Sesshoumaru picked up his scroll again, and ignored her. "I refuse to go." He said gruffly.

"Oh, no. You're going! You have so much pent-up energy that you will bring the palace down around us if you don't do something about it. This will be a good chance to relax. Kitsune weddings are fun!"

"Um...I don't really think now is the best time to attend a wedding. We're waiting on Rin and Kohaku to return. Not to mention that war is practically at our doorstep." Kagome offered.

"Nonsense. I will be here to handle any problem that arises. Yuudai is a vassal of yours, and hopefully an ally when the battle reaches us. His marriage is uniting two very large kitsune clans within our territory. It would be foolish not to pay your respects. "

Sesshoumaru snarled and grit his teeth. He hated kitsune gatherings. They liked to play tricks and annoy the hell out of him.

A sweet floral scent filled the room, drawing Kagome's attention to Sesshoumaru. The poor document in his hands melted from the acid leaking from his hands. Her eyes slid back to Manako.

"Is it really wise to have Sesshoumaru-sama go to an otherwise happy occasion, when he is so clearly..." Kagome trailed off when Sesshoumaru glared at her, waiting to hear her next words. "Ah...not in a  _generous_  mood?"

Manako snapped her fingers and smiled at her. "And that is why you are going with him! You will keep him out of trouble, while gaining us allies in the process. Kitsune do not typically go to war, but they can be fiercely loyal if you give them reason to be."

Kagome sat back down on her cushion and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, I refuse to go."

The murderous gaze left Sesshoumaru face and instead he raised an eyebrow.

"I will not leave Katsurou here by himself."

His mother's peals of laughter filled the room. "Don't be ridiculous, Kagome. Katsurou is not an infant. He will be just fine with me."

'Famous last words', Kagome wanted to say. The two women leered at eachother.

"He's just five. He needs me here." She said firmly.

Manako stalked over to Kagome's desk, and leaned over it.

"Are you saying that I am not strong enough to take care of my grandchild?" Manako asked, her voice dripped with venom. The room crackled with malevolent energy. The other otherwise bright sunny room became dark, as if a storm approached. Kagome shrank back into her cushion, feeling the growing threat of violence in the air.

"Oh no, no, I don't mean that, I just..." She tried to explain.

Manako clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Good! Then it's settled. You'll want to get a move on. The ceremony will be this afternoon."

The atmosphere in the room returned to normal, and Kagome could hear the birds singing again. She let go a deep breath. Why did she have to be so intimidating?

Manako turned to leave, but paused at the door. "You'll have fun. Kitsune know how to throw a party. Oh, Sesshoumaru, dress  _appropriately_ and don't forget an umbrella."

When the door closed behind his mother, Kagome slowly turned her head to see Sesshoumaru's reaction. She was half afraid that he would flip his desk over, or even chase after Manako. But instead Sesshoumaru sat as still as a statue with his eyes closed.

Kagome wondered if he was trying to rein in his rage, or if he were thinking of all the ways to kill his mother.

She could not help but wonder what Manako had up her sleeve.


	50. Upside Down

**Upside down - 134**

Battle raged around her as Rin dashed about the village, trying to find anyone with authority. Youkai of various kinds snarled and growled around her. Despite the chaos, it looked as though the villagers had it under control. It was comforting to see nothing but snake bodies lying in the streets.

"Evacuate the young! Shiro-san, take the guards to the west; more are approaching!" A tall inu youkai shouted orders to another soldier. He wore a brown pelt across chest and his tail swished behind him. His long dark hair was pulled high into a knot. He wore sturdy armor, and a flowered crest adorned his clothing. He was a one of Sesshoumaru's soldiers.

Rin stepped in front of him, garnering his attention. His unnatural yellow eyes sharpened and focused on her.

"A human eh? Is this what's next?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you in charge here? What's going on?" Rin asked, her face grim.

The youkai made a show of taking a deep breath, as to smell her. Rin knew that he had smelled her long before she showed herself.

"You are of Sesshoumaru-sama's pack. I am honored. I am Saburou the village chief. Is our Lord on his way?"

"He will be, but not for this battle. We have been following the snake's trail, and unfortunately this is not the first village to be attacked."

"Hm, we have heard. The village to the south of us, escaped to warn us of their approach. Together, we will make a stand."

Rin nodded. "Where can I help?"

The chief stared hard at the small human woman before him. He had heard rumors of the child that had once followed his Lord around, but he had never seen her before? What help would a mere human be in a war against youkai? Perhaps his Lord had sent her here, and it would anger him to deny her.

He turned to the left, motioning for her. "Follow me; the west end is losing its ground."

Rin ran to keep up with Saburou as he hurried through the village. People were shouting and screaming. Children were grabbed up and carried off to safety. This was the chaos they were expecting to see at the other abandoned towns, yet it had been too late for them.

After running down alleyways and between buildings, they appeared in a large clearing filled with fighting. Youkai of varying differences were working together to drive back dozens of snake demons.

A lone youkai stood in the middle of the fray. His skin was golden copper, and his eyes were narrowed into diamond slits. He did not have the same body as the rest of the snakes. He looked human in appearance, instead of his lower half being a long snake tail. He remained motionless as soldiers clashed swords around him. His forked tongue flicked out into the night air.

"Finally! Someone of that dog's has decided to appear! I cannot express to you how disappointed and infuriated I am that it is a  _human_  that stands before me on this battle field!" The youkai bellowed. The fighting stopped abruptly. The snakes stopped and stepped back toward their leader. The villagers regrouped together near their chief.

Saburou stepped forward, but Rin grabbed a hold of his arm. "Wait. He is not a normal snake youkai."

The chief looked back at her. "What?"

"Come here, little girl. I wish to show that dog my appreciation." The youkai drawled. The snakes parted, allowing their leader to walk through.

"He's a Naga." Rin said, gripping her sword.

Saburou refused to give the strange youkai a moment to attack. He leaped into the air, and came down, sword swinging.

The youkai threw up his arm and caught the blade full on. The sword dug into the naga's skin.

Saburou's eyes widened, shocked. The naga's free arm reeled back and he stabbed his hand through the chief's chest.

Blood spewed from his mouth.

The naga smirked, and tossed the inu youkai off his arm. The villagers cried out and ran to help him. The general watched with amusement as the pitiful youkai dragged their chief back to safety. A glimmer of light caught his eye.

The naga looked down. "What!?"

Rin crouched at his feet, and launched herself upward. She stepped on his chest on her way into the air. He snarled and yanked on her ankle, catching her in the air. Rin twisted around and slashed her sword across the arm that Saburou had cut, slicing all the way through the injured arm, severing it.

She fell and rolled away. The naga screamed, holding his bleeding stump.

The snakes hissed their displeasure at their leader's weakness. She looked around her as they began to advance on her.

"No! She is mine to kill!" The naga roared, pushing the other's away from him.

His youki exploded around him, sending debris and other youkai flying. Rin lifted her arm up to protect her face.

In the dark, rose an enormous cobra. Its hooded head rose ten feet into the air.

The ground was swept out from under her legs. She hit the dirt fast, knocking the breath out of her. Something wrapped itself around her ankle and was dragging her to the massive naga. Rin rolled and waved her sword around; trying in vain to cut off what had a grip on her.

Her stomach dropped as she was suddenly in the air and upside down. The world spun, and her chest heaved in panic.

"Sso tiny... Doess he not think uss a threat?" The giant cobra asked.

She could only see his red eyes, and gleaming fangs. If only she could sit up enough, she might be able to slice through him. Or maybe he would just eat her before she was able to save herself.

"What is your name, naga? So that when I have taken your head, all will know that it was I who killed you." Rin yelled dangling by one foot.

The naga hissed. "Arrogant human! I will tell you sso that your last breath will be sspent ssaying my name." His terrifying face loomed in close to hers. She could smell his putrid, poisonous breath. "My name isss Kaliya."

Her world was suddenly upright, when she felt the end of his tail start to coil around her body.

"Stop! Do not kill that girl! She is Sesshoumaru's ward! You will bring his wrath down on all of us!" Saburou cried out from the crowd below. The poor chief was held up by two others, and how he was still alive was beyond her. She turned her attention to the skies for any sign of Kohaku. There was he? Hopefully he had not been foolish enough to join in the attack.

"That is precisssely why I want to kill her!" Kaliya sneered.

Her world tipped over again. Wind rushed by her, before she was forcefully slammed to the ground.

Rin saw nothing, but blackness for a moment. Every sense was blanketed in pain. When she opened her eyes again, the world was upright. It was safe to assume that she had broken some ribs if not more bones. Breathing was now difficult. Her sword was long gone.

She spit blood. "You asshole."

The coil tightened around her thighs, then her hips, and mid-section. Rin brought her forearms tight against her chest, before he wrapped around her chest.

Tears leaked from her eyes, but fury burned in them. She couldn't breathe. Her chest hurt so much, she knew she must be dying. Just a little more...

She gasped for air.

"What wasss that? Are you trying to ssay my name? So sssweet." He mocked. His body squeezed her tighter.

The spring action mechanism in her arm guards popped open, releasing the four sharp blades on each arm. She pushed her arms away from her body, slicing into him.

He hissed and reared back. White hot pain tore through him. Rin pulled her arms up and burst out of his hold, taking chunks of him with her. She pulled her legs free, then jumped down to the ground, wobbling trying to stay upright. Her arms trembled as she held up her bladed guards to defend herself.

The snake soldiers cried out with shock before racing to destroy the human who dared injure their general.

A large scythe swept through them, cutting them in half as it circled around. Blood sprayed as bodies fell dead to the ground.

Kohaku caught his weapon as it came back to him. "Rin!" He screamed.

The remaining snake soldiers stopped to stare at horror at Kohaku sailing through the air on a dragon.

"Taijiya!" They pointed and screamed. The villagers had won. There was no way they could win with a slayer against them.

Kaliya was still alive, but momentarily stunned. Large portions along his body had been cut out due to her escaping. He was too damaged to hold his form any longer.

Youki blasted outward sending dirt into the air, returning him to his more human-like state. When the dust cleared, Kaliya fell to his knees. Blood poured from the gaping holes left by Rin.

"I will kill you! Tell that dog that we are coming for him!" He roared. His chest spasmed and he coughed blood into his hand. His eyes widened. How could this have happened? A foot soldier snake appeared to his left and helped him stand. "Call a retreat. There will be time for this later." Kaliya ordered.

Rin ambled over to the lifeless arm, and picked it up.

"Bitch!" Kaliya screamed at her.

"This is mine now!" She shouted at him. "Next it will be your head!"

The snakes approached her as if to steal the arm back, but they stopped the moment Kohaku raised his arm to throw his weapon.

Kaliya roared. "I will destroy you!"

Soldiers surrounded him, and pulled him back into the dark of night.

Rin watched in disbelief as the snakes vanished. Her arms dropped to her sides, shaking with exhaustion. She stared at the disgusting arm. Was it over?

Kohaku jumped down from Ah-Un and ran to Rin's staggering form.

"Rin!"

His heart nearly burst from relief. He had arrived just in time to see her claw her way out of the giant snake's hold. He understood now why her arm guards were so thick. He still thought they were ugly, though.

She turned her head to see him approach. "Kohaku? Are you alright?"

Kohaku laughed. Her face was becoming purple and swollen, and already she couldn't see out of one eye. Blood dripped down her face, and her bottom lip had been busted. He would not be surprised if she had some broken bones. Yet despite her injuries, she was concerned for  _him_?

He put his hands on each side of her face. She was  _alive._  Her eye shined bright amongst the dark red blood on her face. She fought for her life and  _lived_. She was strong, fierce, loyal, smart, caring...

Kohaku didn't think twice, and leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. The surprised look on her face melted and she closed her eye. She tasted of copper, and he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy.

Her hand had come up to grasp his sleeve.

"K..Kohaku?" she asked once he pulled away.  
Even while covered in blood, snake gore, and holding a severed arm, he found her beautiful.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head down on hers.

"I am so glad you are alive." He whispered.

She groaned. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, and she could feel the pain in her chest. A few ribs were broken. She had been lucky that she had not broken her arms or neck.

Kohaku pulled back and held her at arm's length.

Rin furrowed her eyebrows, and looked indignant.

"You're just happy now that Sesshoumaru-sama won't have to kill you for letting me die." Rin quipped.

Kohaku smirked. "You bet."

She tried to smile, but her split lip hurt too much. She dropped the dead arm and brought her hand came up to hold her head. Her vision was starting to become blurry. She stared hard at his shoulder, trying to focus. Why was it red? Using one arm to hold her side, she poked at his shoulder with the other. Her finger tips came away red. His clothing was saturated with blood!

She jabbed him in the chest. "You broke your stitches!"

"I'm sorry, I..."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Kohaku closed his eyes and sank into her kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered against him.


	51. Grumpy

**Grumpy 135**

Kagome stood in the courtyard staring at an elaborate black lacquered palanquin on two wheels. Its roof sloped like a pagoda, and its walls were covered in painted gold flowers. She had never seen a palanquin like this, except for in books or museums. This kind of luxury was reserved for nobility. The only thing different about Sesshoumaru's carriage from the ones she had seen in pictures, was the addition of a dragon to pull it. The creature huffed and tossed its head as it eyed her. It almost seemed odd that the dragon had only one head and not two.

It all seemed a little… extravagant.

"Kagome-sama."

Kagome turned away from the palanquin to find Tortuga behind her. His long mustache curled with his mouth, giving away his mirth. Sesshoumaru liked to call him an old fool, but he still managed to hang around all these years. He must be doing something right. During her time living at the palace, the old turtle had quickly become a friend of hers. He was a valuable ally in the daily survival of living with a grumpy daiyoukai.

He held out a small satchel and an umbrella. "This is the wedding gift."

She eyed them both with question. "An umbrella? But, it's bright and sunny." She tilted her head back to look at the bright blue sky. "Is it supposed to rain?"

He laughed. "Yes, it will rain at a kitsune wedding."

Kagome put a finger to her lips. "Ohhh that's right. Legend has it kitsune only get married while it's raining on a sunny day. I didn't realize it was true!"

"Unfortunately, it is." Sesshoumaru's voice rumbled between them. Kagome looked around Tortuga's shell to see the daiyoukai approaching.

Her eyes widened, and her mouth hung open. He wasn't wearing his usually white kimono and hakama attire. Instead he wore a black pinstripe hakama with a grey kimono top, covered with a dark maroon haori. The sleeves were beautiful, and his signature flower design covered the ends.

His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, accentuating the markings on his face. He wore none of his usual armor, except for Tenseiga and Bakusaiga that sat at his hip.

Her stare was obvious.

"Kagome-dono." He said to get her attention.

She shook her head and snapped her mouth shut.

Why would his clothing cause such a reaction from her? Could it be that she was attracted to him?

The right side of his lips turned up. Perhaps his annoying mother had been right to suggest he change attire for the occasion.

Color spread across her cheeks, and she looked away from him to glare at the dragon. "Isn't the palanquin a bit excessive? Can't you...you know, fly?"

He scowled. "Yes."

"Lady Manako insisted that you both arrive like the nobility that you are." Tortuga explained, giving a slight shrug.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I would rather not draw attention away from the couple to be married."

"Think nothing of it. It is expected of you." Tortuga opened the door for her.

She climbed in, and sat on her knees, tucking her kimono neatly under her. The palanquin dipped slightly to side as Sesshoumaru sat down opposite of her, crossing his legs in front of him.

Tortuga held the door open, looking at Kagome. "Kitsune are tricksters, so," he tossed a glance at Sesshoumaru, "don't let him kill anyone. It would look bad."

Sesshoumaru's head snapped in his direction, snarling fangs, and red glowing eyes. His youki snapped around him, rocking the carriage back and forth, and startling the dragon. Kagome let out a small shriek and frantically tried to hold onto the walls to keep herself from toppling over.

Tortuga's eyes bulged out of his head and in his panic, slammed the door shut. The youki receded and the menacing act came to an end. Sesshoumaru sat back against the wall and pulled the small window open.

He tried to look so  _normal_  after that display.

Kagome covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

"Poor Tortuga-sama." She murmured.

His dark amber eyes narrowed at her.

She ignored him, and turned her attention to the scenery outside the tiny window.

Her mouth opened in awe as the carriage lifted into the air. Scenery and clouds passed below them as they flew across the sky.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but watch her amazed reactions. Shouldn't she be worried about herself? Despite that he had tried to kill her before, and she had witnessed him kill others, she remained calm, and relaxed in his presence. She didn't fear him. Why didn't that bother him?  
A part of him wanted her to acknowledge the danger he posed, while the other half of him hoped that she trusted his word that he would never harm her. What had become of him? He should  _want_  her to fear him, but really that was the last thing he wanted.

She had become much healthier in his care, and she now glowed with life and energy.

Her soft pink floral kimono brought out the blue in her eyes. Her long shiny hair flowed freely down her back, which he favored over the more proper up-dos.

He wanted to hate himself for finding her so beautiful, but he couldn't find it in him.


	52. Lies

**Lies 136**

The palanquin came to an abrupt stop, jostling its passengers around. The door swung open revealing a kitsune servant. Sesshoumaru pushed himself out of the palanquin and stood to his full height, before turning to offer a hand to Kagome.

She placed her hand in his and climbed from the carriage. A beautiful mansion stood before them. Bright red paper lanterns hung from trees, and hanging flowers of all kinds were draped over every railing and rooftop. A forested mountain loomed behind the building.

A servant smiled at them and bowed. "Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome. I hope your travel was enjoyable."

Kagome couldn't help but smile back at the friendly youkai. "It was wonderful. Thank you."

"I will show you to your rooms. Please come this way." He directed them.

Kagome held up the hem of her kimono as she ascended the steps. The mansion was buzzing with energy. Youkai of all kinds milled about in the courtyard, and bowed at them as they passed.

The front doors slid open and revealed a grand hall, where treasures of all kinds were piled together. She spotted furniture, jewels, gold, and piles of fabric just in passing. The servant took them upstairs where a door opened for them.

"Here is your room. I hope it is to your pleasure." The kitsune said bowing.

It was a simple but decorated room. A wild flower arrangement sat on the low table surrounded by cushions and a small trunk sat against the wall for their clothing. The futon was folded up neatly and topped with fur blankets. Kagome stared at the lavish room for a moment before turning back to the kitsune.

"Where is my room? I mean don't we get separate rooms?"

The poor youkai's eyes became round with panic. "No, my Lady. We were informed you would only need one. A thousand apologies for the mix up...I..." He shook with fear.

Guilt attacked was so doubt that the servant was afraid of what Sesshoumaru might do.

"No...ah it's fine. Don't worry about it. It's a beautiful room. Thank you." She said with assurance.

The servant looked to Sesshoumaru for confirmation, but got none. The daiyoukai simply ignored them and entered the room.

The servant looked back at Kagome. "Um...well if you need anything, let me know." In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Kagome sighed. What had she gotten herself into?  _One bed?_  
  
She followed Sesshoumaru and shut the door behind them.

He had already opened the sliding door, and stood looking out over the balcony.

"Your mother did this!" Kagome fumed behind him.

He turned and looked at her. "Of course."

"Ugh!" She exclaimed before throwing herself down on a cushion without an ounce of grace. Aside from the onslaught of panic from the logistics of sharing a room with Sesshoumaru; this situation said loudly to anyone that they were here  _as a couple._ Though, remembering her lessons with Manako, that might not be such a bad thing. It might offer her a measure of protection against any males who might be interested.

Sesshoumaru could tell Kagome was panicking, so he left her to it, and turned back around to watch the other guests arriving outside. His eyes traveled from one meandering guest to another. They all had such joyous expressions on their faces. It would appear that they were genuinely happy for the kitsune couple. Or perhaps they knew that alcohol would flow like a river once the after party started.

Kagome glared at his back. Why did he have to look so dashing? She had always been a sucker for men's formal clothing. He looked so much more approachable now, without his armor and usual attire. She wished he would relax more. Perhaps they could have fun at the party. She doubted he could remember the last time he had any "fun" that did not involve disembowelment.

"You continue to stare. Why?" He asked without bothering to look at her.

Kagome's heart thumped in her chest. She had been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

She very well couldn't just come out and say what she had been thinking.  
"I find that outfit to be hideous. It is truly unflattering to your form. And not to mention that haori clashes with your own facial markings. You should probably kill whoever suggested that ensemble."

A slow, minuscule smile spread across Sesshoumaru's face.

Lies, lies, lies.

She had paid him a compliment. She  _did_  find him attractive.

His mood lifted, if only a little bit.


	53. Ceremony

**Ceremony 137**

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru as they, and the other guests, walked in a procession through the dense forest, following a trail that winded up the small mountain behind the sprawling mansion. After glancing at the other guests, she noticed most of them appeared to be kitsune but in varied forms.

Some looked more human like Shippo, save for the paws and tails they sported. Some kitsune looked like walking upright foxes dressed in people clothing. Why where there so many differences in appearance? Everything she knew about kitsune was directly from Shippo, and since he was just a child, it really didn't help much. Would he be at the wedding too? Was he from either of these clans? Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for his face.

A few humans walked among the kitsune, smiling brightly as they chatted with them as if they were old family friends. Kagome was used to being surrounded by youkai, but to see normal looking people at ease was startling. Usually people ran in fear of youkai. She couldn't feel any holy or demonic energy from them either. So what dealings did they have with kitsune?

Despite everyone's different appearances, one thing that everyone had in common was that they carried an umbrella.

The dirt path wound up and up through the forest for about a mile. Kagome delighted in smell of the cedar trees, and the warm sunshine on her face. It was such a perfect day. A slight breeze even carried up the mountain cooling them off.

The trees thinned out gradually until a large open grass field revealed itself. Humans and youkai threaded into the clearing, and took seats in a semi-circle around a large flat boulder.

Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to a spot to the right of the stone table. He watched with admiration as she gracefully swept the hem of her kimono back, and knelt down with ease. Why did he find that simple movement, so mesmerizing?

She was so relaxed that her holy aura hummed against his skin in a pleasing manner. Her eyes glowed with vitality and happiness. It was so vexing that she could be excited to be around hundreds of  _obnoxious_  kitsune.

She smiled at him warmly and patted the ground next to her. He handed her the umbrella before sitting beside her.

After a few minutes, all the guests had been seated in neat rows surrounding the center.

As if by some cue that Kagome had missed, everyone snapped open their umbrellas in a flash of color. She panicked and fumbled to open their red umbrella. With a shake, the umbrella popped open, much to her relief. Her body tensed with expectation. She looked around them. Where was the rain? Her hand peeked out to feel any rain, but she felt nothing so she tilted her head out from under the umbrella to look at the blue sky.

A boom of thunder sounded across the clearing, and rattled the ground beneath them. Kagome jumped back and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm. He raised a delicate eyebrow in question. Her heartbeat had sped up. The corner of his mouth rose up. Sesshoumaru leaned down, and whispered against her ear.

"Is it normal for mikos to be afraid of thunder?"

Kagome punched his arm. "I'm not afraid!" She hissed back.

With a small cool breeze, gentle rain began to fall around them, and she could hear the light tapping against the rice paper topped umbrellas. She leaned in closer to him in order save him from getting wet. Her heart leapt into her throat, when his arm came around his midsection and pulled her flush against his side.

A steady drum beat began, drawing everyone's attention to the center aisle. Four kitsune entered the clearing carrying a decorated palanquin covered in lush pink and red camellia blooms. The doors opened and the groom climbed out first. Kagome had been expecting a red-headed fox much like the other guests, but the groom had short stark white hair, and a white tail behind him. He stood tall and confident in his traditional black and white wedding clothing. He held out a hand to his bride, who took his help graciously, and stepped down out of the carriage.

The bride was stunning. Dark red curls adorned with pearls fell down her back. Her eyes were light purple, and lined with charcoal. Her sharp cheek bones made her look cunning. Her gold uchikake was heavily embroidered with red, blue, and pink flowers, while two foxes danced together across her back. She was beautiful in such an otherworldly way. It was no wonder that in the old folk stories, kitsune would trick humans into marrying them; only to find out they were foxes later.

Kagome knew in this time period that arranged marriages were common, particularly among the elite, but seeing the glowing happiness that surrounded the bride and groom, she couldn't help but think that this was a true love match.

Two male kitsune, who appeared older simply due to their rough appearance, walked down the aisle first. They both wore expensive silk clothing for the occasion, but they were as different as night and day. The kitsune who went first had short shaggy black hair that looked like it had tried to be tamed, but had failed to rein in its wildness. A scar went from his forehead to under his left eye, giving him a menacing glare. His mood seemed to reflect his look; his salt and pepper beard covered much of his face, but did nothing to conceal his frown. He looked as though this wedding was the last place he wanted to be. The kitsune who followed him had long auburn hair pulled back neatly behind him. He was clean-shaven, and you could see his smile a mile away. He grinned and held his head up proudly as they proceeded down the aisle.

The deep rich sound of the drum and the high pitter patter of rain against umbrellas was all the music the procession needed as the bride and groom held hands and walked together in even steps down the aisle When the couple reached the two elders, they bowed low at the waist. The four youkai turned and faced their guests.

"Today, the Yuudai clan shall join the Atsushi clan, uniting the western kitsunes into one clan!" The clean-shaven kitsune announced to the crowd. "I am Yuudai no Kano, and I present my son, Hajime, as our new leader and symbol of our unity."

"I am Atsushi no Ogawa. I present my daughter, Kiyomi, to wed your son as a token of faith in our alliance." The gruff bearded youkai recited loudly.

Kano smiled and patted him on the back jovially, and motioned forward, as if for him to finish.

"And may our families forever be intertwined." Ogawa ground out through clenched teeth. His daughter smiled at him with unspoken understanding.

The drum beat stopped, and the crowd gasped as a golden nine-tailed kitsune in its full fox form walked down the aisle toward the couple. Everyone, including the couple and the guests bowed to him. Sesshoumaru, of course, gave the golden kitsune no such honor. Kagome stared with wonder. His fur coat glistened in the sun and his eyes glowed an eerie green. She had heard many folk stories of nine-tailed kitsune, but she had never seen or met one during her travels in the past. Legend states that the nine-tailed kitsune could be thousands of years old, and possess infinite wisdom.

When the golden kitsune reached the couple, his body began to glow as he transformed. Kagome covered her eyes as a blinding flash of light covered the clearing. She lowered her hands to see a tall man standing in the fox's place. He had long golden blonde hair, and his nine tails swayed in an arch behind him. Kagome was expecting an old youkai like Tortuga, but he looked as though he were in his forties, if she judged him by human years. He turned around, throwing his sharp green-eyed gaze across the audience.

"May our ancestors bless this wonderful day!" He held his hands in the air and addressed the crowd. There were barks and yips of agreement from the surrounding kitsune.

His gaze landed on her and Kagome froze. His energy slid over her sending chills across her body. She kept a tight lid on her reiki, just as Manako had instructed her. She closed her eyes, and avoided looking at him, hoping the sensation would pass. Warm familiar youki wrapped around her then, pushing back the chilling invasive kitsune. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru glaring at the golden kitsune with open contempt. Immense gratitude towards the grumpy daiyoukai beside her filled her heart.

When the golden kitsune turned his attention back towards the wedding couple; she let out deep breath.  _What was that about?_

The bride and groom held up their conjoined hands before the nine tailed kitsune. He pulled a red ribbon from his robe, and tied it around their hands.

"May you be blessed."

The couple faced the guests and held up their hands and together they spoke, "We take our marriage vow respectfully before our ancestors. We are overjoyed to be able to take our vows on this day and to become husband and wife through the blessing of our elders. We swear before our clan to love and respect each other forever and to strive to bring our family prosperity."

The golden kitsune held out a cup for them to drink. The bride looked over the rim of her cup shyly, as he husband watched her take a sip first. He winked at her, before taking a sip for himself.

With a clap of thunder, the rain stopped.

"I declare you husband and wife!" The nine tails shouted.

The crowd cheered as Hajime pulled Kiyomi close and kissed her softly.

Kagome's heart hurt at the sight of their open affection. She missed Inuyasha so acutely in that moment. Her husband had never been romantic. He didn't even propose to her, but she knew that he loved her. He showed her his love when he would care for her when she was sick. He showed his love when he waited by the well every three days, hoping for her return. He showed his love for her when he built their small home. She knew that he would be there for her, even in her darkest moments.

She missed sharing her life and love with someone else. Would she ever have that again?

She turned her head to Sesshoumaru beside her. His face was blank with certain boredom as he watched as guests lined up to congratulate the new couple. It seemed unlikely, but would he ever be the romantic type? It was pretty hard to imagine what it would be like to be wooed by Sesshoumaru. She had serious doubts that he even knew how to woo someone. Would he bring her the severed heads of her enemies as a token of his affection? A grin spread across her face, and she stifled a snicker. Really, that's not such a bad idea.

His eyes slid to her.

"What?"

Her grin disappeared with effort. She leaned over on Sesshoumaru and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Nothing." She sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

There are two central legends about Kitsune weddings. The first one is that kitsune only have weddings during sunshowers. The second one is that they have weddings at night (which was when traditional weddings were held), and fox fire would light the way for the procession. People who were walking around at night, particularly near mountains, might see the glowing lights from the wedding procession. Depending on the region it was witnessed, it could be seen as a good omen, or a bad one.

If you would like to learn more about fox weddings, I suggest reading this article from hyakumonogatari . com and searching for Kitsune no Yomeiri. It has some wonderful stories, legends, and artwork depicting the wedding.


	54. Rude

**Rude 138**

The sun had begun to set as wedding guests lined up to speak to the bride and groom. Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat together in silence, while watching the couple bow and give their thanks to the well-wishers. The guests parted and allowed the couple to approach the palanquin. Hajime lifted their clasped hands in the air, before a moment of confusion crossed their faces. Kiyomi shook their hands together, then tried to pull away from her husband. They stared at the red string tied around their hands. Why hadn't they noticed the bit of youki surrounding them until now? They were stuck together holding hands!

"Oi! Hatakeyama! You bastard!" Hajime yelled out across the clearing.

The guests laughed, and whooped and hollered at their expense.

The nine-tailed kitsune only grinned in response. It wouldn't be a kitsune wedding without its tricks.

Kiyomi smiled warmly at her frustrated husband. "It's alright. I'll take care of this one." She raised her free hand in the air with a sweeping motion, releasing a bit of her own youki as she did it.

Kagome looked up in awe. Balls of fox-fire fell from the sky, casting an imitation of falling stars as the orbs floated down to mingle around the guests, bathing the area in a green glow.

Hajime helped his wife into the waiting palanquin, before climbing in himself. The guests took this as a cue to begin lining up to follow the procession back down the mountain.

Sesshoumaru stood up and held his hand out to the beautiful woman who had sat beside him. She didn't hesitate to place her hand in his. He pulled her up and she stumbled against him. Her hand lingered against his chest as she steadied herself.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't realize my legs had fallen asleep."

He didn't care about her clumsiness, but acutely felt the loss of her hand against his chest when she drew away from him.

She tucked the folded umbrella under her arm, and allowed him to lead the way.

They had only been walking a few minutes before a chilling energy crept up her back, making her turn to look over her shoulder. She turned and saw the nine-tailed kitsune, his sharp green eyes following the path of her curves, starting with her sandaled feet and ending at her face, which now carried an irritated expression. Kagome glared at him for the blatant and rude assessment of her body.

She turned away from the golden kitsune, intent on ignoring him. He sidled up beside her and pulled her arm into his grasp, walking with her as if he were a gentleman. A small spike of fear coursed through her. Perhaps he was just being friendly, but Manako had warned her against thinking that way. The golden kitsune knew what he was doing and that concerned her.

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to stare at the kitsune who dared to touch Kagome.

Kagome's eyes met Sesshoumaru's and she tried to convey to him that she would handle it. She let her reiki glide over the daiyoukai in what she hoped was an assuring manner. His molten yellow eyes stared at her for another second before turning around to continue walking. The heat of his anger seared against her as he turned his back to them.

Hatakeyama grinned and patted the hand he held hostage.

"My, my...You have quite a leash on that dog. I commend-" Pain laced through his arm so sharply, he gasped in surprise. The smell of burnt flesh filled the area.

Kagome wrenched herself out his hold. "How very impolite of you to assume that I would want your company or your attentions."

Guests around them continued to walk, but now their attention was solely on them. The party had become silent in order to observe the interaction.

"I had heard many wonderful things about you, but I never understood why they sought to invite a miko and a  _dog_ to such an important wedding." Hatakeyama shook his smoking arm, watching it heal almost instantly.

Kagome spared him no glance, picking up her pace to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

"I had heard that nine-tailed kitsune were known to have infinite wisdom, but I have found that you are nothing but a fool." She called back to him.

Hatakeyama bared his fangs and snapped at the insult. "How dare you!"

He rushed to grab her arm but Kagome's reiki gathered around her like a protective shield to stop him from touching her.

"Ack!" The kitsune cried out.

Kagome turned to around in response to the noise and her heart sank at the sight.

Sesshoumaru's hand was wrapped tightly around the persistent kitsune's throat.

His cool eyes gazed at the struggling kitsune, belying the raging anger beneath the surface.

"Behave yourself. We're at a wedding," he said mildly, before spitting out, " _Take_."

Her eyes widened. Sesshoumaru knew this jerk? He usually hated everyone, but what caused him to despise this kitsune in particular?

Hatakeyama raised his arm up and broke the hold on his throat, before shoving the daiyoukai away. He let out a _tsk_ , rubbing the reddened skin of his neck. "No one has called me that in years," Hatakeyama scoffed.

"Touch her again, and I will kill you." Sesshoumaru warned before resuming his walk down the path.

"Oi, Miko, I see that you're his property now. Did he piss on you too?" Hatakeyama spit on the ground, tastefully showing Sesshoumaru what he thought of him.

He didn't see the fist that punched him in the face. Blood spewed from his mouth, and he stumbled backward in shock.

The golden kitsune's face screwed up in pain, as he brought up his fingers to touch the red blossoming from his lips. His brows furrowed in anger and his eyes narrowed to slits. "You will regret that, dog."

Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the lapel of his robe and pulled him closer. His fist reared back to hit the insolent kitsune again.

"Stop." Kagome said to his immediate right. Sesshoumaru paused holding the kitsune in place. She reached up to Hatakeyama's face and brushed her fingers lightly over his busted, bleeding lip. His eyes widened as Kagome released reiki through her fingertips, increasing the pain in his wound. A slow smirk spread across Sesshoumaru's face. She was ensuring his lip wouldn't heal. He would have to wear that injury throughout the party. She had been too kind when she allowed him to heal his arm.

"Perhaps the next time you open your mouth, you will think before you speak." Kagome said lightly.

With a puff of smoke, the kitsune vanished from Sesshoumaru's grip like a cheap magician. Kagome's eyes darted around, making sure he was gone for good before breathing a sigh of relief at his disappearance. Thank goodness he was gone.

Slowly the guests had begun to talk among themselves again. The happy atmosphere returned, and the party continued their trek down the mountain with the fox-fire lighting their way.

Kagome walked closer to Sesshoumaru's side, their sleeves touching. She could still feel his anger, and she really couldn't blame him. She was proud of him that he handled the situation so well. He's such a touchy person, but he could control himself. She wanted to wrap herself around his arm and assure him somehow. Would it be too forward of her to touch him so freely? They had touched rather intimately before, but this was in front of a crowd, who would take it as a statement of intent. She frowned. Considering that everyone just saw that confrontation, it was no doubt that they already assumed that she was a consort of Sesshoumaru's. So...what difference did it make?

Would he care?

Her cheeks burned red. He was usually the one to touch her, not the other way around. She really didn't have any experience in pursuing someone. She always...

Anxiety rose in her like a tidal wave. She wanted to  _pursue_  him? Her feelings toward him had definitely swung in that direction, but...there was no way he could feel that way towards her, right?

Could she...let go of the past long enough to feel love for anyone else?

It was alright. He clearly hated humans, and particularly hanyou. No way could he...but then there's Rin, for whom his love was very obvious. He also cared for Katsurou...

Kagome shyly looked up at him from the corner of her eye.

So...had all her assumptions about him been wrong? Had she been blind to his true character?

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the miko walked dangerously close to him. He could feel her nervous energy lapping at him. Was she upset about that asshole kitsune?

Her heart pounded in her ears. She swallowed her fear.

Lithe, but strong arms encircled his left arm. He looked down at his side to find Kagome tucked against him, while keeping a hold of the umbrella under her arm. She rested her cheek against his arm. His anger diminished bit by bit, as his own scent drowned out the scent of kitsune on her body. Her warm tingling energy mingled with his own, and a sense of  _rightness_  filled him. For a moment, their energy overwhelmed him. It felt as though he could reach across his own youki, and grab a hold of her reiki. He did not know where his power began and hers ended. It hummed in equilibrium.

His eyes widened with realization. Their energy...it was  _balanced._

"Kagome-dono." He said softly to get her attention.

Her jumbled thoughts came to an abrupt stop. She jerked away from him, breaking the connection. Her head turned away from him, too embarrassed to even look at him.

"I'm sorry, I..."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her against him again. He wanted so desperately to feel that connection again. That kind of power was intoxicating.

"Did you feel it?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at him bewildered. "Feel what?"

"Our energy was balanced."

She gasped. "How did we do it?"

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw. He was at a loss. He had no idea how they did it. Was it their mindset that allowed it to happen or was it their physical contact?

She stared up at him with her mouth open. Guilt ate at her. How could she have not felt it? Was this not what they had attempted to do for months? Maybe she had just been too consumed by anxiety to focus on it.

He gave her hand a small squeeze, drawing her attention back to him.

"It can be done." his voice rumbled between them.

Yes...it could. They proved that it was possible! A smile broke out across her face.

She pumped her fist in the air. "We did it! If we did it once, we could do it again!"

"Hm."

She didn't have to feel guilty. They were making progress.

Kagome's cheeks warmed when she realized they continued to hold hands.

He held onto her all the way down the mountain.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note:**  

 A little side note for the curious: Often in Japanese folklore, dogs and tanuki are the enemies of kitsune.


	55. Touch

**Touch 139**

The sun had set by the time the wedding guests had made their way down the mountain. Balls of green fox-fire illuminated the pathway, casting an eerie light on the kitsune.

Kagome's eyes widened when the mansion came into view. A large bonfire blazed in the field behind the building. Cushions sat against long tables, stretching out before a small stage. Red lanterns swayed in the air, suspended only by fox magic. Vendors and stalls were set up with trinkets, food, and toys. Servants awaited the guests with trays of food and bottles of saké. Drum beats and trilling flutes filled the air.

The kitsune around them barked and transformed into large foxes before dashing away, eager to start the festivities.

Kagome could understand their excitement. She had only been to a few family weddings when she was a child, but certainly nothing like attending a kitsune wedding. She was living out a legendary experience! Her eyes wandered to her stoic companion, who walked beside her  _with a firm grip on her hand._ They had walked all the way down the mountain this way, and he had yet to let go of stomach turned with nervous excitement.  
What was going through his head? Surely he wouldn't hold her hand for the fun of it, you know, because he  _wanted_ to. He must have a reason for it, right? She narrowed her eyes at him. Who are you and what did you do with Sess…Her eyes widened. What if…he wasn't Sesshoumaru? Did a sneaky kitsune trick her?!

No, no, don't over think this, she chided herself. His youki remained draped around her like a cloak. She would know if someone had switched him out for a doppelgänger. Plus, she knew that would make him unbelievably mad. Still…that golden kitsune was very strong. She couldn't afford to underestimate him.

How could she make sure the Sesshoumaru she was holding on to was the _real_ Sesshoumaru?

Perhaps, she should try something bold. A kitsune would welcome her advances, right? And Sesshoumaru wouldn't...she assumed.

She pressed her body against his arm, and trailed her free hand up under his sleeve, her fingertips sliding over his skin, only stopping when she squeezed his hard bicep. Her reiki sent soft tingles up his arm, and mingled freely with his own youki.

He turned his head and looked down at her. A delicate silver eyebrow raised in question.

His meandering thoughts came to a sudden halt at the feel of her hand on his arm. This behavior was rather odd for her. She touched everyone rather freely, but not him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, do you find me attractive?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Her question confused him further. Did he find her attractive? Of course. What kind of game was she playing?

He regarded her for a moment before answering.

"This Sesshoumaru is not blind. Why ask such a foolish question?"

Her face turned beet red. He was without a doubt, Sesshoumaru. And to think that she had touched him so openly and...wait, did he just admit that he found her attractive?

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Her mouth opened and closed, grasping at a plausible answer.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm sorry. I...it's just unusual that you would want to touch me so much. I just thought that maybe a kitsune had tricked me. I wanted to test you to find out."

His brow furrowed and a look of open disgust crossed his face.

"Do you not trust your own senses?"

"I do...but I didn't want to be caught off guard."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "You do not give yourself enough credit. You have known the truth. None of the kitsune here are powerful enough to take you from my side."

He paused in his step and pulled her against him. Taking his hand from hers, he ran his fingers up her back to slide underneath her hair to cup the back of her head. Youki trailed warmth up her back, where it spread outward, and pooled southward. She closed her eyes and sighed. The energy felt so undeniably him: protective, powerful, and overwhelming. He had been right; she had known it was truly him, she just doubted herself.

He leaned in close against her ear. "Why do you assume that this Sesshoumaru does not enjoy your touch? More importantly, if you knew this one was not a kitsune, then that begs the question, what did you hope to achieve with this ruse?"

She leaned back away from him, her mouth agape. "Look I…"Her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute, why do  **you**  insist on holding my hand? Is this for show or…?" She held their hands up for emphasis.

He didn't answer her, but rather narrowed his predatory glare. She glared back, unwilling to lose this staring contest.

Sesshoumaru had no desire to discuss why he felt the need to hold on to her. Perhaps he wanted protect her after Hatakeyama's threats, or maybe he wanted to send the message that she was his, but the truth was far harder for him to explain. He wanted to hold her, touch her, and _feel_  her. They had briefly achieved what no other had been able to accomplish, and he craved that feeling of completeness that only she could give him.

So instead of trying to articulate his reasons, he glared at her.

After a few minutes, she had enough. It was obvious he wasn't going to give her an answer.

"Look, can we just forget about this? I'm hungry and I want to enjoy myself tonight."

"Hn."

His eyes softened, and he held out his hand for her to take.

She hesitated for a moment before placing her hand in his. She shouldn't have given in to him so easily, but she found that tonight she wanted to enjoy herself. The past could stay in the past, and for a brief moment she could forget about the weight on her shoulders. It just so happened that enjoying herself included walking around a romantic festival hand in hand with none other than Sesshoumaru.


	56. Shopping

**Shopping 140**

Sesshoumaru held on to Kagome as they traversed the thick crowds surrounding the vendor tables.

He watched her every move for any indication of interest. Perhaps he could find a unique gift for her here.

"I have not been a guest at a youkai wedding before. Is it usual to have merchants selling goods during the celebration?" Kagome asked trying to take her focus away from his warm hand.

His golden eyes slid to her. "No, this practice is uncommon. Inu youkai weddings are nothing like this."

Sesshoumaru's offhanded comment sent a hot scorch of adrenaline through her. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Her face flushed at the mere mention of a inu wedding. It was impossible for her thoughts to not immediately turn to a union of herself and Sesshoumaru. It wasn't fear that she felt but excitement. Why did she have to fall in love with him off all people? He was so unpredictable, that she had been surprised when he had teased her touching him. He had said that their marriage would be good for the kingdom, but he never said if that would be something  _he_  wanted. She craved that connection between lovers. She could not deny that she felt like she had a crush on him, but guilt ate at her for even thinking about it. What would Inuyasha say? He would be so pissed off. She should be so ashamed, yet things are so different now. The daiyoukai was not the same person who attacked her and Inuyasha all those years ago.

Sesshoumaru watched her chew on her bottom lip. What was she thinking about?

He gently pulled her in the direction of the merchant tables. Perhaps he could get her mind off what was bothering her.  
"Most kitsune make their wealth by selling goods, so it is not surprising to see vendors here." He lifted the corner or his lip in disgust. "They enjoy haggling with each other."

Kagome pushed her troubled thoughts to the back of her mind and forced a smile at him. As if he knew her smile was a lie, his eyes searched her face for the real answer. Her small hand squeezed his, hoping to reassure him.

The reception reminded her much more of a festival than a wedding celebration. Tables piled with goods were set up in aisles around the right side of the field. Piles of fabrics, potions, spices, and trinkets filled the booths. Kitsune called to passersby trying to draw their attention.

Her eyes alighted on a particular booth full of toys, or at least that's what it appeared to be, but she knew better. These were not ordinary toys; they were magical items that youkai children could amuse themselves with. Shippo had often used toys to torture Inuyasha.  
She darted ahead, pulling Sesshoumaru with her. The merchant gave a sly grin as he saw her interest. He rubbed his paws together in obvious glee.

"Good evening, my lord. May I interest you in some enchanted items?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him, but instead put all his attention on Kagome. Her eyes roamed the crowded table, examining all the different items. She could feel the youki emitting from each toy, but one in particular caught her eye. She picked up a small colorful ball. The swirling designs around the toy made it stand out.

Holding it, she asked, "What does this one do?"

The kitsune's eyes gleamed. "You have excellent taste my Lady. This is no ordinary ball. It changes shape depending on what the user wants it to be."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Awesome! I bet Katsurou would love this!" She turned to her left to hold the ball out to Sesshoumaru. "Can you show me how it works?" She doubted she could get it to work without youki.

Looking down at her beautiful smiling face, he could not deny her. He took the ball in his hand, and allowed his youki to mold it, and give it shape.

Her mouth dropped open in awe as she watched the ball change shape and become soft like clay. The blob quivered before it snapped into the shape of a small replica of Bakusaiga.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Kagome exclaimed. She took the child-size sword from him, and waved it around before handing it back to the merchant. "Thank you for showing us."

"This is a truly marvelous gift for any youkai child and it can be yours for only 20 silver pieces." The kitsune waggled his thick eyebrows.  
Kagome gave weak smile. "I'm sorry. I'll have to come back later. I left my money in our room." Embarrassed, she bowed and pulled her hand from Sesshoumaru before quickly moving on to look at other goods.

Both the merchant and Sesshoumaru watched her go with disappointment.

It was obvious she lied to decline his offer graciously, but he knew it bothered her not to have her own money.

Before following after Kagome, he turned to the merchant. Understanding crossed the kitsune's face, and he quickly pulled the toy from the table.

Kagome paid him no mind and continued to wander from table to table looking at the exotic items. It wasn't until she stopped at a jewelry vendor, did she feel Sesshoumaru come up behind her.

He peered over her shoulder to see what held her interest. "Hn."

She picked up a small red hairpin. "How pretty!" The flickering fire light gave the rubies on it a beautiful glow. Inspecting it further, she turned it over in her hand, feeling its weight.

The dark kitsune merchant smiled. "Ah you have a sharp eye. Press this latch here." He pointed to the back of the pin. As soon as she pressed it, a small blade shot out. "Wow! I bet Rin would love that!" She exclaimed, turning to show the unique hairpin to Sesshoumaru.

He had to admit, she was right, Rin would love such a trinket.

Kagome turned back to the merchant. "How much for the pin?"

The kitsune looked his customers up and down.

"200 gold pieces."

The miko's mouth dropped open. "What?!"

There was no doubt that he was inflating the price because he knew Sesshoumaru was wealthy, but 200 pieces? She could build a castle for that much. He probably expected her to haggle with him, but it didn't matter anyway.

"How ridiculous, it certainly isn't worth that much, but thank you for showing us." She said before dropping the pin back on the table.

Her attention turned to the spice dealer a few tables down. Maybe she would get lucky and find some cocoa beans to make chocolate. She almost drooled at the though. There was no way she could get that lucky. After a moment, she realized that her tall, intimidating shadow was not behind her.

Looking back to the jewelry table, she found him still there.

"My lord, I beg you, a thousand apologies!" The poor merchant groveled on the ground with his face in the dirt before the daiyoukai.

Alarm coursed through her. What had the merchant done to anger him?!

She rushed back to his side, and looped her arm around his. His youki flared around him and beat down on the kitsune without mercy. Thankfully, she had noticed before he did something more permanent to the merchant.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru-sama. I would like to see the rest of the celebration." Kagome pulled on him to get him to move with her, but she might as well been trying to coax a brick wall.

His gaze lifted from the merchant to meet her concerned eyes.

"Hn. Very well." He pulled her arm from his, and took her hand into his once more, and pulled her in the direction of the stage.

As they walked away, she couldn't help but look back at the vendor pulling himself off the ground.

 


	57. Theatre

**Theatre 141**

The sound of gongs echoed throughout the merchant's stalls. Ears of many of the kitsune perked and twitched, as they finished their shopping and headed down a stone path. Curious for what was to come, Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand tight in excitement.

"What's next?" she asked as he led her through the crowd.

"Dinner," he replied, just as the stone path gave way to an open field with a stage built directly in its center. Long communal tables were set up in rows in front of the stage, where already kitsune lounged about sipping sake and laughing with one another.

Sesshoumaru found them an open spot at a table to the right side of the stage. He held Kagome's hand as she carefully kneeled down to sit on a decorated zabuton before taking his seat next to her. Waiters swarmed around them, placing dishes of savory meats, soups, and rice on the table. A small kitsune dropped off cups and a jug of sake, much to Sesshoumaru's relief.

"Oh! Great, I'm starving!" Kagome said with a laugh as she grabbed a bowl and piled it high with meat and pickled vegetables, while Sesshoumaru poured himself a cup of sake.

She eyed him for a moment when he failed to pour another cup. "Don't be rude, pour me some too."

"No." He said simply before tossing the cup back, downing the alcohol in one gulp.

"What? Why not?" She asked with her lips pursed in a pout. There were already small grains of rice sticking to her cheeks.

"It's youkai sake."

"Hmf." Kagome huffed in defeat, choosing to soothe herself with another bite of food. She had her fair share of experience with youkai sake and it was probably best that she not drink; especially as none of those experiences had ended well. Her happiness returned when a few moments later another waiter appeared with a tea-pot, pouring her a cup and offering it to her with a bow before hurrying off again.

Sesshoumaru watched as she shoveled food into her mouth with enthusiasm. "It is good to see you eating." He said softly.

She paused with her chopsticks halfway to her mouth, before turning to look at him. "I...uh...it's good." Kagome stammered, brushing away the rice from her cheeks with her free hand. She turned her gaze to the stage.

"So what's the stage about?" She asked, changing the subject in attempt to take his attention off of her eating.

He poured himself some more sake. "Kitsune tend to like the dramatic arts."

"Oh, I never knew that, I guess..." She paused as her attention was drawn to a kitsune who had jumped on stage. His robes were bright and gaudy looking. He looked relatively young, but knowing youkai he could be a thousand years old, and she wouldn't know it. The speaker spread his arms out to address the audience.

"Welcome our most esteemed guests! Tonight we will perform for you the greatest love story ever told!" He turned and gestured to a male and female kitsune, who stepped up on stage.

"Tonight our actors will be Suzaki playing the part of Hajime" At this the male kitsune bowed before the crowd and in a flash he transformed into a Hajime-look-a-like. "And Toki here will play the part of Kiyomi." The actress bowed as smoke rose from her feet and covered her body. When the smoke cleared, a Kiyomi imitation stood in her place.

The audience cheered, barked, and whistled. This was taking theatre to a whole new level! A slow drum began to play, and the curtains surrounding the staged dropped, obscuring the actors. Smoke crept across the stage and a flute softly played as the curtain rose again.

"Kiyomi, my love!" The Hajime clone cried out before rushing to his lover. Kiyomi clone threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh I have missed you so much!" She cried, burying her face in the curve of his shoulder

"Defy your father and allow me to steal you away!" Hajime pleaded.

Kiyomi pulled back to look at him. "You know I could never do that. I respect my father and honor my clan. I would not shame them." She admonished.

"Something must be done to convince your stubborn father. We have been courting in secret for over a hundred years."

"I know, my love, but Father is not ready to relinquish his rule."

"I will find a way to make him see reason!" Hajime declared.

The audience cheered, and the curtain fell once more. Kagome couldn't help but feel happy for the star-crossed lovers. How romantic that Hajime never gave up on marrying Kiyomi!

The drum beat stopped, drawing her attention back to the stage. The curtain rose again to reveal the Hajime-actor seated seiza against the floor before another actor resembling the dour Atsushi clan leader.

"Please, Lord Atsushi, allow me to marry your daughter and join our clans together." Hajime asked politely, bowing low before Kiyomi's father with his hands on the floor.

The gruff leader crossed his arms over his chest. "No, I forbid it. You have asked me the same foolish question for a hundred years. Why would you think I would change my mind now?"

Hajime's raised from his bow, his expression serious. "You know that war is slowly creeping up on our lands. We must stand together otherwise we will all be destroyed. Do not become the lord who was remembered for allowing his pride to destroy his clan."

Atsushi paced around the stage. "Your father is passing his leadership to you?"

The young lord nodded. "Yes. He will remain by my side as an advisor. I had hoped you would do the same, and lend us your great knowledge."

The gruff kitsune stalked the stage, before turning to the audience.

"This kit is so foolish! I have given him every grueling test under the sun to deter him away from my daughter, but it has not stopped him." His shoulders slumped. "Should I allow this kit to rule my clan?"

The audience answered him with enthusiasm. "YES!"

Atsushi turned back to Hajime with a flourish of his robes, that Kagome seriously doubted the real Atsushi would ever get caught doing.

"I will allow you to marry my daughter, if only for the survival of our clans." He said sighing in an exaggerated manner.

The audience cheered and clapped while the actors bowed on stage.

"Eat, drink, and be merry! Let us celebrate this marriage that has waiting for a hundred years! The Hajime-actor called out the guests.

Kagome's eyes wandered down her side where his striped hand held hers. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies.

She rubbed her thumb across his skin. "Sesshoumaru-sama...what are we?"

He leaned into her, smelling her sharp pure scent. What were they? What did she mean?

She could see the confusion on his face. "I mean...us...I don't mean to offend you, but are you...uh...we cour-"

"Miko-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama. Good evening." A soft voice said behind them.

Kagome turned and looked to see the bride herself. "Oh!" She said surprised. Pulling her hand from Sesshoumaru's, she scrambled to stand up and bow respectfully. She looked with question at Kiyomi's empty side, for the bride had been tied to the groom.

Kiyomi chuckled behind her hand. "Ah, I see you noticed. My father was kind enough to release us from Hatakeyama's spell. I wanted to say thank you for attending our wedding." She turned to Sesshoumaru, bowing respectfully. "My Lord, would you mind if I spent some quality time with your companion here?"

He had opened his mouth to say 'no' immediately, but Kagome answered first. "Of course!"


	58. Drink

**Drink 142**

The bride took Kagome's hand with a smile, and led her down the long rows of tables where wedding guests were seated enjoying their dinners and the copious flow of sake and wine. Kiyomi casually looked over her shoulder and her lips turned upwards in an amused smirk. Confused, Kagome turned to look as well. Sesshoumaru followed a few paces behind them, carrying the sake jug with a frown. Kagome sent him an apologetic smile, just as Kiyomi leaned in close.

"Ah, Miko-sama, he sure is attached isn't he?" She whispered, placing her hand to her lips to hide her soft chuckle.

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes at such a ridiculous question, but she had begun to wonder if there was a bit of truth in it." He is not in the best of moods." She explained hoping to end her teasing. She was sure Sesshoumaru did not appreciate the kitsune talking about him.

"Ah, well hopefully he will be in better spirits tonight."

"My name is Kagome, by the way. I'm sorry, but I don't know what would be appropriate to call you..."

The bride laughed openly. "It's alright. There's no need to be so formal. My name is Kiyomi."

Kiyomi's eyes alighted on a table full of people Kagome recognized from the ceremony. Kiyomi's family and friends greeted her joyously.

"Ah, our lovely bride has returned with guests!" Yuudai exclaimed raising his drink.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce to you Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama."

Hajime stood and bowed respectfully towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. Please sit and have a drink with us!"

Sesshoumaru nodded to them respectfully before finding a seat several places down on the opposite side of the table. Kagome presumed it was so he could keep an eye on her, so it surprised her when he poured himself another cup of saké and watched the crowd. She could tell he was uncomfortable.

Kiyomi took a seat next to her husband, pulling Kagome down to sit beside her. Not a minute after Kagome sat, a servant appeared at her side, pouring a light pink liquid into a cup for her and disappeared before Kagome had a chance to protest.

The miko frowned. "I appreciate it, but I probably shouldn't drink youkai spirits..."

"It's alright to drink. It’s a simple plum wine that's a personal favorite of mine. I shouldn't drink the strong stuff either." Kiyomi commented with a wink.

Kagome looked uncertain at the contents of her cup. It looked like normal enough, and it smelled just like plums. She looked to Sesshoumaru, half expecting him to be scowling at her, but instead he was eating thin slices of raw meat and not paying attention to her at all.

Well, why not? She was allowed to drink and have fun, right? Kiyomi smiled at her with encouragement. Kagome took a tiny cautious sip. The wine had a surprising depth of flavor. It had the sweet fruit taste of a plum, but also a strong taste of spices she couldn't name.

"This is wonderful!" She exclaimed before taking another drink. Kiyomi laughed, and with Hajime beside her, they looked like a perfect couple out of a storybook. Kagome could tell just how much the two of them cared for one another. Kiyomi looked almost an entirely different person now that she was next to Hajime.

Setting her empty cup down, Kagome leaned close to the couple and whispered. "Was the play really true?"

Hajime gave a sharp bark of laughter, grabbing his bride close." Every bit of it is the truth!" He boasted grinning.

Kiyomi scowled and punched him in the arm. "No, it's not! Well...some of it."

He pouted his lip, and batted his eyes. "Is that any way to treat your loving husband?"

His wife ignored him and turned her attention back to the miko.

"It's true that we courted in secret for over 100 years, but it certainly did not sound as ridiculous as they made it seem. However..."She paused, her eyes gleaming, "No one has yet to guess the true reason my father finally agreed."

Kagome's eyed widened, "Oh, it must have been a pretty convincing argument. No offense, but your father looked anything but happy."

The bride blushed with embarrassment. "Admittedly, my father is not pleased, but he will get over it. He's is generally in a bad mood, but enough about me. Tell me about your courtship to our lord."

Kagome's mouth went dry. "Uh...oh no, you are mistaken. We're not courting."

Kiyomi raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She refilled the miko's cup, and watched Kagome's hands shake as she took a sip.

"If you are not courting, then tell me of your relationship."

Kagome gave her a sideways glance. "I will tell you about us, if you tell me how your husband convinced your father to let you marry."

Kiyomi took a sip of wine and a slow smile spread across her face. Oh, she loved a good bargain.

"I like you, Kagome. I hope that we will grow to be close friends. Alright, it's a deal," She stood and offered a hand to Kagome, "but first let's dance."

Kagome sputtered. "D..dance?"

Kiyomi's eyes glittered with mischief. "Yes, it wouldn't be a wedding without dancing. Come on, you can't refuse the bride on her wedding day!"

Kagome took her hand, and stood. Her gaze wandered over to Sesshoumaru, who now watched her intently, but no words passed between them as Kiyomi pulled her away.


	59. Dance

**Dance 143**

Kagome followed behind Kiyomi as she led her towards the bon fire in the middle of the clearing. Kitsunes circled around the roaring fire, dancing wildly, while stomping their feet and swaying their arms. The movement was mesmerizing and graceful. A flute began to play, and the lilting tones weaved together with the beats of the drum, signaling a change in dance.

"I'm sorry. I don't know any of these dances..." Kagome said nervously. Kiyomi laughed. "It's alright. I'll teach you."

They walked to the far outside of the circle, where several children were gathered together. Each of them danced differently, completely out of sync with the other adults. Their eyes brightened with excitement as the bride approached.

"Hime-sama!" They chorused together.

Kiyomi knelt down and children of various ages swarmed around her. She smiled broadly and hugged each of them.

"We need some help learning the steps. Would you dance with us?" She asked them.

Grins covered every face as they all nodded with enthusiasm

Kagome smiled at all the happy children. They reminded her so much of Shippo when he was younger.

"Kiyomi-san, would you happen to know of a young kitsune named Shippo?"

"Oh yes,  _your_ Shippo right?"

Kagome frowned. "Do you know him? Would he have been invited?"

"Hajime's brother, Asaji, is his tutor. They are both supposed to be here tonight, but I have yet to see them. Shippo talks about you all the time, which is why I was eager to meet you."

Hope filled Kagome. Shippo was here! She hadn't seen him since she moved to the Western castle.

A slow thumping drum beat started and new song began. The children looked to Kiyomi for guidance as they followed her lead.

"Follow our steps. It starts out slow, and will pick up pace." She waved her arms in an arc over her head, and then spun right. "That's it. Now take a few steps forward, then pivot left. Good, now grab the hand of the person next to you and spin around."

Kagome laughed, and grabbed the hand of a young girl and spun her around. The children didn't hesitate to dance with her, despite being a miko. Their easy-going attitude put to rest any reservations she had.

The dance started out easy enough, but quickly picked up pace. The children stumbled and fell over themselves to keep up. Eventually, they gave up and sat on the ground. Kagome stopped dancing to watch Kiyomi move fluidly through the dizzying dance steps. The song ended with a dramatic bang of the drum. There was a moment of silence before the deafening roar of the crowd began again.

Kagome grinned, feeling happy. The dance was fun and exhilarating. She loved watching the kids try to follow the steps. It made her feel like she wasn't such an outsider.

A small kitsune boy's ears perked up before lying flat against his head. "Mom's calling us. Come on, sister." He said sulking. The child Kagome had danced with, bowed. "Thank you, Hime-sama."

Together the children dispersed, leaving Kagome and the bride alone.

"So, tell me of your relationship to Sesshoumaru-sama." Kiyomi said, her voice barely heard over the music.

"There's not much to tell. My late husband, Inuyasha, was his brother. My son and I needed help, and Sesshoumaru took us in." She said loud enough to be heard.

"I know it has to do with the approaching war with the snake tribe. You have my condolences on the loss of your husband. I've heard many tales of his greatness." The sharp kitsune's face softened with sympathy.

Kagome felt the familiar gut-wrenching twinge of pain at the thought of Inuyasha, but a small bit of happiness and pride crept in behind it. This youkai remembered her husband for the wonderful things he did in his life. It went a long way to assuaging the pain she felt. It was important to her that he would be  _remembered_.

"Thank you…I appreciate that. It has been a very difficult time for us." She said honestly.

"I take it our lord has been taking care of you."

Kagome smiled. "He has. I was sick with exhaustion, and he helped me regain my strength."

"From the looks of it, you have helped him too." The bride's eyes gleamed.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Oh?"

"Trade relations within our territory have improved vastly. Rumor has it, that the Shikei no Miko has taken over certain delegations."

The miko frowned. "I am not very fond of that nickname, but yes I admit that I have offered some suggestions…"

Kiyomi chuckled. "It's a powerful name, but not exactly flattering for a miko." She pulled Kagome close. Her face softened, losing its mirth. "You have done much to improve our lives here, even if you didn't mean to do it. For that, you have my gratitude." Her eyes narrowed. "I would like to help you in return."

Kagome's mouth hung open in shock. "Help me? How so?"

The bride leaned in close to make sure she could hear. "Your love life."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't  _have_ a love life."

Kiyomi grinned and grabbed her hand. "Exactly! That is why you need my help. Let's sit for a moment."

She pulled her to a nearby table and plopped down on a cushion. Kiyomi took her hand and turned it palm up. "I will do a palm reading for you."

Kagome scoffed and pulled her hand away. "I don't believe in that stuff."

Kiyomi raised an indignant eyebrow. "You would reject a reading from a kitsune?"

The miko leveled a stare at her.

The bride laughed. "Okay, I understand. We tend to be tricksters, but I would just like to give you some insight into our Lord's behavior."

Kagome looked at her skeptically before placing her right hand before Kiyomi.

Her sharp but delicate claws traced over the lines across her palm. "Our lord has always been very reserved. I have never known him to take a lover. I wonder why?"

Kagome shrugged. "He hates everyone? Who knows? He has plenty of willing women, who would jump at the chance to be with him." Even as she said it, it made her ill.

"I doubt he hates everyone, especially you. Why does he not mate with any of those women?"

"He doesn't have the highest opinion of those women. He seems to think they are gold diggers."

Kiyomi's eyebrows furrowed. "They like to dig for gold?"

Kagome laughed. "Sorry. What I mean is - they just want his lands and riches."

The bride's eyes widened. "Ah, I see. So our stoic lord is a romantic at heart."

The miko scoffed. "Sesshoumaru is romantic? Please."

Kiyomi gazed down at Kagome's small hand. "Why is that so unbelievable? If he didn't care whether they loved him or not, why would it matter if they wanted him for his title?"

"I…don't know. Maybe he doesn't want to share, or perhaps the marriage wouldn't be as advantageous to him." Even as she said it, Kagome knew it sounded weak.

"Your palm is very telling." Kiyomi traced her finger over a crease in her hand.

"Huh?" Kagome leaned closer to look.

"This top line is long and curves to the side of your hand. It means that you express your feelings freely."

Her finger moved to another line, tracing it from her thumb to the other side of her hand. "This line is straight, but has some small creases across it. It means that you are having some emotional crisis."

Kagome shook her head. "That's not surprising."

Kiyomi moved to the line extending from her thumb to her wrist. "This line is diagonal from your thumb. It means that you are cautious when it comes to relationships." Her eyes lifted from her palm.

"It's not a bad thing to be cautious." Kagome said defensively.

"No, it's not, but perhaps it is keeping you from seeing the truth."

"The truth?"

"If any other male were to treat you as Sesshoumaru has tonight, would you assume he was interested?"

"I don't know…" Her mind went to his actions earlier. He had teased her, and maybe even flirted. He had followed her around the market, taking an interest in what she was looking at. He respected her wish to handle Hatakeyama, and then defended her. Her stomach churned with butterflies at the thought that he had insisted on holding hands, and keeping physical contact with each other. Was Kiyomi right? Was he really attracted to her? She had just dismissed his actions as anything but suggestive since this was Sesshoumaru they were talking about.

The miko looked bewildered. Her face was flushed, and her eyes stared off into the distance.

"I see I have given you something to think about." Kiyomi released her hand.

"I…yes, you have." Kagome's heart pounded in her chest.

"Do not think too deeply on it. Tonight we party, so relax and enjoy yourself." Her eyes wandered over the dancing crowd. "I believe Hajime is making a fool of himself dancing. Let's go join him."

Kagome gave laugh. "Alright." She couldn't deny that she wanted to dance.

Together they rose from the table, and made their way towards the throng of dancing kitsune. Before getting lost in the crowd, Kagome turned around, her eyes searching.

Disappointment filled her as she didn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere.

"Kagome?"

She turned her attention back around to Kiyomi, who was waiting on her.

"You never told me why your father allowed you to marry."

Kiyomi stepped close to Kagome, and leaned in close to her ear.

"I'm pregnant."

Kagome's eyes widened, and Kiyomi howled with laughter.

"Well...that is one way to go about it. There is much to congratulate you on tonight."

Kiyomi's eyes gleamed with mischief. "So scandalous, I know."


	60. Drunk

**Drunk 144**

Sesshoumaru tossed back another cup of sake, and glowered at the dancing kitsune, blocking his view of Kagome. He had been keeping an eye on her since she began chatting with the bride.

Kiyomi was cunning in that she had taken Kagome deliberately to the center of the party's excitement. The loud music, dancing, and just the copious amount of people made it hard on him to hear anything they were saying. He found if he focused hard enough he could make out a word or two.

"Our lord..." The bride's lips moved but he couldn't hear the rest. "...take a lover."

He raised an eyebrow in interest. It wasn't surprising to him in the least that they would talk about him. Kitsune loved to play matchmaker, and it seemed as if Kagome might have fallen victim to it.

He focused on Kagome's voice, trying to find it in a sea of noise.

"...jump at the chance to be with him."

His heart beat quickened. If only he could hear their conversation! He knew that she was still grieving over her dead idiot husband, but perhaps she did harbor some affection for him. If he were to be honest with himself, he would admit that he too held affections for her. She was strong, beautiful, and honorable: three things that he held in very high regard. These past months he had found himself craving to touch her... Since when had he ever wanted someone so badly?

The emotions he had for her made him feel like a weak human, and that was potentially dangerous. His father died because of his attraction to a woman and he would  _not_  repeat his father's mistakes.

Sesshoumaru knew he would have to eventually marry her, but he would have to keep his desires for Kagome at arm's length.

Perhaps if he moved closer to the two of them, he could hear more. As he moved to sit up, and the world tilted and spun, leaving him to ungracefully flop back onto the zabuton.

He didn't realize he had drunk so much sake. His eyes narrowed on the large empty bottle on the table.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama!" A friendly voice shouted.

He slowly turned his head to see the kitsune groom approaching.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Hajime asked as he reached Sesshoumaru's side and couldn't help but notice the empty bottle of sake on the table

"The sake is...good." Sesshoumaru managed to not completely slur his words.

The kitsune grinned. "I am so glad that you approve! I see that you are appreciating the view." Hajime tilted his head towards where Kiyomi and Kagome stood deep in discussion and Sesshoumaru's eyes followed.

He didn't really have an answer that would not be lying.

"Hn."

Hajime blushed just from looking at his beautiful bride. "They are quite a lovely pair. I hope they will become good friends."

Sesshoumaru had nothing to say to that. It would be good for Kagome to have more people to rely on, but he really didn't want to encourage more meddling in their lives. And now, all he really wanted was for the kitsune to leave.

"Well, I'm going to dance with my wife. Care to join us? I'm sure that gorgeous miko would love it if you did."

A deep growl escaped his throat. "No."

Hajime smiled. "In that case, I will see you later, my lord."

"Would you see... that she is returned safely to... her room?"

Hajime bowed dramatically. "Of course my lord."

Sesshoumaru pulled Hajime's sleeve with more strength then he intended. "If anything happens to her..." he slurred trying to keep his speech normal. His eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice became a low, gruff whisper. "...I'll kill everyone..."

"I understand. She will be taken care of." Hajime nodded in agreement, suddenly extremely uncomfortable even knowing that his lord was intoxicated.

He nodded and loosened his grip on Hajime, who quickly made his way to the dancing circle.

Sesshoumaru sat drunkenly staring at Kagome. A rosy blush covered her cheeks in the light of the fox fire. The kitsune woman had probably said something to embarrass her. He wanted to walk over and take her in his arms and drag her away from all the noise where he could just speak to her alone. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought. He should get back to the room now. It would be a challenge to not embarrass himself if he stayed any longer. Getting up slowly, he managed to not fall over. He considered walking back to the room, but decided that he didn't trust himself to walk straight.

With that thought, he sailed into the air.


	61. Devour

**Devour 145**

Kagome clung to the arm of the poor maid assigned to drag her back to her room. She hadn't realized she had drunk so much. It had been only a few cups, right? When she tried to think back on  _exactly_  how much she had drunk, her memory became foggy. The world moved in funny ways, and she found it difficult to not fall over. A small pouch of gold coins hung from her obi and it jingled loudly whenever she stumbled over her own feet.

An errant giggle escaped her. Kitsune really knew how to party! After dancing, Hajime insisted that they all play some gambling games with some other kitsune in their family. Since they were using their youki in attempts to deceive others out of their money, it was easy for her to detect the trick using her own powers. After a few rounds, Kagome had gotten very good at guessing through the kitsunes' disguises, making her the winner of quite a few coins. She hadn't laughed like that in a really long time. It was so relieving to be in a place where she could relax and have fun and not have to worry about all of the troubles in her life.

After stumbling through countless hallways the diligent maid finally managed to get Kagome to her room. The maid tapped on the door before sliding it open, ushering a still drunk Kagome inside and making her escape.

Kagome fumbled inside, her eyes still adjusting to the light of the room. It was dark all except for a few candles lit inside intricate red lanterns, which cast a rosy glow about the room.

To her surprise, Sesshoumaru was laid out of the fur covered futon, his eyes closed in sleep. It was such a strange thing to see him sleeping so peacefully in his jinbei, his fur spread around him like an extra blanket. So… _normal._  It felt like she was intruding on his privacy.

Kagome took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru was obviously asleep, and she didn't want to wake him up. She rose up on her tippy toes. The floorboards creaked under her as she carefully walked a few steps, before tripping on the futon.

"Eeep!" She cried out despite herself. Her arms flailed as she tried to keep her balance, but ultimately fell forward anyway.

Sesshoumaru woke several minutes prior once he had heard Kagome giggling and stomping down the hallway, only pretending to be asleep. He sprang forward, catching her around the waist and awkwardly pulling them both down to the bed. He cursed his drunken reflexes. Gold coins from Kagome's evening winnings spilled across the bamboo floor, tinkling and rolling to all corners of the room.

Kagome stared in bewilderment as she found herself kneeling between his legs, his strong arms holding her steady at her waist. A sloppy grin broke out across her face.

"I'm so glad to see you Sesshmaru! I missed you at the party. We had sooo much fun." If her stomping down the hall hadn't been an indicator of her drunkenness, then her reddened cheeks definitely gave her away. She moved her arms around Sesshoumaru's shoulders, wiggling her fingers behind his head as if she were stretching them. His eyes glowed dark amber even in the pale light, and his cheeks were flushed just as hers were. Starting behind his elven ears, she threaded her fingers through his thick white hair. He closed his eyes as her blunt nails massaged his scalp.

"I think...you're drunk, udderwise you might not… lemme do thiss." She commented matter-of-factly.

He would definitely let her do this drunk or sober, but he had no dignified answer to give her, so he said nothing.

"Iss 'kay. We can be drrunk together." Her slurred words reassured him. She pulled a silver lock around to examine it closer. His fine silver hair even shined in the dim light. "You're hair's so pretty..." She mumbled.

He gave a soft "hm" as answer. She was being ridiculous, but he didn't mind as long as she stayed close.

Her beautiful blue eyes gazed down at him. "How many other people can get this close to you?" She asked softly, her eyes heavy lidded and her shiny black hair falling over her shoulders in tendrils.

He gave an amused huff, and pulled her closer to him until she leaned her body against his. "No one."

She brushed his bangs out of his face, and leaned down. There was a moment of hesitation before her lips gently, cautiously, touched his.

As soon as her soft lips touched his and Sesshoumaru knew he wanted to devour her. All thoughts of keeping his desires to himself disappeared. He responded in kind and moved his lips against hers. She sighed against his mouth, her posture relaxing as she slid her body against his. Her kisses tasted of the mild plum wine she had drunk earlier. The corners of his mouth curled up into a small smile that Kagome felt against her lips. She pulled back to look at him, her eyebrows drawn.

He didn't believe she could get more beautiful to him than she did in that moment. Her lips were red from his kisses, and her cheeks flushed from their actions.

"You're smiling!" She said shocked. "What for? Did I do something wrong?" Her sincere expression of worry from a kiss caught Sesshoumaru off guard, and a chuckle rose from his throat.

He slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer for a hard kiss. She gasped as he tugged on her bottom lip, feeling a dangerous fang slide against it. He took the advantage and deepened the kiss, tasting her.

He released her, breathless. "You got drunk...off of a wine that is so mild, children drink it."

She frowned. "Hey, that's not fair. I didn't know...it wasn't meant for mikos...You're drunk too. What's...yooouuurrr excuse?"

The soft rumble from his chest she heard meant he was laughing again.

"I don't like kitsune."

She thumped him on the shoulder. "You're so rude!"

"You make it tolerable." He grumbled.

Kagome smiled, and leaned into him again. He didn't miss the opportunity kiss her. His hands slid up her back and over her obi. She shivered as his youki flowed over her, warm and inviting. She too dropped her hand to slide under his kimono top, feeling his hot skin.

Sesshoumaru almost groaned at the pleasure he was feeling from just having her small hands on his body. Her reiki settled over him, sending small jolts of pleasure down his body.

She let a small sigh escape, and he kissed across her flushed cheeks, and down her neck. It was then that Kagome felt the power humming between them.

She tensed in his hold. "Sesshmaru..."

He hummed against her neck. "Yes, the energy..."

"How?" She asked lazily.

He'd rather her not think on it, but feel what he was feeling. Sesshoumaru could feel their combined power like a golden thread stretching between them. Their power was vast, strong, and tangible.

"Can you see it? Feel it?" He asked.

She focused on that line of energy that moved from her body to Sesshoumaru's. It was such an otherworldly sensation. She had only been exposed to her own power for ten years, but nothing prepared her for feeling the extent of Sesshoumaru's youki. In her mind's eye it was a deep never ending chasm of youki. She tentatively tugged on the line, feeling his youki respond to her call.

A growl rumbled in his throat as he basked in feeling her touch him in such an intimate way. No one in his long life had ever been so close to him as she was then. This went beyond physical intimacy. She had access to his power. This could be extremely dangerous to allow anyone a way to control him. Yet he did not fear her. He trusted her. This power was a two-way street, in which he also had access to her power. It was amazing that she would trust him in this way.

She pulled away, letting his youki slip from her.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured. Her body drooped, feeling exhausted.

He grabbed a hold of her hand, and kissed her palm, before setting it over his chest.

"Do not apologize for being strong."

Kagome smirked. "You would say that."

She shifted a bit and fanned herself. "I'm too hot. Help me take off this obi." The three layers of kimono were felt suffocating.

Sesshoumaru watched her fall backward and roll around before she sat with her back to him.

She tugged at the cord around her obi, pulling it off. Mindful of his claws, he carefully pulled the obi bow loose. Kagome stood up on wobbling legs. The obi fell and pooled in a spiral around her.

Sesshoumaru sat amused watching her stumble around, and toss the obi aside. She kept her back to him as the second layer of the kimono fell to the floor. Much to his disappointment, she tied the small cord around her waist keeping the thin garment together. She turned around and tumbled back down beside him. She flopped over on her back and threw her arm over her eyes. "I...think the energy...thing...drains me. I am soooo tired."

Sesshoumaru rumbled an agreement. He couldn't admit it out loud, but she was right. His limbs felt heavy and lethargic, in a way they weren't before.

Kagome's eyes popped open, when his arms snaked around her middle, and gathered her against his chest. She let out a comforted sigh of content as she snuggled her body against his, wondering the last time she had laid like this with someone.

"Sesshoumaru…Are we...courting? What is this?" Kagome asked sleepily, running her fingers gently along the line of his jaw.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and basked in the wonderful feeling of her so close. Her light lavender scent mixed with her arousal filled his senses.

"Are you ready... to court anyone?" He asked, his eyes slowly opening to look into hers once more.

She drew her hand across his chest idly. It felt right being with Sesshoumaru. She really should just admit to herself that she was in love with him. But...she wasn't ready to let go of Inuyasha...

"No." She said simply.

"Then we are not courting."

"Everyone will talk..."She mumbled.

"They already do. It matters not."

Feeling bold, Kagome asked, "Were you this attracted to me when we first met?"

"No, but you were not the same person then as you are now."

She wanted to feel offended, but she understood. "You were not the same person then either."

"Hn."

She smiled with her eyes closed. He closed his as well, sinking into sleep.

"I wish you had danced with me tonight." She slurred.

"Perhaps one day I will show you how inuyoukai dance."

She smiled. "I will hold you to that."


	62. Petals

**Petals 146**

Kagome pealed her eyes open, squinting against the morning light. Her head pounded with pain from the gratuitous consumption of alcohol the night before. What was she thinking drinking so much?  
Pulling the fur blanket over her head, she rolled over away from the intrusive light, right into Sesshoumaru's arms. With a soft growl, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

A furious blush covered her face as memories of the night before rose to the fore front of her thoughts. She had  _kissed_ Sesshoumaru. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that not only did he not murder her for the trespass against his person, but he returned the affection full-hardheartedly.

He slid one eye open to observe her. By his attentions this morning, it was obvious he did not regret his drunken decisions.

Both of his eyes opened in surprise when the small miko in his arms tucked her head under his chin, and threw an arm around his middle. He could hear her heart beating and feel her soft body against his.

He was a coward for not openly offering a courtship. He was spitting in the face of tradition, and if he were fair, disgracing them both to a degree, but he didn't care. His pride would take enough of a blow when he mated her, but he refused to do so with that idiot still on her mind. He had always imagined that he would eventually find another youkai worthy for him to mate. His mate would be powerful, and their children would be pure blooded youkai, cleansing him of the taint of his father's legacy. He would have an empire that would be passed on through the generations of his family. He alone would bring honor back to his family.

Yet...

The woman in his arms pulled away to look at him, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what time is it?"  
Kagome's hair hung in messy ringlets framing her round face. Her clean feminine scent curled around him enticingly.

"Hm...A few hours past dawn."

"Oh good. I don't wanna get up yet." She said before her mouth opened in a yawn. Her head tilted to the side and her eyebrows drew downward in confusion.

"What?" He asking seeing her expression.

She reached over and pulled a pink flower petal from his stark white hair.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sakura?"

Kagome rolled out of his reach and sat up. "Where did this..." Her eyes wandered across the room to where petals were scattered everywhere. She rubbed her aching head. What the hell had happened?

Sesshoumaru sat up next to her, resting his arm on his leg. His eyes glared at the bright morning light as if it were a thing to be killed.  
Spotting something he leaned over and plucked a small pouch off the floor. Without explanation, he dropped it in her lap.

She tilted her head to the side. Didn't she have coins in this purse? She turned it upside down, and a small pink sakura petal fell out and onto her palm.

"Where. did. my. coins. go?" She growled.

A small smile crept up his face. "You are holding one."

Her head whipped around to face him. "They tricked me!"

"You wouldn't be the first nor the last." He mumbled.

"Ugh!" She cried out in frustration crushing the petal in her fist.

Her anger brought out her reiki which skimmed harmlessly across his skin in a pleasing manner.

A low growl rumbled from his chest. She turned her attention back to handsome daiyoukai at her side.

He leaned over to her, running the back of his fingers across her rosy cheek, before threading his claws through her black tresses.

"Ah..."She said softly as she felt his youki slide over her skin, sending soothing pleasure down her body. Her headache subsided, giving her relief.

Her eyes drifted closed, and his lips touched hers with purpose. Kagome hummed against him. He shifted over her, until she laid back down. Her hands grasped his biceps as she kissed him with little care. His fangs nipped at her bottom lip, earning him a moan as she arched against him.

The wooden door flew open with a crack.

"Good Morning, Miko-sama!" A maid said cheerfully.

Kagome's eyes flew open. "Hmmpt!" She pushed against Sesshoumaru.

He momentarily pulled his lips from hers, only to trail kisses down her neck.

"Ah...Sesshoumaru..."

The kitsune maid shuffled across the room, heedless of the actions of the guests still in bed. She pulled open their travel trunk and pulled out a new kimono and obi.  
What the hell? Why didn't the maid leave immediately? Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's youki ripple with agitation.

Supporting himself over her with his left forearm, Sesshoumaru slid his hand under her collar, pulling aside her juban. She felt his warm breath against her shoulder before he grazed his fangs across her neck and gently bit down. He moved his hand down her chest to cup a breast.

Kagome cried out, closing her eyes against the pleasure.

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes from his captive to glare at the maid who stared at them with a keen eye.

"Leave." He growled against her skin. Kagome could hear the threat he didn't voice, 'Or I'll kill you."

The kitsune's gaze lingered on them a moment before turning and discretely leaving the room.

He turned his attention back to the beautiful miko in his arms, warm and flushed from his attentions. Why did he crave her touch so much? Especially when her very person was so jarringly different from what he had always imagined he would find in a mate.

Her eyes opened slowly to gaze at him. His eyebrows drew together, focused. She smiled and lifted her hand to his face. Her gentle fingers smoothed out his brow.

"Why did you allow her to see us like this? No telling the rumors that will start now." She asked.

He regarded her a moment before sitting up off of her.

"She was sent to spy on us."

She sat up, pulling her juban closed. "So? You didn't have to give her a show!"

His golden eyes slid to her, but he gave no answer.

Kagome rubbed her temples. Why would they spy? If they already assumed they were a couple, why all the...

It dawned on her then, that he was sending a message. They could deny they were courting all they wanted, but his actions clearly spoke of otherwise.

She knew that in a practical way, it would keep certain unwanted suitors at bay. Yet a part of her wanted to rage at the very idea.

Her blue eyes bored into him. "I understand why you felt the need to do that. But know that I am not one to be  _claimed."_

He studied her flushed face, seeing the anger simmering below the surface. It had been a necessary action in order to avoid further harassment, and she understood that, but apparently it still upset her. He could say nothing of her accusations since they were true. She  _would_  be claimed by him one way or another eventually.

He abruptly stood. "Go ahead and get dressed. We should get going."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest.

The door snapped shut behind him as he disappeared from the room. She frowned. Kagome rubbed her head, feeling her hang over returning with a vengeance.

Kagome grumbled and dragged herself over to where her kimono was laid out. Picking up the silk material, she noticed several brown packages tucked away behind the large ornate trunk. When did those get there? She knew they didn't pack them or bring them here. Quickly, she shoved her arms through the kimono, and did her best to wrap the obi around herself and tie the bow. It didn't nearly as nice as if a maid had done it, but it would do.

Kneeling down, she picked up a package closest to her. Kagome carefully untied the string around the box, and opened it up. Her eyes widened at the sight of a colorful ball, one exactly like the toy she had tried out at the market. She didn't have money for this so how did it end up in the room?

Kagome turned when she heard the sound of the wooden screen door sliding open. Sesshoumaru stood before her, changed out of his junbei into his formal clothing again. She held up the colorful ball to show him, a look of confusion on her face.

"Gifts." He said simply. The situation felt awkward since he was not accustomed to giving anyone anything. He folded his arms into sleeves, shifting uncomfortably.

Kagome stared at the other packages with confusion. "Gifts? For what?"

"The kitsunes do not lie when they say that you have done much to help the kingdom."

"Oh...they didn't have to give me anything," she commented gingerly placing the toy ball back into his box.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "They didn't."

Kagome turned to look up at him. "Did...you?"

He nodded.

Her irritation from earlier faded and her lips curved into a smile.

"Tortuga had offered suggestions..." He trailed off, uncertain of how to express his feelings to her. When he had spoken to his advisor about it, Tortuga had admonished him for the way he spoken about Kagome. Admittedly, the rebuke made him cautious.

"This is a wonderful gift. Katsurou will be so excited."

"Open the rest." He urged.

She leaned over and grabbed the other small boxes. The next box she opened contained the gleaming ruby hair pin that she had wanted to buy for Rin, which contained a hidden dagger.

Kagome laughed. "Rin will very pleased."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, moving closer to her.

The third box opened to reveal a beautiful red silk fabric for a kimono. Kagome's eyes widened as she let out a long, sighed "oh", as she ran her fingers across the embroidered flowers and leaves on the fabric.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...it's gorgeous. I don't remember seeing this at the market. Did you pick it out?"

He had no idea why but her question made his face flush in a rather undignified manner. "Yes. Is it to your liking?"

"I love it. Thank you so much for all the gifts."

The awkward sensation returned. "I...wanted to express my gratitude to you."

She smiled broadly, folding the material and placing it gingerly back into the box it came from.

"There is one more gift." Sesshoumaru said, reaching into his robe and pulling out a small bag. Kagome stood to her feet, and seeing her curiosity, Sesshoumaru placed the silk drawstring bag into her open hands.

Puzzled as to what exactly could be inside, Kagome untied the drawstring bow and slowly opened the bag.

Suddenly, a heavenly scent that transcended time and space wafted up to her nose, causing memories to flood her thoughts.

The familiar scent triggered homesickness with such a crippling force.

_Souta, her brother, spilled chocolate batter on their kitchen counter as she carefully helped him stir the mixture more efficiently. Kagome's Grandfather red-faced from yelling as he tried his best to get Kagome and Souta to allow him to add one of his weird, ancient ingredients to the brownie mix. Her mother, her sweet, caring mother, removing the tray of hot brownies from the oven, her face aglow with happiness…_

Sesshoumaru became alarmed when tears fell across Kagome's cheeks.

"Kagome-dono?"

Her vision swam. "How did you find roasted cocoa beans?"

He furrowed his brows. "I had the kitsune search for it."

Sesshoumaru never knew what to do with crying. It made him uncomfortable.

Kagome held the bag of beans to her chest. "I...Sesshoumaru, I don't know how to repay you for this kindness." She gave a weak chuckle. "You probably think I'm crazy for crying over some stupid beans, but...they mean a lot to me."

He eyed the bag more closely. It smelled so odd. Maybe the scent is what made her cry?

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru's confusion. "There is a dessert from where I am from that is impossible to obtain here. My mother used to make it all the time. These beans can be used to make something similar. They smell of... _home_. Something I didn't think I would ever smell again."

She missed her mother with a terrible ache.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened. The memories a scent could dredge up was powerful and that was something he understood very well.

There had been times long ago, when he would stumble upon an old fur or clothing of his father's. The familiar smell of his father would bring a terrible ache to his chest. His father's scent has long since faded away, but the memory remained.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Her arms circled his middle, and her head rested against his chest.

His youki slid over her comforting and soothing. Their energies mingled effortlessly in their embrace.

"Thank you." She murmured against his chest.

He pulled away to look at her soft flushed face. Her blue eyes searched his before he leaned down pressed a kiss against her lips.

Pride surged through him. Despite Tortuga's concerns, Sesshoumaru had managed to find the perfect gift to make Kagome happy.


	63. Blessing

**Blessing 147**

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru through the crowd lingering wedding guests to the courtyard where their palanquin was waiting. The wedding had been fun, but now she was eager to return home to her son.

"Kagome-sama!" A voice called, causing Kagome to pause and turn to look around. She saw Kiyomi pulling away from of group women, her hands pulling up her layered kimono so she could hurry to Kagome's side.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" She asked smiling, her sly eyes shimmering as she caught Kagome's hand.

"Oh, no!" To be honest, Kagome was so ready to be home that she hadn't even thought about saying goodbye to Kiyomi. She honestly had figured they would already be off enjoying their new marriage.

"Aren't you supposed to be carried away somewhere private by your husband?" She teased, plucking a stray flower petal from Kiyomi's hair in a motherly gesture.

Kiyomi laughed. "I wish. There's no time! We have too much to do to bring our clan together."

"Oh, that's right. Is everyone going to move to your territory?"

"Yes. My clan will be moving closer to join with Hajime's. Soon all of our people will be one big happy family!"

"Oh! That reminds me!" Kagome patted the front of her obi, pulling out a small silk bag. "I forgot to give this to you at the wedding banquet."

Kiyomi tilted her head in speculation before taking it from her. She pulled open the small bag and reached inside.

Kiyomi's sharp eyes widened in shock as she stared at the small, black gem that she held between her fingertips. It was about the size thumb nail and shimmered color when it was tilted into the light.

Kagome had no idea what was so special about it. It wasn't particularly pretty, and looked like a rather ordinary stone.

"It is a gift from my mother." Sesshoumaru offered as a way of explanation.

"I...I..." Kiyomi bowed deeply. "No words can truly express my gratitude for such a marvelous gift. A thousand thanks my lord. Please express my thanks to your honorable mother as well."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. What was so amazing about it?

Kiyomi noticed Kagome's expression laughed at her confusion. "Allow me to demonstrate for you what it does."

The beautiful kitsune closed her fist around the gem, and closed her eyes. Kagome could feel her youki swell and surround the stone. With a blink, Kiyomi was gone. Kagome jumped at her sudden disappearance. Not only was Kiyomi hidden from sight, but Kagome could no longer feel Kiyomi's youki.

"Where did she go?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

"Nowhere. She's still here."

Kagome looked back at him. "She's still here? Can you smell her?"

A small touch of irritation passed over his face. "No, I cannot."

With a small pop and displacement of air, Kiyomi reappeared next to her with a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"It works! How wonderful!" Kiyomi exclaimed, stowing the gem away back into its silk bag.

"It hides you from other youkai?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but really...everything. It hides you completely, even in a..."she searched for the appropriate explanation. "It hides you  _spiritually_. These are hard to make and very difficult to come by. Lady Manako has shown us favor."

Kagome smiled. "Imagine the tricks you could get into with that!"

Kiyomi laughed. "While that is true, this is far too valuable for simple tricks. This gem could ensure the safety of my family during a time of war."

Kagome had no doubt of that. It was common place for a raiding clan to take over another's territory and kill the ruling family, whether it be human or youkai.

"Kiyomi! Kiyomi!" A rough panicked voice entered the courtyard. Everyone turned their attention to a blonde kitsune who stumbled and fell to the ground before Lady Kiyomi. His clothing was torn and dirty, and possibly splattered with blood. The poor youkai gasped for air as droplets of sweat and blood tapped on the courtyard stones.

Kiyomi knelt down to him, placing her hands on his back. "Asaji! Are you alright? What happened?!"

"Water..." He croaked.

Kiyomi motioned for a servant and within moments she was holding a cup up to him to drink. He gulped desperately, excess water sliding down his chin. He pushed the cup away and then he sat back on his knees, taking a deep breath.

"The villages to the south are being attacked. I barely made it out alive. We need the clan's assistance!"

Kiyomi's eyes widened as she grabbed his shoulder, "Where is Shippo? He's supposed to be with you! Did no one survive?"

Asaji covered his face with his hands. "A few weeks ago, I sent him to a merchant village to retrieve some supplies for me, but he never returned. I went there a few days later to search for him, only to find the village gone! There's nothing left! I think the kitsune fled, but I couldn't figure out where they went. They must have hidden themselves well. I can only hope Shippo is with them."

Kagome felt ill and collapsed to her knees next to Kiyomi. With trembling fingers she reached out and grabbed a fist full of the filthy kitsune's robes. "Why would you send a  _child_  on such a dangerous trip by himself?!" Kagome shouted as she shook him, tears slipping from her eyes.

Asaji looked bewildered as he yanked himself from her grasp.

"He is hardly a defenseless child." He sneered. "Besides, who are  _you_?"

Kiyomi put a hand on his shoulder. "Asaji, this is Kagome-sama." She said softly, brows knit with worry as she still tried to be cordial. "Kagome, this is Asaji, my brother-in-law."

The kitsune's demeanor changed, but he still stared at the miko sharply. He sniffed and righted his clothing. "Perhaps, you have a right to be angry with me then. I am sorry to meet you under these circumstances, but it is a pleasure to meet you regardless. My apprentice has told me much about you."

Kagome pursed her lips with agitation. "Where do you think he went?"

Asaji fished around in his robes for a second before pulling out a battered piece of parchment. He carefully unfolded it on the ground. A small detailed map had been made, but now it was crumpled and the ink faded. He ran his finger across the page, passing faded trees and huts that represent villages. His finger tapped on an image of three huts near a forest. "This is the settlement that he was supposed to go to." His finger moved to the east of the village towards the forest. "If I were to make a guess, he went to this area. I didn't make it that far before I ran into trouble. Shippo is smart, and if I know him he's hiding, probably with survivors."

Sesshoumaru loomed over Kagome's shoulder, casting a shadow across the map."Give us the map." He ordered.

Asaji gazed up in awe at the gruff daiyoukai, as if just noticing him for the first time. "Ah, of course my lord." The kitsune quickly refolded the map and handed it to him.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said abruptly before offering his free hand to Kagome.

She looked from his hand to his face, "But Shippo..."

"We will find him." He assured her.

Kagome nodded, and allowed him to help her off the ground. Kiyomi offered Asaji her shoulder as he struggled to stand.

Sesshoumaru headed for the waiting palanquin, already packed with their belongings, not offering a goodbye or another word.

Kagome bowed to Kiyomi then stood again, wiping the remaining tears of fear and worry from her eyes. "Thank you for such a wonderful time, although we are leaving during a troublesome time. I wish that you and your husband will be blessed in every way. We  _will_ find Shippo and that I can promise you." Kagome pressed a fleeting kiss goodbye on her new friend's cheek, and turned to hurry after Sesshoumaru.

Kiyomi felt the weight of her words settle over them. Kagome's words had power behind them, and it gave her hope for the future. She almost laughed. Would anyone believe her if she told them that a miko had actually blessed her family? Keeping a hold on her brother-in-law, Kiyomi reached forward and grasped Kagome's forearm, looking her in the eye.

"I know Shippo is like family to you, but he is our blood-kin. If you do us the honor of finding him and he is returned to us, our clans will be in your debt. Kagome, I feel as though you are the sister the gods never granted me, and if there is anything our clan can do to help you or Sesshoumaru-sama, please call upon us."

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched and eyes widened, turning when he heard the bold promise from the kitsune. How did Kagome manage to forge alliances without even meaning to? She gave them no grand offers of untold riches, or vague offers of protection.

"I appreciate your offer. I will send news of Shippo when I find him." Kagome said confidently, waving goodbye to Kiyomi as she hurried to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Do not worry," Sesshoumaru assured her as he assisted Kagome into the palanquin. She inclined her head, acknowledging his words as he entered behind her, closing the door.

"I only hope it isn't too late," Kagome whispered to him as the palanquin shook and began its ascent into the sky.


	64. Neutral

**Neutral 148**  
  
The morning light warmed them as Rin and Kohaku stood beside Ah-Un waiting to leave the small youkai village. They were quite a pair, both looking like they were on death's door. The village chief, Saburou, looked nearly as pitiful as they did. Heavy bandages wrapped around the terrible wound on his abdomen, and blood covered the brown fur pelt around his shoulders. What would have killed a normal human, only slowed down the tall, brunette inuyoukai. He and a few of the guards from the night before stood before them, bowing.

Kohaku kept his good arm around Rin, supporting her as best he could. His shoulder hurt terribly, but paled in comparison to the injuries Rin had sustained, and the longer they waited the leave, the more concerned he got.

He and a few of the guards from the night before stood before them, bowing.

"We owe our lives to you. Thank you for your assistance in this battle."

Rin regarded them with her one open eye. Her left eye remained completely swollen shut. Kohaku could tell that she was trying to keep her face rather neutral, but her pain was obvious in every movement she made.

"I am glad to see you well, Sabarou-san. We'll inform Sesshoumaru-sama of the events that took place here." She said softly, her busted lip slowing her speech.

"Take the surviving villagers further into Sesshoumaru's territory. It's safer there. If you need to stay with another town, please show them this." Kohaku held out a gold coin with the western house's emblem on it. "They will give you sanctuary."

Saburou accepted the coin with a small bow of thanks. "Would you not consider staying with us until you have recovered?"

Kohaku shook his head. ""We appreciate the offer, but we must tell Sesshoumaru-sama of what has happened."

The village chief nodded. "Hn. Send our Lord my regards."

Rin turned toward Ah-Un, and began to contemplate how she would manage to get on the lumbering dragon. Given how difficult movement and breathing had become, she knew that she must have broken some ribs.

Kirara gave out a soft mew from her perch on Ah-Un's rump. Rin weakly patted her head.

Kohaku gave her a look full of understanding.

She clenched her jaw and glared at him. ""Quit looking at me like a wounded puppy."

Kohaku gave her a charming lopsided smile. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Ah-Un lowered his belly to the ground, turning its heads to watch the girl they favored.

A guard appeared to her right. "Allow me to help you." Placing his hands over her hips, he lifted her quickly, and sat her cross the saddle. She hissed as pain racked her body.

Kohaku wasted no time, and pulled himself up on the saddle behind her.

Rin leaned back against Kohaku, and his arms came around her on each side, holding the reins. He nodded to guards and pulled on the rein's urging Ah-Un on.

She held her breath as Ah-Uh ascended into the air.

Their flight back was quiet as they flew the many miles towards the western castle.

"Rin?" Kohaku asked after a while. He feared her sleeping, for given her injuries; she might not wake back up.

"Hm?" She asked dazed.

"You said you had this...illness too, right?" Kohaku asked, referring to his nightmares.

Rin was silent for a moment. Illness? What did he mean? Her mind floated aimlessly. She wished breathing wasn't such a chore. She wished he would let her exhausted body sleep.

"Rin?" He jostled her a bit, sending jolting pain down her body.

She cried out weakly.

"I'm so sorry. I just...you need to stay awake until Kagome-san can look at you."

Rin groaned.

"You said that you were haunted like me." He explained.

Her mind caught up with him. "Hm..."

"What are your dreams about?" He asked.

Rin opened her good eye. She hadn't woken up screaming from a nightmare in a while, but she would never forget what was in them.

"Wolves. It's always, wolves."


	65. Chapter 65

**Rush 149 & 150**

Kagome relaxed against the wall of the palanquin, grateful that her earlier headache had eased a bit. Sesshoumaru sat opposite of her with his eyes closed, looking as stoic as usual. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about, given what had happened the night before. Just the thought of being intimate with him again sent a flush of heat across her face. The secret's out now. Will anything change between them? She really didn't want to the see the smug look on Manako's face once they returned. News travels fast and there's no doubt that his mother would be the first to know.

Sesshoumaru abruptly sat up, rocking the carriage slightly. Kagome threw her arms out against the walls to hold herself steady. Without a second glance, he slammed the small screen door open, and jumped out.

Kagome sat slack-jawed. What in the world?!

She scooted over to the open door and leaned her head out. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen!

Her head swam as she looked down at the ground far below her. She pulled herself back inside and reclined against the far wall.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What the hell was that about!?" She shouted cupping her hands around her mouth, hoping he would hear her from wherever he went.

A moment later, his large frame filled the doorway.

She let out a sigh of relief. "What was that about? Where did you-"

He grabbed her around the waist and hauled her out of the palanquin.

She squealed involuntarily. No matter how many times Inuyasha had jumped carrying her through the air, the sudden loss of ground never ceased to unnerve her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and clung tightly.

He gave her a sour look. "Be quiet. I won't drop you."

She glared back. "A little warning would be nice."

He looked away from her toward the outline of the castle walls in the distance.

"What's the rush?" She asked, squinting, trying to see what he saw.

A low growl rumbled from his chest.

"Rin has returned."

"Oh...that's a relief." She looked over his shoulder at the dragons still pulling the carriage along through the sky. "Why are we leaving the palanquin?"

He scowled, and the strain on his face became clear.

"I can smell her blood."

 

**Thread**

Sesshoumaru wasted no time taking them through the castle proper. Instead he carried them to an open balcony situated in the family wing. Sesshoumaru was gone down the hallway the moment his hands left her waist, leaving Kagome to follow quickly behind him down the corridors.  _Please let everything be alright_ , she thought to herself as she turned a corner and saw her son. Katsurou alone sobbing and a expression of relief passed over his tear stained face once he saw his mother.

"Mama!" He cried out running to her. Without missing a step, Kagome caught him up in her arms, planting kisses where the tears had been.

"Sweetheart, where is Rin?" She asked, stroking her son's back in attempt to soothe him.

"She's... "He sniffled, wiping the last of his tears away. “She's in her room. The healer made me leave!"

Kagome made her way towards Rin's room and before she could even open the door, she could feel the anger in Sesshoumaru's youki.

Kohaku stood up the moment she opened the door. "Kagome-san!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes remained locked on the Kohaku, and his youki prickled with agitation.

Kagome looked Kohaku up and down. Sango's brother didn't appear too terribly injured, but she could see his shoulder had been bandaged. Rin lay on her back on her futon. Her face was bruised and her eye was swollen shut. Her lip had been busted, and that seem to be the minor injuries.

Kagome set her son down, and moved to kneel next to Rin. She was relieved to see that the healer had already left.

"What happened, Kohaku?" Kagome whispered, brushing a small piece of hair away from Rin's face so she could further assess her injuries.

"A group of Naga attacked us in the forest. One caught Rin and coiled about her. She quickly made him regret it though…she took his arm and left him with enough injuries that he probably won't live long." Kohaku explained.

Kagome worried her lip. She placed her palm against Rin's forehead, checking for fever. Her skin was bruised but not feverish, which was a good sign.

Rin slowly opened her unwounded eye, and gave a weak smile.

"Hey Kagome." She mumbled softly.

"Oh, Rin. I'm going try to heal you as best as I can. This might be a stupid question, but where does it hurt?"

"My chest. I think my ribs are broken." Rin rasped.

Kagome nodded and began the painful process of opening Rin's kimono to allow her access to the injured area. Skin on skin contact was the most efficient way for her to allow her reiki to heal.

Rin closed her eyes against the uncomfortable feeling of rearranging of clothing.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the young slayer, who had nothing but concern on his face.

"Kohaku-kun, would you mind waiting outside while I do this?"

She would have to remove the bandages covering Rin's chest, and she didn't want to expose her.

The young man's eyes lingered on Rin for a moment before he nodded, and quietly left the room.

Katsurou's form trembled with anxiety. He had seen his fair share of injuries, due to his mother being a healer, but this time was different. He didn't understand why, but he could feel the  _hurt_ coming from Rin. His own chest ached oddly.

Katsurou approached his uncle cautiously. His grandmother had told him that it was normal to seek comfort and assurance from pack members.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he felt two small arms wrap around his leg. Looking down, he found his young heir clinging to him with a strange desperation. From what Kagome had told him about their life in the village, the child was very accustomed the sight of injured people. So why was so he distressed?  
Leaning down, he scooped the small child up into his arms. Katsurou dug his fingers into the soft fur draped over his uncle's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru eyed the boy curiously. The child was obviously upset but...why was his youki fluctuating erratically? He could see it surging, then waning to almost nothing, then back up again. A new moon had just past, so he shouldn't be experiencing a rise in his youki.

"Are you alright?" He asked Katsurou.

The child didn't answer, but kept his eyes on Rin's still body, as his mother cut through the bandages, revealing her black and purple torso.

Gently, Kagome skimmed her fingers over her rib cage, sensing the fractures in her bones. She moved her fingers upwards until she reached her collarbone which sported an angry welt over it. Her bone was broken there too.

"You know how dangerous Nagas are. Why did you let him get a hold of you?"

Rin smirked. "I wanted to try the arm guards out."

Kagome let her reiki flow from her fingers and sink into her patient's body. Rin closed her eyes as warmth spread across her chest.

"You have to stop breaking your ribs. You have some minor internal bleeding this time." Kagome said to her.

Rin smiled. "At least I took his arm."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Is he dead?"

She frowned. "No, they escaped, but I don't believe he will be forgetting about me anytime soon."

Kagome's fingers moved over Rin's broken collarbone, causing her to hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled. Kagome's head was beginning to pound again. If she had known she would have to do some major healing, she certainly wouldn't have drunk the night before!

"Ah...Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

He stepped closer to her side. "Hm?"

She removed her hands from Rin, and rubbed her temples.

"I am...My head is killing me. Would you mind...you know..." She mumbled, her face turning redder and redder by the second. She wanted to try using some of his energy to boost hers. She was getting progressively more exhausted the longer she healed Rin. Poor Kohaku needed healing too, and she doubted she could finish it.

Rin watched the interaction with avid interest. The fog of pain had lifted enough for her to pay attention. The minor healing that she had already done had begun to make her feel better and much more alert. What was Kagome so embarrassed about?

Sesshoumaru remained silent. He had no idea what she wanted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, would you mind lending me some of your energy?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder at him. Her soft blue eyes pleaded with him.

He was slightly taken back by her request. What for? They had only managed to share their energies twice now, and without meaning to.

Sesshoumaru stepped behind her and let his free hand drop to her shoulder. His youki flowed down his arm and over her body. She marveled at how his youki used to hurt or otherwise feel unpleasant, but now...it conjured entirely different feelings. How was that even possible?

As drained as she felt, she offered her own reiki to him. She knew he felt it the moment his eyes closed. She didn't know if she could get her energy up enough to meet his, but in a truly astonishing moment, she felt his youki lesson and become on par with hers.

Kagome opened her eyes, feeling invigorated as she felt the wealth of Sesshoumaru power behind her. Rin watched with obvious question in her eyes as Kagome placed her hands over her broken collarbone, and began to feed her body her healing reiki.

Rin sighed as the pain vanished.

Katsurou's eyes widened as he clearly felt his uncle's youki swell around him and flow down to his mother. Even more to his surprise, he felt his mother's energy responding in kind. His mouth fell open in bewilderment. He wasn't usually so aware of his mother's holy energy, unless it was the new moon. Yet now, he could feel it clear as day. It felt so...familiar. He had felt it before, and not just from his mother.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at her son. Her gaze pierced him with knowing. A golden thread stretched between them, and down to Rin.

"What is it?" Katsurou asked. It was so small, so tiny of a thread, it might as well been a spider's web.

His uncle opened his golden eyes, that were so similar to his father's and his own, and centered his gaze on him.

His mother's voice was soft with awe. "That's your reiki, Katsurou. Can you feel it?"

He furrowed his brow. "Yes..."

Sesshoumaru gently set him down to the left of his mother, next to Rin's mother took his small hand, feeling his tiny touch of reiki. "Would you help me heal Rin? Katsurou looked at her surprised.

She laid his hand on Rin's shoulder. "You feel my reiki, yes?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Good, now think about Rin. She's hurt right? Where does she hurt?"

Katsurou closed his eyes. His chest hurt, particularly around his right shoulder. His fingers moved downward towards her collar bone.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Her collar bone is broken. What do you feel?"

"My shoulder hurts. It doesn't feel  _right_."

"Good. Now direct your energy and thoughts to the spot that hurts the most." She instructed.

Katusrou opened his eyes and stared hard at the angry welt over Rin's collarbone. At first, the tiny spindle of golden thread did not move, it only swayed between them as if caught in a breeze.

Kagome laid her hand on his back. "You can do it."

In his mind, he could see the crack in the bone.  _Please help Rin_ , he thought. The thread snapped to attention, the end of it disappearing into her body. Before his eyes the swelling went down, and the welt disappeared.

"Yes...that's it, Katsurou." His mother whispered.

The bone remained unhealed. No matter how much he focused, it stayed the same.

"I can't! It won't work!" He said frustrated.

"It's alright. You have done a great job so far. Keep your focus, Katsurou."

It was too late. His small frame shook with frustration and anger. "Why won't it work?!" He shouted.

The thin thread snapped and disappeared from his sight.

He stood suddenly his hands balling into fists.

"Katsurou! Calm down!" His mother implored.

It was all too much. His body swayed. Sesshoumaru caught him around the middle and held him against his chest. Katsurou hung like a rag doll in his uncle's arms, fast asleep from expending too much energy.

There was a moment of silence in which everyone in the room tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?! You guys have got to tell me what you have been up to while I have been gone!" Rin exclaimed.

Kagome gave her a look. "I'm glad you're feeling better, but now  _you_  need to tell us what exactly happened."


	66. Stitches

**Stitches 151**

Sesshoumaru placed the exhausted child over his shoulder with a careful swing, listening to the timed in and out of Katsurou's breathing.

"He is fine."

Kagome rubbed her eyes. They were suddenly heavy with exhaustion. "I shouldn't have pushed him."

"You did what you must. He must be pushed if he is to learn." He placed a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. Without thinking, she ran her fingertips across his, letting their energies mingle for a moment before he pulled his hand away.

Sesshoumaru moved toward the door to leave, pausing as he slid the door open. "This one will see to it that Katsurou rests in his room."

Kagome sighed and nodded. She wanted to tend to him, but she needed to see to Kohaku first.

As soon as the door snapped shut, Rin let out a groan as she held her kimono to her bare chest in attempt to sit upright.

"Rin! You know you shouldn't move after a healing. It will still take several days before your ribs are healed completely," Kagome scolded gently as she returned to her friend's side. As soon as she was in reach, Rin reached out and grabbed Kagome's wrist tightly.

Rin's dark brown eyes bored into her. "Something happened between you and Sesshoumaru-sama. Since when can you do that...whatever you just did..."

Kagome's lips tightened as a rosy blush appeared on her cheeks.

Rin's pulled her closer with surprising strength. "Something  _did_  happen! Your face is all red!"

Kagome yanked her wrist away. "It's none of your business."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Is that how it is now? Well, I will just ask Gobodo-sama. I'm sure she will tell me all about it."

Kagome frowned at her friend. "Alright, fine. I suppose it'll be better that I that tell you what really happened instead of the gossip she's bound to tell you." Kagome leaned in and narrowed her eyes at her friend. "But in exchange you must tell me what's going on between you and Kohaku."

Rin smiled. "Of course."

Kagome removed the excess bandages around her waist. "We're not courting."

Her friend's eyes searched her face for a moment. "But…?"

"We have taken a step in that direction."

Rin grinned. "Yeah?"

Kagome scowled, "Try not to sound so smug."

Rin laid her head back and closed her eyes. "You know I mean well."

Kagome carefully rearranged Rin's clothing to cover her. "I noticed that you and Kohaku are on much more friendly terms."

Rin opened one eye to look at her. "You could say that we came to an understanding."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh..."

The door opened a crack, revealing her maid, Maiko. "Kagome-sama, may we come in?"

"It's fine." Rin said loudly.

Maiko entered the room, bowing as she ushered Kohaku in and closed the door behind her. She smiled brightly, her red hair styled in a updo on top of her head. Her fox ears twitched.

"Welcome home. I see you have been getting into trouble Lady Rin." She said jovially as she took a seat beside Kagome.

Kohaku's eyes widened when his eyes finally fell on Rin.

"Wow, you look so much better! Er...not to say that you don't always look...ug, nevermind."

"Thank you, Kohaku. I understand what you were trying to say." Rin teased.

He grumbled and knelt down on her side opposite Kagome and Maiko. The bruises and swelling had disappeared from Rin's face, leaving her simply looking tired. Kohaku took her hand, holding it, marveling at the disappearance of her abrasions.

Kagome eyed their interaction with interest. "Be careful with that arm. Her shoulder isn't fully healed yet."

"You healed her? Is she going to be alright?" Kohaku knew that some mikos had the ability to heal others, but this was on a whole different level. He had never seen someone with injuries as bad as Rin's return to such a normal state before. He put away a mental note to never mess with Kagome's miko power.

"Yes. She needs to rest for a few days, but she will be just fine after that."

Rin's eyes slowly closed.

"Rin!" Kohaku cried out in alarm.

"I'm fine, Kohaku...Just kinda sleepy."

Kagome stood up and walked around to Kohaku. He looked at her startled, as she peeled back the bloody bandages on his shoulder to assess his wounds. It looked as though someone had done their best to heal him, but it was quite a sloppy job. The stitches were uneven and loose.

"They didn't do a very good job stitching you up. You're still bleeding, but I'll take care of that."

Kagome closed her eyes as she pressed her fingertips gently into Kohaku's wounded skin. A warm sensation started at his shoulder and crept its way down his body, like sinking into a hot spring. The pain ebbed away to nothing. Maiko said nothing as she handed the miko a small knife pulled from her kimono sleeve.

She carefully cut his stitches open, pulling the thread from his skin gently. Kagome pressed her fingers down harder, willing Kohaku's body to begin repairing itself. Beneath her blood-stained fingers, his mangled flesh melded back together, leaving behind a large red scar. Kagome exhaled a large breath, and opened her eyes.

"There. No more risk of infection. You'll be sore for a few days while your body heals, but otherwise you'll be fine."

"That was amazing..." Kohaku breathed, the tingling of her reiki still buzzing in his body.

"Maiko-san, would you mind bringing in another futon for him to sleep on?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, my lady." She vanished from the room, only to appear a moment later carrying a large folded futon.

Kohaku never felt so inclined to sleep. Maiko rolled out the futon next to Rin's, and Kohaku wasted no time laying down it.

"Your body is working over time to heal itself, so you'll be tired. Get some rest." Kagome advised, as she washed his blood from her hands in a small basin. The responding answer was only a snore. She chuckled. Kohaku's head had barely hit the pillow before he was fast asleep.

"Thank you, Maiko-san. I believe I'll go check on my son now."

"Alright, Kagome-sama." Maiko said softly as she pulled a thick blanket over Kohaku's sleeping form. "I'll keep my eyes on them."

Kagome left the room feeling equally as tired as her patients. Where did Sesshoumaru take Katsurou?

She opened the door to Katsurou's room, only to find it empty. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. Maybe he took him to her room? She opened the door to her room, only to find that empty as well. Turning on her heel, she walked back down the hallway and into the large open den. The room remained dark and empty.

Where did they go? The only place to she could think of was at the end of the hallway, behind the powerful imposing barrier. Sesshoumaru's room. Determined, she marched her way back down the hallway and prepared herself to feel the brash overwhelming youki pushing against her as she approached his door. To her surprise, his power remained, but it offered her no resistance as she opened the door.

The last time she had been in here was when Sessshoumaru had been trashing the place. Now all the furniture had been replaced and recently cleaned. Her gaze wandered to the large fur covered bed sitting on a dais in the middle of the room. Stepping closer, she eyed a small lump in the blankets. Katsurou lay on his back with his arms sprayed out, his mouth hung open snoring, a small bead of drool making its way down his chin.

Kagome quietly laughed to herself. She couldn't blame him for sleeping so soundly. The huge fur pile did look rather inviting. She looked around the room to see if there was a lurking maid or Sesshoumaru, but found that she and her son were alone. Too tired to care, she crawled on to the bed. As soon as she lay down next to her son, Katsurou reached out and pulled himself into her arms. Kagome embraced him in a hug as a sense of peace settled over her. She could smell Sesshoumaru's scent all around them, and the feel of her son in her arms. Her eyes drooped shut a few times before she succumbed to sleep.


	67. Formalities

**Formalities 152**  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door to his chambers, calculating his thoughts from his recent meeting with Tortuga. His eyes widened when he found not just his heir sleeping in his bed, but Kagome as well. The sight of them together filled him with a sense of satisfaction. His child and his intended sleeping among his scent and furs was a sight he welcomed.

A few hours earlier, he had tried to leave Katsurou in his own room, but the child had clung to him, his fists tightly curled into his fur. Not knowing what else to do, he took to his own room, where he had hoped his scent would calm him enough to leave him.

He did not imagine that Kagome would stay with the child as well. A small smirk graced his face. She was very bold. She might have not liked his attentions in front of the maid, but her sleeping in his bed with her child equally spoke of possession of him. Of course, it is not as if he minded.

He leaned over her, placing a hand on her shoulder, sliding his thumb along the flesh of her bare neck.

"Kagome." He said in a firm tone as he tried to wake her.

To his utter surprise, she bolted up right, throwing a protective arm around her son. Sesshoumaru sat back, his youki humming against the shield of reiki that now separated them. He could smell the sharp acrid smell of her fear.

"Kagome!"

Her head jerked, and she raised it to look at him. She wore a dazed expression as she slowly woke from her deep nap. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Drop your barrier."

"Oh!"

She closed her eyes once more and her barrier disappeared. Kagome had no idea what had happened. For a moment, she had thought that she was back in their small home in the village. Guilt and shame coursed through her, as she stared at the concerned look on his face.

Not knowing what else to do, she offered her hand to him, wordlessly inviting him to join them.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't realize." She placed her head in her hand, contemplating everything that could have gone wrong if she hadn't woken up in time.

Sesshoumaru leaned into her, wanting to touch her and sooth her fears.

"I should know better than to wake a sleeping warrior." He said quietly, glad that they had been lucky enough to have not woken Katsurou.

Kagome choked on a laugh. "Hardly." She scooted closer to him. "Just  _Kagome_ now?" She asked teasing. It was not often that he dropped his formal speech.

Amber eyes narrowed and focused on her lips. He trailed the back of his hand across her soft cheek, and back around to her neck, where he tugged gently on her hair. She tilted her head up to him, as he knelt over her. "For someone in my bed, I find it past time for formalities."

Her cheeks flushed beautifully in response, and he leaned in to taste her.

"Mama?" A groggy voice asked, muffled by the fur blankets.

Sesshoumaru paused, a breath away from her lips. His eyes slid in the direction of the shirring child.

Kagome let out a soft sigh, and pulled out of his grasp. Disappointment crossed his face a moment before his neutral facade slid back into place.

"I'm right here, sweetie." She pulled the furs away from him, helping him escape from the blankets tangled around his body.

Katsurou rubbed his eyes before blinking them open. "Where are we?" He asked looking around.

"You've been in my chamber sleeping for a few hours." His uncle informed him.

Kagome whipped around to him surprised. "Hours?! I'm sorry. I didn't even mean to fall asleep."

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder, stilling her. "It is alright. You both needed rest, but now there is much to do. I'll be leaving out with the army at dawn and there are preparations to be made."

Kagome balked at him. "What about Shippo?"

He helped her off the bed. "I will find him."

Dread filled her. What if he was injured? She would never live with herself if Shippo died and she wasn't there to do something about it. Sesshoumaru did have Tenseiga right? He would bring him back to life, but...

She gripped his bicep suddenly. "You would bring him back to life, right? If...if he..." She had to know if he would do it.

His eyes softened. "Tenseiga does not always have the power to grant life. If too much time has passed then I am unable to bring them back. Sometimes, it is their time to go, and this one has no say in it."  
Kagura's death was still fresh in his mind as a reminder of how limited his abilities truly were.

Kagome's eyes widened at this realization. Her heart pounded in her chest. "I cannot take that risk. I will go with you."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows furrowed. "No. You will stay here with Katsurou, where it is safe."

Katsurou sat on the bed, watching them argue back and forth with a groggy look on his face.

"Did you just not call me a warrior? I believe I can handle myself. I just want to bring Shippo home, and then you can continue on your killing rampage."

"A few days ago, you insisted that you would not leave Katsurou alone for even a night. This could be weeks." Sesshoumaru insisted.

"Excuse me for not wanting to leave my son alone just to go off to a wedding! This is very different! Shippo could be hurt!"

"No, I forbid-" Sesshoumaru stopped when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Katsurou looked up at him with a serious stark gaze in his eyes.

"Mama needs to go." He insisted.

Sesshoumaru turned away from them. "We will discuss it later." In a few strides he made it to the door, before turning to look at Kagome, his eyes dark and unreadable. "Join this one in the study."

Kagome cringed when the door snapped shut. She looked down at her young son. "I'm sorry, Katsurou. We shouldn't argue like that."

He held his arms out to her. She smiled and picked him up on her hip. He wrapped his arms around her neck, rubbing his face in her hair.

"You're going to go, aren't you?" He asked.

She rubbed his back. "Would it upset you if I went?"

"I will miss you." He said laying his cheek on her shoulder.

"I will miss you too." She replied, filling with dread so heavy a knot formed in her throat.

"Is big brother in trouble?"

"Yes. He is missing and his teacher cannot find him."

Katsurou sat up to look at her face. "You have to find him!"

"I will." She promised.


	68. Disgraceful

**Disgraceful 153**

Kagome already had a scowl set on her face when she entered Sesshoumaru's study. She was relieved that Katsurou wanted her to go, but it was not going to make arguing with Sesshoumaru any easier.

To her surprise the room was filled with youkai. Sesshoumaru and his mother stood at the head of the table, sporting a large map with stone markers covering it.

Tortuga looked to her as she entered the room. "Ah Kagome-sama, please join us."

Kagome eyed them all as she moved across the room to stand next to the old turtle.

"What's going on?"

"The show is about to start." Tortuga said cryptically.

Sesshoumaru nodded to the inuyoukai to his right. The youkai reached over out of sight and brought out a black bag. Reaching in, he lifted out a grotesque severed head. She could tell it was a snake youkai by the scaly green hue to its skin, and the forked tongue hanging out of its mouth. Blood covered its mouth and teeth, letting her assume this one had attacked someone.

The inuyoukai held the monstrous head in the air, allowing everyone a good view.

"This is the youkai that attacked our mercenary. We are fortunate that Rin was able to dispose of him, but not before she put an obsidian crystal in his neck."

There was a round of "ahhhs" and grunts of agreement. Kagome had no idea what they were talking about.

Tortuga stepped away from her side to get closer to the snake head. He pulled a small vial from his robe and uncorked it.

"My lord, would you mind handling the head? There might be venom left in its mouth."

Without a word, Sesshoumaru took the head by the hair and held it up for Tortuga.

The turtle poured the vial into the open hanging jaw. Everyone watched with an air of anticipation.

So slowly, Kagome thought she might have imagined it, the jaw started to move. To her further amazement, the whole face became animated. The head's milky dead eyes darted around the room, not focusing on anyone until it landed on Sesshoumaru.

"Filthy dog! You have bound my ssspirit to my body! I demand to be put to resst!" The head rasped in fury.

"Who is your leader?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The head's lips curled up in a snarl. "Asss if I would tell you."

"That is fine. This one will personally hunt your family down and kill them." The daiyoukai promised.

The snake head's expression faltered. "You wouldn't be able to find them."

"Scent alone would give them away. They would reek of the same stench as you." Sesshoumaru said with a tone full of disgust.

Kagome's mouth hardened into a frown. She didn't like the direction these threats were going.

"I will tell you what you want to know as long asss you leave my children alone." The head bargained.

"This Sesshoumaru does not make deals. Tell me or I will gut your children and make armor from their scales."

Stark fear crossed the snake's face. Kagome had no clue if Sesshoumaru was telling the truth, but it was obviously enough for the snake to believe his threats.

"Our tribe leader had made allies with the Nagasss from the far west."

"A name!" Sesshoumaru barked.

"Kudando."

"That is the leader of the southern snake tribe. Who is leading the Nagas?"

The snake head opened and closed its mouth a few times in silence, before Sesshoumaru gave the head a rough shake.

"Stop! We were not told much. Our ordersss were to invade the dog lord's land and burn every village we came across. The Naga rewardsss us well."

"Who gave the orders to attack the small village on the border of my territory?"

The head furrowed its brow, scales bunching up across its face. "I don't know anything about that."

Sesshoumaru snarled and shook the head hard. "LIAR!" He roared.

The head cried out. "Ssstop please!"

Kagome's concern for the snake's family started to dwindle. Stepping forward she stood in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Who ordered your tribe to murder Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded.

"Who isss that? A nobody?" The snake leered, his tongue flittering out of his mouth.

Kagome leaned closer to the head. Deep, dark anger settled in her heart. "Youkai around here call me Shikei no miko. Would you like to find out why?"

The snake head rolled its eyes. "I am already dead. What more could you do to me?"

Kagome snatched the snake's forked tongue in her hand, yanking on it. The snake's eyes widened in horror. He would scream but all that came out was a garbed wail.

Lady Manako smiled, and pulled her fur closer around her. "Oh this is fun."

"Sure any of us could inflict more pain on you, after all you're just a head, but I would make sure you stayed alive, so you would never die; perhaps a never-ending meal for the crows? Dishonor forever, your family shamed to carry on your name…Look at the disgraceful youkai stuck outside the western palace walls; wishing more than anything he could just  _die_ …" Kagome said coldly.

Everyone in the room seemed to become unnaturally still.

She released the snake's tongue.

The head hissed and snapped its fangs at her.

"A powerful naga from the mainland approached Kudando, offering the tribe wealth in exchange for waging war on the wesst."

"What is the naga's name?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The head blinked slowly a few times before he said, "He callss himsself Ananta Vasu. His power iss immense, otherworldly. Our people bowed before him. He promissed Kudando the dog lord's land once we conquered the west. He was more than happy to have uss murder those in line to inherit the throne."

"What does the Naga get from all this?"

"Everything. The west is just a stepping stone on his way to total power."

Everyone stared at the head incredulous. "Total power?" Kagome asked.

"Ananta Vasssu plans to rule over every human and youkai across this land."

"A fool." Sessoumaru said.

"A fool that is destroying our land and people." Lady Manako chimed in.

"I have told you everything that I know. Please let my spirit rest!" The snake head begged.

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru for his reaction. His eyes regarded her moment before nodding.

"You tried to kill the slayer." Kagome noted.

"I didn't succeed? What a pity." The snake taunted.

"Wrong thing to say," Kagome chided before she grabbed a hold of its jaw. The head hissed and spit at her, helpless in her grip. Her reiki slid down her arm, and flowed over the snake head. The response was immediate. It began screaming as its flesh smoked and burned. Her reiki quickly turned it to ash, and the small obsidian arrowhead fell to the floor.


	69. Shiver

**Shiver 154**

Kagome stared at the pile of naga ashes feeling…empty. Even though she was seeking vengeance for Inuyasha, every life she took did not bring her any closer to peace.

The clear, commanding voice of Sesshoumaru brought her out of her thoughts. "The three generals present will take platoons south, spreading to cover as much land as possible. Our goal is to remove them from our land completely. We will join south of the river after the area is swept. "

Kagome moved closer, looking over the map spread across the table as she tried to understand the battle strategy. Stones were lined up in three separate sections, each spreading out. Sesshoumaru's fingertip rested at the end of the river, marking the place the troops were supposed to meet.

"You are all dismissed. Be ready at dawn."

"What would you like us to do with the naga arm, my lord?"

"Give it to Tanakashi to be refashioned."

With a bow, all of his generals and advisors filed out of the study leaving Sesshoumaru, his mother, and Kagome alone.

Kagome stared at the map a few moments before tapping her finger at the rendezvous point. "This is where the village Shippo disappeared from is located, correct?" Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's as he nodded to her question.

"Yes, it is."

"Which route are we taking?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her as Lady Manako snickered.

"I told you, my dear. Your intended is just as stubborn as you are."

He closed his eyes for a moment, before placing his finger on the map lining a route. "We will follow this river. The kitsune believe that the survivors are hiding to the northeast of their last known location."

Kagome placed a hand on his arm, garnering his gaze. "You know, I can find him on my own. I do not mean to pull you away from your troops."

He scoffed and pulled away from her. "Do not be ridiculous. This plan allows us to find your kit, but also clear this land for the troops."

"Ah…" Kagome said looking relieved. Her gaze wandered to the floor and landed on the faint glimmer of the obsidian shard, forgotten in the pile of naga ash. She bent down to pick it up when a sharp stab of pain shot up her arm. She cried out, the shard slipping from her fingers as her free hand grasped the area of her arm now burning with pain.

"Kagome-dono?" Sesshoumaru asked, suddenly by her side.

"What the hell is wrong with my arm?" She murmured through clenched teeth, trying to fight through the immense pain.

He pulled her arm from her grasp, sliding her sleeve back to get a look. His eyes narrowed at the few red spots that appeared on her arm. "It appears the snake had a bit of venom left in him after all."

"When he spat at me, my arm must have been exposed." Kagome winced as a new flash of pain shot up from the welts the snake's acidic venom left behind.

" _Tsk Tsk_ , you should know better than to have gotten so close to that snake, Kagome." Lady Manako admonished.

"You aren't helping!" Kagome snapped, her irritation growing.

"I know!" Manako said playfully, her hand waving in a flourish. "Why don't you and Sesshoumaru meld your energies to heal it? Rumor has it that you were able to earlier when healing the girl. I'd very much like to see it in practice." Her eyes narrowed in a sly smile.

_Is she not even concerned with the pain I'm in?_  Kagome thought, brows knit in irritation. Manako did have a point though; if their energies melded then they could possibly use it to heal her wound.

"I'll try…" She murmured hesitantly before seeking confirmation from Sesshoumaru.

"This one will try as well." He replied, his eyes closing in concentration.

Kagome closed her own eyes, focusing on Sesshoumaru's touch. She could feel his youki dancing across her skin but all she could focus on was the pain in her arm. Her reiki stayed put at the point of injury, as if it were doing all it could to prevent the poison from spreading further. She could feel droplets of sweat beginning to form on her forehead as she struggled to move her reiki to meet with Sesshoumaru's youki.

"I can't do it," Kagome admitted after a few long minutes of intense focus. "The pain is too severe, my reiki won't-"

Manako slammed her hand down on the table producing a loud thump. "Excuses!"

"Mother," Sesshoumaru murmured quietly. "Not now."

"It is the perfect time! If you cannot do this task when it is commanded of you, how do you think it is going to be of any use?"

"Mother."

The weight of Sesshoumaru's strong youki suddenly filled the room. Kagome could feel her chest grow heavier and heavier as she did her best not to lash back with her reiki. This action wasn't directed at her, but at Lady Manako.

Manako let out a click of her tongue and the weight of Sesshoumaru's youki dissipated from the air.

" _Fine._ " She spat in irritation, turning her nose up at the two of them to show her disgust. "When you two are done, I'll be waiting for you in the dojo and you  _will_  show me what you both have learned while you were away."

With a whirl of fabric, Lady Manako took her exit from her room, her youki nipping at Kagome as she passed by.

Kagome glared at the demoness as left the study, closing the door behind her.

"What the hell is her…ahh…" She lost her train of thought as Sesshoumaru raised her wrist to his mouth and softly licked at one of the burning spots on her arm.

Would she ever get used to him  _licking_  her? It hardly mattered when it took the pain away.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he ran his tongue up the topside of her forearm, where a few more welts appeared on her skin. He savored the soft feminine taste of her. His tongue laved at the small wounds, removing the bitter poison from her, but leaving him wishing he could run his tongue elsewhere on her body.

"Ah…thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." The beautiful miko in his grasp said softly.

His mouth moved against her skin, and she could have sworn he smiled. His amber eyes darkened as he looked up her arm to meet her eyes. In a swift move, he pulled her against his chest as his mouth descended on hers. Kagome sighed as he maneuvered her till her backside hit the end of the table. Having cornered her, he leaned into her, wrapping his hand around her throat as she opened her mouth to him.

His youki spilled over sending a warm flush down her body. Kagome returned his kisses with equal fervor. His attentions were fiery and passionate; so unlike his usually stoic mannerisms around anyone else. It ignited a need long forgotten within her.

There was so much more to him that Kagome was still discovering.

His hands slid from her neck down to her waist, and with no effort, he picked her up and sat her on the table. The small stones covering the map scattered across the table, and scrolls fell to the floor.

Kagome opened her legs as far as her thick kimono would allow her, and he stepped closer to her. His lips found hers again, and she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He growled against her mouth, before nipping her lip. She ran her fingers through his hair, as he trailed kisses down her neck. Kagome tilted her head back sighing, and exposing her neck to him.

A pleased rumble escaped his chest at the sight of her submission. Her powerful reiki laid bare, trusting him with her body and very essence. What a beautiful gift she presented him with.

He tugged at the folds of her kimono till he dislodged her robe enough so that it fell to each side of her shoulders, baring the top of her breasts to him. She let a soft sigh as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

Kagome closed her eyes as his tongue slid across her shoulder, then trailed south, leaving a warm tingling sensation as he went. His warm mouth settled over the top of her right breast. A small hum of frustration left her, before she leaned backward offering her chest to him. Mindful of his fangs, he softly bit down on her chest, leaving his own mark on her.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand down the front of her, squeezing her hip before settling over her knee. Then he did what he had longed to do since she first crawled across his bed. He slid his hand up her soft, shapely leg, starting at her strong calf, and trailing his clawed fingers gently upward. She gasped as his strong hand clenched her inner thigh. His fingers dangerously close to her most intimate parts.

The study door slid open with a crack.

Kagome flinched in his arms, startled by the sound.

"My Lord, the generals will need some direction as to what weapons to take from the arsenal." Tortuga's voice cut across the quiet room. The old turtle adviser stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him, shielding anyone else from the intimate sight they made.

A snarl tore from Sesshoumaru so loud that the wooden beams shook with the force of it. Kagome sat up, clutching the front of his robes, pulling herself to his chest to cover herself. Her heart raced, and she struggled to control her breathing.

Tortuga remained silent, appearing neither shocked nor bothered by their actions. He simply stood there with his arms folded in his sleeves, waiting for an answer.

Sesshoumaru focused on the flushed woman beneath him. Her bright blue eyes stared up at him, as though trying to discern his next move. Her lips were red and swollen, and the scent of her arousal coiled around him, beckoning him closer. How long would they play this game before he  _needed_  more?

Gently, he removed his hand from in between her legs, and pulled back the sleeve on her injured arm to inspect it. To both of their relief, the welts had disappeared. Idly his clawed thumb rubbed over the pulse point at her wrist. She had an unbelievable amount of power flowing through her, but reality had rudely reminded that she was still a fragile human.

"I'm going to kill him." He said her.

Kagome gave him a smile that sent his blood pooling southward. She fisted her hands in his kimono, as if she could hold him in place. "No, you're not. Deep down you know you need him. Besides, I like him."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I hear turtle soup is a delicacy."

She mock gasped. "Are you _joking_?"

Sesshoumaru held her gaze for a long moment before pulled himself out of her grasp. Kagome felt a shiver of cold in his wake, as if he took her warmth with him.

"Tell them to take any heavy weaponry that can break through armored scales, and wear gear that will afford them protection from poison." He said directing his attention to Tortuga.

"Of course." Tortuga said, turning his gaze from her, as Sesshoumaru joined him at the door.

Sesshoumaru admired her one last time, before closed the door leaving her alone in the study.

Kagome let out a whoosh of air and hopped down off the table. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame her wild look. Her kimono was a useless mess. It hung off her shoulders lopsided, giving a generous view of her chest, and the very obvious love bite on her breast.  
Dread filled her. How in the world was she going to make it back to her room to fix this?

A soft knock outside the door sent her into full-blown panic.

"Kagome-sama?" Maiko's voice sounded through the door.

Kagome held a hand to her raging heart, as relief nearly drowned her.

"Come in."

Maiko quickly opened the door and slipped in. Kagome awkwardly pulled her robe together, trying to hide her chest, and obvious dishevelment.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag, huh?" Kagome asked.

Her maid pursed her lips together and tried not to laugh, not only at her appearance, but her odd choice of words.  
"Oh, I'd say the  _dog_  has been out of the bag for a long time."

Kagome gave up on modesty, and opened her arms revealing the source of her distress.

"Look at what he did to my kimono! It took a good while to get into this thing, and now look at it!" Kagome said indignant.  
Maiko laughed. "Alright, my lady, let me help."

Kagome covered her face. There was no way she would chance having Lady Manako see her like this. She would never hear the end of it.  
"I am so lucky to have you, Maiko-san. Thank you!"


	70. Complete

**Complete 155**  
  
Kagome stepped into the dojo with her head held high. Maiko had done a wonderful job setting her clothing straight, so she didn't embarrass herself. Her maid had retied her obi into an intricate knot, leaving her polished and put together. The even hem of her multi-layered kimono swept across the wooden floorboards. One would not suspect that she had had certain adventures in her lord's study.

As she slid open the door to her left, she was greeted to a sly look from Lady Manako. Kagome's confidence dimmed with the brutal knowledge that her affair was under no circumstances secret. No amount of righting her clothing would cover up what youkai could sense naturally.

There was no getting around the fact that it embarrassed her. She had never been in such a situation where her intimacies were aired so publicly. It had been easy for her to pretend that their new found closeness didn't have to mean anything, but now she was faced with the hard truth. Their actions were definitely not secret and everyone would assume they were a courting couple. She was forced to accept the reality of her changing relationship to Sesshoumaru. She could no longer steal a kiss from him, and expect it to be meaningless. She still had a choice though; Kagome could either allow it to bother her, or just accept it and move on.

Just past her, Sesshoumaru stood waiting. As she approached him, his golden eyes slid to her. She hated that her cheeks flushed under his stare.

"Took you long enough." Manako sneered.

Sesshoumaru glared at his mother. "We are still waiting on Tortuga."

His mother raised her chin in the air, "Oh, that's right. He's off running the kingdom for you." She couldn't help taking a jab at him.

The tension in the air became thick with the threat of violence.

"You forget your place, mother." Sesshoumaru growled.

The two daiyoukai continued to stare each other down as loud stomping could be heard coming from the next room.

"Mama!" Katsurou shouted as he rounded the corner and gleefully ran into the room. Tortuga came in behind him a moment later.

Kagome smiled seeing her rambunctious son clad in his red haori. His black hair was shaggy and wild, a sign that he had been ushered in from his playing outside. His cute hanyou dog ears twitched with excitement. Unable to help herself, she pinched one of his velvety soft ears.

He growled and swatted playfully at her hand. "Heeeyy!" He whined.

"Why is Katsurou here?" She asked, turning her attention to the other adults in the room.

"He's here to remind you why you are to continue to practice merging your energies. Katsurou has to learn how to control himself, or he will get more unstable as he gets older." Lady Manako said.

Kagome took a deep breath. She hated it when his mother was right. "Okay. Let's begin."

Sesshoumaru followed her lead, sitting on the floor facing her like they had numerous times before. He took her small hands in his, feeling the tension in her body.

"We have done this before." He reminded her.

"Let's just get this over with." She said, rolling her shoulders. Manako's intense stare was starting to get to her. She had not forgotten the last time his mother had tried to "help."

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his youki rise up and creep across her body. She stiffened as goose bumps rose across her skin along with his energy, which felt…hot. She had gotten used to the pleasant warm touch of his youki, but this sensation was completely different. It felt wrong and violating. It felt as if her skin were burning, like a sunburn. Kagome couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu; harkening back to their first attempts at getting to know each other.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Katsurou shouted as he stomped over to them. Kagome's eyes shot open in time to see her son smack Sesshoumaru's hand. To his credit, the daiyoukai looked completely bewildered by the child's actions.

Sesshoumaru slowly let go of her hands. "What?"

Kagome rubbed her hands over her arms, trying her best to dispel the awful gross feeling.

His brows furrowed as he took in her actions. "This one is hurting you?"

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. "Yes. It's just like...when we started this. It hasn't felt like that in a long time."

Sesshoumaru stared at his hands.  _What were they doing differently?_

Katsurou sat down between them with a scowl on his face.

"Do it again." Her child demanded.

Kagome was tempted to laugh if it weren't for the serious look on his face. Closing her eyes, she took a deep cleansing breath, and took Sesshoumaru's hands again. This time she would lead.

Her reiki rose up and spilled over to him. Sesshoumaru wasted no time meeting her energy half way. Their energies clashed and warred with each other. Once again, she felt the ick of his youki as it pushed against her senses.

"No!" Katsurou barked, slapping his uncle's hand.

The energy between them dissipated.

Sesshoumaru scowled deeply. The miko holding his hands sighed with an air of defeat. Her attitude infuriated him. His own inadequacy pissed him off.  _Why didn't it work?!_  Gritting his teeth, he shoved his youki on her.

Her eyes flew open as she gasped for air. Sesshoumaru's energy bore down on her making it difficult to breathe. His punishing energy scorched a path across her skin, cracking the skin as it went.

"Stop!" Katsurou cried out in a panic, gripping his uncle's forearm.

She dropped his hands as if he were on fire. A growl of frustration erupted from him at her abandonment.

A sob escaped her mouth. It was so painful! Her hands trembled as she tried to cope with lingering sting of his youki.

Kagome staggered to her feet. "Damn it! I will not stand for this. I know it doesn't  _have_  to feel that way. I will not sit here and allow you to hurt me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock as Kagome pulled back the sleeves of her kimono, wincing as the fabric moved away. Her skin looked as if she had been badly burned, the skin cracked and oozing.

It was a horrendous stab to his pride, that she could easily control whether her energy injured him or not, and yet he had no control over his own. He could only stare at her in disbelief. She had been completely exposed; her reiki did nothing to protect her from his unbridled youki. Her trust in him had directly caused her pain. He couldn't stand the thought that he had injured her because of carelessness. It made him ill watching her try to brush off his youki like some kind of  _disease_.

Since he offered her no answer or apology, she spun on her heel. Kagome was too tired from using so much energy already. She did not have the patience for this. His hand shot out and caught her wrist before she could storm off. Her head whipped around to stare down at him with fury in her blue eyes.

Warm youki slid up her arm, and flowed down her body, making her body ache in an entirely different way, soothing the burns caused by his energy.

"Oh..." She breathed out.

She pulled her wrist from his grip, and intertwined her fingers with his. She sank to her knees beside him.

Sesshoumaru was elated. If the child had not been sitting a foot from them, he would have kissed her.

He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar rush of her reiki against his skin. Their energies mingled together for a moment before solidifying into one.

Tortuga and Lady Manako shared a knowing glance at one another.

Sesshoumaru tugged on her reiki, calling it to him. In his mind's eye, he bent it to his will. Healing reiki washed over her, healing the damage done by him.

Lady Manako could hardly believe her eyes. Her son had just used reiki to heal a miko. If she had not witnessed it, she would have laughed at the very notion.

"Amazing…" She whispered.

"Katsurou, can you feel their energy?" Tortuga asked, garnering the boy's attention.

The small boy tilted his head in concentration. "No...yes. I don't know."

"How did you know that he was doing it wrong?" His grandmother asked.

Katsurou furrowed his brows. "Mama was hurting." After a moment, he clarified. "It was hurting me."

Lady Manako clapped her hands together with glee. "Oh my, he's already in touch with his reiki. He will be a powerful healer. Isn't that wonderful?"

Tortuga looked skeptical, pulling at his long white beard in thought.

"He has empathic powers. Isn't that right, Kagome?" Manako asked.

Kagome studied her son for a moment. He looked lost in his thoughts.

"Earlier with Rin, did you feel her hurt too?" His mother asked softly.

His amber eyes searched hers for a moment before he nodded.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose. "Ah, that explains your behavior. Rin's injury was causing you pain..."

Katsurou's mouth formed a hard line. His youki whipped around him in unsettling waves. Every muscle in his body was tense. Kagome's heart lurched in her chest. He was so young, so small to be dealing with these complicated issues. He will have to learn to shield himself from feeling other's pain.

She reached over and placed her free hand on his shoulder, drawing him closer.

Katsurou's eyes flew open. An odd, yet familiar energy settled over him. His heart pounded with excitement. A sense of completeness filled him.

His mother looked at him expectantly, but he didn't know how to put what he was feeling into words. How was he supposed to explain to her that he didn't realize how feel like a whole person until he felt both energies. He had always felt one, but not the other.

Was  _this_  what everyone had been talking about? For months, his mother, uncle, grandmother, and teachers had all spoken about him learning to control his energies, but he didn't understand why or how.

"Katsurou." His mother's voice cut through his thoughts. Her watery blue eyes were so concerned for him. Would she ever stop worrying about him? He hated seeing her sad.

Her son's amber eyes focused on her once more. "I feel it." He said simply.

"You can feel our energy." His uncle tried to clarify.

Katsurou shook his head. That was a gross understatement. It in no way described the way he felt.

Sesshoumaru reached over and took hold his small hand that his mother was not holding. His clawed thumb ran down the middle of his palm.

"You are balanced." His deep voice rumbled across the room.

Such simple words caused such raw emotion to erupt in him. He didn't know what to do with it. His face crumpled under the pressure, and large, fat tears fell from his eyes.

Kagome's heart broke at the sight of her small boy sobbing as he held their hands.

His youki ceased to be erratic, now a steady hum of energy. Reiki curled around his form, mingling freely with his youki.

Sesshoumaru marveled at how powerful this small boy would be. A kind of pride he had never experienced before filled his heart: pride for another. He was proud that this boy was his heir. Proud that he lived despite his enemies intentions. Proud that he was living up to his true potential.

Slowly the drain on their combined energy began too much, and the connection between them died. Katsurou gripped their hands in panic as he felt his control slipping away.

"No! Please!" He cried as he felt his reiki dwindling away until the feeling was gone.

Kagome let of Sesshoumaru's hand so that she may gather her child into her lap. Katsurou threw his arms around her neck and cried against her shoulder. His small body shook with his gasping breaths. His mother rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

She looked at Sesshoumaru as he watched them both. He had no idea the suffering the child was going through. Even as a small child he had control of his abilities. He of course learned how to harness his youki in different ways, but he had always been whole. Sesshoumaru could not help but feel pity for the small boy.

Kagome felt so helpless. She should feel happy that her son had finally managed to do the impossible, even if for a few moments. Yet, the grief he felt was crushing. As his mother, she wanted to make everything alright for him. She wanted him to be happy and healthy, and a part of her couldn't help but feel like a failure in that moment. When she had married Inuyasha, she was excited for children. Even knowing her husband's own struggles to control himself, she never suspected that their children would also struggle too.

At least Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga and his enchanted beads to keep him under control.

Kagome sat up abruptly; an idea stuck her.

Perhaps if she could construct something that would help him feel in tune with his energies, then he would be able to learn to control his power.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow at her sudden movement, her eyes alight with determination.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask a favor?" She asked sweetly.

The daiyoukai tilted his head to the side but said nothing.

"Can I have a fang of yours? I have an idea that might help him." She explained.

Lady Manako growled. "No. You ask too much of him. Do you realize what you are asking for?"

Kagome scowled. "Of course I do!" She snapped. "A tooth would contain your youki. It could be used to make a weapon, however that is not what I intend to do with it."

Tortuga smiled broadly. "What else do you require?"

Lady Manako frowned at him.  _The turtle was old but not stupid; he wouldn't condone this, would he?_

"I need a small crystal. It has to be free of youki. I will purify it, and fill it with my reiki."

Tortuga bowed, and left the dojo to retrieve what she wanted.

Sesshoumaru folded his arms into his sleeves. She planned to make some kind of amulet that he could wear to help bring balance to his energy. It wasn't a terrible idea. His mother was right though, a fang of his would be very valuable, and dangerous in the wrong hands.

Good thing for Kagome, he found that there was very little he wouldn't do for her or his heir.

Kagome's eyes followed his movements, as he put his fingers in his mouth. He braced himself, as he tugged on his fang. He  _hated_ doing this. It wouldn't be the first time he tried to replicate his father's sword.

She closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru yanked his fang out, and held the bloody tooth out to her.

" _Sesshoumaru._ " His mother hissed in a fury.

Kagome gave him a smile full of gratitude and admiration. He wished to kiss her, but he doubted she'd appreciate his bloody mouth.

She must have known because her cheeks flushed under his gaze, and she uttered a small, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Tortuga returned a moment later; his robes swishing about as he hurried across the room to hand Kagome a small clear crystal.

"Thank you, Tortuga-sama."

Lady Manako looked between them all, and threw her hands up. "What am I missing? I'm a sorceress, but I fail to see what you plan to do."

"Inuyasha had trouble controlling his demonic side. There were times were it…consumed him. He was mindless and a threat. We came to find that Tetsusaiga is what helps keep his youki in balance. I think if we could make something similar, that it may help Katsurou find balance too." Kagome explained.

Lady Manako raised an eyebrow. "I had no idea…Is this true, Sesshoumaru?"

The daiyoukai nodded. "I fought him before. He was a mindless animal."

Kagome frowned at his description, but he wouldn't feel bad for speaking the truth.

Lady Manako bit her lip, a fang showing. "Do you think he will become like his father?"

" _No._ " Sesshoumaru said forcefully. "Katsurou does not need his youki sealed. He has the power to control it. He just has to learn how."

Kagome's heart swelled with love for him. His confidence in her son gave her hope for the future.

Lady Manako remained uncertain, but resigned. "Very well. When you are done, I will fashion it into something he can wear."

Kagome stood holding her son against her chest. "Thank you, Gobodo-sama. If it's alright, I believe it's time for dinner."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru agreed, and stood up from the floor.

His miko carried her son out of the dojo, sliding the door shut behind her.

After she had left, he turned his attention to Tortuga.

"What was different that time? Why did it not work before?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

His mother laughed softly behind her hand. His eyes slid in her direction.

"What is it?"

"My son, you were trying to make her submit to you."

Tortuga nodded his head. "You hold your prejudices close, my lord."

"It worked because you stopped trying to make it work, and simply wanted to comfort her. That's why it worked the last time." His mother explained.

"Allow yourself to love her, and it will work." Tortuga said.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katsurou sat with his mother in the den after eating dinner. The eerie green fire warmed the room against the cooling fall weather night. Kagome held him tightly in her lap as she hummed, rubbing a pattern into his back. It was cozy, and with his stomach full and his eyes swollen from crying, he felt his head beginning to droop.

"Oh, Katsurou!" Kagome whispered suddenly, pulling Katsurou out of his dreamlike state. "Sesshoumaru and I got a gift for you while we were at the wedding."

"Really? What is it?"

"Just a second. Let me go get it."

Katsurou carefully climbed out of his mother's lap, eagerly awaiting his surprise. Kagome hurried to where the servants had piled the gifts she had brought back from the wedding. She found the box with Katsurou's toy and hurried back to his side, handing it to her son.

He quickly opened the box, pulling the small ball out and staring at it in his hands.

"There's a secret to it." She said in a whisper against his dark hair, a smile curving on her lips.

Katsurou's mouth formed an "O". "What secret? Will you show me?" He asked, his gaze turning to hers.

"I can't unlock its secrets, but you can. This ball can change into whatever shape you want it to be, but you have to use your youki to do it." His mother explained.

His face lost a touch of its excitement. "Oh..." He said staring at the ball. "I can't do that. I'll have to wait until the new moon.

Kagome wrapped an arm around her small son. "Katsurou, you can do anything you want to do." She tapped his chest. "You have the energy of both reiki and youki at your command. It just takes time to learn to control it. You did it today, and you will do it again."

He looked at her startled. "Is that what I felt?"

Kagome sighed, she felt so bad because she hadn't had any time to explain to him. "Yes. You are one of a kind." She said softly. "You inherited youki from your father, and your holy energy from me."

His golden eyes stared down at the ball in his hands. "Do you think…I'll be come a monster like dad?"

Kagome grasped his chin, and tilted his head up to look her in her eyes.

"Your father was  _never_  a monster, no matter what your uncle says. Don't listen to what he says about your father anyway. They didn't exactly like each other. Your father was strong and very brave. It's true there were times that your father lost himself to his youki, but he learned to control himself. You will also learn to control your powers. There is no shame in that."

Kagome wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Did you know that I have no use of my own reiki when I first came here?" She asked.

His eyes shined with interest. "When you met dad?"

She ruffled his hair. "Yes. I had no clue what I was doing." She laughed. "Oh, it frustrated your dad that I was so clueless! See in the time I was born in, the world had lost most of its knowledge of magic and the forces that are inside you and me. I was Rin's age but I had no control over my powers. I learned to use my powers out of necessity, but later I was able to train."

"Do you really think I'll be able to?" He asked worrying his lower lip.

"You already have some control over it. You healed Rin. That takes a tremendous amount of power to do."

His eyes widened. "I did? I didn't think it worked. Her bone wouldn't heal."

Kagome smiled. "Healing people is often a tricky and unpredictable business. Human bones won't heal right away, but we set the wheels in motion, if you will. See when we place our reiki in others to heal them, it speeds up their own bodies healing capabilities. This means that when you heal a youkai, it is almost instant, while humans take another day or two to fully recover."

He looked at her with renewed hope. "Did I really help her?"

Kagome tweaked a soft puppy ear. "Yes. She'll be up and running around in no time."

He sighed with obvious relief.

"Sesshoumaru and I are going to leave out in the morning to find Shippo. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but when I get back I want to see what you can do with your new toy."

He squeezed the ball in his hands. "I'll try."

"I'm sure your grandmother can show you how to make it work." Kagome said smiling. As much as Manako had been a thorn in her side, she had to admit that she had been very loving towards her son.

They sat in silence, listening to the crackle and snap of the fireplace. It wasn't long before her small son had dozed off.

She picked him up, kissed his forehead, and took him to bed.


	71. Shomen

**Shomen 156**

Kagome stared at the ceiling, restless. Why couldn't she sleep!? Her body was so exhausted, but her mind whirled with a thousand worries for Shippo.

_Where was he? Was he injured? Are there other survivors with him? What happened to that village? Would they be able to get to him in time?_

It felt as if a heavy stone of anxiety grew in her stomach the more she thought about it. She hated to leave Katsurou behind on her search for Shippo. She  _had_  left him for one night, but this trip could be weeks and that was if things went well. The thought of being away from him for so long worried her even more.  _I know he'll be safe here while I'm gone, but there are still so many risks! What if they attacked the palace? Katsurou still hasn't learned how to use his reiki..._  Kagome wanted to be there to teach him how to use his powers, but given the circumstances, she hoped the enchanted fang would do the job for her.

She raised her arm above her head, and examined Sesshoumaru's fang in the darkness. The damn tooth fought her and resisted her manipulations in every way. It had taken her hours to find a solution. Maiko had sat with her in the den, watching her shatter crystal after crystal as youki and reiki refused to be confined. Kaeda had taught her similar spells for amulets, but none of them had worked.

It wasn't until Maiko sat patiently picking out glass-like shards out of her hand, did she realize that she had been going about it all wrong.

Sesshoumaru was simply too powerful, and she had been an utter fool to believe that an ordinary crystal would hold his youki for even a second. To her shame, his mother had been right. Kagome had  _not_   _known_  what she was asking for.

The only way to achieve her goal would be to abandon the crystal all together. Instead, she focused on the fang by itself. There a few different spells that might work, but in the end she settled for a strong barrier spell. Her reiki would cover the fang and create a seal. The youki could still be felt from the fang, but unless someone knew how to get through her barrier, then they could not access the power inside the fang. The end result was a tooth radiating both reiki and youki.

The screen door to her bedroom slid open softly. Maiko stepped inside, holding a green ball of foxfire to light her way.

"Kagome-sama?" Her eyes blinked at her. "What are you doing awake?"

Kagome groaned and rolled over, clenching the fang in her fist.

"I couldn't sleep."

Maiko frowned. "You should have told me! I could have brought you a sleeping draught." She scurried over to kneel next to her lady.

Kagome sighed. "No, I wouldn't want to bother  _Hanako-san_ , or else she'll poison me." The healer of the palace did not like her, that's for sure.

Her maid gasped. "She would never! Hanako is honorable and loyal to Sesshoumaru-sama! You should not fear her."

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "I have to disagree. She has been nothing but hostile to me. I have no idea what I did to make her mad. Perhaps it is because I encroached on her territory..." She did force her way into the infirmary and heal the patients the healer could not.

Maiko took it to understand something else entirely. Her cheeks flushed in the green fire light. "Oh...Do you think she is jealous?"

Kagome pulled at the leather tie in her hair, freeing the locks from their constraints. Her hands paused as the meaning of her words caught up with her.

Her maid was  _blushing._

"Are you mated to Hanako-san?!" She asked incredulous.

Maiko waved her hands in front of her. "No! I...well she wishes to court, and I am considering it."

Kagome chuckled. "Maybe that's why she doesn't like me. You probably go to her reeking of me, because you have to be around me all the time. I mean it  _is_ your job."

The kitsune clenched her paws in her lap. "I am sorry, Kagome-sama. I had no idea; I had caused you so much distress."

The priestess scoffed. "You have caused me no distress. I can handle a jealous woman."

"My lady, please do not punish her for her actions; punish me instead." Maiko begged. If her lord found out that Hanako had been disrespectful towards Kagome, then there would be a price to pay. Sesshoumaru would have to make an example out of her.

Kagome grabbed a hold of her maid's trembling paw.

"Maiko-san, it's alright. I don't think I could ever punish you. Besides if I haven't said anything about it before, why would I bring it up now?" Though, Kagome suspected that it wasn't a miko that she afraid of, but the lord of the estate.

Her maid visibly relaxed. "Thank you."

Kagome flopped back on the bed, pulling the blankets over her head.

"What are you doing?" Kagome heard her maid ask.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get some sleep!" She said under the blankets.

Maiko raised an eyebrow at her ridiculous, but  _kind_ Lady.

Kagome yelped when her maid ripped the blankets off of her.

"I came in here for a reason. It's time to get up."

"W…what?! I have a few hours before dawn!"

"We have a lot to do before then." Maiko said shaking her head.

"Like what?" Kagome huffed.

In the blink of an eye, Maiko had dashed from the room, only to return a moment later carrying a large wooden chest.

Kagome stared blankly, as the trunk dropped on the ground.

"Kimonos?"

Maiko laughed. "No." She opened the chest for her Lady to see.

Inside were an odd assortment of steel covered plates and leather.

Kagome looked at her sharply. "Armor?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama had it made for you." She explained while pulling out several pieces.

"This seems...excessive." Her eyes wandered over the many different items laid out before her.

"Nonsense. Our lord wishes to keep you safe. Now stand up."

Kagome stumbled to her feet. Maiko made quick work of the futon and blankets, folding them up to make more room.

After several months of having her maid dress her in various kinds of robes, she knew to hold her arms behind her with her hands closed tight. Maiko first slipped a white juban up her arms and over her shoulders, followed by a thicker more substantial robe. Next she was handed a pair of shortened hakama that tied off at the calf. After she had pants on, she sat down and pulled leggings up over her exposed legs, followed by boots. Maiko knelt down beside her and tied the stiff leather greaves to her shins.

After her legs were covered, Kagome stood up so that Maiko could wrap a heavy apron around her waist, covering her thighs. Her eyes drooped as, she started to nod off.

"Wake up!" The kitsune said sharply. "You need to watch what I'm doing so that you'll be able to put this armor on yourself later."

Kagome opened her eyes, feeling more exhausted.

Maiko lifted her arm and slid a padded sleeve up her arm and across her shoulder.

"Ugh, how is that so heavy?" She whined.

Her maid tugged on the sleeve and tied the cord under her adjacent armpit. "There's metal sewed into the fabric."

Kagome closed her eyes again as Maiko pulled another sleeve over her other arm, following the same process.

Her arms were pulled up as chest plate and armored skirt settled over her shoulders.

She opened her eyes to watch as Maiko pulled the ties tight, and laced up the right side of the armor.

"Is this all really necessary?"

"If you have a problem with it; take it up with Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome sighed as Maiko ignored her, and wrapped a red silk belt around her waist.

"Are we done?"

Her maid glared at her. Much to Kagome's dismay, she picked up two armored plates, and began latching them to one to each shoulder.

The fog of exhaustion cleared and her eyes opened with realization.

"You're putting samurai armor on me."

"In a way, yes. The armor materials are different though. Sesshoumaru ordered the armor-smith to make you something fit for a human." Maiko explained before she plopped a helmet on top of her head.

"Okay, I appreciate it and all, but this is too much."

"Like I said, if you have a problem-"

"I'll talk to Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome finished.

Her body was heavy. How did anyone fight like this? The helmet not only partially obscured her view, but it also muffled all sound. If an enemy had approached her from either side, she would never see it coming.

"Ah..Maiko-san?"

Her maid closed the trunk and turned to her.

"What about the shomen mask?"

Maiko rolled her eyes. "Those are absurd."

Kagome smiled. "Would you mind finding me a mask and some paint? I have an idea..."

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone!**

**Shomen – Also known as men yoroi. A shomen is a full face mask worn by samurai that were made to look like demons and evil spirits.**


	72. Jest

**Jest 157**

"Are you  _sure_  this is a good idea?" Maiko asked nervously.

If Kagome had not been wearing a helmet, she would have turned around to look at her.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." She assured her.

Maiko shook her head, and continued to follow her lady through the palace.

As they neared the entrance way, the guards pushed the enormous wooden doors open. The roar of many conversations could be heard even through her helmet. Kagome's mouth hung open in shock behind the mask when she saw what lay beyond the doors.

Hundreds of soldiers were milling about in the courtyard. She knew that the palace had warriors on hand, but she had never seen this many in one place before! Various kinds of youkai milled about the area going about their duties. Kagome had assumed that only inuyoukai would be under Sesshoumaru's command, but from the looks of it, all walks of life followed him.

The miko ambled her way down the stairs, before wading through the crowd. It only took a moment before soldiers began to notice her and get out of her way.

It take didn't long before she began to hear snickers, and the further she got, the more pronounced the laughter became.

Maiko followed closely behind Kagome, glaring at all those who dared laugh at her.

Kagome kept a tight rein on her reiki as she was walked through a veritable ocean of different youki. Few paid attention to her, but those that did others either looked away or bowed with respect. It was a relief to know that while some were laughing at her, it wasn't malicious.

Without anyone guiding her, she focused on the strongest youki in the area. Sesshoumaru's energy shown like a bright light and the other youki fluttered around him like moths.

Sesshoumaru stood next to a tall table with a map and stone markers, similar to the one in his study. His generals surrounded the table and seemed to be arguing with each other. Kagome couldn't catch what they were saying. The helmet muffled everything.

As soon as she approached the table, all conversation stopped. Sesshoumaru turned on his heel to greet her, only to pause with his mouth open.

Kagome stood before him in a complete set of samurai armor. Even he had to admit it was a bit much, but what gave him pause was her mask. He had seen human warlords wear something similar. Most youkai found the masks distasteful since the humans were trying to imitate ugly youkai in attempts to make themselves more frightening. Kagome's mask looked painted rather than carved, which suggests that she made this rather quickly. What was apparent though was she made it to look like him to tease him for his choice of armor.

The mask completely covered her face; the only thing visible was her bright blue eyes. Around each eye was painted red, making her eyes narrow. Each cheek sported two magenta stripes, and a blue crescent moon sat in between her eyes. The mouth was open and snarling, showing teeth and fangs. All in all, it wasn't such a bad painting. Though, since she had painted it to look like him, it was strangely eerie.

His general Yuseda turned his back to her and crouched down, shaking. He was  _laughing._

Sesshoumaru frowned.

Another general to his right abruptly dashed from the table.

It was quickly becoming clear that his generals were chicken-shit.

He wondered what they feared more: his wrath or hers. Perhaps they feared his reaction to her jesting would be negative and they wanted to escape while they could. Could he really blame them? No one else but Kagome could get away with such bold actions around him. He couldn't even be bothered to be upset about the mask. It was such a trivial thing. Flattering really.

Kagome smirked from behind her fearsome mask. If Sesshoumaru had insisted that she wear samurai armor, then she would wear the full armor, including the men yoroi.

"You look ridiculous." His amber eyes started at the large helmet and flowed down to her boots.

She sagged under the weight of the armor. "Oh, I am so glad you think so! Is it the mask or the armor?"

Sesshoumaru focused on her eyes through the mask. "Both."

Kagome pulled the helmet off, followed by the mask. She set both down on the table, and glared at him. "Do you really think I can't protect myself?"

He stared at her, not saying a word.

She placed her hands on her hips and stared back at him.

His face was infuriatingly passive.

Kagome threw her hands up. "Okay, okay. You have a point, but did I really need all this?"

Amusement crossed his face. "No. I ordered armor fit for a human, not...human armor." He would admit to himself that he should have been more...articulate in his demands. He was fortunate that in this instance, that she was a miko, and not a demoness. A youkai would have taken grave insult to his "gift" of armor.

Kagome huffed. "Well if that's settled..."

She began systematically taking armor off piece by piece. Starting with the plates on her shoulders, she untied each side and dropped them to the ground.

"Uh, my lady, please allow me to help you…" Maiko appeared to her right wringing her paws with anxiety.

Kagome shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's not  _your_  fault I had to put on all this armor." She said pointedly at his royal highness.

Sesshoumaru's mouth rose in one corner. Others around them turned their attention to the human stripping her armor off, unabashed, in front of a legion of youkai.

She had no idea how alluring she looked, and he doubted that she cared.

Kagome tugged on the ties around her waist, pulling the thick, heavy quilted material from underneath the skirt of her chest piece off and handed it to Maiko.

Next she knelt down and began untying the armor around her shins.

"Oh, my...who has garnered the attention of the entire Western army?" A teasing voice filtered through the crowd. Her sharp yellow eyes darted around to all the soldiers milling about, stealing glances at the miko.

Kagome looked up to see Lady Manako appearing from the mass of soldiers, who parted to let her through. Katsurou was slung over her shoulder, wrapped up in her fur against the cold pre-dawn air.

The Western Lady stopped to gape at the miko. "What on earth are you wearing?"

Kagome threw a glare at Sesshoumaru before standing. "Ask him."

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge her accusation, rather kept his cool amber eyes on her.

She frowned and shifting her focus to her son. "Why is he out here?"

Lady Manako raised an eyebrow. "He demanded to say goodbye to his mother."

"Mama?" Katsurou asked, his voice still groggy with sleep. Two little black dog ears appeared in her mess of white fur. His face appeared soon after, his arms outstretched for his mother to take him.

Kagome took her son into her arms and Katsurou linked his hands behind his mother's neck, nudging his nose against her shoulder. Kagome smiled and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"You should be asleep." She admonished.

"I didn't want to miss you leaving," he said with a yawn.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She said hugging him. "I promise we'll be back soon though."

"I know, Mama."

He tightened his arms around her with much more strength than a normal five year old could, as his mother whispered into his ear that she loved him.

"Oh, Katsurou, look at this!" Kagome said as she picked up the inuyoukai mask and held it over her face.

"Grrrrrr." She growled, doing her best impression of Sesshoumaru.

Her son's eyes grew wide before he laughed loudly.

"Do you like it? I made it to scare my enemies away."

Katsurou's smile lit up his whole face. His small fingers reached up and traced the painted moon marking on the mask, mirroring his own marking.

"Now you're an inuyoukai too, Mama!"

Deep possessive emotion coiled around Sesshoumaru at the sight their display. He was  _proud_  of them.

"Kagome." Manako said softly.

She turned her attention to the demoness.

"Do you have the amulet?"

Kagome shifted her son in her arms, and pulled a small pouch from inside the front of her chest piece.

The daiyoukai took the small bag and reached her delicate clawed fingers inside to draw out the fang.

"You didn't use a crystal." She stated holding the fang closely for inspection.

"No. What I had in mind didn't work." Kagome admitted.

The demoness' eyes slid in her direction, letting her know that she knew her idea wouldn't work from the beginning.

"This should work just fine." She said pocketing the tooth.

"Katsurou, while I'm gone I want you to work with your grandmother on honing your skills, alright?"

Her son smiled sleepily. "I will."

Kagome kissed him once more, before she handed her son back to Lady Manako.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru's mother disappeared into the crowd.

"Hm. She could have at least wished us good luck, or safe travels." Kagome muttered.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What for? This Sesshoumaru does not need good luck."

Kagome gave a sharp laugh at his blatant arrogance. It was strangely endearing.

He glanced down at the pile of armor at her feet. "This one will send for new armor."

The miko looked to him. "Oh, no. This is fine. Once I have removed the heavy stuff, I believe what I have on right now will do just fine."

The chest piece was surprisingly lightweight. It wasn't made of metal, but rather appeared to be thick leather. The arm guards that went from her wrist to over her shoulder would have to stay. It would be too much trouble to remove at this point.

"If that is what you wish." He stated.

Kagome placed her hand on his arm, and gave a soft sincere smile. "It'll be alright. I have faith in your ability to protect me should I need it."

Sesshoumaru's heart beat a little faster at her words. The heat from her hand soaked though his kimono to his skin. Everything about her made his senses hyper aware of her nearness. He could smell the soft lavender scent of her soap mingled with the scent of her oiled leather armor.

He doubted she understood the significance of her words. She never understood situational awareness. If they had been together in private, her words would have been appreciated quietly. But now, said in front of his army, her reassuring words meant so much more.

To the eyes of his soldiers, she was a powerful being, who striped herself of her armor and boldly declared her trust in him. If other humans had watched her display, they would find her insane. Her own kind would not be able to fathom why she would do such a thing amongst hundreds of youkai who could slaughter her.

Yet to him, and his soldiers, her quiet reassurance to him, was seen as a loud vote of confidence.

It spoke deeply to his instinctual need to protect his pack and family. She knew she didn't need to fear the youkai around her, because he would protect her, even from his own soldiers.

If anyone tried to harm her; he would slaughter them.

He had vowed to protect her, but...this feeling ran deeper than an obligation. He would kill his own people if it meant keeping her alive.

Perhaps...this was getting out of hand.

He quickly turned from her.

"We will leave in a moment. Be ready." He said roughly.

Kagome furrowed her brows at his dismissal.

He paused before walking away to say, "Bring the mask with you."


	73. Favor

**Favor 158**

Kohaku shouldered his way through a crowd of youkai soldiers with an attitude of ease. Some soldiers sneered at him, knowing what profession he held; while others simply couldn't be bothered.

"Oi, do you know where Sesshoumaru-sama is?" Kohaku asked a passing youkai.

The soldier curled his lip in disgust, and hissed in his face, before striding away.

Kohaku pinched the bridge of his nose.  _Alright, so that didn't work._

He turned his attention back to the crowd, looking for anyone who might be of use.  _Ah ha!_  Kohaku reached out and grabbed just the person he was looking for.

"Hey! Let me go, you imbecile!" Jaken wailed and thrashed his body around, doing his best to free himself from Kohaku's strong grasp. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Calm down. I just want to know where Sesshoumaru-sama is." Kohaku explained, holding up the wiggling toad youkai in the air, frustrating the creature even more.

"Put me down!" Jaken screeched.

"Not until you tell me."

Jaken's body sagged in his robes as he finally admitted defeat. His bulbous eyes glared at Kohaku before narrowing, making his irritation known. "Okay, okay! Lord Sesshoumaru is over by the main gate confirming plans with the troops."

Kohaku set him down with a pat on the head. "Thank you, Jaken."

"Filthy human," the toad youkai murmured in an irate tone as he quickly scurried away.

Kohaku followed Jaken's instructions and found Sesshoumaru where Jaken said he would be, handing a scroll to a foot soldier near him. "Take this to Ieyasu. Tell him to move out at dawn."

"Yes, my lord."

As the courier left to do as he had asked, another stood in his place.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Kohaku said in greeting.

Sesshoumaru's dark amber eyes examined him with scrutiny. There was something different about the human. Sure, he appeared to be healed from his outward wounds, but the despair and gloom that clung so desperately to him before seemed to have lessened. Was it possible that Kagome had the ability to heal the spirit as well?

He had been slightly surprised that the slayer had not left already. Then again, it wasn't any of his business, and he really didn't care.

"What do you want? Are you here to haggle for more payment?" Sesshoumaru asked, not hiding any of the annoyance he felt.

"Ah, no. You paid me generously, but I would like to ask a favor." Kohaku explained.

"No." Sesshoumaru replied flatly. Could the human not see that he was busy? War was on their doorstep and now he wanted a favor from him?

Kohaku furrowed his brow. "You don't even know what the favor is!"

"No." He said simply, turning his attention back to table covered in papers he needed to approve.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... _please_."

The daiyoukai looked up from the scrolls, and focused his intense gaze on him. The boy was on his knees, bowing his head to the ground in respect.

"I would like to join your army, to be under your command. I could continue to do reconnaissance."

Sesshoumaru said nothing for several unnerving moments. Kohaku resisted the urge to fidget or move, as if it were a test of wills.

"Why?" He asked curiously. The request had caught him off guard.

Kohaku opened his mouth, floundering for a moment. "I, uh, I have been wandering for the last ten years, and I feel like it is time to stay in one place for a while. I believe in fighting for your land and people."

 _Hm...not a lie, but..._ Sesshoumaru knew there must be more to it than that.

A chill went up Kohaku's back, and it had nothing to do with the frightening daiyoukai in front of him. Someone was watching him.

The slayer turned and looked over his shoulder, looking around the busy moving crowd behind him. It only took a few moments to realize the gaze did not come from a youkai, instead standing on a balcony on the third floor, stood Rin. The bright torches illuminating the palace cast flicking shadows across her face. She still wore her sleeping yukata, but she had wrapped herself in thick white furs to protect against the chill of the night. Her long black hair framed her face, and fell around her shoulders, a stark contrast against the white fur around her.

There was no mistaking it. She was watching them with a keen eye.

Sesshoumaru looked past Kohaku to see where his attention had gone.

 _Ah, Rin._ His gold eyes slid back to the human in front of him.

"You wish to court her."

Kohaku whipped back around to Sesshoumaru with eyes wide open. His heart raced with fear that she would have heard or understood them, which was ridiculous given how far away she was, not to mention she wouldn't hear anything of the roar of the soldiers.

Sesshoumaru watched with fascination as the human's face turned red.

"I...I..." Kohaku grasped at anything to not have to say aside from the truth. How would he react? Would the fearsome lord strike him down right there for such a suggestion?

"Stand," Sesshoumaru commanded as his attention drifted back to the petite woman on the balcony. Rin continued to watch them.

Even though he often wore a neutral appearance, Rin had no problems seeing right to the core of him. Yet, he could not do the same for her anymore. She had gotten older, changed. She no longer wore every emotion and thought on her sleeve. She had become a stranger, but at the same still familiar. It would take much more effort to care for her now than when she was a child.

The young man continued to stare at him in horror for revealing his intentions. Should he grant this slayer his wish? What would Rin want?

Glancing at the table, he slid a blank piece of parchment his way. Dipping his brush into the ink, he wrote a quick note.

"Is this truly what you wish?" Sesshoumaru asked, sliding his eyes back to the boy. No, he was a young man now; not the same child who lost his life and childhood trying defeat Naraku.

Kohaku stared at Sesshoumaru, completely at a loss.  _Is he really going to let me court Rin?_ He felt that he was too damaged to be a husband to anyone, but what he did know is that Rin believed that she could help him recover from his never ending torment. She had listened to him, heard some of darkest fears, and did not condemn him. For the first time since before his life was destroyed by Naraku, he felt hope. A small bit of the suffocating guilt lifted from his chest. Thoughts of marrying her were out of the question, but he had to remain near her, to protect her. Kohaku assumed the best way to accomplish that would be to join the western army. Wherever Sesshoumaru was, Rin was sure to follow.

"You must swear allegiance to this Sesshoumaru."

Kohaku straightened up with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Of course, my lord."

"Hn." The daiyoukai rolled up the small parchment and handed it to the slayer.

"Take this to Takeshi. He will instruct you further."

Kohaku took the scroll with a small bow. "Oh, uh Sesshoumaru-sama...which general do I need to leave out with?"

Sesshoumaru's right eyebrow twitched ever so slightly with irritation.

"None. You will remain here and train with the remaining soldiers."

"I assure you that I have had plenty of..." Kohaku started to say before Sesshoumaru's glare gave him pause.

"I uh...yes, my lord. Thank you."

"Hn."

Kohaku didn't know whether to feel insulted that he wasn't allowed to go with the rest of the troops, or relieved. At least this way, he would remain close to Rin.

"Slayer." Sesshoumaru's voice made him turn back around to him.

"If you wish to court her...that is her choice." If Sesshoumaru had learned anything about this strange new Rin, it was that choice mattered to her.

"I understand." Kohaku said feeling the woman-in-question's gaze on his back. He had no doubt that he would have to explain what he was doing to her. She probably assumed that he meant to leave in the middle of the night without saying goodbye.

Turning around, he looked up to the balcony to meet her cool gaze. No emotion showed on her face, yet he couldn't help but feel her concern.

As if a moment of understanding passed between them, she nodded before swiftly slipping back inside the palace.

Sesshoumaru returned his attention to the duties at hand. There was a lot of work to accomplish before the army set out. What did it matter that that foolish human had in interest in Rin?

_It wasn't his business and he didn't care._


	74. Perturbed

**Perturbed 159**

Ah-Un snorted, jolting Kagome out of her doze. A moment of panic flooded her when she realized all of her surroundings were clouds and the harsh daylight shone in her eyes. She calmed when she noticed Sesshoumaru flew about 15 feet away to her right. Kagome yawned, and rubbed at her burning (and still sleepy) eyes. She wanted to feel bad for falling asleep, but she was so exhausted. They had been traveling since dawn and now the sun was beginning to drop below the horizon. The warm sun and the cool fall air had easily lulled her sleep. Taking a deep breath, she slowly unclenched her tight fists from the reins to the two headed dragon. Flying this high up was a little nerve wracking. The country side with its red and gold trees flew by underneath them.

She rolled her neck and shoulders, hearing them crack and pop.  _Oh what I wouldn't give for a massage_. Sitting on the back of dragon for hours on end did nothing for sore muscles. As usual, she suspected that Sesshoumaru gave no thought to stopping for a break to eat and stretch. He had such a determined look on his face; she was too reluctant to say anything.

Kagome glanced to her right to find him staring at her curiously. She opened her mouth to speak, and he moved closer to her.

"Are you ill?" He asked. Kagome knew she probably looked it. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her body drooped with exhaustion.

She smiled at his concern. "No. I didn't sleep the night before. I stayed up making the amulet for Katsurou."

"Hm." His eyes roamed over her body, as if he were trying to find an illness to question her about.

"I hate to say anything, but are we going to continue to travel through the night? If that's the plan then I  _really_  need to take a break."

"No, we will be stopping for the night in a nearby village." He paused to observe how uncomfortable she looked. "If you need to stop, just say so. I am not accustomed to understanding human needs."

"I'll be alright if the village is not too far."

They fell into silence for a moment.

"Are you not used to taking care of Rin?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Sesshoumaru huffed. "She was a child. Human children are not so different from youkai young. It was not hard to know how to care for her." That, and Rin was rather self-sufficient before he rescued her.

Kagome grinned. "So strange: the big, bad, Sesshoumaru-sama taking care of a human child."

He eyed her with amusement. "Is it really so odd? I have heard about a powerful miko took in an orphaned kitsune as her own."

She laughed throwing her head back. Her dark, wind-swept hair fell around her face, and he couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"I suppose, I didn't realize how much we are alike." Kagome said softly.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as Ah-Uh landed, Kagome tumbled off the side of the dragon in a hurry.

Sesshoumaru looked bewildered as she fell the ground mumbling, "Sweet, glorious earth!"  _Humans can be very strange…_

He paid her no mind, and began walking in the direction of the village. The miko scrambled off the ground after him. She just didn't want to appear weak or a burden on the trip.

Kagome sighed, falling into step behind the daiyoukai and chuckled when Ah-Un followed her like a shadow. It felt so nice just to walk and stretch out her legs. Zoning out, she focused on the swaying strands of Sesshoumaru's long hair. It moved back and forth with each step that he took, the silver catching the now fading light of the sunset.  _I never thought I'd find myself following behind Sesshoumaru, mesmerized by his hair. I must really be exhausted…_

A tall, slender, inuyoukai with dark hair, and a long fluffy tail approached them; bowing before they even made it to the main building. He wore armor over his clothing, and a grim expression adorned his face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! It is an honor to have you in our village."

"Nobuko, you are prepared for battle?" Sesshoumaru asked, wasting no time.

The dog nodded his head. "Yes. We got news of a skirmish to the south. I would not be surprised if we had guests tonight."

"Very well. This one requires lodging."

"Of course my lord."

Kagome looked between them, and couldn't help but feel perturbed. It was as if she wasn't there at all. Both youkai walked ahead, while she trailed behind them. The village itself seemed rather small, but a large building loomed in the middle of it. The building seemed to be the focal point, and smaller houses were built around it. Merchant stalls were set up against the main building, creating a circular market place around the village. The sun was starting to set, and vendors taking down their kiosks and packing their good away for the night. It might have all looked rather ordinary, except that the merchants wore sharp weapons their sides. While there was a lot of movement and bustling around, no one spoke. It was unnaturally quiet.

Nobuko lead them up the few stairs to one of many entrances to the looming building. Immediately, another youkai, whom looked like a large, brown shaggy dog, approached them and bowed.

"Good evening my lord and lady. Please allow me to show you to your rooms."

Kagome felt a measure of comfort at finally being acknowledged. The servant led them upstairs and through a common room, before arriving in front of a door and motioning to Kagome.

"My lady, this is your room. Please relax for the time being. I will have refreshments brought to you in a moment."

"Ah, thank you." She said opening the door and dropping her small bag on the floor.

"My lord, your room is this way." The servant said continuing.

Kagome's whole body stiffened at the notion. It must have shown on her face, because Sesshoumaru paused.

"There is no need. This one has matters to attend to right away. Where is Kawabata?"

The servant paused. "He is seeing to the defenses..."

Sesshoumaru pivoted around and quickly disappeared down the hallway. The servant gaped after him.

"My lord!" He called chasing after him, and leaving her alone. For a moment, all she could do is stand stunned at the empty hallway. He had disappeared so quickly, she hardly had time to process that he was gone.

Kagome closed the door. The room was a typical hotel room for this era. The walls were bare, but the floorboards were polished. A folded mattress lay against the wall, with its blankets. A lone window allowed the last bit of the days light through casting an orange glow about the room.

She was too tired to care about much of anything. Tugging at the ties on her right side, she managed to free herself of the chest piece, followed by the arm protection. How she managed to get out of the rest of her clothes was a mystery. She hastily pulled on her sleeping yukata and unfolded the futon, crawling her aching body onto it.

"Yesss." She groaned as her head hit the mattress. Why did she feel like she had been...abandoned? They weren't expected to share a room, because well...they weren't supposed to be anything to each other. This was her decision right? She didn't want to court anyone. Why was it so unsettling to find herself alone? She had been around him constantly for the last several months, and the fact that he just dumped her here, felt so...jarring.

"Don't think about it." She assured herself, closing her eyes and pulling the blankets to her chin. Her breathing slowed as her body stilled, preparing for sleep.

 _Just a little nap_ , she thought.  _Then I'll find why Sesshoumaru ran off so quickly…_  Sleep took over her then, taking all of her worried thoughts away, if only temporarily.


	75. Knife

**Knife 160**

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

Kagome snapped out of sleep at the loud sound just in time to see her window explode in a fury of wood shards. A large figure crouched down on the rooftop, dim moonlight dancing off of them. Without hesitating Kagome rolled to her right where she had taken her armor off, scrambling to find the dagger she foolishly left aside. She stood up wielding the knife in front of her in a defensive stance, her feet sliding across the wood to brace herself if the creature attacked.

The humanoid youkai stood up to its full height, and it became clear it was a female snake. A black cloak obscured most of her body, but what wasn't hidden was the scales that trailed her arms and legs. Her eyes were a pale yellow, with a black narrow pupil, and they seemed to almost glow in the moonlight.

"Oh...what do we have here?" The snake's feminine voice filled the room. Her tongue darted from between her teeth as she casually stepped through the wood shards and entered the room.

"Just leave, and I won't hurt you." Kagome said firmly.

"Now where would be the fun in that? I had-"

Kagome took the advantage of the moment and lunged at the youkai, grabbing a hold of her cloak and stabbing as hard as she could with the dagger.

"ACK! FUCK!" The female snake cried out, once the shock of Kagome's attack wore off. Kagome threw herself away from her attacker, just in time to miss her snapping fangs.

Kagome readjusted her grip, flipping the knife around to a reverse position, feeling the trickle of blood that was not her own slide down the side of her arm.

The snake had backed up toward the window, giving Kagome a better view of her wound. Sango had taught her that an element of surprise was an advantage, and that youkai almost always underestimated humans. That had worked in her favor, but the snake would not be so careless to let it happen again.

Kagome needed to get to her sword or bow, which lay across the room. She didn't dare look in their direction; otherwise the snake would catch on and probably catch her before she had a chance to get to them. Hand to hand combat was not her forte, and especially not ideal with dealing with snake youkai, but she wasn't going to let herself become a victim that easily.

The snake darted forward, faster than her eyes could follow, grabbing her and throwing her into the wall. Kagome smashed through the thin paper screens, rolling across the floor with her arms protecting her face the way she had learned.

The snake bent over at the waist, gasping, holding a hand to her chest. Her narrow eyes were wide with panic.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" The youkai hissed as her blood dripped to the floor, filling the room with a copper smell.

Kagome knew she would hurt later, but too much adrenaline was pumping through her to feel it. She searched the floor for her dagger, finding it and leaping to her feet, taking her defensive stance again.

"I burned you with reiki, otherwise this dagger would have never made it past your scales."

"You're a miko?!" She spit blood on the floor. "I'm not going to heal, am I?"

"No."

"It'sss not worth it." Her tongue hissed out of her mouth.

"What isn't?" Kagome asked gripping her dagger tighter.

The snake held a hand to her bleeding chest, letting out a wet cough. She turned away from Kagome, jumping back out the mangled window.

Kagome stared in disbelief.  _What was that about?_

As if the tension wore off, she began to hear the shouting and commotion outside. Stepping over the ruined debris of the wall, she crossed the room to her weapons, quickly taking her sword and sliding it into the thin band around her waist keeping her yukata together. With practiced ease, she slung her quiver across her back. Confidence filled her as she picked up her bow.

Edging toward the window, she leaned her back against the wall, and peered out.

A few drops of blood were the only thing left of the snake youkai that had attacked her, but Kagome realized that the streets were full of more of the snake youkai. Merchants were armed and fighting back against them, and it looked like they were doing a good job so far. Looking down at the crowd, she couldn't spot Sesshoumaru. Her senses were not much help. All she could feel was a swarming mass of youki, sharp in the air like electricity.

She pulled a few arrows out of her quiver and notched one back with her bow. Looking down at the writhing mass of bodies, she picked out a few snakes and took aim.

The first enemy she hit took an arrow to the neck before collapsing. She leaned back inside the room, out of sight, before firing another arrow. The more she killed, the more likely someone would take notice.

It didn't take long. By the time she pulled back her last arrow, she saw a snake look up towards her. He gestured to someone beside him, who in turned looked up at her.

The large hulking youkai started advancing towards the main building. Kagome drew her last arrow back, and let it fly.

The snake caught the arrow out the air before it could kill him. It wasn't without damage though. He snarled and tossed the arrow down, realizing that it had burned several of his fingers off.  
Now he looked up at her with murderous intent in his eyes.

Kagome flattened herself against the wall inside her room.  _Damn it! He's coming after me!_

She took a risk and peered back out the hole in the wall. The snake was gone! She frantically searched the fighting masses, but to no avail.

The flimsy sliding door to her room burst inward with a spray of splintered wood. Kagome whipped back around to see the massive snake youkai making his way through what was left of the inner wall. She could just make out the white of his fangs and the flick of his tongue.

Kagome could feel him amassing his youki, before it seeped away from him in the form of small, brightly colored snakes as he made a dash for her at the opposite wall.

Looping her bow around her body, she immediately jumped out of the hole the previous youkai left behind, landing on the roof with a stumble. Luckily for her, she was on the second floor, and there was about five feet of slanted tiled roofing she could walk across. If she hurried, she might make it to another room.

Walking across medieval roofing is not nearly as easy as ninjas in movies make it out to be, and especially not bare foot. With her first step she slid on the flimsy tiles, her arms flailing to remain stable. Clinging to the outside wall, she darted across the roof, and in no time, the snake joined her.

Sesshoumaru flung his whip about, striking enemies down as he dashed through the crowd. Kawabata, the leader of this merchant village, followed behind him as he cleared a path around the central building. The snakes had surrounded the village and all closed in at once, killing everyone they could as they advanced to the large mansion.

A foolish snake to his right lunged at him, hoping to spear him through. Sesshoumaru moved aside, dodging the sword, and grabbed the snake by the neck, and removed him of his throat. Blood splashed across his sleeve, but he paid it no mind. It irked him to refrain from drawing Bakusaiga. There were too many allies in one place, to chance killing them all with one swing. Even without his help, the snakes were falling back. Dead youkai littered the streets. Kawabata had done an excellent job preparing the village for warfare. His main concern now was the absence of nagas. From all the reports he read, invasions would usually start with snake youkai, followed by a naga leader or general. So far he had not seen any kind of leadership whether it be naga or snake. He needed to find the naga, and put an end to this.

He also had another reason for hurry.  _Kagome._

She was left sleeping unawares. Knowing her, she was finding trouble on her own.

The large, hulking youkai, leapt across the tiled roof with ease. He lunged for her, but missed, smashing through the roof. Broken shingles flew through the air, and the wooden foundation shook, causing her to slip and fall. Shingles became loose and slid in an avalanche around her. It was too late; she lost her grip, and slid off the side. Her right arm managed to snag the lip of the roof, catching her before she fell.

Kagome frantically threw her left arm around up trying to catch another hold. The snake stood above her laughing with a sickening hiss.

"Aww, couldn't get away? Let me help you." He knelt down, and grabbed her right arm, wrenching her hand from the roof.

"No!" Kagome cried out.

The snake lifted her up high in the air. The weight of her body, pulled painfully at her shoulder.

Kagome gasped in pain. The youkai had made a mistake though. Her left arm remained free. Her sword still remained at her waist, but on the left side, since she was right handed, which made drawing the sword difficult with her left hand. Sango, however, taught her to be prepared to fight confidently with either arm. She relaxed her left arm dropping it to her side. Her sword was turned upwards in the correct drawing position, however given that she needed to draw it with her left hand awkwardly, she turned the sword over. Grabbing it with her palm up, she wrenched her hips to the side as much as she could, helping to fully draw the sword.

"Huh?" The youkai asked before his eyes went wide with shock.

Kagome drew her left arm up and across her body, and plunged the sword into his throat.

The hulking snake made a move to grab her sword, but she focused her reiki into the blade, and within a moment the life faded from his eyes.

Her plan went surprisingly well, except for the part where the youkai was holding her off the roof, had now dropped her.

Panic stabbed her as she couldn't help but flail her arms and legs with nothing to stop her fall.

 _Please don't let me fall on someone's sword!_ Her eyes closed, and she prepared for the worst.

"Hmph!" She didn't hit the ground. She hit something though. Someone caught her?

She slowly opened one eye to see white fur...okay...sharp armor...alright...a frown...getting warmer...piercing amber eyes...bingo!

Her eyes flew open. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He looked down at her with veiled concern. "Are you alright?" His arms tightened around her.

He had arrived just in time to see her kill the youkai on the roof, before she fell. Fury burned through him. He didn't know if he was angry at himself for allowing danger to befall her, or if he just was tired of having to deal with snakes in general.

"My shoulder is gonna hurt tomorrow, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Hm." He set her down gently.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked watching the merchant warriors pick through the bodies for discarded weapons. She hastily rearranged her clothing, before sheathing her sword.

"The snakes are retreating. This Sesshoumaru is going to find their general."

Kagome nodded in agreement, folding her arms over her chest in attempt to stay warm in her light sleeping clothes.

"Kawabata!" Sesshoumaru barked.

An inu youkai crouched on the ground nearby, looked up. He pulled the sword from the dead man's waist. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Personally see to it that she is taken care of."

He bowed. "Of course."

"Wait, Sesshou..." She started to say, but he was already gone.  _Is he ignoring her?_

Kagome rubbed her hands over her face. Dropping her hands, she could see the curious look on Kawabata's face.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to return to my room to put some proper clothing on. After that, could you take me to the wounded?"

Kawabata eyed her for a moment as if trying to decide what to do. Kagome turned, walking barefoot on the dusty street. She figured it wouldn't be too hard to find her room again. It was the only one practically destroyed.

"Ah..." Kawabata started.

She stopped on the steps, looking back at him with a clear look of impatience.

"Well? Come on." She said.

He could only nod and follow her.


	76. Cyclone

**Cyclone 161 & 162**

Sesshoumaru stalked his prey, or rather he  _would_  have if they were any challenge. The snakes abandoned the merchant village in a rather organized fashion, which made it easy for him to follow them. They were arrogant to assume that they could get away. He flew over the village homes and eventually out into the surrounding forest. It only took him a moment to catch up to them.

As he flew over the snake troops, no one looked up at him. No one seemed to notice.  _Extremely odd behavior._..

Up ahead, Sesshoumaru spotted the naga. He looked every bit the human; his black hair was cropped short near his face and he wore purple robes fit for a human noble. Other snake youkai typically had scales or patterns that adorned their body, but this naga looked rather...normal. He wore no armor over his robes and the only physical youkai feature of note was the blood red color of the naga's eyes and his black, diamond shaped pupils.

The fool sat cross legged on the ground, sipping wine as if Sesshoumaru were no threat to him at all.  _That is his first mistake._

Sesshoumaru landed and approached him.

"Ah! Ssssseshoumaru-ssama!" The naga said drawing his name out with a hiss. "Care for some wine? It is quite excellent."

The daiyoukai only stared at the ridiculous naga, eyebrows narrowed.

The naga sighed, setting down his cup. "I thought we could at least be cordial." He stood up, holding his hands out in a friendly gesture.

"My name is Junichi."

"This Sesshoumaru cares not to know your name."

The naga frowned. "How rude, considering that I know yours."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him. "This Sesshoumaru does not associate with inferior youkai."

The naga's false civility cracked. "This Sessshoumaru this, this Sessshoumaru that! You believe yourself so high and mighty, but you are only a mutt! I've been warned of you, but I see nothing here to warrant my caution."

The daiyoukai continued to stare at him with a bored expression on his face.

"Ahh...well it doesn't matter anyway. You see, while you have been concerned with me, my army has surrounded you. There is so escape." Junichi prattled on, his lips curving into a cruel grin.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking behind him; he knew they were there. Snake soldiers had fanned out in a semicircle behind him. Their weapons were drawn and at the ready.

Junichi shrugged his shoulders. "You should just surrender. No need to get messy today, eh?"

The corners of the inuyoukai's mouth rose up into a smile and a hint of madness filled his dark amber eyes.

Pivoting on his left foot, Sesshoumaru drew his sword.

"Bakusaiga!" He roared, swinging the weapon around him with finesse.

Pure white energy erupted from the sword, electricity arcing from one soldier to another. The ground shook and exploded in a shower of rocks and soil.

He turned back to the naga, his sword crackled with green youki. Debris fell from the air around them.

"What?!" Junichi's face had turned the red with rage and now several veins in his forehead and neck bulged with anger at the sight that lay before him.

Not one soldier remained alive. In fact, nothing of the soldiers remained: no blood, no clothing, no bodies. Hundreds of soldiers just...gone.

"GrrrAHH" The naga shouted as he jumped at Sesshoumaru, drawing two blades that were hidden among his robes, ready to attack the daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru easily blocked him, tossing him backward. Junichi wasted no time advancing towards his opponent, slashing wildly in his attempts to injure Sesshoumaru.

"You will regret killing my troops. I will slaughter you and bring your head to my lord." The naga taunted.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru barked, swiping his claws across Junichi's face. The flowery, sweet scent of his poison filled the air.

Junichi stumbled backward, his feet skidding across the dirt. He casually lifted the back of his hand to touch the bloody scratches Sesshoumaru left on his face, his bright red eyes focused on Sesshoumaru. His poison claws should have blinded the naga, but it was obvious it had no effect.

"Surprised, dog?" Junichi said with a chuckle. "You see, I too am poisonous. Did you really think your puny venom would have any effect on me?"

The naga jumped into the air, crossing his swords together. "Doku no kaze!" He shouted slashing his swords in the air. A cloud of youki began circling Sesshoumaru, trapping him in a cyclone of poisonous gas. The air around him became polluted and he quickly lost sight of Junichi.

"Heh, heh, heh...Ah Sessshoumaru-sama. How does my poison tasste?" He could hear the obnoxious youkai taunting.

To Junichi's credit, his armor was starting to fall apart. The spikes on his shoulder armor were now gone, worn away by the acidic properties of the poison. The ends of his kimono had been damaged as well, the acid weaving trails up the youkai enhanced cloth… Yet it was nowhere near enough to actually harm him.

Sesshoumaru had had enough. He gathered his youki around him, blocking out the harmful poison wind. His amber eyes flashed red, and Bakusaiga glowed with energy. Taking one powerful swing, he easily broke the doku no kizu.

Sesshoumaru lunged straight at Junichi, piercing him straight through the chest. Blood spewed from the naga's surprised mouth.

"Filthy Dog! I'll - Ack!"

Sesshoumaru twisted the sword deeper, holding the naga close with his free hand. The naga's claws grasped at his arm, his nails gouging deep lines down the length of it.

The power of Bakusaiga was too intense, and youki exploded from within him, eviscerating him.

Junichi was no more.

Sesshoumaru flicked his sword downward, removing it of naga blood, and sheathed it at his side. With a flare of his youki, his robes mended themselves, but he would have to acquire new armor.

He lifted his injured arm to inspect it. It looked terrible. Long serrated claw marks ran down his arm, revealing muscle and tendons. Blood dripped and trickled down the length of his arm. It should be painful, but really he didn't feel a thing.

**xxxxxxxx**

 

**Hearty**

"Take all injured to the entry hall! If you find any snake survivors, take them to the prison keep!" Kagome yelled across a mass of youkai.

"Hai Miko-sama!" They chorused together before scurrying off to their duties.

Kagome stood confidently on the steps of the large mansion dressed in a kimono and hakama. Her sword was at her side, a bow and a full quiver of arrows wrapped around her back. If invaders decided to return, she would be ready for them. Kawabata stood to her right, glaring at anymore who dared to not follow orders.

The merchant youkai worked quickly, and soon the great hall was filled with the moans and cries of the injured.

Kagome took a cord and tied her sleeves back. "Kawabata-san, would you have them prepare hot water and some rags for me to use?"

The gruff leader eyed her for a moment. It was clear he wasn't used to taking orders from anyone.

"Alright." He mumbled as he strode away from her.

Kagome walked into the crowded hall, and searched out the most gravely wounded soldiers. They needed healing the quickest and besides, they would be too far gone to argue with her, and she really didn't have time to convince everyone.

She found a rather young looking youkai. He looked like a large, fat wolf covered with shaggy fur and triangle ears on top of his head. Bandages had been hastily wrapped around his face and his chest looked like a bloody mess. His chest rose and fell with his staggered breathing. A low whine escaped him as she knelt beside him.

Sadly she couldn't heal everyone completely; it would drain her too much. But rather, her plan was to heal them enough for them to survive, and move on.

Kagome gathered her reiki, letting it flow down her arms and across the wolf's torso. Her fingers skimmed through his thick fur, finding more lacerations than what she previously thought. His wounds were covered with an odd...slippery substance.

"Miko-sama!" Kawabata cried out with alarm.

Kagome whipped around, snapping at the leader. "You! Go over there!" She pointed across the room. She didn't have any patience for interruptions.

Kawabata ducked his head and quickly disappeared.

She turned back to the wolf, dipping a rag into a bucket of warm water, and gently began cleaning his wounds. Her reiki sank into his skin, healing him. After a few minutes his breathing evened out, and he began to stir.

"Grrraghh..." He mumbled moving about.

"Be still. You need time to rest." Kagome said softly.

The big oaf lifted a paw to his face, and pulled the bandages away, so that he could see her.

His blue bulbous eyes looked at her confused.

"Kagome-san?"

She sat back and blinked at him. She couldn't quite place him...but he seemed so familiar.

"Oh...Rōyakan?" She hadn't seen the big oaf since Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru defeated the panther tribe. That had been so long ago…

"Oh! Kagome-san, you saved me!" He cried out in a gruff voice; his eyes filled with tears. Next thing she knew, he had swept her up against his chest, hugging her tightly.

"Rōyakan! Let me go! Your wounds haven't healed all the way!"

Reluctantly, he set her down. "I'm a hearty youkai! I'll survive."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, now you will." She looked to the murky water bucket next to her. "Say, do you know what that slime is? It was all over you."

He leaned over to look at the bucket, taking a sniff. "Ugh, it's snake poison. They tend to spit at you while engaging in battle. Terrible stuff. Burns like hell."

She patted his arm. "Good to know. Now, I need you to rest and take it easy."

"Only because you say so." He grumbled as he laid back down on his makeshift pallet. As much as he wanted to put on a brave front, he felt terrible.

Kagome stood and caught a passing servant. "Excuse me, please tell everyone who seeing to the injured, to begin washing the poison from their bodies. It should help speed up healing."

The servant bowed and left to get more buckets of water.

Kagome sighed looking at all the injured. She was going to be here a while.

 


	77. Neurotoxin

**Neurotoxin 163**

Kagome sat in front of a simple meal of rice and fish, brought to her by one of the inuyoukai. She looked around her new quarters, which was much larger than the original room she had been given and sighed. The adrenaline of the nighttime battle had worn off, and she had spent much of the morning healing the injured. Though she knew she needed to eat and gather her strength, she couldn't help but worry.

She sat her chopsticks down in front of now cold dish, giving up. It had been hours since Sesshoumaru had left to fight the fleeing army, and now enough time had elapsed that she was definitely concerned.

A chill swept over her, causing her to look around the room even though no one was there. She could feel him. He was close.

Dragging herself to her feet, she hurried out of her room, making her way down stairs. Other youkai seemed to have sensed Sesshoumaru as well and they were now lining on the steps of the mansion up to greet him upon his arrival.

When Sesshoumaru walked from around a corner and into sight, he was greeted to a chorus of "Sesshoumaru-sama!" as he climbed the stairs. Kagome narrowed her eyes, looking him over. He didn't appear injured, but something seemed off. His normal bright, clear amber eyes were dull and unfocused. He didn't look at her as he walked past, but in honesty, she noticed that he didn't look at anyone. His youki was tightly wound up, barely contained.

The merchants were eager to speak with him about the snake army, and they quickly surrounded him. She watched as his left hand disappeared into his sleeve as soon as they got near. She would have missed the motion entirely if not for how closely she had been watching him. Something was definitely wrong.

Kagome straightened her back, and shoved her way towards him.

"Out of the way! Can't you see our lord wishes to be left alone!" Kagome shouted, doing her best impression of Jaken.

Sesshoumaru continued his way upstairs, but the merchants turned toward her.

"But Miko-sama!"

Kagome held up a placating hand. "It is obvious our lord is angry. Do you really wish to make it worse? Allow him a moment of peace and you will have your answers."

Many faces frowned and turned grim. Slowly, they left the hall.

Kagome raced up the stairs in time to catch him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we have a new room. Follow me." She spoke quietly to him.

Holding on to his right arm, she led him further into the keep.

She slid the door open, and he walked inside with no complaint.

Kagome wasted no time, and went to her travel bag, and pulled out a few sutras. With a few prayers she heavily warded the room. No one would hear them, much less have any idea what was going on.

Sesshoumaru stood in the room swaying ever so slightly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, tell me what's wrong." She moved over to him, urging him to move towards the cushions. As he neared the table, his foot caught, and he fell to his hands and knees. He held out his right arm to catch himself, but his left held no weight, and he fell to his side.

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried out rushing to his side. Kagome rolled him over, to see that his eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling and his breathing was now erratic.

Her eyes searched his body, before focusing on the hand he hid earlier. She leaned over him, and picked up his arm. She slid back his sleeve and gasped. "Oh no! This is awful!" His arm had been sliced open from just past his elbow all the way down to his wrist. Wet blood mingled with dried blood down the length of his arm. It was a deep wound, one that a normal person could die from.

"Did the naga do this to you?"

He gave no answer.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling her reiki leave her. This injury was serious, but not life threatening to him, so what else was causing him to act this way?

The skin around the wound was a sickly green.  _Venom!_ She focused her thoughts on healing it, driving away the infection. The snake's poison clung to him like oil. Her reiki moved across his skin doing its best to destroy it. This venom was relentless! Her brow began to sweat with the effort of the destroying the neurotoxins. Thankfully, after what seemed like forever, his arm flexed, causing her to stir out of her healing state.

Amber eyes gazed at her, yet his brows were furrowed in confusion, as if he was having trouble concentrating.

Kagome moved both hands to each side of his face. "I'm here, Sesshoumaru." Reiki flowed from her hands and across his body. He made no effort to stop her, allowing the healing to happen.

He took a deep breath, and the horrible tension left his body. His mind cleared. He had been wandering in a haze since he killed the naga. He didn't even realize that his arm had gone completely numb and unresponsive. He somehow made his way back to the last known place he knew Kagome to be.

The beautiful, concerned face of Kagome came into view. Her deep blue eyes stared into his with such emotion. Sadly, she looked exhausted. He reached up with his healed arm and touched her face.

"Kagome." He said softly.

Relief filled her. "What happened?" She asked.

"I killed the naga..." He dropped his arm back down to his side. The memory of what happened assailed him, and left him breathlessly angry.

"My poison had no effect on him."

Kagome's eyes widened at his admission. She had seen first hand how deadly his poison could be. It was acidic enough to melt objects and a gust of it could blind a person.

"The naga's poison affected you though." She said softly.

"I was foolish to ignore it. It muddled my mind." He refused to even voice his fears out loud. Physical damage was something he was very used to, but he had never encountered anything that affected his mind. It was disturbing to say the least.

Kagome ran her hand over the area that she had healed. "It would have killed anyone else. It would take a lot more than that to get rid of you." She said with a smile. "It was merely an inconvenience. At least we know now that the poison can cause neurological damage."

Sesshoumaru didn't understand the last bit of what she said, but rather relished the feel of her touch on his arm and the assurance of her words. He assumed she was trying to make him feel better with her flattery, and despite himself, it eased his pride.

He sat up looking at the smooth skin on his arm. "You're amazing." He said bluntly.

Her face turned a lovely red shade at his compliment.

Kagome stood up and moved to the far wall to roll out the large futon and blankets.

His eyes wandered about the room with a hint of question.

"I had to be moved to a new room." Kagome explained as she spread the blankets over the bed.

He tilted his head, as if to ask 'why'.

"My room was destroyed in the attack."

A moment of guilt assailed him. She had done much to heal him and keep his affliction from wandering eyes, yet he hadn't even asked about her own well-being. "Are you...alright?" He couldn't help but eye the tray of uneaten food on the table.

"Oh, I'm alright." The blatant accusing stare he gave her, made her glare back at him.

"Ah, I'm tired and my shoulder hurts a bit. There, you happy?" Kagome said not without a hint of irritation.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he watched her move about the room. He was in such an unusual circumstance. Never before had he felt the need to give back. Of course others have helped him throughout his life and he paid his debts, but...Kagome was different. She gave herself freely without asking anything in return. She constantly exhausted herself for the benefit of others, including himself. He was uncertain of what would have happened if she had not been there to heal him. His mind had not been functioning properly. Someone clever enough might have been able to take advantage of the situation and kill him.

He was  _grateful_  for her kindness. He didn't want to encourage his growing feelings for her, yet it was hard to ignore what came so naturally.

Kagome rubbed at her red eyes. She was too tired to eat or really care about anything else. She sat down on the large futon, pulling back the blankets.

"You're going to sleep in your disgusting clothes?" Sesshoumaru asked standing above her. He could smell the hundreds of different youkai that she had touched that day, not to mention he assumed she healed them of all kinds of ailments. No wonder she looked so haggard.

Kagome groaned. "How rude! I'm too tired to care." She rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head.

She growled when she felt a quick draft and realized he had yanked the blankets from her.

She grit her teeth, and decided to ignore him.

Sesshoumaru knelt down, and grabbed her ankle pulling her to him. "EEP!" She squeaked.

He loomed over her with a dangerous glint of mischief in his eyes.

"If you do not want to change into the proper attire, I will do it for you." He said moving his hand to tug at the ties holding her hakama on.

"Wha-what!?" She flushed red right down to her toes. He slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her up against him. He leaned close against her ear.

"Allow me to take care of you." He said.

Kagome gulped, clutching at the front of his kimono. The significance of his words were not lost on her. He did not offer such things to just anyone.

"Ah...okay. I'll change into my clothes myself though." She said. He stood up, and helped her off the futon. She went over to her pack and pulled out a clean yukata. She turned her head slightly to see if he was watching her, and found that he too had gone to their travel trunk and pulled out a sleeping garment. With his back to her, he deftly undid the ties to his pants, and they began to fall-

Kagome jerked back around. Her heart raced and she began to fan her face. The intimacy growing between them was too new, and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed to undress around him. Sure, she was sexually attracted to him, but that didn't make her any less nervous. She hadn't been in a serious relationship with anyone other than Inuyasha, and kinda felt lost. Her growing love for Sesshoumaru was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

She took a deep breath and threw her clothes off in a mad dash. It took her only a moment more to be clothed once more by her yukata. Kagome stood still, and willed her heart to slow down. She turned back around to him.

Sesshoumaru sat on the futon waiting for her.

Kagome eased herself down to the futon. "Well goodnight." She said trying to lay down.

"Kagome."

"Hm?" She murmured.

"You agreed."

Kagome sat back up. "I don't know what you want." She blurted out.

"How do humans tend to injured shoulders?"

She blinked at him. "Oh, well, my muscles are too tense, and won't relax. Usually rubbing the area helps."

"Hm."

They stared at each other for minute. Kagome decided to have some back bone. She scooted close to him, and turned her back to him. If he was offering to massage her shoulder, by god she was gonna let him.

"It's my right shoulder." She offered helpfully, pointing a finger over her shoulder to the area.

He looked down at her back. Tentatively, he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"AH!" She cried out, jerking herself away from his hands.

He looked at her alarmed and bewildered.  _What did he do wrong!?_

Kagome sat trying to ease the pain out of her muscles by stretching.

After a moment, she moved back over to him. "Okay, so not too hard this time. My muscles are very tense and it doesn't take much pressure to cause pain. Here let me show you." She took hold of his left hand, turning it palm up. Using her thumbs to apply gentle pressure she massaged his hand then moved up his arm, using the same motions.

Sesshoumaru was intrigued. It seemed like such useless ministrations. There was nothing  _wrong_ with his muscles, yet it felt great.

"This is what you wish?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She said turning around again, pulling her long dark locks to the side, exposing her neck.

A slight shiver of anticipation ran down her back, when he gave a hum of approval.

Starting at the base of her neck, he very gently applied pressure using his thumbs, like she showed him.

"Ahh...that's it." She sighed.

He massaged her shoulder, until he could tell that the muscles had begun to lose their tension. Kagome relaxed against him, blissful.

"Kagome." He said softly.

"Hm?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

His hand gripped the back of her neck, the other grasping her by the midsection as he pulled her closer to him. Sesshoumaru kissed the side of her face. His youki slid over her skin, mingling with her own energy. Their synergy snapped into place so easily, that she hardly realized it.

Sesshoumaru grasped a bit of her reiki, and to her amazement pushed it back over her body. Warmth rushed over her body and her various bruises began to disappear.

"Oh...I didn't know that was possible." She mumbled.

Sesshoumaru gave a small amused huff. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. The energy created between them was undeniably alluring and powerful. Holding her there and feeling their combined strength eased his concerns, and bolstered his confidence. His body relaxed and a calming peace settled over them.

Kagome's head drooped, and finally, she succumbed to sleep in Sesshoumaru's arms.


	78. Fake

**Fake 164**

Shippo clung to a branch high on up on a tree overlooking an encampment of snake youkai. He had spent plenty of time observing them safely from a distance, and not so safely up close. He didn't have a choice. He desperately needed their supplies, and since it was their fault they were hiding in the first place; he saw no reason not to gleefully steal from them.

Master Asaji, his sensei, had instructed him well in the ways of espionage. Even as he hid amongst the trees, his youki blanketed him, making him appear darker, and closer to the color of bark. He had learned different kinds of plants and foliage that he could use to disguise his scent. When he was younger, it had been much harder to master full bodied transformations; usually it left him looking like his target with a large kitsune tail, which didn't fool anyone. Now he had knowledge and experience under his belt. His transformations were very convincing, only a very powerful nose would be able to tell who the fake was.

Magic was not the only lesson Master Asaji taught him. His eyes watched the movements of the soldiers coming and going. He knew their routine, and who was in charge. It was important to know every little detail about his targets. When he transformed into a snake youkai, he had to act the part, otherwise it would jeopardize everything.

His green eyes alighted on the perfect target: a lazy soldier. This one in particular enjoyed sneaking off take a nap. Here was his chance. He watched as the snake youkai glanced about casually before doing just as Shippou had predicted by slinking off into the woods for a nap.

Shippo climbed his way down the tree. Standing at its base, remaining hidden, he allowed his youki to coat his body, and change his features to his will.

A snake youkai stepped out from behind the tree. Dirt brown scales covered his body with small patches of swirling designs, like mud in a creek bed. He wore the typical armor expected of him: a plain chest piece over his kimono and hakama. He carried no weapons, since he was on supply duty.

He looked bored as he strolled through camp. It took him only a second to blend into the crowd of busy soldiers.

Shippo wasted no time making his way toward the crates stacked up in the middle of camp. See, they had been having theft problems, and they figured that by moving their supplies away from the edge of the forest, they would solve the problem.

Too bad for them.

He grabbed a sack and began filling it with bread and dried meats.

"Oi!"

Shippo ignored the call, until someone slapped him upside the head.

He turned and hissed at his assailant.

"Ohh, little shit head Nakago finally doing some work around here." A taller more muscular snake taunted. "When you're done, bring sake to my tent."

Shippo furrowed his brows. "You know drinking is not allowed. Sake is only reserved for - "

The larger snake gave him a hard shove sending him sprawling to the ground.

"I said do it!"

Other soldiers watching the exchange began to laugh, hissing at poor unfortunate Nakago.

The asshole snake walked on, and Shippo gathered his sack once more, and quickly made for an exit.

As soon as he was far enough into the forest, he dropped his disguise. He climbed up a tree, and continued on through the woods, jumping from tree branch to tree branch with as much skill as a squirrel.

It wasn't long before he spotted the familiar line of boulders hidden by a thicket of close trees. Sliding down the trunk, he hopped to the ground and carefully listened for anyone that might have followed him. The foliage was so dense that it darkened the entire area with shade, obscuring the small cave he had found.

He gave a small sigh of relief and proceeded to approach the large crack in the boulders. Turning sideways, he was able to squeeze his slender body through.

Two pairs of eyes immediately trained on him. A small kitsune boy, Kenta, looked at him with eager, hungry green eyes. Shippo couldn't help but be reminded of himself when he was that young. Next to him sat a human girl about the age of ten, Asako. Her kimono was torn in places, and dirty from her escape. Her shoulder length black hair was messy, and hastily pulled back at the nape of her neck. She sat rocking her small hanyou brother, Haro; who was little more than an infant. The baby's eyes were closed, and his fist curled into her robes. Wrapped in a blanket, all that was visible was the small brown bear ears on top his head.

"Relax, it's me. I managed to sneak away some food." Shippo announced.

"Oh thank goodness! I'm starving!" The small kitsune boy said jumping up to grab at the sack of goods.

"Calm down, Kenta. Shippo will divide the food for us." Asako admonished.

Kenta sat back down with a huff of impatience. Shippo pulled out various dried meats and passed them out.

"What did you see? Are they moving camp yet?" Kenta held out his dirty hands for meat.

Shippo sat down. "No. They haven't moved." He ran his hand through his shaggy red hair, frustrated. "Snakes are on every route heading out from here. We could try to get through the forest, swinging wide, but I fear the patrols will catch us. There's a lake that we could cross, but if I were to fly us across it, I think we would be easy targets in the air." He sighed. "I still think it's best that we wait for them to move on, so that we can carefully get around them."

Asako gave a weak smile. "It's okay, Shippo. I'm sure my dad is looking for us right now. He's a bear youkai, you know. If we just stay put..."

Kenta crossed his arms with a glare. "No he isn't. You're a human.  _Haro's_  father is a youkai. So is mine. Doesn't mean they are going to fight their way through an army to get us. We don't even know where the rest of the village went!"

Asako opened her mouth to argue, when Shippo beat her to it.

"Kenta! You take that back. That was hurtful. Besides, just because you aren't blood related to someone doesn't mean they aren't family."

The young kitsune huffed, and ignored them by gnawing on a piece of deer jerky.

"Do you think your master will rescue us?" Kenta asked after a moment.

Shippo laughed. "No, Master Asaji is a scholar, not a warrior."

Kenta chewed his meat in thought. "Hey perhaps the Western lord will save us."

"You mean Sesshoumaru?! Extremely unlikely." Shippo scoffed. "He doesn't care about anyone other than himself."

"I don't know...Rumor has it, he has a miko as his adviser. My dad was saying that trade is a lot better now, because of her." Asako chimed in.

"I heard that he hired a miko executioner to kill all traitors to the West." Kenta added.

Shippo's mouthy hung open. " _What?_ " He hadn't seen Kagome in quite a long time, but surely these rumors are wrong. There's no way she could be the miko in these stories. Maybe, just maybe, Sesshoumaru did listen to Rin's plea...even so...

"Both of those are too farfetched to be true, but maybe there's hope that Kagome will send for help if she's with Sesshoumaru." Shippo thought out loud.

Asako and Kenta stared at him for a split second before bursting out in questions.

"You know Shikei no miko!?"

"How do you know her?"

"What is she like?"

Shippo put a hand over their mouths. "Shhhh! We have to be quieter."

They snapped their mouths shut, but neither lost their enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay. Kagome is my family."

"And?" Kenta asked whispering.

Shippo hated to tell his painful childhood, but at least it would to keep their minds off their current situation.

"It all started with the thunder brothers..."

The children listened quietly as they listened to Shippo's story. Even they couldn't help but feel a small glimmer of hope of rescue, knowing that the Shikei no Miko might come to save them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome stood watching a few servants pack up her travel bags, tying them onto the back of massive two-headed dragon.

Sesshoumaru stood off the side observing everyone around him with an air of impatience. Everyone seemed to be moving at a snail's pace.  _Couldn't they hurry up?_  His eyes alighted on his companion. She had no problem with the slowness of their work. In fact, she looked bright and cheerful. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him, giving him a soft smile.

She couldn't help but find his attitude amusing. It was obvious he was ready to move on. He looked somewhat different this morning, and it took a moment before she realized what was strange...his armor had been replaced. The new chest piece looked similar to his old one, except now he wore plated shoulder armor. It wasn't until he moved his arms to fold them into his sleeves, did she notice the addition of arm guards. It made her heart hurt to be reminded of  _why_  he wore those guards. She hated to think that the naga attack had shaken him up. It was unlikely that she would ever find out either. It wasn't like him to discuss such things.

Her eyes lingered on the white fur over his shoulder, and her cheeks warmed with a thought. That morning, she had woken up in bed by herself, wrapped in his white pelt. She was thankful that he had allowed her to sleep in a bit, especially after all the healing that had been done the day before. The extra rest had done wonders for her. She felt awake and refreshed.

The youkai servants bowed and left, their work finished.

Sesshoumaru looked at her expectantly. Kagome smiled brightly. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Hm."

Ah-Uh laid down, and Kagome hopped onto its back. When suddenly, a voice broke through above the noise of the crowd.

"Wait! Wait! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru stopped and simply closed his eyes, while Kagome whipped around to see who it was.

Rōyakan jogged up to them, his ears flat against his head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please allow me to be of some assistance." He begged, hope shining in his large blue eyes.

"No."

"Did I not help to protect the town?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at him, clearly conveying his answer with his silence.

The large wolf's body sank with disappointment. "Please, my lord, I overheard others saying that you were trying to find a lost kitsune. I believe I can help find him."

Rōyakan immediately got Kagome's attention, while Sesshoumaru simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're trying to find that small red kitsune that traveled with the hanyou Inuyasha?" The big wolf wanted to clarify.

Kagome smiled. "Yes! However...Shippo isn't so small any more. He's about this this tall now." She held her hand up to her chest. "He had been sent to a merchant village called..." She looked at Sesshoumaru for the answer.

He gave her such an irritated look. "Shirakawa."

"Ah, I know of that village." Rōyakan said scratching an ear.

"It has been ransacked by snakes, and Shippo and all the villagers are missing. Do you think you can find them?" Kagome asked.

Rōyakan's eyes grew big with excitement, and his mouth spread wide into a toothy grin.

"Yes! Thank you for this opportunity! I will do my very best to serve you."

The over grown wolf tilted his head back and opened his mouth. Three wolves with three eyes poured out of this mouth. The wolves howled and ran off separating in different directions.

"We will meet you at Shirakawa." Sesshoumaru nodded to Rōyakan.

Kagome patted Ah-Un on its side. "Alright. Let's go."

The two-headed dragon jumped into the air, soaring high above the merchant town. Looking down, Kagome could see that Rōyakan was already gone.

"He's useless." Sesshoumaru said floating next to her.

Kagome smiled tilting her head to the side. "He's nice. Besides, it can't hurt to have more help."

Sesshoumaru scowled. That stupid oaf doesn't deserve her kindness.


	79. Dig

 

 **Dig 165**  
  
Shippo looked at the sparse contents of their food sack. A single piece of jerky stared back at him, a glaring reminder of how difficult it was going to be to remain in hiding.

Baby Haro was becoming more agitated because he was hungry. The baby hanyou clenched his fists and cried. His wails echoed in the closeness of the stone walls.

"Shh, shh, Haro. It's alright." Asako said rocking the baby to and fro, trying to soothe him even the tiniest bit. Dark circles lay under her eyes and the bones of her cheeks were starting to show through her skin. No one was getting enough to eat. Stealing food was becoming much harder, and they couldn't afford to take much without drawing attention to themselves. If only he could hunt or fish, things would be easier. Snakes were everywhere, and they blended into the forest. Every trip he made to steal food was a risk of getting caught. He couldn't be lucky forever.

He could probably manage to get away by himself, but he would never make it with the children in tow. Fear nipped at the back of his mind, telling him that the snakes knew their whereabouts and were slowly closing in on them.

Shippo pulled out the last piece of meat and broke it in half, handing a portion to Kenta and Asako.

The slender girl took a bite and chewed it for a bit before spitting it out and feeding it to Haro. The baby immediately wrapped his chubby fingers around the bit of meat and gnawed on it with his sharp fangs.

Kenta was about to toss his bite into his mouth when he stopped and handed it to Asako.

"Here. Just take it." He said holding out his half to her.

"No. You need to eat too." She insisted as she eyed the piece hungrily.

Kenta shook his head. "I'll be alright."

Asako took the dried meat and chewed it slowly, trying her best to make it last.

Shippo stood up, drawing their attention. "I'm going out. I should be back by tonight. If I have not returned in two days, prepare to set out by yourself. Stick together and stay quiet until I return."

"Yeah, yeah. We've heard it before. "Kenta said dismissing him with an eye roll.

Asako nodded with quiet acceptance, hugging her brother a bit tighter in her arms.

Kenta watched Shippo leave with clear disdain. With a huff he crossed his arms over his chest and held his nose in the air, his eyebrows scrunched tight with agitation. At least Haro seemed to be in a better mood. He sat on his sister's lap, tangling his fingers in her hair and giggling.

"I hope he can steal some more meat. Haro needs to eat more." Asako rubbed one of the soft round ears on top of her brother's head. Haro cooed, leaning his head into his sister's fingers enjoying the touch.

Kenta turned around quickly, clenching his fists at his sides. "I'm not just going to stay here and watch us all starve! I'm going to go help him!"

Asako stared at him stunned. "What?! No, you're not!"

Kenta squared his shoulders. "He isn't bringing back enough food and we're hungry. Why are we depending on him Shippo so much anyway? I can get us food just as easily. I'm smaller and faster than he is."

Asako frowned at what he was suggesting. Her quick change in demeanor was picked up by Haro. The child's laughter turned to growls.]

"Don't be foolish. Shippo has more training and experience. Let him help us. He's just trying to keep us safe."

"We've been sitting here for days! I'm tired of waiting. I'm going." Kenta turned and ran out of the cave. Asako made a futile grab for the boy, but it was already too late. She set Haro down and scrambled out of the cave after her friend.

"No! Come back!" She called in her loudest whisper, doing her best to hide in the shadows in case there were patrols.

Kenta was already out of sight. Asako covered her mouth to hold back a sob, as a horrible sense of dread filled her.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Shippo held his breath and flattened himself against a tree. A snake paused in his step. Its tongue flickered out, tasting the air as its sharp diamond eyes darted left and right.

Sick panic rose in his chest. Their patrol pattern had changed. It looked as if they were on high alert with more of them out in the forest now. Shippo had been trying to sneak into the camp for hours without any luck. He was just going to have to chance it and hope for the best.

The snake tilted its head to the side when another snake stepped out from behind the tree.

"Oh, it’s you Nakago. What are you doing out this way?" The snake's body relaxed slightly.

Shippo shrugged. "I was sent out here to relieve you."

The snake stared at him intently for a moment. "Why would anyone send an idiot like you on patrol?"

Shippo didn't have a chance a think of a clever retort, because the sound of distance cheering made them both pause.

A slow wicked grin crossed the snake's face. "Ahh yes. Maybe someone caught the little shit who has been stealing from us!"

The snake made a move to head towards the camp, when he realized Shippo wasn't following.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go see."

Shippo swallowed the terror that paralyzed him.

With numb limbs that threatened to trip him, he followed the snake towards the camp.

The roar of soldiers greeted them as they walked into the camp. A circle of youkai gathered around a large snake standing in the middle.

Shippo pushed and shoved his way past snakes to see.

The large snake who has pushed him around a few days prior held Kenta in the air by his tail. Kenta flailed his arms about, desperately trying to free himself.

"Let me go!" Dried tears stained his face as he fought against his captor, trying to inflict any sort of pain.

Unbelievable heart-stopping panic seized Shippo.  _They found them!? How?_

"Oi, Goji, look what we found hiding out in the woods. Little bugger led us right to em." Another youkai shoved his way forward and pushed Asako forward. Haro screamed, terrified in her arms.

Asako sank to her knees clutching Haro to her chest. Her eyes were wide with fright and her frail body shook with tremors.

Shippo fought the urge to be violently ill. He had to keep his wits about him. There had to be a way out. His eyes darted around the area, searching for opportunities.

Goji, the snake holding Kenta, tossed him to the ground. "Ah, but there's more isn't there? Why don't you bring Nakago out?"

Shippo froze, and forgot to breathe. A few snakes sneered around him.

Then to his utter horror, the crowd parted to reveal a soldier leading a bound and gagged Nakago behind him.

The gig was up! Shippo turned to make an escape. He had to get away; he was no good to them dead! Clawed hands and bodies with hard scales rushed towards him, yanking him back.

With little effort soldiers nearest him grabbed him and shoved him into the center. The soldiers' hisses were deafening. The circle closed in around them. Snakes hissed and snapped their fangs. Faces upon faces of snarling youkai circled around them.

"Heh heh heh...so which one is the imposter Nakago hm?" Goji taunted.

Someone shouted from the crowd, "The one who did any work!"

The youkai erupted into a cacophony of laughter and jeers.

"Enough!" The crowd became hushed, eager to hear what the ringleader had to say.

"Drop your disguise." The snake commanded.

Shippo didn't budge. Maybe he would get lucky and they would think he's the real Nakago. Then again, they treated Nakago pretty harshly anyways. Would it be that much better?

The real Nakago stared at Goji with fearful, narrow eyes.

"Not going to cooperate huh?" He said looking between them. "Let us do a test."

He grabbed Nakago by the front of his robe and pulled him close. "The real Nakago will be immune to our poison..." Goji slide a claw down the side of Nakago's cheek, drawing blood.

Nakago flinched but otherwise seemed unaffected.

"Hmm interesting." He said pushing away Nakago." Now your turn."

Shippo made an effort to get out of reach, but it was no use. Goji was fast, and he grabbed him before he could get away.

"Be still, otherwise I might  _accidentally_  slit your throat." The snake threatened as Shippo thrashed around in his grip. Goji placed his hand over Shippo's face. His claws dangerously close cutting him.

"Wait! No!" Shippo cried out. He had run out of options.

The air around him shimmered with youki, and within a moment, Shippo's true form lay bare in front of all the soldiers.

Goji clenched his fists; his youki rising as his anger grew. "A child!? Where are the rest of you?"

Shippo looked up at him from the ground. " _What?_ "

Goji turned his back to Shippo, addressing the soldiers behind him. "Throw them in the pit. Maybe if we keep them hostage, it'll draw out the rest of the village."

Rough hands grabbed him and pulled him through the crowd. Shippo fought against his captors until he could see over his shoulder that the other children were being pushed behind him too.

Everything had gone horribly wrong. Tears threatened to cloud his vision. He had let them down.

On the far side of camp, where the field started to give way to forest, a large deep hole had been dug.

Shippo swallowed the lump in his throat. He had watched them dig this hole. At the time he didn't understand why they were digging it but now it all made sense. It was a place to punish prisoners.

Without preamble, he felt the hands on his back shove him into the pit. Thankfully it was only about eight feet deep. He easily landed in a crouch and looked up in time to see them toss Asako and Haro into the pit. Shippo jumped in time to catch the small girl and her baby brother, all together handing in a heap at the bottom. After a soft thud and some swearing, they knew that Kenta had been thrown in there as well.

Goji looked down on them sneering. "You better hope that they come for you. Otherwise, we're just going to leave you here to rot!"

"Who are you talking about?!" Shippo shouted.

Goji ignored them. "There is to be two guards here at all times. Can't have them sneaking away before the commander gets here.".

"You son of a bitch! DIRTY NO GOOD-" Kenta ranted before Shippo clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet. There's no use antagonizing them."

Kenta folded his arms over his chest and sat down in the dirt. Asako rocked her crying brother as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Shhh, Haro, Shhhhush." Her composure weakened and soon she was crying herself.

Shippo sat down and wrapped an arm around Asako. She leaned against his frame, and after a few minutes everyone had quieted down.

Things may have turned out badly, but they were still alive. The snakes assumed someone was going to rescue them.  _Is it possible that others in the village survived_?

Shippo had been negotiating with a vendor for enchanted powder, when a drum sounded from the watchtowers. The sound had caused everyone to stop; from the merchants in the stalls to the children playing in the streets, it was silent. Before he could ask what the drum meant, the merchant slammed his stall shut and rushed away. All others did the same. It was when he saw the first snake slither into the village, he knew that the drum had been a warning.

Shippo had followed the villagers lead, and ran to escape. He would have made it out without any trouble, except he caught sight of three children, one carrying a baby as she ran from a snake pursuing her. There was no way he could leave them to their fate.

Saving them had cost him his own escape.

Kenta glared at Shippo. "Well, what now, great leader?"

Asako snapped her head up. "How dare you! This is all your fault, Kenta!"

The older kitsune took a steady breath and a prayer for patience. Shippo let go of the girl's shoulder, and sat up, looking down at a claw, he began to write in the loose soil. After a moment, Kenta and Asako stopped arguing and watched him.

Shippo stopped writing to look at them, placing a finger to his lips.

Everyone looked back at the ground to read what he had written.

_"Tunnel your way out of here and get help."_

Kenta looked between Asako and Shippo.

Shippo jabbed his finger at him.

Kenta mouthed, "Me?" pointing a finger to himself.

Both Asako and Shippo pointed back at him, nodding.

"But-" Kenta started a protest before Asako's glare hushed him.

Shippo drew more words on the ground.

_"Find the miko with a dog_

_daiyoukai. Go. We'll cover for you."_

Shippo pulled his arms out of his sleeves and removed his kimono jacket.

"You look cold. Take my coat, Kenta."

Instead of handing the coat to him, Shippo laid the large kimono on the ground, indicating where Kenta should start digging.

"So, Asako, tell me about your family. Your Dad is a bear youkai, right?" Shippo asked as Kenta began to dig.

"Oh yes, he's really strong..." She continued the conversation over the soft sound of Kenta's digging.

As dirt was shifted, they both worked in their small space to spread it out, all the while chatting, ever watchful for snakes.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome sat watching her fish roast over an open fire. Night had fallen, and Sesshoumaru had decided it was time to set up camp. While she felt the need to continue on, there was no denying that she needed food and sleep. Her eyes slid closed for a few moments, when she heard leaves rustling to her right.

Sesshoumaru emerged from the forest holding a water skein.

"Your fish is about to burn."

Kagome sat up and grabbed the skewer from the fire.

She shoulders slumped forward, "Ah...thank you." He handed her the water and took a seat next to her.

His sharp golden eyes followed her every movement as she poured the water into a kettle to make tea.

Neither said a word, until Kagome handed him a cup of tea.

Sesshoumaru took in the faint leafy smell of the tea before taking a sip. His eyes bored into her as he looked at her over his cup.

"You are distraught."

Kagome raised a dark eyebrow in question. " _Distraught?"_

 _"_ Hn...You are tense. Your thoughts are far away."

Kagome poked her fish listlessly with her chopsticks. Her appetite had fled again.

"I haven't said anything. Why would you think I'm distraught?"

"You have been quiet. It is unlike you."

Kagome pushed her fish away, giving up. She didn't want to admit that he was somewhat right. Upset, worried, stressed...sure. Distraught? No.

Just thinking about it, she let out a large sigh, as if the release of air would lessen the pressure on her chest.

"I'm not distraught."

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't lie to me." He said softly as he set down his empty cup.

Irrational ire choked her, everything bubbled to the surface. "I'm...I'm  _not_  d..distraught!" She stuttered. "I'm stressed out! I'm worried sick about Shippo! I miss my son!" She grabbed her forgotten meal, and threw it into the fire. "And I'm sick of eating fish!"

His eyes widened at her outburst.

"Why haven't we found them yet? It's been 4 days!" She shouted, pounding her fists on her knees.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said trying to get her attention.

"WHAT?!" She snapped at him, her eyes wild and blazing with emotion.

Sessshoumaru pulled her to him.

"Sess..."Her words died on her lips as he kissed her.

Kagome's rambling thoughts came to a halt, and she leaned into him.

His hand caressed her cheek, before sliding back into her thick messy hair.

She gasped when his hand curled into a fist and pulled her neck to the side.

His eyes glowed in the firelight.

"Trust me." Sesshoumaru said gruffly.

"I do."  
He leaned down and bit on her neck. "Quit lying."

Confusion colored her blue eyes. "I don't understand..."

Sesshoumaru abruptly let go of her, and stood up.

Kagome collapsed backward on the ground and stared up at him. "What was that?!"

"You continue to lie. You do not trust me."

Kagome stood up. "Remember when I said we needed to communicate with each other? I need you to explain to me what you mean!"

Sesshoumaru slid his eyes in her direction. "If I had believed the kitsune to be dead, I wouldn't have bothered with this journey."

Kagome took a step back as if she had been slapped. "How could you say something so cruel?"

"I am being logical. If I thought that the kitsune was dead, I would not waste my time going to find him. The invading youkai are not just a problem for us, but for the people on my land. They could use my assistance as well."

Kagome folded her arms over her chest, with a clear scowl on her face. He spoke the truth, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"You had begun to panic because you did not trust my judgement." He continued

She tilted her head to the side. "I am missing something."

"Tomorrow we will reach Shirakawa. My informants have told me that there is an enemy camp just past the village. Since no bodies have been found, it is safe to assume that the other youkai have fled. I suspect that they will not give up their village so easily."

Kagome released a long breath. "That is comforting to hear. Why didn't you just tell me that? Why leave me in the dark?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, and then stopped. She was right. It didn't occur to him to share with her this information. He really needed to work on communicating with her.

"I...was wrong. I should have told you all that I know of the situation. Perhaps then...you wouldn't have worried as much."

Kagome stopped herself from saying "damn right, you were wrong!"

Instead she walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Why do you say I do not trust you?"

His gold gaze focused on her. Why did she have to be so beautiful and powerful? Why was it so hard to understand her and speak with her?

"If you had trusted me to handle this situation, then you would not have gotten upset." He said trying to explain his intentions.

Kagome made a face before she snorted and laughed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I am going to worry and stress no matter what! It doesn't mean that I don't trust you. I do trust you; why else would I have given my only son to you? Why would  _leave_  my son to go on a journey with you? It's because I trust you with my life that I am here at all."

Sesshoumaru stepped close to her, their hips touching. "You speak the truth..."

She gave a huff. "Of course I do." She ran her hands up his chest and over his armor.

He took her hand as it reached one of the spikes. "I will find the kitsune child."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "His name is Shippo."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Holding her hand, he guided her back over towards the fire and together they sat down.

A large warm wrap of white fur settled over her shoulders.

"Sleep." He said softly.

Kagome laid her head against his shoulder. "You know I could keep watch while you get some rest."

Sesshoumaru gave an amused scoff. "Don't be silly."


	80. Inferno

**Inferno 166**  
  
Rōyakan ran, intent on the task he had been given.  _Find the red haired kitsune for Sesshoumaru-sama._  Sure it had been Kagome that had given him the orders, but he knew that if he succeeded Sesshoumaru would be pleased. Branches ran across his skin, as he weaved in and out of trees inhaling the scents of the forest. He paused in his step, catching a discerning smell. Rōyakan lowered his nose to the ground and inhaled. Kitsune had been through here, as well as other youkai. In fact...

"Pssst." It was a sharp sound that broke the forests' silence. Rōyakan glanced up, curious of the source.

"Oi, Rōyakan-sama. Are you here to help?"

"Perhaps." Rōyakan stretched his neck from side to side, sending out a crackle from his bones popping. His big round eyes focused on the male kitsune who dropped down out of the tree, now approaching him.

"We could use your help, Guardian of the Forest." The kitsune looked rough. He was covered in mud and his clothing was tattered. His skin was drawn tight over his cheekbones, showing the signs of little food and little sleep.

"The snakes have been through here, haven't they?" Rōyakan asked.

"Yes. Those fucking scoundrels took over our village." The kitsune's fists tightened at his side and his eyes flashed with youkai energy.

"Where are the rest of you?" Rōyakan looked to the trees to see if he could spot others hiding away.

The kitsune turned his head away, eyes narrowing as if the question pained him.  _Ah, so they're all still in hiding, but they lost the numbers they once had._

I was sent by Sesshoumaru-sama to find a lost kitsune." He said in a gentle tone and a little louder in case others were in earshot. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

The kitsune nodded at him, then motioned for him to follow. Rōyakan followed the kitsune, and after a few minutes the kitsune turned to him, and blew white power in his face.

"ACK! What the hell!?" Rōyakan cried out as he rubbed his big paws over his face, spreading the white powder even more than had been originally intended.

"Don't be a baby. It's to cover your stink. I will take you where you need to go, but you are leaving a trail for them to follow. Why not disguise your scent?" The kitsune grumbled.

Rōyakan blinked the magic power out of his blue eyes. "I didn't think snake youkai would be able to track us so easily..."

"Of course they can, you fool. Why else are we hiding?!"

His ears flatten against his head at the chastising. Why did he have to mess everything up?

The kitsune turned and began leading him back through the woods again.

After a while of cautious travel, they stopped in front of two large magnolia trees that had as time had gone on, had woven their branches together. Between the trees was an arch created by their combined trunks.

The kitsune bowed before the trees and took out a small gold coin. The natural arch between the magnolias glowed white.

"This way." He motioned, as he stepped into the light. Rōyakan glanced around feeling uneasy, before he stepped through the portal. When the light cleared from his vision, he was held at sword point.

"What is your business here!?" A tanuki youkai stood before him, his clothing tattered just like the kitsune's, pressing his sword closer to Rōyakan's neck.

Rōyakan held up his paws. "I come here in peace. I was sent by our Lord Sesshoumaru to find a lost kitsune child named Shippo. Is he here?"

The youkai merchants surrounding him began to bicker amongst themselves.

"Who?"  
"Kill him! He could be a spy!"

"How can we trust him?"

"Minato, you idiot! Why did you lead him here?"

"SILENCE!" A deep booming voice rang out. Everyone stepped back to allow an old youkai through. "Put your swords down you fools."

Rōyakan couldn't exactly put his hand on why kind of youkai the old man was, but he looked like a well armored rat.

"It is good to see you, Rōyakan-san." The old man said gently.

The big wolf stared at him for a moment, before recognition hit him.

"Osamu-sama!" Rōyakan swooped down and picked him up, crushing him in a hug. The youkai used to be an ally of his. For many years, they defended their territory together.

The old youkai beat against him. "Put me down, you oaf!"

Rōyakan set him down, his wide mouth beaming a toothy smile.

"It has been years since I have seen you! I didn't even recognize you."

Osamu gave a gruff laugh. "We've done a lot to disguise our scent. Not to mention, I'm covered in armor. Have you come to give us aid?"

Rōyakan looked around at his surroundings. It looked like the woods, but...everything was off. Unnatural. He couldn't feel the wind, or smell the earth. The shining light that illuminated the area didn't have a point of origin.

"First...explain to me what is going on. What is this place?"

The old youkai pulled at long fur on his face. "Yes, yes. This is the  _between_. It is a temporary space made by us with magic, and some help from the trees. This is the village's safe spot. If we are attacked, we can regroup here. There are a lot of young families and merchants in our town that are tired of war, but that does not mean we are afraid of protecting what is ours. We are ready to attack. The right opportunity just needs to present itself."

"I see...I will help as much as I can. I have been sent my Sesshoumaru-sama to find a kitsune child named Shippo. Have you heard of him?"

Osamu shook his head. "No, I have not heard of him. However, we do have a few missing children. If you happen to find them, please get them to safety."

Disappointment filled Rōyakan. He thought for sure that Shippo would have been with the other villagers.

"I will do what I can."

"Is our Lord heading this way?" Osamu asked.

"Yes, he will meet me in your village. The western army is crossing the land, pushing the snakes out of our territory."

Osamu clenched his fist. "Then we will wait for his signal. We will join him in his attack."

Rōyakan patted on the back. "May victory be yours, my friend."

"Hm. Same to you."

The wolf turned to leave, but found no door or archway.

"Ah...how do I get out of here?"

Osamu's eyes lit up. "Oh yes yes. Here." He reached into his chest armor and pulled out a gold coin. This will open the gate for you."

Rōyakan took the coin and studied it. It was just a simple coin; nothing to indicate that it was a magical item. "Thank you."

Clutching the coin in his paw, the shinning door became visible once more.

He took one last look at the villagers. Aside from some elders and children, everyone wore armor. Men and women alike stood ready to retake their home.

Rōyakan stepped through the portal, and his senses were filled the smells of life.

He shook himself. The fur not covered with armor fluffed out with his movements. He didn't like the feel of the  _between._

"Oooooooo..." Wolves howled in the distance.

His ears twitched. His wolves were calling him. They had found something.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenta collapsed by the side of well-worn road. He coughed and spit dirt out of his mouth. He had dug all night to get far enough away from the snake encampment to be safe. Every inch of his small body hurt.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

A cold wet nose touched his face.

"Argh!" He cried out scrambling away. Three wolves stared at him blankly. It was obvious by their odd number of eyes that they were not normal wolves.

"Go away!" Kenta staggered up, swaying on exhausted legs. Starting out as a slow jog, he began to run away. Looking back, he saw that they wolves slowly trotted behind him.

"Oi! Stop, kid!" Someone shouted.

Kenta looked back again, a look of confusion on his face. Did the wolves just talk to him?

"OMPH!" The boy collided into a large mass.

"Come on, now. Are you alright?"

Rōyakan knelt down and scooped up the boy. He was covered in dirt, not one part of him was clean. Had he been buried?

Kenta threw his arms around, wailing. "LET ME GO! DON'T KILL ME!" Tears streamed down his face.

"Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Rōyakan. Are you Shippo?"

The child stilled in his grasp. "No, my name is Kenta." He turned his head to look up at the big wolf. "You know Shippo?"

Rōyakan's ears flatted against his head. "Ah, well yes. I am looking for him. Have you seen him?"

The boy grabbed a hold of his robes, "Please, help my friends. It's all my fault!"

"Wait, what? Tell me what happened."

"Snakes invaded our village, and a couple of us got separated. Shippo saved us, and kept us hidden, until I was an idiot and got us caught!" Tears began to flow down the small kitsune's face, leaving streaks down his face. "The snakes threw them in a pit! They helped me escape so I could get help. Have you seen a miko with an inuyoukai? He said I should find them!" Kenta rambled.

"Yes, I have. They are headed this way. Where are they being held captive?"

"The snakes have a camp set up just past our village. They're in a pit near the edge of forest."

Rōyakan rejoiced. Finally, he would prove to Sesshoumaru his usefulness. The big wolf smiled at the kitsune.

"Thank you, Kenta. I will go get help, but first let me take you back to your family."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, little shit! You still alive down there?"

Shippo looked up, shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun. Two snakes leered over the pit; their tongues flitting out of their mouths. Asako held her sleeping brother tight.

"Which little shit are you referring to?" Shippo asked them.

The two snakes looked at each other before hopping down into the pit. Asako backed away frightened, and Shippo moved to stand in front of her.

Each snake grabbed one of Shippo's arms.

"Hey, what's with the other one?" They said glancing at the lump under Shippo's kimono.

"He…he's sick." Asako said softly.

The snakes shrugged. "Captain Sen has returned, and he wishes to see you."

Together they hauled Shippo out of the pit. Wasting no time, they dragged him in the direction of the tents.

Shippo did his best to scope out the area. Nothing had changed, really. All of the supplies were still stacked in the same spot, and soldiers milled about as they did before. He was hoping to see anything that would give him a way out.

"I don't give a fuck what you think! We have to stop them here. I refuse to retreat!" A gruff voice shouted from inside the largest tent.

The two snakes paused for a moment, holding Shippo awkwardly. The reason for their hesitance was obvious.

The yelling paused for a moment and the tent door peeled back to reveal Captain Sen.

Shippo tried his best not to be intimidated by the hulking figure. The captain was bald with a scale pattern going up his forehead and across his skull. He wore form fitting armor that had splashes of brown and green. This youkai used stealth to attack his enemies, rather than face them openly in battle.

When the captain's gold narrow eyes focused on him, he felt dread sink into his core.

"This is the kitsune who managed to steal from us?!" He shouted. "I left you alone for two weeks, and a child robbed you blind!?"

All the other soldiers became very still, as if they were afraid to move and attract his attention.

"Where are the others?" The captain demanded.

Shippo furrowed his brows. "In the pit, where you left us."

The captain hissed and back handed him. Shippo forgot how to breathe for a moment, until his sight came back into focus.

" _Where are they_?" Sen demanded.

"I…I don't know who you are talking about." Shippo stuttered as his face began to swell.

"Bullshit!"

"I really don't have any idea who are you talking about." He tried to explain.

Captain Sen shook with fury. "Take him to the forest and chain him. I will have him tell me."

Shippo knew that the captain really meant to torture him. "No! Wait! We have had no contact with any others! I speak the truth!"

Heavy manacles were placed around his wrists and ankles. Chains pulled his body down, as the two snakes picked him up and carried him past the tree line.

Once out of sight of the tents, the two snakes dropped him to the ground. Using large streaks they nailed his chains to the ground, leaving him enough room to kneel. Shippo pulled uselessly at his chains.

"Now, now, I can't have you going anywhere just yet." The captain appeared, his mouth twisted in a crazed grin. "Leave us. I'm going to interrogate the prisoner now."

The two snake soldiers saluted their captain, hurrying off back towards camp.

"Look, I don't know anything." Shippo said glaring at the snake, fighting to stay strong even though the side of his face felt as if it were on fire.

"Four children from Shirakawa are caught stealing from the enemy's food reserves, and you say you don't know anything about the rest of the villagers?" The captain laughed. "You really must think I'm an idiot."

"No!" Shippo shouted, jerking against his chains.

"I doubt that. The villagers are out there somewhere. Where is their hiding spot?"

Shippo slumped forward. "I give up. They're hiding to the east, where the line of boulders meets the river."

The captain snarled and grabbed Shippo's hair, yanking his neck back.

"LIES! I will slit your throat and watch as you gargle your last breath!"

"You haven't been able to tell the difference between my truths and my lies, so how do you know they aren't there?" Shippo asked, not falling for his bluff. The captain wanted him alive.

"Insulting me gets you nowhere!" Captain Sen hissed against his face. He abruptly let go of Shippo's hair, only to grab his arm. "Insolent whelp! You need to be taught some discipline." With a swift action, he broke Shippo's arm.

Shippo screamed in pain. His arm went limp against his side, followed by a jolt of excruciating pain. He winced at the sight of his bloody bone sticking out of his forearm. Tears of pain trickled out of the corners of his eyes as he kept his teeth gritted, doing his best to stay strong and in control of his anger.

Captain Sen leaned in close to his face. "Now, you're going to tell me what I want to hear, or I'm to torture the human girl, and I  _know_  she won't last. I'll waste no time killing the younger kitsune, and I'll save the little hanyou for a snack."

"Fuck you!" Shippo spat, his anger getting the best of him. He watched his glob of saliva slide down the Captain's face.

The snake struck fast, and Shippo pulled his weight to one side in an effort to dodge the attack. It didn't seem to matter. Blood poured down the gash on his chest, soaking his clothing. He was lucky it had not been his throat.  _I'm not going to last much longer with this guy unless I do something!_

"Tell me!" Sen shouted.

Shippo knelt slumped over; his blood dripped to the ground. His lips moved, murmuring.

"What was that?" Sen asked standing over him.

"I said.." Shippo looked up at the snake. "I said, I'm going to kill you."

Sen stared at him for moment before tilting his head back, laughing.

"What are you going to do while trapped? Don't you realize even the chains are enchanted?"

Shippo focused on the captain's disgusting face and taunting laugh. His youki rose around him, covering him, filling him with power. His uninjured hand clenched against his restraints. He released his youki at once. "Fox Inferno!"

"You think that's enough to harm me!?" Sen shouted and wrapped his hand around Shippo's throat.

Green fox fire rose up from Shippo's body, spreading down the arms of the snake. The captain jerked away from his prisoner, desperately trying to put the fire out on his arms. But it was to no avail, the fire spread across his body, burning him as if he were something as simple as a kindling.

The green fire grew in a tall pillar surrounding Shippo, enveloping everything around them in a green glow. Everything it touched caught fire. The fire swirled together and took the form of a giant fox. Shippo screamed, letting out all his rage and youki. The swirling green fire fox leapt forward, catching the Captain's head between his teeth and swallowing.

Shirakawa was no longer the trading hub for merchants it once was. Kagome didn't know exactly what to expect upon arrival, but she wasn't expecting to see a well-established town so...destroyed. It was obvious that everyone left in a panic: merchant tables and stalls were knocked over, rotting food and goods littered the ground, buildings and houses were charred black and in ruin... It was unsettling how quiet it was. Sesshoumaru remained silent at her side as they walked down the road together. Kagome was afraid to speak because it would seem so deafening against the silence of what used to be a town full of the sounds of life.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A gruff voice called out. Kagome turned to see a giant wolf bounding down the empty dirt street. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose. In question or annoyance, she couldn't tell.

Rōyakan slid to a stop in front of them. "My Lord!" He gasped bending over to bow. "I know where he is!"

"You found Shippo?" Kagome asked grasping his sleeve. "Rōyakan-san, is Shippo alright!?"

"If you know where he is, why didn't you get him?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rōyakan's ears flattened against his head. He had been afraid of such a question.

"He is being held in the snake camp just south of here. I was told he is being held prisoner in a pit. Unfortunately, there are too many soldiers to fight my way through."

"Thank you, Rōyakan. We'll handl-" Kagome stopped when Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed her arm. Both Sesshoumaru and Rōyakan had their heads tilted up sniffing the air.

Rōyakan's big playful eyes became serious. "Is the village on fire?" He wondered out loud.

"No. It's too far away. It's not normal smoke. Can you not smell the tinge of magic to it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome looked between them confused. "Do you mean to say...you're smelling fox fire?"

"Hn."

Rōyakan cursed. "Those idiot villagers should have waited!"

They both looked at him sharply. "What?"

"It must be the villagers attacking the enemy camp. They said they were waiting on your arrival to attack." Rōyakan explained.

"The villagers are still alive?" Kagome asked, suddenly filled with hope that the situation wasn't as bad as it had first seemed.

Rōyakan nodded. "Yes, they had taken refuge in an enchanted place not far from here."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "We have to go help them and save Shippo! If only there was a faster way to get there..."

Rōyakan smirked at Sesshoumaru. "I will meet you on the battlefield, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome, picking her up. "Do not scream."

Her brows furrowed in concern. "What? What's going on?"

Light exploded around her and she immediately closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru had jumped into the air and...she didn't know. She couldn't see him in the blinding light. She could feel his youki though. It surrounded her, and hummed with energy. She felt weightless, floating through in air tethered only to Sesshoumaru's grip around her.

With a snap, the light dissipated, revealing the forest again and Sesshoumaru giving her an assessing look. Other than feeling a bit disoriented, like she had been on a roller coaster, Kagome patted his arm letting him know she was , Sesshoumaru loosened his grip, lowering her back on the ground.

"What. was. that?" She asked him.

"It is a method of traveling faster." He replied staring across the open field towards a forest tree line. Smoke filled the area, clouding the sky.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" She demanded, but her thoughts fled her as she took in the surrounding area. She could see the snake camp further west across the field and it too was on fire. She could see the tents glowing with a green fire, and the panicking soldiers running around trying to put a stop to it.

"Shippo's supposed to be in there?" She asked fearfully.

"Stay here. I will bring him to you." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't! I'm going with you. What if he's hurt? He'll need me to heal him."

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her. "The smoke will make you sick." He cupped her face with his hands. "Trust me to bring him to you."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "All right. Go."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and swiftly kissed her before rushing across the field, straight into the burning camp.

A horn blew followed by the sound of war cries. Kagome turned in time to see a wave of armored youkai rush across the field and slam past the wooden walls of the camp.

Sesshoumaru ignored the merchant army; they could handle it. He scowled as he walked through the camp, completely ignored. Snakes there fleeing and rolling on the ground trying to put fires out. There was almost no honor in killing them. Almost.

He wouldn't bother with them, he had to find Shippo for Kagome. Following the spread of the fire damage, he could tell it came from the woods. He had yet to see any signs of prisoners, it was too chaotic. He dodged out of the way of a falling, charred tree still on fire, disappearing into the woods, following the scent of kitsune.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Asako watched as her baby brother weakly crawled on the ground. Every now and then, he would put his chubby fingers in his mouth, and chew on the dirt that covered his hands. He was hungry and thirsty. They hadn't had food or water since they were thrown in the pit.

There had been no one to check on them since they took Shippo away. She hoped that he was still alive. And what happened to Kenta? Did he make it out alive? Did he find help?

"Fire!" Someone screamed.

Asako sat up straight, trying her best to listen.

"Quick get water! Put it out! It's spreading!"

"The woods are on fire!"

"Where is Captain Sen?!"

A deep booming horn blew far away. Screaming and yelling followed, by the clash of metal on metal.

Where they getting rescued!?

She shrank against the wall, staring up at the sky. Every once in a while a snake would pass by, but spare her no glance.

"Help! Somebody help us!" She cried out. Haro began to cry, looking up and clenching his fists together.

A deafening roar shook the ground. Asako covered her ears and sank against the wall. What was that!?

"Stop him!" She heard soldiers shout, followed by their screams. She tried her best to plug her ears against the screams of dying men, and the visceral sound of meat tearing apart.

Horrified, she crawled over and grabbed Haro and dragged him over to the small hole in the ground. She couldn't fit in the hole, but the baby could.

Haro screamed, flailing his arms, and she pulled back Shippo's robe and placed him in the hole, and covered it back up.

She stared up at the sky, hoping the battle would send soon. A dark shadow blocked out the sunlight. Asako closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her knees. Something large jumped down into the pit, but she dared not open her eyes. Her whole body shook with fright as she did her best to press her back against the hole hiding her brother. If I'm going to die protecting Haro, then that is what I want, she thought, bracing herself for the inevitable doom.

"Asako." A deep voice rang clear over the sounds of screams and burning wood.

Her eyes flew open to see a large bulky man with bright yellow eyes. He towered over her, wearing thick armor and a long brown pelt of fur down his back. Asako's eyes watered as she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around him.

"DAD! You came to save us!" She managed to say between sobs of relief. He knelt down wrapped his arms around his daughter, tears in his eyes. After a moment he pulled away to look at her face, cupping her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked, rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks in attempt to clear some of the grime from her face..

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt," Asako replied, doing her best to dry the rest of her tears.

"Where is Haro?" He asked, knowing he could hear and smell the child. Asako lifted up the robe covering the hole, reaching in and lifting Haro out.

"Oh Haro..." Their father breathed out as he took the dirty malnourished child from his daughter. Haro squealed as his father clutched his child to his chest. Asako placed her arms around her father's neck, and clung to his back as he pulled them both of out the pit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshoumaru followed the trail the fire left, leading him not far into the woods. Much to his irritation, his sense of smell was lacking because of all the smoke. He didn't make it far before he found the source of the fire. A young kitsune sat on his knees chained to the ground. A dead burning snake body smoldered but a few feet from him. The snake's skull lay separate from its body, burning, turning to ash.

A large kitsune made of fire stalked the area, circling the boy, its flames hissing when Sesshoumaru drew closer.

"Put out the fire." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Shippo remained still with his head bowed and eyes wide open.

"Your enemy is slain. Let go of your youki." He tried again, his amber eyes not leaving the flame beast. Shippo gave no indication that he even heard him. He would have to try something else and quickly before the whole forest burned down.

Sesshoumaru darted close to Shippo and before the fire kitsune could react, punched the boy across the face, knocking him out. Within a moment, the fire kitsune dissipated into nothing. The lingering magical fire in the forest slowly flickering out.

He knelt down to get a closer look at the boy. The chains must have been enchanted to hold him in place while the snake tortured him. Shippo's arm was a broken mess. He would definitely need Kagome to heal him. Sesshoumaru flexed his youki on the chains in an effort to break them. As soon as his youki left, the chains lit up with electricity, sending shocks up the boy's body. Sesshoumaru could break the chains, but it would cause more damage than needed. Instead, he pulled at the chain until the stakes came out, freeing Shippo at least for now. Gently, Sesshoumaru picked up the unconscious child and put him over his shoulder, chains and all, and began walking back towards Kagome's scent.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome kept her eyes on the burning village. From where Sesshoumaru had left her, she could just see the front of the camp. Hundreds of youkai battled amongst the flames, but it was clear whose side was winning. Whomever set fire to the camp, had done the merchants a favor. The snakes were unprepared to put out the fires, and in the midst of the chaos, the merchant army rolled in and easily destroyed them. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught movement towards her left. A fleeing snake youkai rushed at her; his eyes wide with fury, his clothing glowing green from fox fire.

With one fluid motion, she pulled an arrow from her quiver, and notched it back. The arrow struck the snake in the chest, stopping him in his tracks. He pitched forward, and fell face first into the dirt. The flames on his body dissipated after a moment.

Kagome turned her attention back to the village to find that the roaring green flames had gone out. A loud roar of cheers came from the villagers as they celebrated their victory.

Her eyes scanned the area, looking for any sign of Sesshoumaru. Worry ate at her until she saw the daiyoukai emerge from the smoldering forest. He strode across the field, bypassing the camp completely. Kagome jogged towards him, leaping over the dead snake as she went.

Her stomach dropped when she saw the limp body slung over his shoulder.

"Shippo!" She shouted as she flat out began running to him. Sesshoumaru stopped to kneel, and place the child on the ground.

Kagome slid on knees when she got to them.

"What happened?" She asked as touched his bruised face.

Sesshoumaru didn't exactly know how to answer that question. He didn't entirely know what happened. They would have to ask the child. She would be upset once he told her what he knew, and she would also be upset if he didn't tell her the truth.

"It is safe to assume they were torturing him." He explained.

Tears filled her eyes as she saw his broken arm. She needed to heal him, but first the chains needed to go.

"Could you break these chains?"

Sesshoumaru knelt next to her. "They are enchanted. I could not remove them without causing further injury."

Kagome lifted one of the heavy chains, and focused her reiki on them. Some intricate spell weaving had gone into these chains, but it was nothing her reiki could not unravel.

Once the chains around Shippo's wrists had been removed, Kagome set his arm, and began the healing process. Gentle reiki curled around his body healing it.

"Did you see who set the fire?" Kagome asked brushing the hair from Shippo's face.

"He did." Sesshoumaru said eyeing the unconscious kitsune.

Kagome looked over at him astonished. "What?"

"He killed his attacker by manifesting his youki into a tangible representation of his true self. He shows incredible strength, but he is too young. He had no control over his youki once he summoned it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A boot stomped on the charred remains of Captain Sen's head. What a fool.

Goji stared at the stakes left on the ground where the captive kitsune should be. This was all that dog demon's fault. He could just barely smell his stench over the smell of burnt...everything.

He went over to body of his captain. Luckily, the poor bastard's head took the brunt of the fire. His clothing was only mildly burned. He roughly dug around in Sen's clothing until he found what he came for. He pulled a small green amulet out, and held it up to his face.

A slow grin spread over Goji's red, scarred face. He would get his revenge.

His Lord would be  _so_  pleased.


	81. Sorry

**Sorry 167**

Shippo's eyes shot open, mouth gasping for air.

"Shippo!" He heard someone's voice call him but it seemed so far away.

What happened? Where was he?

The bright light of sunshine filled the room from open windows, making his eyes water. After re-adjusting his body, he deduced he was in a bed with a heavy blanket over him. An overwhelming smell of burnt wood and smoke covered him so much that he couldn't figure out who exactly was in the room with him. He tensed, worried that it might be snakes that held him hostage once more.

The tenseness left as small, gentle hands touched him. Who? His mind and body seemed slow to process his surroundings; the bright light blurred his vision and lack of smell only added to it. He turned his head to his right and a concerned face came into view.

"Shippo. Shippo? Can you hear me?" The soft hands caressed his cheeks as a mother would. A warmth spread across his cheeks from her fingertips sending butterflies directly to his stomach.

"Don't." A harsh voice commanded and the hands on him stilled, the warm feeling slowly leaving his cheeks.

"Why not? He's obviously confused." The woman said. He knew her from somewhere. It was on the tip of his tongue. Why could he not remember?

"He used so much of his youki to cast that spell that he depleted himself. Don't heal him anymore. It will only tire him of what energy he has left."

"But what if he has a brain injury?" The woman asked, her voice becoming shrill with concern.

The other voice didn't answer.

"Shippo, look at me." The soft voice told him.

Slowly his eyes wandered around the room until they focused on her face.

"Good. Does anything hurt?"

His eyes drooped, exhausted. Hurt? Why would anything hurt?

"Shippo! Stay awake. Do you remember what happened in the forest? Do you remember the snake camp?"

His eyes flew open. His heart pounded in his chest. Clarity washed over him.

"Where is Asako and Haro?!" His eyes darted around the empty room. "Where is Kenta?"

"Shippo, calm down. Focus on me." Kagome said softly.

His eyes found hers again.

"Kagome?"

A smile spread across her face.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're alright! I was worried sick about you." She gushed as she leaned down and kissed his cheeks.

His green eyes blinked several times in confusion.

"The children are fine. You saved everyone."

"What? How did I do that?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama found you chained to the ground. You had..." She paused. "I really don't know what you did...but you killed the captain and started a fire that burned the enemy camp-"

"And forest." Sesshoumaru added.

"Yes, thankfully Sesshoumaru stopped you before you destroyed the entire forest." Kagome said turning to glare at him. The daiyoukai turned his nose up, only to regard her coldly. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Shippo.

"Asako and Haro are with their parents, and Kenta is with his uncle. The village has been reclaimed thanks to you."

The tension in his body left him, and the desperation he felt moments before dissipated.

"I see you found Sesshoumaru-sama." He said to Kagome, while keeping his eyes on the Daiyoukai sitting against the wall.

To his amazement, a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Yeah, a lot has happened since you last saw me. Sesshoumaru-sama has agreed to help us. He even named Katsurou his heir."

Shippo could not believe his ears. He sat up so he could look at them both. " _What?_  I understand that he might help with controlling Katsurou, but making him his heir?! You can't be serious!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the young kitsune, but held his tongue.

Shippo grabbed her hand, pointing at Sesshoumaru. "He tried to kill us on multiple occasions, and you let him have your son?! What would Inuyasha think?"

Sesshoumaru stood, no longer tolerating Shippo's tone. "Watch your tongue, kit."

"It's alright. He doesn't understand." Kagome replied, giving Sesshoumaru a look of  _please let me handle this_.

Shippo turned to face Sesshoumaru, his eyes narrowed in anger. "What's in it for you, huh? What do you gain from this? Is it to further gloat over Inuyasha's death?"

"That's enough!" Kagome commanded as she sucked in a breath through her teeth. It would have hurt less if he had just punched her in the gut instead. Guilt that she had worked hard to let go of came roaring back to the forefront of her mind. She quickly stood up and left the room, sliding the door closed behind her.

Sesshoumaru moved closer to Shippo. The last thing he needed was this  _child_ reminding Kagome of what she lost. He didn't need others telling her that he wasn't trustworthy. That he wasn't  _Inuyasha_. He sneered as the mouthy kitsune looked up at him with concern.

"Consider yourself lucky. It would upset her if this one maimed you."

Shippo gave a small toothy smirk. "As if you care."

"This Sesshoumaru cares, the question is: why do you not?"

"I love Kagome. She's my family and she's always been there for me. I'm trying to look out for her." Shippo retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why do you think so lowly of her?"

Shippo stared at the door she left through. "I think the world of Kagome!"

"Do you not think she can think for herself?" Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Of course I do..." Shippo grumbled.

"Then act like it." Sesshoumaru said moving towards the door.

Shippo suddenly felt very small when he thought of all the cruel things that had just come out of his mouth. He had intended to hurt Sesshoumaru…but his plan had done the opposite. "I should apologize, huh?"

"Hn."

Shippo watched as Sesshoumaru walked out the door. Did...did he just have a conversation with the cold daiyoukai?

He fell backward on the futon with a thump. He lifted his right arm to inspect it. His arm had been broken, but now smooth skin covered where the bone had broken through. Squeezing his fist, he could still feel a bit of weakness in his arm. Kagome must have healed him.

Shippo groaned and closed his eyes. He had been a huge jerk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few days after the snake's defeat, the village decided it would celebrate their victory and their hero, Shippo.

After resting in bed for a whole day, Shippo was just getting back on his feet. He had not seen Kagome since she had left his room the day before, and was eager to speak with her. Unfortunately, everyone was determined to speak with him.

He was stopped eight times before he even made it out of the inn. When he got to the street, it got even worse.

"Ah! There's our hero!" Someone shouted at him. Others approached him and patted him on the back. It was utterly bewildering especially since he didn't even  _mean_  to set the snake camp on fire.

He had only made it half-way down the street before he asked with exhaustion, "Have you seen the miko and Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The kitsune woman talking to him paused in her ramble. "Oh! I believe I saw them on the street over. They're eating in the restaurant."

"Thanks!" Shippo said quickly and darted away from her. As he walked, he used his youki to disguise himself, hoping to not get stopped again. This newfound fame was killing him.

Fortunately, his trick worked as he ducked through an alleyway, cutting his way to the street over. Sesshoumaru's voice drifted to him over the sound of the crowd.

"You need to eat."

Shippo stopped just outside the restaurant so he could listen. Spying wasn't his objective, but...

Kagome stirred her steaming bowl of noodles with her chopsticks. "I'm trying alright? My stomach doesn't feel well."

Sesshoumaru sat the table across from her wearing an irritated look. "You have been staring at your food as if you were going to divine the future from it."

Shippo frowned. Why did Sesshoumaru have to be such an asshole about it?

Kagome set her chopsticks down with a sigh. Guilt gnawed at her insides.

"You're upset at what the kit said to you."

"His name is Shippo and yes, it unsettled me." She admitted.

Sesshoumaru actually looked offended. "Do you regret your decisions regarding Katsurou? Have I not seen to your health and needs?"

"Of course not! You...have been wonderful to us. It's just...He had a point. I can't imagine that Inuyasha would be too pleased with..." She lowered her eyes, giving him a look, "...you know."

Sesshoumaru gave her a blank stare. "Our affair or the raising of your child?"

Kagome blushed and covered her face with her hands.

Shippo's eyes widened. Did he just hear what he thought he did? What did Sesshoumaru mean by " _our AFFAIR_ "?

Sesshoumaru stood up from the table, startling Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't mean to offe..."

He strode out of the restaurant before she could finish.

Shippo watched with growing anxiety as the powerful daiyoukai walked out of the restaurant and made his way directly towards him. Maybe he didn't recognize him, but...Sesshoumaru wasn't dumb.

The young kitsune turned to flee, but Sesshoumaru was quicker. He grabbed the boy by the back of his collar and lifted him in the air. His cold amber eyes bored into his. "This Sesshoumaru does not appreciate eavesdroppers."

"I'm sorry! I was on my way to find Kagome to apologize!"

"Drop your youki." He commanded. Shippo hastily followed his order. Sesshoumaru turned around and carried him back into the restaurant.

Kagome stood up. "Shippo! Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing? Put him down."

Sesshoumaru tossed the young boy into his vacated seat at the table. "Tell her."

Shippo looked beyond embarrassed. "Hey...Kagome."

"What's going-" Kagome started, but stopped as an older kitsune paused by the table to slap Shippo on the back.

"Ah hungry now, hero? Get whatever you like, it's on me!"

"Shippo-san! Have you met my daughter?" Another youkai approached the table.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.

"Everyone get out." The lord commanded. Everyone in the restaurant seemed to pause for a brief second, before making a mad dash out of the venue. The dishes rattled on their table at the thundering of stampeding feet. Kagome blinked at the sudden exodus leaving only the three of them.

Shippo looked sheepish. "I'm apparently popular here."

Kagome laughed. "It appears so."

Sesshoumaru took a seat at a different table away from them.

Shippo fidgeted, feeling the daiyoukai's stare at the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have said what I did."

Kagome stared at her untouched bowl of udon without reply.

"Look, I was an asshole. I shouldn't have said that stuff about Inuyasha."

Kagome gave a weak smile. "It's alright, Shippo."

He reached across the table to take her hand. "No, it's not. I, of all people, should have some understanding of your mourning. It was incredibly callous of me to bring him up."

A large painful lump formed in Kagome's throat. When would she be able to think of him without feeling like she was drowning in despair and guilt?

"That's not all. Tell her what you were doing." Sesshoumaru intoned from across the room.

The young teen shrugged. "I apologized. I don't know what else you want me to tell her."

An apple flew across the room and beaned him in the back of the head.

"OW!" Shippo cried out, clutching his head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome chastised him. The daiyoukai didn't look remorseful at all, only as if he were inspecting the rest of the apples in the bowl in front of him to use next.

"Okay, okay. Look, I disguised myself to make it across town without everyone trying to talk to me. When I got here, I  _may_  have overheard you talking..."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

Shippo heard the telltale sound of Sesshoumaru picking up another piece of fruit. He ducked his head. "Is it true you are courting Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome's face turned bright red. "No...yes..." Her eyes left the imploring look of Shippo to the dark amber eyes of Sesshoumaru, who merely regarded her. No doubt he was interested in what she would say.

"Well which is it?" Her adopted kitsune asked.

"I don't know. We're are not officially courting." She answered honestly. "My feelings toward Sesshoumaru have changed since I have gotten to know him. Simply, we have a relationship and I care about him a lot. The rest is none of your business."

Shippo sat with his mouth agape. "What?! What do you mean it's not my business?! What if he hurts you?"

Kagome sighed. "Everyone has to take that chance in a new relationship."

Shippo pursed his lips together and said nothing. What could he say? She had obviously made up her mind. He knew that she was going to ask Sesshoumaru for help, but he would have never dreamed that they would get close. Had the world gone mad?

"Kagome...I need time to process all of this. I just...don't know." Shippo stammered as he rose to stand.

"Shippo, wait." Before Kagome could reach out, Shippo ran out of restaurant, pulling his weak magic around him to disguise himself.

Why did he feel so...betrayed?

He didn't make it ten paces down the street before a large clawed hand grabbed him and yanked him into the air.

"Hey! Let me go!" He yelled.

"Ah ha! I've been looking all over for ya, son." A gruff, but friendly voice said.

Shippo stopped kicking and throwing his arms around for a moment to actually look at who had grabbed him. A tall, muscular, bear youkai held him. The bear's dark brown shaggy hair was cut in uneven lengths to his shoulders, the ends naturally flipping outward to give him a more gruff appearance. A short, trimmed beard accentuated his strong jaw, giving his face a strong look, but despite that, his eyes were a bright and sunny blue: a shade that reminded Shippo of river water. He wore a black leather chest piece over his kimono top, and brown fur pelt hung from his shoulders down his back.

"Who are you?" Shippo demanded.

"Where were you running off to? Don't you know it's rude to leave in a rush like that?" The huge youkai threw him over his forearm and carried him back towards the restaurant.

"Put me down!" Shippo yelled just as the youkai threw open the door.

Kagome brought a noodle to her mouth, before pausing as a large shadow blocked the sunlight from the door frame.

"Hello! I think I caught your kitsune for you." A large youkai announced bringing Shippo into the restaurant once more. The kitsune in question scowled so deeply, his chin had dimples.

Sesshoumaru eyed the bear youkai, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He can go."

"I'll let him go in a minute. I just wanted a word with y'all."

Kagome set her chopsticks down, giving him her full attention.

"My name is Kumotaro. I am Asako's and Haro's father." A broad smile covered his face.

Shippo looked up at him with awe. "Wow, Asako-san didn't exaggerate."

Now that it didn't seem like young teen would take off again, Kumotaro set him down. He kneeled to be at eye level with Shippo, placing a heavy paw on his shoulder.

"Son, I owe you a great debt for saving my children. If there is any way I could be of help to you, let me know. I am your ally." The bear said solemnly.

Shippo nodded numbly. "Uh...sure."

"Actually, there's a way you could help us out, Kumotaru-san." Kagome said nicely.

Kumotaro clapped his hands together, standing to his full height once more. "Alright. How may I be of service?"

"Would you mind escorting Shippo to the kitsune Yuudai clan, south of the Western fortress tomorrow?"

"It would be an honor. I am taking my family deeper into the territory as well." The bear said as he bowed.

"Now, wait a minute! I wanted to go with you." Shippo said to Kagome.

Her blue eyes saddened for a moment. "I'm sorry Shippo. We are heading towards the enemy line. I would rather you go back to the kitsune clan where it's safe… I know Asaji-san is worried about you."

"I'm not weak! I could be helpful."

Sesshoumaru moved to his side. "You are strong, however you are untrained. You have potential to be great. You lack guidance. Your uncontrollable fox fire in the forest is a prime example of that."

Shippo frowned in obvious disappointment.

"I will see to it that you get combat experience, and not just magical tutorage." Sesshoumaru promised.

The defiant teenager crossed his arms across his chest. "Alright, fine."

Kagome stood, stepping away from the table to wrap her arms around Shippo.

"I'm so proud of you, and how strong you have become."

"Thanks, Kagome." He said wrapping his around around her midsection, his cheeks flushing from her praise.

"Well if we are done here, I believe it is time to party!" Kumotaro announced cheerfully.

Shippo groaned.

"Come on, son. You're the town hero! Enjoy yourself today." The big bear placed his hand on his shoulder, ushering him out the door.

Kagome sat back down at the table, and began eating her noodles. Unfortunately the soup had gotten cold, but it didn't matter.

Sesshoumaru sat across from her, resting his chin in his hand as he leaned on the table.

"Well, that could have gone better." Kagome said between slurps.

Sesshoumaru only gave an amused huff.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood back away from the crowd. The party was in full swing in the city square, and Shippo was the main event. The merchant stalls that only a few days prior had been destroyed, were all repaired and gleaming with wares to be sold. Some villagers were on a makeshift stage playing instruments, others dancing wildly. No matter what activity a villager was engaged in, everyone stopped to thank Shippo and wish him good fortune. Many offered him goods or tried to arrange an eventual marriage to their daughters. Poor Shippo seemed to resist the attention at first, but once drinks started flowing, he seemed to ease up a bit and enjoy himself.

"I'm surprised you aren't joining in." Sesshoumaru commented, looking down at the beautiful miko at his side.

"I don't feel like celebrating. This doesn't feel like a victory." Kagome said turning her attention from Shippo's crowd surfing to Sesshoumaru's steady gaze. "This was just one enemy camp. There's bound to be more, especially the closer we get to the edge of your territory." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I feel restless. Not to mention, all this cheering is starting to give me a headache. I hate to say it, but...can we go? We have more work to do, and now is not the time to be partying."

"What about the kit?"

Kagome rubbed her temples. "I'll leave him a note. I don't think he's too pleased with me right now anyway."

Sesshoumaru said nothing for a moment. It was a relief to know that she would continue on to the border with him. He had assumed that she would want to spend more time with the kit, and apart of him has been nervous that she would decide to stay behind. Obviously, his fears were for not and she felt the same way he did. It would take a few more days of travel to reach the border, and the sooner he got rid of the snakes the better. This was but a small victory, and much larger battles waited for them in the future. He itched to secure his lands again. Perhaps his miko was bloodthirsty and longed for battle.

"Let us go somewhere more  _private_ ," he said, his voice growing low as he strode away from the crowd. The thought of Kagome in the midst of battle fighting by his side stirred something within him.

"Alright," she replied, following him away from the crowd towards buildings. Her cheeks flushed from the tone of his voice.  _Where had that come from?_  She followed him toward a small alley between two buildings, it was dark and definitely quiet. No one would see them from here. Her heart beat in her chest. Is this what he thought she had meant? She definitely was not going to protest...

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, reaching out to him in the darkness when his mouth covered hers. His kiss was demanding, and robbed her of breath. Kagome bumped backward into a building, her back pressing against the brick as she kissed him back. She moved her hand to touch his face, when he grabbed it and held it in place above her head. Her growled softly at her attempts to move closer to him. When he moved from her swollen red lips, she gasped and pushed her body against his. She was so responsive to even his light touches. He yearned to taste more of her. To his luck, she wore her traveling hakama and kimono top; a kimono would only slow him down. With his free hand he pulled at her collar and juban until the top was wide open. To his disappointment, she had wrapped and bound her breasts, which while important for battle, it was not helpful to his motives. His hand skimmed over her chest; his claws hovering over the binding.

"Don't you dare. It's not like a bra that I could just put it back on- Ahh..."

He squeezed her breast, enjoying her reaction. Moving from her chest, his hand traveled over the smooth planes of her stomach.

With a quick yank on the ties of her hakama, her pants became loose. Kagome's heart raced as she felt his hand slide further south. His clawed fingers trailed through her soft black curls before finding her most intimate spot. She let out a moan, pushing her hips against his hand. He leaned in again and kissed down her neck, biting and nipping as he went. His fingers moved a bit and finally sank into her heat.

"Sess-!" She hissed against him. Her hand clutched his bicep as her knees trembled. He pulled away from her neck to assault her lips once more. He slowly removed his fingers to press them against her clit. He let go of her hand in order wrap an arm around her waist as her back arched in pleasure.

After only a moment, in a most glorious display of beauty, her whole body tensed and she cried out, tossing her head back. Sesshoumaru could no longer deny that he wanted more of her, but... no was not the time. He would not take her in a back alley. Kagome's eyes opened and focused on him. Her lips were swollen, and her face was flushed. Her neck bore a mark from his attentions. Her clothing had been wrenched apart, exposing her to his eyes. It pained him to stop. She was  _his._

Kagome felt  _great._  It had been so long since she had had any physical love from a man. Her heart pounded, and she felt the adrenaline rush from it all. She thought she would feel embarrassed, but rather instead...

Keeping his eyes on her, Sesshoumaru brought his hand to his mouth and licked his slick fingers clean. He stepped away from her, subtly righting his own clothing.

"Let's go." He said turning from her to leave the alley.

Kagome's mind derailed. "Wait! What?!" She looked down at her jumbled clothing. "Gimme a second!"

In a haste she tucked her kimono in to her hakama, and re-tied the her pants. She jogged after him, pulling her kimono tighter around her as she went. She settling into a quick stride just slightly behind him.

She didn't even have time to process what just happened. Did he really? Oh god, he did.

She fanned her flushed face with her hand. "Holy hell, that was hot." Kagome mumbled.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but a small corner of his mouth raised ever so slightly in a smirk.


	82. Not

**Not 168**

Kagome sat astride Ah-Un as they flew through the air. Sesshoumaru flew to the right of her, his eyes focused and alert. Neither one had spoken in the few hours since they had said their goodbyes, leaving Shippo in the care of Kumotaro. The air was thick with tension; the normal sounds of nature, birds and the like were silent as the two of them passed by overhead.

They were being followed and had been for some time. Kagome could feel a vague tingle of strange youki on the edge of her senses. It didn't strike her as someone familiar either, which didn't bode well.

Sesshoumaru turned and glanced at her.

"Are we far enough away from the village yet? All this waiting is making me anxious." Kagome blurted out, breaking the silence between the two of them.

Sesshoumaru motioned for Ah-Un to come to a stop. "I agree. This is getting old."

Kagome gave a huge sigh. "Who do you think it is?"

"A snake. I picked up his scent while leaving the forest."

"Well, let's see what he wants." Kagome said as she pulled on the reins to the massive dragon, urging them towards the ground. They landed on a dirt road covered in grooves from wagon wheels. On either side of the road was farmland with not a house in sight. This was the best place for an altercation if one was going to happen. A cool breeze flowed across the fields swaying tall stalks of grain. Kagome closed her eyes and took in the feel of approaching the autumn weather. A shiver went up her back, interrupting her reverie.

A tall, broad, snake youkai broke through the grain stalks, his thick muscles bulging with each heavy step. He moved sluggishly towards them, his dark scales glinting in the sunlight-a bright comparison to the torn and soot covered clothing he wore.

The stranger stopped within 20 yards of them. He lifted his arm, pointing a finger at them. "It's all because of you!" He shouted. Even from here they could see his fangs protruding from his mouth, twisted into a snarl.

Sesshoumaru leveled a blank stare at him. "Be gone from my land."

Kagome looked between them, slightly confused. Why had this injured youkai followed them this far only to yell at Sesshoumaru? Did he have a death wish? This further confused her, because Sesshoumaru didn't kill him outright...

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kagome called out, her hands still tight on Ah-Un's reins just in case.

"I am the great Goji!" He shouted thumping his chest, sending puffs of soot into the air. "Your death will bring glory to the snake empire!"

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel, and began walking away. This lowly youkai's challenge to his power was absurd.

"Wa...wait! Where are you going?" She sputtered at Sesshoumaru's sudden dismissal of the youkai.

"He's not worth this one's time." He said, not bothering to look back at either of them.

"How dare you turn your back on me! My captain was an idiot, but I will not make the same mistake!" The snake roared, baring his fangs and spitting with rage. There was a surge in his youki, which set off an alarm inside Kagome. In a quick moment, she leapt from Ah-Un as she pulled her bow from over her shoulder, and had an arrow aimed at the deranged Goji. She walked closer to him, blue eyes alert.

Sesshoumaru paused in his step, turning to watch Kagome.

The snake reached into his tattered robes and pulled out a small green jewel. "You mock me now, but you'll see!" The afternoon sunlight glinted off the shiny stone's surface. A slow smile spread across the Goji's face as he laughed. "This look familiar, inuyoukai?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, focusing on the strange object. The jewel itself held no meaning to him, but he recognized the scent of it from the dead captain found with Shippo. The snake must have pilfered it from the body after Sesshoumaru rescued Shippo.

"You'll understand soon enough." Goji tilted his head back, dropped the gem into his mouth and swallowed it whole. There were a few tense moments before the snake coughed, drool mixed with venom dripping from his mouth onto the ground before the soil around his feet exploded.

Youki filled the air with a static hiss from Goji's body, sending dirt and rocks flying. In the nick of time, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around the waist, and jumped back, shielding her from the flying debris with his body, Ah-Un running after them.

Dust clouded the air where Goji stood, the ground around his feet a small crater. Kagome watched his shadow, the hairs on her arms sticking straight up from the amount of youki in the air. She watched in shock as his shadow morphed and elongated the sound of crackling bones and skin as Goji left his former body behind.

Goji's shadow rose and rose into the air until finally the dust cleared. He was no longer a lowly snake youkai, his body changed into that of an enormous snake, the size of which Kagome found incomparable with any other youkai she had seen. Without warning, his tail whipped around to strike them.

Luckily, Sesshoumaru moved faster, pulling Kagome to safety. She clutched at his robes, confusion clear on her face.

"I thought only Nagas had the power to change. He didn't seem powerful enough to do this. How?"

"The gem. When he swallowed it, he took in the power it held." He answered, finally drawing Bakusaiga.

Goji reared his head back, and he opened his gaping mouth wide. His needle point fangs oozed venom from his mouth as he let out a cackle that sent shivers up Kagome's spine.

Sesshoumaru jumped into the air, determined to end this battle quickly.

He raised his arm, pulling on his source of power; he swung Bakusaiga in an arc. A wave of toxic youki smashed into Goji's head. Electricity sparked across the air, running down the length of his body.

Sesshoumaru gave a small smirk. The snake had a death wish; one he had no problem granting.

Goji shook his massive head, before leveling a glare at Sesshoumaru. He whipped his tail around, and smashed into Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried out. Sesshoumaru flew backwards, before flipping over to dig his claws into the dirt to slow himself. Blood tricked down the side of his face.

Kagome immediately leveled her bow, and sent an arrow straight for the snake's head.

Sesshoumaru's widened in disbelief, when her arrow pinged against the scales of Goji's neck, and fell useless to the ground. This nobody youkai had become immune to Bakusaiga's corrosive youki, and immune to Kagome's holy powers.

Kagome frowned, and shouldered her bow. It had been a long time since her powers were so ineffectual. She drew the sword at her side. There had to be something that she could do. There was no doubt that Sesshoumaru would have to use his brute strength to kill him.

Sesshoumaru stood, sheathing Bakusaiga. He clenched his fist, infuriated. Youki gathered around him; his eyes bled red.

A chill ran up Kagome's back at the surge in his energy. He was pissed, and there was a good chance he would change into his dog form.

Kagome put two fingers in her mouth, and gave a shrill whistle. On cue, Ah-Un dropped down out of the sky, landing beside her. She only had a split second to hop on its back before Goji thumped its tail down on the place they were at only moments prior.

Kagome held on for dear life as the two headed dragon pulled her high into the sky, out of reach of Goji. She did not want to get in Sesshoumaru's way, but that didn't mean she had given up fighting just yet.

There had to be something she could do.

To her surprise, Sesshoumaru held off his transformation. Instead, he attacked him, slashing with his claws.

It didn't appear that he was able to cut through the hard scales covering Goji. If she were to assume that his source of power came from that strange green gem, then perhaps like the Shikon jewel, once it was removed, the youkai would return to normal.

She watched Sesshoumaru and Goji strike at each other, going back and forth. Goji had not managed to land another attack on Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru wasn't getting anywhere either. Physically, he could not break the scales, and his youki was neutralized. There was something about the whole situation that was off.

When Goji showed them the gem, she didn't think anything about it. It didn't worry her, because she felt  _nothing_  from it. It didn't give off any kind of youki.

Her eyes widened. Did Goji swallow a  _holy_ object?! How was that even possible?

It would explain why he was immune to reiki, but what about the youki? None of it made sense.

They needed to remove the gem from Goji.

Kagome urged Ah-Un to fly closer.

Sesshoumaru wiped blood dripping from his face with the back of his hand, stealing a glance at Kagome's retreat from the corner of his eye. He was thankful that; He didn't want to worry about protecting her, while also trying to, admittedly, protect himself. This battle would end quickly if he could just get under those scales. Whoever created that gem, regardless of the intent, had made a very powerful weapon.

Movement above them caught his eye. Kagome had flown closer towards Goji. Dangerously close.

Without thinking, he started moving towards them.

Kagome drew her sword.

What was she doing?

Sesshoumaru watched in horror as Kagome launched herself off the back of Ah-Un, throwing herself at Goji.

Goji turned his attention from the dog lord, to the human falling towards him.

It was too easy. Goji just opened his mouth and swallowed.

Sesshoumaru stood stunned. That lowly useless excuse for a youkai ATE her?

He wasn't fast enough. Why would she do such a thing!?

There was no way he could kill Goji before she suffocated to death inside a damn snake.

Fury he had not felt in a long time filled his mind, body, and spirit.

Goji would die.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome fought her rising panic. For one horrible moment, she thought Goji would bite her in half. Instead, her plan had worked, and he had simply swallowed her.

It was a  _terrible_  plan.

Still holding onto her sword, she jabbed it into the side of the snake's throat, stopping her from sliding further. She had to admit, that the inside of a snake was not at all what she thought it would be. She feared she might be crushed internally by his muscles, but she found that not to be the case. Instead, she held onto her sword, stuck in the middle of his throat.

She had to work fast; otherwise she would run out of air.

Kagome pushed on her sword, doing her best to stab him. If she could only open a weak spot, Sesshoumaru would be able to kill him. Or at least that was the plan.

It was proving more difficult than she imagined. In pitch darkness, she inched her way up, gripping the slimy walls for leverage. Leaning back, she found the hilt of the sword with her foot. Using her leg muscles, she pushed hard against the sword, driving it further into the snake.

Goji shuddered, and he  _moved._

Kagome lost all grip, and went sliding further. His esophagus narrowed, and she lost the ability to move in such a tight space.

She wanted to scream in terror, except she didn't have enough air to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshoumaru's youki exploded out from him. His eyes turned red, and his face elongated into a snout. In a fantastic display of power, he transformed into his true form.

Goji hissed and snapped at him. Sesshoumaru lunged at him, raking his claws down his scales. Goji slithered out of the way to turn back and sink his fangs the scruff of his neck.

Sesshoumaru snarled and twisted his body, pinning the snake beneath him. A massive paw held Goji's head against the ground. Corrosive poison streamed out of Sesshoumaru's mouth, covering Goji acidic drool.

Sesshoumaru wondered if he would just chew on him long enough, he would die.

A strange light glinted off of a scale to the side of his left paw.

Intrigued, he narrowed his eyes, focusing on the oddity. He smelled it then. The blood.

Somehow, there was a small puncture wound on Goji's side.

Sesshoumaru shifted his paw to the left, and dug a sharp claw into the weak spot underneath a wedged scale.

Goji hissed, and began thrashing.

Sesshoumaru dug harder, lifting up his scale and exposed skin. Blood poured from the wound.

He leaned his head closer, and bit into the mess he had created.

It only took a moment to rip the snake in half.

The red from Sesshoumaru's eyes faded, and within a moment he reverted to his normal state.

His blood lust had been quenched, but the crushing loss of Kagome choked him. He had to find her. Revive her if he could. She wasn't of this time, and he had no idea if Tenseiga would even respond to his request.

He only hoped he could still find her body.

A sensation he had not felt in years burned in his chest. Desperation.

Sesshoumaru moved closer to the Goji's giant bloody mess of a body.

Using his claws he began to dig, and carve out sections of the snake starting from where he had severed its head.

It only took moments for him to be covered in the blood and gore. The stench was almost unbearable, but he had to press on. After several minutes doubts began to set in. What if he tore the snake to shreds and never found her body?

What would he tell Katsurou? With renewed anger, he furiously hacked and slashed faster. He couldn't sense her. Her power, her smell, anything.

"Kagome!" He yelled.

He saw the pale flesh of a hand. He found her! He worked until he had freed the top half of her body. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her out of the dead snake.

Quickly, he moved to the road, and laid her down. Sesshoumaru couldn't tell if she was breathing. The only thing he could think of was to mimic something he had seen other humans do.

He lightly thumped her on her chest with the back of his hand.

"Kagome." He said sternly. He turned her on her side and thumped her hard on the back.

Kagome's eyes flew open and she gasped. She took gulping deep breaths. Her whole body shook. She shuffled away from Sesshoumaru, vomiting in the grass before she finally caught her breath again.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her roughly, pulling her against his chest. "Have you gone mad?"

"What?" Kagome coughed, clearing her throat, realizing that Sesshoumaru was covered in blood. "Are you alright?"

He pulled her away from his chest to look at her face. It was hard to even make out her features since she was covered so thoroughly in muck. He brushed her matted bangs back away from her face.

"Why?" He calmly asked. "Why did you do that?"

She furrowed her brows. "We couldn't kill him until I got this."

Kagome brought her hand up between them and opened her palm.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the small stone in her hand. Rolling it between her fingers revealed that the gem had a large crack in it.

"I was able to crack it when I pushed enough reiki into it." She explained.

He couldn't believe it. She risked her life for this gem, this victory, his war that he dragged her into.

Kagome's triumphant smile vanished when Sesshoumaru growled.

"What's the matter? We did it!"

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"Ah...ah Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome whispered as the action caught her off guard, but a few moments later rested her head against his shoulder.

"You almost died." He growled against the muck of her hair... He had learned his mother's lesson well when Rin had died. He was  _not_  all powerful. He was  _not_  a god.

Realization burned through Kagome. The great and powerful Sesshoumaru had been frightened; frightened to lose her.

"I'm sorry. I-"

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her. His eyes were wide. "Why would you treat your life so carelessly? Do you wish to kill yourself?"

Kagome immediately felt offended. "I would never kill myself! Look I calculated the risks and-"

He gripped her shoulders. "You almost died! What if I had not been here to save you?"

She stilled.

"I thought you were dead." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't realize how much my actions would affect you." She lifted her hand to his face, cupping his cheek. She had a newfound respect for him: to show what he would consider weakness and allow her to see his fear.

"Your life is valuable to me. Do not be so reckless." He said firmly, his eyes lingering on hers and moving downward toward her lips. She felt herself pulled to him in that moment before she realized they were both covered in blood and gore.

Kagome turned away, feeling unable to face the intensity of his gaze, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Do you think we could find a lake nearby? No offense, but we're both disgusting." Kagome said standing up, brushing off her clothes in attempt to relieve them of some of the filth.

Sesshoumaru stood as well. "Gladly."


	83. Worst

Worst 169  
  
Sesshoumaru (thankfully) had been able to spot a water source to the east of the farmers' fields and the snake's remains. Kagome almost wept with joy when she spotted the creek; she never would have found it on her own. With adrenaline gone and exhaustion setting in, her body ached with every step as she tried to shake the pounding headache that plagued her. In addition to her headache, everywhere the snake's fluids had touched her now held an achy burn, like if she had been at the pool all day without sunscreen. Luckily, the creek was well hidden by trees and large stones and was also deep enough to bathe in. Kagome struggled to keep upright as she stumbled onward on her mission to reach the water.

While Kagome was wrapped up in getting clean, Sesshoumaru's mouth had been a fine line since the snake demon had been destroyed.  _Does she even understand the risk she took?_

Water smoothed stones lined the creek bed as Kagome shucked her boots, followed by quickly by her chest armor, hakama, and kimono. Preserving a bit a modesty, she kept her white inner kimono on as she dipped into the water. The cool touch was almost like aloe against a sunburn, one she quickly wanted all over her. She frantically began trying to wash every bit of exposed skin that had been touched by the demon entrails.

Sesshoumaru quickly divested himself of soiled clothing and joined her. The water flowed around his waist as he did his best to clean the filth off his body.

"Kagome-dono." He said, trying to get her attention.

She dunked her head under the water, scrubbing at her face.

Something was clearly wrong. Wading close to her, Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed a hold of her arms, hauling her out of the water. Her skin was blotchy in red patches, her eyelids swollen and eyes bloodshot.

"What is wrong?" He asked sternly.

Tears poured down her cheeks. "Everything burns! My eyes are burning!"

It dawned on him then, that the snake gore covering them was acidic. He, of course, didn't notice, but Kagome...

Kagome jerked out of his grasp to dunk herself in the water again. Sesshoumaru turned and motioned for Ah-Un. The lumbering two-headed dragon ambled over to him in the creek. Sesshoumaru dug through the saddle bags until he found a bar of lye soap and a few rags.

After shooing Ah-Un away, Sesshoumaru grabbed a hold of Kagome again.

He dipped one of the rags in the cool clean water, and put it over her eyes.

"Calm down."

"But Sess-"

He pulled at the tie around her middle, tugging the undergarment off her shoulders.

"W…what are you doing?" Kagome demanded, bringing her arms up to cover her bound chest.

"The snake remains are burning your skin. Your ruined clothing is not helping."

Kagome clutched at his biceps. "Help me, please. My eyes are burning so much I can't see."

Sesshoumaru turned her and wrapped his arm across her abdomen, and pulled her back against his chest. He turned his back to the gentle current and sat down, pulling her with him. The water came up to her chest as she rested against him.

Sesshoumaru lathered up the soap in the rag, and began carefully washing her arms. As he cleaned the muck from her skin, his youki curled around her, filling her with warmth. Kagome let out a shaky breath, as her body relaxed in his hold. Her reiki rose to meet his youki, and she didn't even notice when their energies merged into one. With ease, he tugged on her power and bent it to his will. It only took a few minutes, and he had healed her burned skin and eyes. Her eyes drooped, and her limbs felt impossibly heavy.

With effort, Kagome sat up and pulled the cool rag from her eyes. She turned around in his arms to face him.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said, her voice soft and raspy.

His cool amber eyes focused on her face before he pulled away from her, standing to his feet.

"What is it?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

Sesshoumaru dipped the washrag into the water. "You're an idiot." He said flatly, before turning away from her and continuing to clean himself.

Kagome's mouth opened and closed in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru was furious. He practically choked on his rage. With rough, brisk movements, he ran his claws through his hair removing debris. He heard her stand, as the water moved around her. He knew she wouldn't hesitate to challenge him.

"How...How dare you insult me like that!" She shouted at him.

He turned toward her once more. "You acted without thought. You made a terrible decision in battle without speaking to me about it first. You almost died. Even after you were saved, you are dealing with the physical consequences of your actions. Perhaps if you had told me of your plan, we could have come up with something better that did not involve you getting swallowed by a snake and burning your body with its fluids!"

Kagome clenched her fists, and took a step towards him.

"Look, I apologized, alright?! I know it was a shitty plan, but it worked, okay? It's over."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "It worked? What if there were more troops? What if I had not been able to get to you in time? You  _barely_  walked away from that battle. You were ill and blind. Anyone could have easily killed you. You are alive because of me. That's it." He moved close enough to get in her face. "You only thought of yourself, and no one else. You. are. an. idiot. No wonder it was hard for that hanyou to keep you around."

The moment those last words left his mouth he regretted them. Kagome gasped at his harsh words, her face turning a dark red before she lowered her head.

The anger and will to fight deserted him. "Kagome..."

Tears filled her blue eyes. "Please...leave me alone."

Sesshoumaru regretfully turned and left her standing half naked in the stream as her tears began to fall, mingling with the water.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The nights are getting colder,_  Kagome thought as she wrapped a fur blanket around her shoulders, the wind nipping at her still wet hair.

Kagome eased herself down to the ground with a heavy sigh.. Guilt sat like a heavy stone on her chest. Sesshoumaru's angry words bounced around her mind. While she wanted to sob in rage at his hurtful words about Inuyasha...he was right.

She had been reckless in battle, and it could have cost her not just her life, but it would have taken her away from her son and... _Sesshoumaru_. Every time, she closed her eyes, she could see the desperation and panic on his face. It was such a foreign sight that it was utterly jarring to her senses. Sesshoumaru always kept a neutral expression. He rarely showed emotions. It really brought home how truly close to death she had been. He had been angry because... _I'm not going to think about him_.

Drawing her knees to her chest, she pulled the blanket ends together to cover her legs. Her gaze shifted from the crackling fire to her silent companion. After she had pulled herself to the rocky shore, she had found that Sesshoumaru had set up camp within sight of the stream. Neither one had said a word, as they moved around each other delicately, preparing to spend the night.

Sesshoumaru sat across from the campfire, drinking a cup of tea she had prepared him. He said nothing, but she had felt his eyes on her the whole evening. She couldn't figure out his mood. Was he still angry?

"Kagome-dono." He said, startling her out of her thoughts.

Kagome sat up, turning slightly to look at him. The motion pulled the blanket away from her legs, revealing them again to the cold. She did not miss when his eyes lowered to gaze at her.

"What is it?"

"Come here. I need to speak with you." He elaborated.

Kagome stood and moved around the other side of the campfire to stand at his side.

Gently, he took her hand, and guided her to sit in front of him.

His arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her close. Her back rested against his chest as he coiled his white fur around her.

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest. He was wonderfully warm. Tears filled her eyes unbidden.

"Today, I wondered what I would tell your son if I failed you. If you were with me, and I allowed you to die." He said softly.

"You can imagine then, how I feel about losing Inuyasha." Kagome snapped.

"I… I should have never said that about Inuyasha. You are in no way responsible for his death." He could envision it all too easily. He had been stewing over their argument, and with further thoughts, he was surprised to find a new begrudging respect for Inuyasha. He a low growl against her ear. "I will not fail you, Kagome-dono."

"Ha!" She laughed bitterly. "You cannot predict the future."

Neither said anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry I was so reckless. I mean truly..." Kagome said.

"While, I am not fond of how you went about it, you acted in a manner that produced a victory."

Kagome closed her eyes. "I promise I will be more reserved in my decisions on the battlefield. You were right...perhaps if I had just told you my plan, we would have found a better solution. You were correct to be angry with me. I keep saying we need to communicate better but I didn't follow my own advice."

They sat quietly, listening to the crack and pop of the campfire. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"I request a courtship with you." He said suddenly. He could no longer ignore his feelings toward her. He almost lost her, and for a brief moment he had to face the reality of a life without her. Why was he wasting time, when she could be his?

Kagome froze in his arms before she gathered the courage to turn and look into his eyes.. "Are you asking...uh...formally?" She had to know how serious he was. They had danced around this subject for acted as a couple, yet refused to acknowledge it publicly.  _And why? So I don't have to make up my mind? That, as long as our relationship doesn't have a label, it isn't real?_  Deciding what she wanted, meant moving on...moving away from the life she once had with Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru heard her heart began to race.

"Yes. I wish to have you as my wife." He said solemnly.

"That was the  _worst_  proposal." She stated.

He gave her a puzzled look, raising an eyebrow in question.

"The past couple days have been beyond stressful. We just had a big fight, and YOU said the single worst thing anyone could say to me, and now you want me to marry you?! Why?"

He closed his eyes. Okay, perhaps his timing could have been better. He pressed his lips together in the barest hint of a frown. Did she not know how he felt? After all that he had done to care for -

"Stop it. I don't know what you were thinking, but it didn't seem that positive." She paused to run her fingers through the damp white hair at his temple. "Humans need communication. I don't have the senses you do, not to mention I don't understand or know of the traditions that go with all this. Where I'm from, we confess how we feel about each other. That way we are not left guessing the other's intentions. I asked you 'why' so that there would be no misunderstanding. For my sake, I wanted to know your true feelings."

Sesshoumaru gazed at her beautiful form silhouetted against the fire. He nodded in agreement. Communication was always difficult between them, but he hoped that in time they would understand each other better. They were working on it. They  _would_  get better. She was right to question him.

Kagome laid her head against his shoulder, and situated herself more across his lap. She pulled her blanket closer, and his fur moved to cover her once more.

"Do you really think I'm an idiot?" She asked.

He gave a huff. "No, but...your decision today was idiotic."

"Fair enough." She conceded. "Do you really think...about Inuyasha..."

"No. I am..." He paused to inhale a breath. "I am sorry. I said that in anger. Please forgive me."

Was she dreaming? Was the almighty Sesshoumaru begging for her forgiveness?

"Why would you want to marry me? Are you being pressured by your mother?" She poked at him gently, running her fingers across the band of his hakama, the backs of her fingers stroking the bare skin underneath.

He inhaled sharply and exhaled in a big huff. "As if my mother could coerce me to do anything."

Kagome smiled and absently moved her fingers upward, to the bare skin of his throat, tracing invisible lines there.

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"I mean, youkai have all kinds of beliefs about love and marriage, but what are your personal beliefs?" She clarified. She wanted to know if he wanted her so no one else would have her, or if he actually loved her.

"Hn. My views have changed over the years." He started. "For the longest time, I expected that I would be married to another lord's daughter. It would be arranged, and everything would follow tradition. I would have an heir through her, and then all I could ask for is that she not bother me."

Kagome grimaced. "That's an awful way to look at it. What changed?"

"I can no longer accept just anyone's daughter. I need someone who can equal me in power. I realized that I want to be an active participant in my own marriage. I want to care for my wife and I wish for her to care for me in the same way."

Kagome's fingers stopped for a moment as she listened. He continued.

"It has nothing to do with heirs, it has everything to do with respect. I desire a partner, not a power hungry woman hiding in the shadows of my own home."

"So you believe I fit this criteria?" She asked softly.

"Hn...yes, yet that is not all." His dark youki curled around her, mingling with her own holy energy, like fingers intertwining. It was comforting and enticing. It was a balm to her a soul.

"You settled into my home, bringing with you new ideas that forced me to see beyond myself. I can no longer be an aloof leader, especially now that the West is thriving because of your interventions." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment. He was never good at expressing himself this way. What more could he say to convince her?

"You are an intelligent companion. I enjoy our conversations..."

Kagome remained silent, hanging on his every word, almost afraid to breathe less she interrupt him.

"I enjoy that you bring my favorite tea for travels..."

Kagome's heart began to beat faster.

"You are a wonderful mother to Katsurou..."

_Thump Thump Thump_

"Not to mention you tackled the mountain of paperwork on my desk, but you are loyal and my subjects adore you."

Kagome thought her heart might burst from her chest.

"I...need you. You belong by my side. I want you." He said finally with a tinge of desperation. He didn't know where to start to convince her, to get her understand. His dark amber eyes searched hers as she felt a thick, choking rush of emotion.

For the first time, since her husband had died, Kagome felt like she was  _home._

For someone who traveled through time across centuries, leaving her mother, grandfather, and brother behind; for someone who constantly traveled searching to right her wrong; Kagome learned that the people she was with, her best friends, were her sense of  _home._

When Inuyasha died, all that had changed. She lost her place in the world. No one and nowhere felt right, or whole, not  _home._

Now she sat enveloped in a warm embrace of her dead husband's brother, she felt that feeling wash over her. In a strange way, she had reclaimed her place in the world, as if she had been adrift at sea and had finally found dry land.

It was time to move on. She could no longer cling to her husband's ghost. Her heart had moved on a long time ago, she had just not been willing to accept it.

She had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru, and it was time to acknowledge it.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his closer till her mouth eagerly touched on his. "I accept."


	84. Agent

**Agent (170)**

"Kagome."

His voice was soft, like a feather brushing the edge of her ear. She laid against him, rubbing her face against his silk kimono, enjoying the cool feeling of the fabric mingled with the warmth of Sesshoumaru's body heat. "Hmmm?" She replied, still in a sleepy daze.

"Wake up. We're not alone." He said more firmly.

_Not...alone?_ Kagome's eyes blinked open as she sat up abruptly, causing his fur to slip from her shoulders. The fire had died, and in the early predawn light, she could only see the shadows of trees and shrubs. She opened her senses, searching for other auras.

A youkai was close. She could hear the soft bubbling of the creek nearby, but not much else. It unnerved her that she couldn't pinpoint where the youkai lurked.

"Excusssse me, my lord." A soft, hissing voice filled their campsite.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded, blue eyes searching the dim light.

A figure appeared out of the shadows opposite of them. Kagome's nose wrinkled as the scent of infected flesh and blood barged into her nostrils. Instinctively, her eyes darted to her bow and arrows just out of reach.

"I come here on friendly termssss. Pleasse hear me out."

Kagome's head tilted to the side in thought. _This voice...it sounds familiar..._ "You! You are that snake that attacked me at the inn!"

Sesshoumaru's otherwise benign aura grew taut with tension. His hold on Kagome became slightly tighter as his youki swirled around them protectively-a warning to the approaching youkai.

The snake took a step closer to the two of them before easing down to her knees.

"Please, Sesshoumaru-ssama, grant me a moment to speak. I would like to explain mysself."

Sesshoumaru went to move, but Kagome placed a staying hand on his chest.

"No, wait."

To the snake's utter surprise, the great powerful lord, sat back against the tree. His cold amber eyes never left her though. Kagome took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked as she herself moved from Sesshoumaru's lap to sit beside him.

"Mariko."

"Alright, Mariko-san, why did you attack me at the inn?"

Mariko's forked tongue darted out to nervously lick her dry lips. "Miko-sama, I beg your forgivenesss. I was ordered to attack villagers by one of our tribe leaders, Azuku."

"Why did you run off?" Kagome asked, eyeing the blood covering Mariko's tunic.

"Not to be crassss, Miko-sama, but after the injury you gave me I knew it wasssn't worth it!" She said forcefully. "While I am willing to lisssten to my leaders, I am not willing to throw my life away for their corrupted schemesss."

"Coward." Sesshoumaru growled. It was dishonorable to abandon one's orders.

"It'sss not like that. Our leadersss are waging a useless war against you and they will not see reassson because they have wool over their eyesss."

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru grumbled. He smelt no lies coming from her. She was being truthful.

"What makes you think they are corrupted?" He asked.

"About 6 years ago, a sstrange youkai approached our tribe to the south. He told us tales of the flowing riches that came from the northern territories. He was ssso...powerful. The power he held ssshook you to your very core. He went on and on about how humans would one day overtake us, and that we should unite together to conquer the land. However, you ssstood in the way. He complained that you would never give up your position of power, or would you share your wealth. He was very persuasive. Our leadersss felt that with this stranger's power, that we could claim the northern territories. We only had warriorsss, but no active army. It took time to organize. The stranger also went to other youkai tribes and rallied them to his cause. Their numbers are great."

"Who is this stranger?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Mariko leaned forward to whisper. "Ananta Vasssu."

"Ah...We've heard that name before haven't we?" Kagome mumbled. The decapitated snake head that Rin had brought back, said as much.

"Hmn. It is hard to believe that these clan leaders have put aside their own squabbles to join forces." Sesshoumaru offered.

"Yes! It makes no sense! Before thisss, most leaders refused to speak to each other!" Mariko thumped her fists on her knees.

"You have seen all this first hand. What do you think their reasoning is? Surely, it cannot be just the promise of wealth. Why give up their sovereignty to a stranger?" Kagome asked.

"You may think me a fool...but...I think they are being hypnotized."

Sesshoumaru glared at the snake for her idiotic suggestion.

Kagome sat forward. Her eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yesss, it is what I believe. I'm not saying all of the troops are hypnotized, but the clan leaders certainly are."

"These are formidable youkai that you speak of. How could they all be under someone's control?" Sesshoumaru wondered aloud.

"Ananta Vassu...it's hard to explain. It's as if he has drained the personality out of them."

As they spoke, the sun had begun to rise, softly illuminating the area. Kagome startled, as she was able to fully see Mariko's features.

The tall youkai wore the standard armor that she had seen on other snake youkai, yet her chest was a bloody mess. Her scaly skin was pale and sickly. Her short black hair framed her face.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed.

Mariko furrowed her brows and wrinkled her nose in confusion. She cast her gaze to Sesshoumaru, then back to Kagome. "Do you not recognize your own work?" She asked, curling her lip up, revealing a fang.

"She's human. She couldn't _see_ you until now." Sesshoumaru explained.

Mariko's eyes widened. "Wow...are you serious?" She asked with curiosity.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "May I look at your wound?"

Mariko flinched, and moved back an inch. "No."

"I promise I am not going to hurt you." Kagome cajoled, moving closer.

"Uh...no thank you." Mariko scooted backward away from Kagome's pursuit.

"Just let her do it! We'll be here all day if you don't." Sesshoumaru barked.

Mariko froze in fear. Her yellow snake eyes wide.

Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm just going to remove my reiki from you, so you can heal." Kagome gently placed her hand over the infected wound. Mariko hissed, her tongue darting out. Reiki flowed down Kagome's arm as she concentrated on sending her power to the wound, the reiki mixing with what was already there, before finding its way back to the contact point of Kagome's hand.

"You should feel better soon," Kagome stated, watching as Mariko's youki reformed scales starting the healing process. Kagome applied slight pressure on the wound, gaining Mariko's attention.

"You have been very helpful to us, but know, that should you cross me...I will return that pain a hundredfold. Got it?" Kagome gazed at her intensely.

Mariko nodded eagerly. "I got it."

Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome with admiration. She might seem trusting, but she was no fool.

Mariko stood and bowed deeply. "My Lord and Lady, I wish to offer my services as a double agent. I do not wish harm on my own people, but my own clan members cannot be trusted! Please help me stop Ananta Vassssu." She hissed.

Sesshoumaru offered Kagome a hand to help her off the ground.

She was staring at him, and he could only assume she was trying to figure what he thought of Mariko's offer.

So far, Mariko had been truthful. She did seem to have another motive, but so far, it didn't seem to be malicious.

"Hmm. What do you think Kagome-dono?" Sesshoumaru reached over and curled his fingers in her dark hair.

Kagome smiled broadly, obviously delighted. His question had the intended effect.

"I think we should accept her offer."

Mariko looked between the two people she should fear the most, and just felt baffled by their interactions with each other.

"Very well. Tell us, where are the troops stationed on the border of my lands?" Sesshoumaru drew his eyes from Kagome's bright, beautiful face.

"Ah, there is a town named Gifu at the bottom of Mount Haku, where they have overrun the population with their army. This is the base of their operations in your territory." Mariko explained.

Kagome's jaw clenched. _Those poor villagers._ Be it youkai or humans, she had seen what that army could do to a village. Her anger built the more she thought of other children like Shippo who might be sitting in a pit waiting to be saved. "We must go liberate them." She said strongly.

The tension left Mariko's shoulders and she looked relieved.

"You have my utmost gratitude." She said, bowing As she straightened, her face became solemn. "One more thing...I just..." She clenched her fists at her sides. "Please keep in mind that...they're not all bad. Most are being led astray."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Your snake tribe murdered my husband. Do not expect mercy from me."

Sesshoumaru slid his eyes to her in slight surprise.

Mariko's new found hope wilted a bit. "I see, my lady. No words can describe how sorry I am that that happened."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, observing the snake youkai.

"Tell me what you know of Kudando."

Mariko's body froze. Kagome doubted that she breathed.

Sesshoumaru took a threatening step closer.

"I...uh." She gulped. "He is the leader of my tribe. He is stationed in the southern territory still."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. What about Kudando has frightened Mariko so badly?

"I must go now. I will do my best to stay out of your way. I cannot act as if...I am traitor." Mariko said taking a step back.

"Be careful, Mariko-san." Kagome said softly. The snake bowed again before making her exit.

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

Kagome moved to the other side of the fire pit, where their clothes had been hung up to dry. She carefully pulled down clothing, folded it, and packed piece by piece away in their saddlebags.

Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru staring. "Would you like me to make you some tea?" She rummaged around in the bags, and pulled out a small jar with loose tea leaves.

He moved closer to her, causing her to look up at him in question. "Eh?"

Sesshoumaru bend down and kissed her softly. Kagome's eyes closed instinctively as she leaned into him.

"You accepted a courtship with this one." He said against her lips.

Kagome pulled away enough to look into his eyes. A shy smile grew across her face.

"I did." She said quietly. To her shock, he plucked the jar from her hands.

"I will prepare tea for you this morning." He stated as he moved around the camp gathering a pot and clean water.

Kagome stood flushed in amazement as she watched him work. Not knowing what else to do, she began preparing her armor. She knelt on the ground, pulling her leather chest-piece to her. She hummed a song that had been popular when she was in high school; it was one she used to sing with her friends when they had after school cleaning duty.

Sesshoumaru watched her out of the corner of her eye, while he brought the fire back up to full strength, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. Kagome was already lost in cleaning her armor that she jumped when a bowl of rice appeared in front of her face. She looked up from her work to see Sesshoumaru raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Thank you." She put her armor piece down and took the food from him. He placed a cup of tea down next to her. He sat beside her watching her carefully as she took a bite of rice and dried fish. She sighed in happiness, shoveling it into her mouth with abandon.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sipped his tea, feeling a moment of quiet contentment wash over him.

Kagome set her bowl down and wiped a stray grain of rice from her face. "I didn't realize how hungry I was..."

Sesshoumaru gave a slight huff of amusement. He stood and took their dirty dishes.

"Are we going towards Mount Haku?" Kagome asked as she began to put her bracers on.

"Yes. No doubt we will run into other encampments along the way." He picked up his own armor and tied it into place around his chest.

Kagome laced her boots, then stood picking up her leather chest piece. She pulled it around her body, reaching for the ties.

Sesshoumaru moved behind her, and began tying her armor around her.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama..." A flush crept up her neck as his hands ran across her back and sides, his fingers ghostly, barely touching her and when they did, had her wondering if it had been his finger or if she had imagined it.

His hands had been on much of her body before, but this act seemed much more intimate. Kagome realized she was wishing for him to place his hand on her, to touch her with a fervor that shocked herself. Maybe she felt this way because Sesshoumaru was the one doing it, or maybe it was because she the one person Sesshoumaru would be willing do this for.

With a final tug of leather ties, he swept her hair away from her neck and bent down to kiss it, nipping her with the edge of his canines before he pulled away.

Goosebumps grew to life on her skin. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama..."

**xxxxxx**

**Author's Note:**   
**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!**   
**As always, a big thank you goes to my beta reader, Saruwarui. Without her help, this fic would never get updated!**


	85. Alternate Universe

Kagome took a deep breath of clean cool air. She sat astride Ah-Uh looking over the treetops of the forest, stealing glances at Sesshoumaru’s back where he floated across from her. It was still rather early, and she could hear the birds singing below. Autumn was here and the trees were changing vibrant hues of red and orange.

She leaned over to the right digging into her satchel to remove her water flask. Her hands rested on the painted Inuyoukai mask that she had packed. A smile spread across her face at the thought of Katsurou and his approval of the silly thing.She took a sip of water to dislodge the lump in her throat. Katsurou, I miss you terribly...

Ah-Uh abruptly reared back causing the water to go up her nose.

"Ack!" She sputtered, trying to clear her airways.

A whistle of air passed too close for her comfort as she felt a sharp pain against cheek. She immediately drew a hand to it, ducking down against Ah-Uh’s saddle. She looked left and right, but Sesshoumaru was already gone.

She patted the mane of the large dragon. "Stay steady, Ah-Uh." She pulled him down towards the forest when she saw the origin of the arrow. Below her was a group of about eight youkai shouting, loosing arrows into the trees hoping to hit their target. Sesshoumaru had wasted no time engaging them. I can’t let him have all the fun.

She stood upright, balancing on the saddle as she watched Sesshoumaru grab the nearest youkai by the throat, another charging at him. She pulled her bow from her back and notched an arrow. Kagome released a breath letting the arrow find its target. The charging youkai fell dead at Sesshoumaru’s feet with an arrow through his eye.

Sesshoumaru stepped over him and drew Bakusaiga. At the sight of the fearsome sword, a few of the youkai began to retreat. Kagome took aim with a new arrow and let it fly, knocking a retreating youkai to the ground with a thud.

A large, rather ugly youkai searched for the source of the arrows and snarled. Before Kagome could react, he lunged into air, making a grab at her.

Ah-Uh swerved the left to dodge the attack, but in doing so, Kagome lost her footing and fell with a thump on her stomach.

"Shit!"

A clawed hand grabbed her calf in a vice grip. "Come 'ere, little girl." He flashed her a rotted grin as he pulled, his nails digging into her armor as they attempted to reach flesh. Ah-Uh roared in fierce protest, as it turned its heads trying to bite at the attacker, effectively spinning them in a circle midair.

Kagome risked a hold on the saddle and made a grab for the dagger at her side. The ugly youkai found footing on the stirrup and raised himself gripping her body for support.

"Oh, little girlie. Aren't you pretty?" His rasped to her, his hands grabbing her hips. Everything about him reeked and Kagome couldn’t help but gag as she kicked, but it was hard to do from her stomach. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it back as he took a deep inhale of her hair. "Now, now...No need to fight"

Ah-Uh suddenly rolled midair, and the youkai lost his grip, falling backward. Kagome held on for dear life as the world spun around her.

The youkai was not deterred by the ornery dragon. He managed to hold onto its tail and climb back towards Kagome. Once upright again, Kagome rolled and lashed out with her blade. The youkai had no chance to react as her blade caught him across the chest. He stared at her open mouthed as she leaned into the cut using her body weight, forcing her reiki to stab deeper into his body.

He roared as surprise was replaced with pain, the youkai’s hands feebly trying to get a grip on her. Kagome lunged back and kicked his lifeless body off the back of the dragon.

Kagome climbed back into the saddle patting Ah-Uh’s side appreciatively. "Thank you. I owe you for that."

Ah-Uh snorted and tossed its heads.

Kagome looked down to see Sesshoumaru swing his arm back and let loose the power of Bakusaiga. The destructive energy wave seared across the ground and caught the last of the fleeing youkai.

Dirt and debris fell along the path. The youkai were no more, obliterated by his energy. Sesshoumaru turned and looked up at her.

 

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched his youki whip around him aggressively. No one-human or demon- in their right mind would come anywhere near him unless they had a death wish. Years ago she would have run away from him too, but now...

He looked at her intensely. The hair rose on her neck. He exuded pure power. She knew that Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to kill for her. He would protect her; in the middle of this war that was a powerfully empowering thing. The mere thought was somehow intoxicating. A sudden realization caused her to shudder. I want him.

Ah-Uh landed softly a few yards away, and Kagome slid down off the saddle. She purposefully ignored his stare and moved around the area. “I lost my bow when Ah-Uh had rolled mid-battle,” she murmured, searching around for the sight of it trying to get thatthought out of her head.

"Kagome-dono."

 

She heard the question in his voice. She felt overwhelmingly shy in her feelings. Does he know what's going through my mind right now? He moved closer to her after getting no response.

Kagome leaned back and shielded her eyes and she looked up into the trees. Gotta distract myself. Find that bow.

"You're hurt." He stated.

Her wandering thoughts derailed. She turned to face him. "What?"

His hand came up to her face, his thumb moved over her cheek. He showed her the blood on his hand.

"Oh!" Her hand shot to her cheek in surprise. She pulled her hand away to see that it was indeed bloody. I completely forgot...

"Ah...I guess that arrow did get a bit close to me."

Sesshoumaru pulled her close and rested his cheek on the top of her head. His protective energy covered her like a cocoon. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut.

In her mind's eye she could see so easily how without any effort, he curled a finger around the tendril of their combined energy and moved it over her to heal the cut on her face. The act was so miraculous that most would not believe it possible. Some would just chalk it up to the immense power of Sesshoumaru, but it was only something they could accomplish together.

Sesshoumaru pulled away and ran a clawed finger over the smoothness of her cheek.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome whispered softly, her eyes instinctively moving away as she tried to keep her heart calm. “I’ve still got to find my bow.”

"Let me assist you." He replied glancing around the area.

Kagome laughed, caught off guard. "Alright then."

They both turned to survey the area. Kagome moved around, pushing aside tall grass and weeds. Sesshoumaru took an easier route. He could use his sense of smell to locate it. He found a fragment of Kagome’s scent in the tree next to him. He leapt up into its limbs and his eyebrow twitched in disgust at the sight before him.

Unfortunately, Kagome’s bow had landed hooked against the branches near the horrible smelling yokai. His body was tangled by his armor; his arms and legs crooked and bent like a broken marionette.

Kagome ran under the tree and looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun. She couldn’t see Sesshoumaru. “Sesshoumaru-sama?”

She let out a surprised shriek as the dead body of that horrible youkai fell out of the tree with a thud. The realization of what it was made her jump back, pulling her sleeve to cover her nose and mouth.

Sesshoumaru jumped down beside her, her bow in hand. He held it out to her to take without a word.

“Thank you,” she murmured from behind her sleeve as she slung it around her back. She sighed in relief now that it was back; its weight a comfort she hadn’t realized she had missed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes lingered on her for another moment before he tilted his head to the right, then turned, facing the south.

Kagome tensed, feeling an approaching youki energy.

A tall, blue-haired female youkai dropped out of a nearby tree in a crouch, twigs and leaves falling around her as she stood to her feet.

"Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed. "What a surprise!"

"Leave before I kill you." He said bluntly.

Kagome stared at her a moment before her memory jogged. "You're from that cat tribe, aren't you?" She tapped her finger against her chin thinking. "What was your name again?"

The youkai stood tall, raising her nose in the air. "Toran of the Panther tribe."

"Ah, yes. Excuse my mistake." Kagome replied politely. It would do her well to remember her manners lessons from Manako. Toran paid her no attention though, instead focusing solely on Sesshoumaru.

"My lord..."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose at Toran's use of his title.

"Our land has been taken over by invading youkai! These filthy snakes have even forced Asahito-sama from his mountain!"

Kagome looked between Sesshoumaru and Toran, listening intently to the conversation.

Sesshoumaru looked deep in thought. He crossed his arms, tucking them into his sleeves. "How were they able to make Asahito leave?"

"I'm not quite sure. I heard that he had been ill recently..."

Sesshoumaru stared off to the side lost in thought. It was deeply troubling that this invasion had caused Asahito to flee. Did the others of his clan leave too?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could you explain...?-" Kagome was rudely cut off by Toran.

"Don't bother him! Go do...whatever humans do." She made a shooing motion with her hands.

Kagome's teeth ground together at the blatant disrespect. Sesshoumaru's attention was brought back to the two in front of him when he felt the snap of reiki.

"Watch yourself, Toran. Do not disrespect my intended." He warned, violence seeping into his voice.

Toran's eyebrows rose in surprise. Her sharp blue eyes looked over Kagome from head to toe. She flicked her hair over a shoulder with a haunty scoff. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You forget whose land you are standing on." Sesshoumaru growled.

 

Toran held her head high. "Look, dog I have no quarrel with you.”

Kagome chose to ignore Toran’s slight against her and Sesshoumaru, and focus on the matter at hand. She looked to Sesshoumaru. "Does this Asahito person live near Gifu?"

He gave a small nod. “He lives on Mount Haku. The situation is worse than this Sesshoumaru thought."

Toran gave a low growl of frustration. "Look, you know I would not bother approaching you unless it was urgent." She then leveled a very serious stare directly at Sesshoumaru. "The Tengu have abandoned the mountain."

Sesshoumaru frowned.

Kagome began to feel agitated with her own confusion. The tengu left the mountain? Is that some kind of code or did Toran mean that literally?

Toran turned to leave. Looking over her shoulder she tossed a simple, “Good luck.”

Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched the tall panther youkai rush off into the treetops heading north. Kagome gave a sigh and adjusted the bow across her back. “What did she mean by all that? What’s going on?”

Sesshoumaru stared off in the direction that Toran headed. “There is an ancient Tengu clan that lives on the mountain range near Gifu. They are a…formidable group of youkai. For them to have abandoned their home…”

Kagome shivered. Adrenaline was wearing off and the cool morning air was starting to chill her. “It’s worse than you thought.”

Sesshoumaru nodded.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama...Are these snake youkai as susceptible to cold weather as normal snakes?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering. "Yes, generally speaking. As far as I know, they tend to settle in with families during the winter months."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, regarding the orange and yellow hues of the trees. "So perhaps once winter is here, they will stop their advancement into our land."

Sesshoumaru felt a beat of pride when she said our land. It seemed he was becoming sentimental in his old age.

"Possibly, or they will launch a large scale attack before they must withdraw for the winter."

"Let's hope that we can deter them long enough for the temperature to drop. It might give us a much needed reprieve to rally our troops." Kagome said, folding her arms into her sleeves.

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment. She looked like a doll dressed up as a samurai, with her feminine features covered in head to toe in armor. He noticed her bottom lip had began to shiver, her teeth clacking for a few moments before she tried to hide it.

"Are you cold?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say, No, but then remembered he would know she was lying. Little white lies became real lies where Sesshoumaru was concerned.

She rubbed her arms with a sheepish look about her. "Ah, I am. Now that the adrenaline from battle has worn off, the morning chill has just set in for me. It will warm up by noon, I'm sure."

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her arm, drawing her attention to his concerned face.

"Eh?" Kagome turned toward him with her eyebrows raised.

His hand slid down her arm to grasp her cold hand, his brows tilted in concern. I forget how weak humans are to the elements. I can’t imagine how any of them survive the winter.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his youki creep from where his hand rested against her arm before it spread across her body, filling her with warmth. She gave a small sigh of relief as some of the chill disappeared. Kagome's eyes flew open when she felt a large amount of white fur surround her head. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He carefully curled his pelt around her head and left the end dangling behind her like a scarf. The pelt wrapped around her head in such a way that she could barely see over it. Kagome pushed down the fur in front of her face.

 

"This is a bit much..." She said, her voice muffled a bit by the fur.

"Are you warmer?"

Kagome laughed, "Yes, I admit I am."

He stepped close to her, wrapping his arms around her. His cheek pressed against the top of her head. He gave a soft hum of appreciation before he stepped away.

Kagome's cheeks flushed and she gave a soft smile. "Thank you."

She gave a sideways glance to Ah-Un. "Well since I am much warmer now, I suppose I can continue to ride Ah-Un. How long do you think it will take us to reach the mountain if we fly?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed the two-headed dragon's reins and pulled them closer. "It will take most of the day to get there. We should reach the mountain by nightfall."

Kagome let out a small sigh and heaved her body over the saddle. “I should stop at a village and see about purchasing some warmer clothing. Maybe someone will have a cloak for sale. ” A thought struck her.

"Oh I know just what would go perfect with your pelt!" She leaned over and dug through one of her bags till she pulled free the inuyoukai mask. She tied the leather strings together behind her head. She brought her hands up bending her fingers mimicking claws. "GRRR! Do I look like a ferocious inuyoukai?!"

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed together with just the slightest upturn of the corner of his mouth.

He moved to her side, and gently pushed the mask up on top of her head. Kagome leaned into him as he gave her a slow kiss. He pulled back from her face enough to say, "You could frighten the smallest of human children."

Kagome pulled the mask down over her face, and laughed as Ah-Un jumped into the air.

I guess I’ll take that as a compliment...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsurou sat in the family den, eyeing the plateful of pastries in the shape of various animals on the table. He picked up one that looked like a cute bunny. He licked his lips before he bit its head off, enjoying the sweet red bean flavor inside. The screen door slid open quietly to reveal his grandmother.

"Hi, Obaa-san!" He sang, crumbs falling from his mouth as he waved.

Her cool amber eyes took in his smiling happy face. He had had some rough couple days since Kagome and Sesshoumaru had left him in her care.

She had been working with him on using his amulet to focus his energy. He had been somewhat successful, but at the price of his energy. Training his body to accept both youki and reiki had taken a toll on him. Often, he would be so exhausted he would fall asleep in her arms. Manako did not mind though; she knew that he would not always be this small. The past couple nights she cradled him in her arms by the fire in the family den while he dozed away.

The little black ears on his head flattened as he frowned. "Is it time to practice?"

Manako smiled. "No, my love, I think we should have some fun today. Why don't we go to the lake?"

Katsurou's mouth opened wide in a grin. "Yes!"

\---------------

A short walk later, they found themselves standing on the shore of a small lake, the castle looming in the horizon behind them.

"Let's go swimming!" Manako said as she pulled the pelt from around her shoulders.

Katsurou did not hesitate. In a moment, his discarded clothes were in the air as he dashed by her naked. With a bounding leap,Katsurou got about knee deep in before he squealed. He came rushing back to shore, holding his arms above his head.

Manako immediately went to him, picking him up."What's wrong?!"

"It's COLD!"

Manako furrowed her brows for a moment. It didn't occur to her that the water would be too cold for him. Youkai could easily withstand the cooler lake temperature, but...Katsurou was not a full youkai. She kissed his forehead, sending a small warming spell onto him as she did it. "I'm sorry I did not realize how cold it was. That should help."

Katsurou looked at his hands as he felt the presence of her youki spread across his body. He marveled at the odd, but familiar sensation.

"What did you do?" He asked her.

"A simple warming spell. You should be able to go swimming now without getting too cold." Manako set him down to his feet again. Katsurou cautiously returned to the water, clearly having an internal debate on whether or not he should trust his grandmother’s spell.

"Come on now. Don't be shy."

Katsurou looked behind him. Manako had removed the white fur shawl from around her neck and a few layers of her kimono. She bent over and tied up the ends of her under robe.

His face lit up. "You’re going to swim too?"

"Of course. What would be the fun of sitting on the shore?"

That was all the encouragement that he needed. Katsurou bounded into the water with a large splash. He was surprised at the difference in water temperature! The water was warm, and didn’t make him shiver. An ear to ear grin spread across his face. “Obaa-san, can you teach me how to do that?”

Manako waded into the water with much more finesse. Her fingertips grazed across the water as she moved deeper into the lake. “Teach you to do what?”

The small boy swam around as if it were second nature to him, kicking his legs and waving his arms in a rather uncoordinated manner. “How do to that spell? Can I learn to do spells?”

She tilted her head to the side in contemplation. The thought had never occurred to her. Not many youkai learned the art of youki magics aside from whatever innate abilities they were born with. There was no reason to think he couldn’t learn to do spells. His strength and abilities amazed her everyday.

“We shall see.” Manako answered, floating towards him. "Ne, Katsurou-chan..."

Katsurou wiped the water from his eyes. "Yes?"

Manako grabbed him and chucked him up and out of the water, sending him several yards away.

He shrieked as he flailed his arms in the air, before smacking the water.

Manako watched the water for him, and after a moment his head popped up.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Katsurou paddled back to her."Do it again! Do it again!"

Manako laughed as she threw him back out over the water again, much to his delight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was late afternoon when they neared a village near the base of Mount Haku. To not cause a disturbance, Kagome urged Ah-Un to land in a field on the outskirts of the town.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and helped her off the back of the dragon. "Be quick." He said as he handed her a small bag with coins.

Kagome nodded. "Of course, I only need a cloak." With much reluctance, she unwrapped the white fur from around her neck and handed it back to Sesshoumaru. She gazed at the wonderfully soft and warm white pelt with longing. “I admit I am reluctant to give up your pelt; it was very warm. Thank you for letting me use it.”

Sesshoumaru wrapped the pelt back around his shoulder with a nod. “I should see about getting you your own pelt.”

“Oh, and imagine what kind of statement that would make!” She said laughing.

Sesshoumaru gave her a soft knowing look. “Yes. One that said you were my wife.”

Kagome snapped her mouth shut as a furious blush covered her face. Her heart pounded at being reminded of their decision to finally court. She stepped past him onto the path leading to the village, trying to hide her blush. “I’ll return soon.”

 

The village was like any other: children chased after a ball in the street, people stood around vendors’ stalls haggling prices, the calls of fresh produce from the shop owners ringing voices. As Kagome walked further into town, she noticed heads started turning and eyes became trained on her. It wouldn't be the first time that I stood out, she thought, trying to ignore the stares. She usually wore her miko clothing, but today she was dressed as a warrior and her armor screamed wealth. It was no wonder she stood out like a sore thumb. She quickly moved to the closest vendor selling apples.

"Excuse me, I am looking to buy a cloak. Do you know anyone that can sell me one?" She asked in the softest, most unassuming voice as possible.

The man running the stall eyed her up and down. He scratched his chin as if thinking. "Hmm." He grumbled as his eyes drifted to her coin purse.

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes. He obviously wanted money. "Oh yes, may I purchase a few apples?"

"Sure, pretty lady. It'll be five gold pieces."

Kagome choked on her spit. Are you kidding me!? There's haggling but that’s outrageous. I don’t have time for this. She smiled, trying not to clench her teeth. "Now, sir, surely you did not just say 5 gold pieces for some apples. How about one gold coin for some apples, and if you’d be so kind to tell me where I can find a cloak..."

Even one gold piece was a ridiculous amount for some measly apples, but she really wasn't in the mood to deal with money grubbing salesmen.

The man seemed to think on it for a moment, but it was a moment too long for Kagome. They still had to reach the mountain before nightfall and they still had a few more hours of travel ahead of them.

"Very well. I will find someone else who will assist me.”

"No no! Honorable Lady, please allow me to tell you." He moved quickly from behind his counter, his hands open in apology. "The fourth vendor on the left sells fabric. His name is Kubota."

Kagome opened her small coin purse and pulled out a gold coin. The man's eyes sparkled as he took the coin from her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. "And the apples?"

The man jumped and ran back behind his cart and quickly filled a bag for her.

Kagome slid the gold coin across the counter as she took the bag of apples from him in exchange. "Thank you." She said softly with a slight bow.

Kagome continued on her way through town, keeping an eye for the fabric shop the man mentioned. Sure enough on the left, she found a small shop with a sign that read ‘Kubota Fabrics’. She ducked inside, swiping the noren door fabric out of the way.

"Hello? Kubota-san?"

A young gentleman looked up from his spot on the floor near a pile of neatly stacked fabric. He had been stitching on a piece of clothing.

" Irasshaimase!" He called standing up to greet her. "How may I help you?"

Kagome bowed. "I am looking for a cloak. My companion and I are traveling up the mountain and I need warmer clothing."

"Of course! Let me show you what I have."

 

Kubota moved to a large cabinet against the far wall. He began pulling out a few folded bundles.

"I usually have more around this time of year, but-" He was interrupted by the sound of loud coughing. He paused in his words, but the coughing continued and quickly became choking.

"Excuse me," He said darting away and ducking into a room at the back of the small shop.

 

Kagome knew she should mind her own business, but her curiosity was too strong. After a moment, she followed after Kubota. She quietly slid open the door leading to a small back room. She was immediately hit with the smell of infection.

Kubota knelt by a young woman on a futon. Her face was flushed and sweaty. Her coughing continued as Kubota beat on her back. He looked up at Kagome with concern. "Honorable lady, please leave. You might get sick!"

Kagome instead knelt on the opposite side of the woman. "It's alright. I'm a Miko. How long has she been sick?" She placed a hand on the sick woman’s forehead. She was hot with fever and as Kagome kneeled, she could hear the fluid in her lungs as she gasped for breath.

Kubota's eyebrows rose in surprise. "A miko?!"

"Yes. I come from the western territory. Have her coughs been productive?" Kagome asked while gently picking up the woman's hand and examining her nails. Her nail bed was turning blue. Kagome frowned. "Kubota-san, has her spit been green or bloody?"

Kubota's mouth open and closed in obvious discomfort at the frank discussion. His face turned red and he looked away before he answered. "Yes."

“What's her name?"

Kubota helped her lay back down on the futon. "My wife's name is Keiko."

 

"She is very sick. I will do what I can for her, but you must follow my directions."

Kubota looked stunned.

Kagome leaned over Keiko and placed her hands on either side of her neck. Closing her eyes, she drew on the well of her reiki power. She concentrated on getting rid of the infection and breaking the fever. Reiki flowed from Kagome to Keiko making her feel as though she had slipped into a warm bath.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Kubota asked quietly.

"She has a very bad infection in her lungs. It's like..." Kagome paused trying to think of how to explain pneumonia to someone in this era. "It's like your body is trying to drown you. Your body needs air." Kagome took a deep breath to demonstrate. "But with this illness, she is not getting enough air. Her lungs are filling with mucus and making it difficult to breathe. She needs to cough and get as much up and out as she can." She pulled her hands away from Keiko's neck.

"I have done all that I can. She needs to drink a lot of water. It will help her cough. And you," she said looking pointedly at him. "need to wash your hands after taking care of her.”

Kubota gave a disbelieving side glance. This would not be the first time someone didn't understand modern medical practices. Kagome gave up a long time ago trying to explain germs to people.

"It’s a purifying ritual. It pleases the gods to cleanse yourself after dealing with illness." She explained.

The uncertainty on Kubota's face cleared. This was a common excuse that worked. They moved to back to the front room of the store to allow Keiko to rest.

Kagome picked up a simple brown cloak with rabbit fur lining. "I'll take this one." She said pulling out a few gold coins.

Kubota looked distraught. "No, no Miko-sama! I can't accept payment after you healed my wife!"

The shop door slid open, drawing both of their attentions. Sesshoumaru ducked inside. His eyes alighting on Kagome immediately.

If Kubota had looked upset before, he now looked horrified. He fell to the floor trembling. "My lord!" Kagome had only seen this type of behavior a few times. Those of higher rank in this era could be incredibly cruel. The poor shopkeeper didn’t know if this noble person would be one to terrorize him or not, thus he took no chances at offending Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru paid the man no attention. "Kagome-dono." Even though he only said her name, he spoke volumes.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't mean to be gone so long. I got the cloak and I'm ready to go. " Kagome held up the cloak for him to see.

He stepped close and placed his hand on her cheek, tilting her head up.

"You healed someone." His amber eyes bored into hers until she looked away.

She understood. What he really meant was, "You spent more energy than you should have and look tired."

Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru, feeling her cheeks turn red. She placed a few coins more than what the cloak was worth on the table.

"Please don't be afraid Kubota-san. There’s no need for that. Please rise.”

Kubota stood up slowly refusing to look either of them in the eye for fear of offense.

Kagome gave a small bow. "Thank you for all your help."

 

Sesshoumaru and Kagome left and headed back outside of town. Once they had reached Ah-Un, Kagome pulled a water flask and a bar of soap from their bags. His eyes followed her every movement as she washed her hands. Feeling the weight of his questions lingering between them, Kagome tried to fill the silence.

"His wife was very sick." She paused for a moment to dry off her hands. "Without healing, she would not have lasted much longer."

"Are you not concerned that you may become sick as well?" He asked watching her every movement.

"I could not leave her to die knowing there was a chance I could heal her." Kagome threw the cloak around her shoulders and tied it. "In my time, pneumonia is still a deadly illness, but we have medicine to cure it." She said softly.

At the mention of her time period, Sesshoumaru's interest piqued. It wasn't too often that she spoke about it. He figured it was a painful subject, given that she could not go home. He usually avoided the topic, but could not help but feel curious.

“It must be difficult to see people sick with illness that you know can be treated but do not have access to the cures to do it.”

Kagome paused with her hands on Ah-Un’s saddle. “Yes, it is frustrating to say the least. There are even small things that people can do to lessen the chances of getting ill, but they don’t believe me.“ She gave a humorless laugh. “I’m cursed with knowing the future, but having no one believe me. There’s a greek tragedy in there somewhere.”

She hauled herself into the saddle with a jump. Kagome startled when she felt his hand on her thigh. She looked down at him from the saddle.

“I believe you. I know you speak the truth.” He said earnestly.

Kagome gave a sad smile. “Is it because you can smell a lie or because you trust me?”

He answered honestly. “It is both.”

“I see…” After a moment of much mental debate, she added, “you know, Inuyasha witnessed my time period.”

His eyes widened and his silver eyebrows shot right up his forehead. “He did?”

She nodded. “Yes, it is amazing to think that he just…went along with it. Sure he complained about the smell, but…”

“Smell?” Sesshoumaru asked, too curious to care that they were discussing Inuyasha.

Kagome sat up straighter in the saddle, “Yes, so in my time, there is air pollution. Like…miasma but created by humans and machines. It is not so bad where I lived, but there are places, like on the mainland, that have such horrible pollution that it makes humans sick. Even our weak noses can smell it.”

Sesshoumaru found this fascinating. “How do the youkai stand it?”

Kagome pulled her canteen out again, but this time to take a sip of water. “I don’t know. I’m not sure I ever met one in the future. I like to imagine they are in hiding, blending in with the human population.”

“Hiding?!” He asked incredulously.

“Youkai are a thing of legend and myth in my time. The human population is unbelievably large. Just in the capital city, there is over 9 million people. Buildings are close together and so tall they touch the sky. There are trains that take you places…” Kagome explained wistfully.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed in thought. It was difficult for him to imagine that many people in one area. A world where youkai were gone, or in hiding? What of the youkai territories? Would he be dead by her time period? What of his descendants?

Kagome knew this particular type of information would be hard on him.

“In my time, we have scholars that focus their studies on the universe and the possibilities of worlds outside of our own. Some have proposed that there are alternate universes.”

Sesshoumaru was drawn in by her words.Kagome had a habit of throwing in words from her time that could not be translated without explanation. This was one of those situations were he worked hard to understand what she was saying despite the vocabulary that she used.

“Alternate universes?” He mumbled trying to follow.

“Yes. What if there was another world in which Naruku never rose to power? What if there was a world where Inuyasha never met Kikyou, and was never sealed to a tree? What if your father had not died when he did? There is an infinite amount of possibilities.”

“That sounds ridiculous.”

Kagome gave a short laugh. “Perhaps, but what if…when I fell down the well, I was taken to an alternate universe, instead of my world’s true past? That might explain why there are not youkai in my time. Everything could be truly different for this world, and I actually have no idea of this world’s future.”

Sesshoumaru marveled at her intelligence.

“Which scenario would you prefer? Your true past, or another alternate world?” He asked.

“I would prefer the alternate universe. I don’t want to know the future. I want to feel as though I am in control of my life, and that it has not already been decided. Besides,“ she said sliding a shy look in his direction. “I want to believe that you are there in my future.”

Sesshoumaru surprised her by growling with conviction. “This Sesshoumaru swears he will be there.”

xxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I'M BACK!!! It has indeed been forever since I have updated, but this story has not been forgotten. Look for another update soon as I have several chapters already written! :D

A huge shoutout to my wonderful beta reader Saruwarui. This story would not exist without her.


	86. Feathers

Nestled within a valley sat the otherwise, unremarkable village of Gifu. A variety of small and large homes with thatched roofs lined the streets. On the horizon, fields of wheat and millet grew in neat rows which led up the mountain and around, surrounding the village.

The village however, was quiet. The cool mountain wind swept across the wheat fields, swaying the grain. Fall was harvest time. It was one of the busiest times of the year for villagers, and yet the fields were void of people. It seemed too that even the animals had left the area as well; not a bark of a dog or the squeak of a squirrel.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood on the opposite hill, looking down into the valley.

"It's abandoned. Didn't that snake youkai say that the snake army had settled here? Was she lying?" Kagome asked while drawing her cloak closer around her body.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he searched the village for any signs of life. "The snake was not lying when she shared the information. If Toran is correct, it is a safe bet to say that they moved up the mountain into the Tengu's territory."

The rustle of feathers caught Kagome's attention and she pivoted around to see seven youkai with swords drawn. Large black feathered wings protruded from their leather armor clad bodies. The first feature that really stood out to Kagome, though, was their long noses. Tengu.

"Dog, what is your business here?" The one in front demanded. If it were possible for Sesshoumaru to scowl harder than he already was, he would have; Kagome even felt that greeting was a tad disrespectful.

"This Sesshoumaru is here because the snake clans are on a warpath through my lands. Why are you here? Tengu rarely leave their sacred lands."

The group of youkai visibly stiffened. Their breathing stilled. Their hands gripped their swords harder. Their silence told Sesshoumaru and Kagome what they already knew.

A young looking Tengu behind him pushed his way forward. "Hayato-san! Tell him what happened! Maybe he can help us!" The leader's jaw clenched.

Hayato's face darkened with fury. "Mind your place!" He shouted shoving the young youkai back.

"Is Asahito still on the mountain?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring their outburst.

The young Tengu shouted, "No! He's sick, they-" Another Tengu slapped him across the mouth to silence him.

Kagome had had enough. She took a step forward. The action earned her swords being pointed in her direction.

"Okay, hear me out. Obviously our territory overlaps with yours a bit. We are trying to push the snake youkai out of the Western territories. We heard a rumor that they had set up camp in this village, but it is apparent that they have moved into your mountain territory instead. We only want to help get rid of them. Please tell us what happened."

"Who is this insolent girl?" Hayato snapped at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome blinked, and in that span of time, Sesshoumaru had wrapped his hand around Hayato's throat. Hayato didn't even have a moment to strike. He dropped his sword in his attempt to pull the hand from around his neck.

"Kneel." Sesshoumaru instructed while pushing him to the ground. "This Sesshoumaru has given you no reason to be hostile. You will show this Sesshoumaru and his intended, Kagome, respect."

The other Tengu behind Hayato dropped to their knees with heads bowed. Sesshoumaru glanced over to the outspoken Tengu. "Young Tengu, come here."

Cautiously, the young tengu stood and moved to Hayato's side, his eyes still pointed downwards in a gesture of respect.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Yuuto...A thousand pardons, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please understand that we have been under much duress. I am certain my leader meant no disrespect to you or your intended. Please have mercy on us and our leader."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he glanced down at Hayato and released him before turning his gaze back to Yuuto. "You are the only intelligent one in this group."

Kagome moved to his side. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"About a month ago, we noticed an influx of snake youkai into the area. It seemed they took over that human village overnight. We should have moved more swiftly to stop them, but others in our clan did not see a reason to save the humans. That was our first mistake. We kept an eye on them from the mountain, waiting to see if they would try to attack us. They did, but not as we expected it." Yuuto wrung his hands nervously as he finished.

"Did Asahito not protect you?" Sesshoumaru wondered out loud.

"He fell ill. He was unable to keep up our barrier on the mountain, much less stop the invading army."

"How did they attack? The mountain clearly serves as a natural fortress so it must not have been by physical means..." Kagome scanned the mountain in thought. No demon in their right mind would lead an army up that unless they knew the land…

"They poisoned us. They managed to taint our water supply. The weak have died, while the strong are too sick to fight."

"Could you please take us to the sick and injured? I would like to help." Kagome said looking

from face to face of each Tengu.

"Absolutely not! Yuuto, you fool, don't tell them!" Hayato snarled, raising his head.

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru barked, his youki flaring.

Yuuto looked past his leader to the other tengu. Each nodded their head without a word.

"We will take you to them." Yuuto said finally.

Hayato sputtered with rage. "You fools! Father will be so angry!"

One of the other Tengu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry. we'll make sure to tell father how much you protested."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Thankfully their hidden location was not too far from Gifu. The Tengu brothers had led them through the forest until they came to a barrier. Hayato begrudgingly lifted the barrier to let everyone through.

As soon as they made it through to the other side, Tengu set upon them in a flurry of feathers and shouting:

"What's going on?!"

"Are you mad?!"

"Drop your weapons!"

"Traitors!"

Sesshoumaru paid them all no mind. "Take us to Asahito."

Everyone froze at the mention of the older Tengu. Hayato held his hands up to get everyone's attention. "Sesshoumaru-sama is here because he wants to defeat the snakes."

A large barrel-chested Tengu with a distinctive long nose pushed his way through the crowd. His bright eyes alighted on Sesshoumaru.

"Ah, greetings Sesshoumaru-sama." The tengu said as he gave a small bow. Kagome noticed that his severe look lessened a small bit at the sight of the Tengu.

"Hello, Shinobuto-san. This Sesshoumaru sees that they haven't run you off yet."

Shinobuto stepped closer to give a slap to Sesshoumaru's back as he barked out a hearty laugh. "Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor. Come with me. I will explain the situation."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. I haven't seen anyone interact with Sesshoumaru on such a friendly basis before and not get killed over it.

The other Tengu grumbled and groused, but only one stopped Shinobuto by putting a hand on his shoulder. "My lord, is this wise? Do you truly trust him?"

Shinobuto smiled and reassured them. "Sesshoumaru is honorable. If there is a chance he could help us, we should take it."

Kagome moved to follow Sesshoumaru, but was pulled back. "Excuse me?" She blurted, half apologizing if she had missed someone, half asking what the problem was.

"Only Sesshoumaru-sama is allowed past this point." The Tengu guard informed her.

Kagome sighed in exasperation.

Sesshoumaru's eyes lingered on the Tengu's hand clenching her arm. "You will let go of her before I remove your head."

At the threat, the Tengu dropped her arm as if she were on fire.

"This is Kagome, former keeper of the Shikon no Tama. She is part of this Sesshoumaru's pack, and she is mine. Do not touch her unless you wish to die. She will accompany me everywhere," Sesshoumaru added with a bone-chillingly calm, which underlined the violence of his words.

Shinobuto's eyes widened as he turned and looked at Kagome up and down, regarding her as if she were a puzzle he had to unsolve before he smiled. He was clearly trying to alleviate the sudden tension in the air. "Very well. Please join us Kagome-sama."

Kagome followed after them, very aware of the other Tengu staring daggers into her back.

They moved further into the makeshift camp that the Tengu had hastily put together. Small tents were spread out here and there, and a few cooking pits dug into the ground nearby.

One thing that Kagome noticed right away, was the lack of women and children. Male Tengu milled about the camp preparing food and seeing to the injured. There was a large blue tent toward the middle of camp, that Shinobuto led them towards. Shinobuto paused before moving the flap of the tent as he turned to Sesshoumaru, his expression grim.

"He has not been well. It has made him even more belligerent than normal. Please keep that in mind as you speak with him."

Sesshoumaru nodded and they entered the tent. It was dark inside, with no candles lit, with only the few wisps of light from the tent flap moving in the wind. Incense burned somewhere, the smoke making the air hazy and thick. Shinobuto lit one candle; enough to show the state of his leader.

A large unconscious Tengu lay on a pallet. He had long gray hair that fanned out around his head. He seemed to be a rather fit for an elderly youkai. His most distinguishing feature was his extremely long, bulbous nose. His breathing was even, but...Kagome could tell even from across the room that he was not doing well. His youki was barely a whisper in the room. He was fading.

Kagome sat beside him and looked him over as much as she could without touching him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the state of the old youkai. "Asahito-dono."

"What happened? Why is he so ill?" Kagome asked softly.

Shinobuto folded his arms into his sleeves. "I believe he was poisoned along with much of our clan."

"Poisoned? Are you certain? This Sesshoumaru has not detected any poison..."

"We haven't been able to find the poison either, but it makes the most sense. About a month ago, Asahito-sama started showing signs of illness. He became weaker, and his mind began to go. Not long after, more of our clan started to show the same symptoms. It was around the same time that we noticed the snake youkai taking over the village."

Kagome looked to Shinobuto. "May I touch him?"

Shinobuto looked at Sesshoumaru, as if asking permission.

"Kagome has the ability to heal youkai." Sesshoumaru explained.

Shinobuto scratched his head. "Ehhh...What a strange day. Alright, Kagome-sama, you may."

Kagome softly touched Asahito's arm. He was barely holding on to life. Closing her eyes, she focused deeper on his body. Her reiki flowed out from her and curled around his body. Strangely, she felt something familiar.

"Tell us about the invasion. Where is the rest of your clan?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Shinobuto wiped a hand over his face. "They are being held prisoner in their own village. So many of us are ill that we could not defend ourselves. We lost many lives in battle and in the end, we had to retreat. Our women fought valiantly, but they could not defend both the sick and children. They allowed themselves to be captured to ensure the safety of the children. Asahito's wife is among them. If only Asahito were well... He would burn the place to the ground to get back his beloved wife."

Kagome faintly listened to the conversation taking place behind her.

Laying before her was a poisoned youkai, but not in the way she or anyone would have expected.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She said getting his attention. With quiet steps, he moved beside her.

"He's been poisoned by reiki."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. Reviews make me very happy! As always a huge thank you to my beta reader, Saruwarui. Another chapter should be out soon!


End file.
